White Renascent
by ratiasu724
Summary: This is the third and final part of Bleach - The Forgotten Trilogy. First part was One Thousand Pieces, second part was Evolution of Evil. Present day of this part happens 50 years after Evolution of Evil.
1. Chapter 0

**One Thousand Pieces can be found written by me and Evolution of Evil can be found written by ****Elemental Hero Raeven. He also wrote Hueco Mundo: Faded memories as some history for some of the charaters in the trilogy.**

**Prologue**

_10 years ago_

Despair, pain, anguish; feelings that everyone hate, Matthew was no different. He knelt down in front of a line of weathered gravestones. They had been forgotten by everyone. The tattered letters that were once clearly marked sent a feeling of antagonism into him. The black trees, leafless and lifeless, that surrounded the place, gave a feeling of death.

He whispered out the names for each gravestone. "Ryo Sakai, Eiji Kitadani, Kotomi Izayoi, Sakura Okui, Maya, Kaede Yokoshima, Rei Yokoshima." A single teardrop crawled down his sad, disheartened face. To him, this was pain beyond anything he had ever experienced. This sadness that overwhelmed him, the burning empty feeling, and all he could do, was shed a single tear.

"I'm sorry. I was useless. I'm not strong enough. I never was. I can't do anything. Damn it." He had known no love except for his companions and now he stood before them, his fallen comrades. Now that they were gone, his emptiness could only be filled with hatred.

"Screw you soul society. That's it. This is the last time. I will crush you all. Even if I die, I will be rid of this sadness. Time and time again, I have failed, but not this time. This is my final act. I will become strong. I will kill you all and end your pitiful lives." He stood up with a fiery anger burning strongly in his eyes. "Soul Society, this is your end!"

* * *

_1 year ago_

In Hueco Mundo, a dark, malicious aura surrounded an empty landscape of sand. But when a small lizard-like arrancar walked along, it disappeared as if it had passed through a portal. Matthew eyed it suspiciously and followed. He felt a weird sensation as he also passed through the portal and was half-surprised to see a huge wall suddenly appearing before him. He immediately jumped up and soared high above it. Soon, he found what he was looking for. Before him was a complex the size of Sereitei, in Hueco Mundo.

"Found you. So this is where you're going from? Fine by me, good luck guys, you'll need it," Matthew smirked and then vanished.

* * *

_Present day_

A large circular table lay in the centre of a dark room. The room was so dark that it was impossible to make out anyone's appearance. Only the thin, weak light of the white moon lit the room through a small, jail-like window. Outlines of thirteen people could be seen seated around it. The seats were clearly marked with numbers from one to thirteen on the backs. A thick tension covered the room and no one said a word. Everyone's heads were facing the person who sat in the seat marked with the number one. And then one of them spoke.

"Well then? I'm guessing it's true. Soul Society is finally catching on. It's about time," said the person sitting in seat number seven. It was a male voice filled with malevolence.

"I have to agree, and I think it's about time we make ourselves known," said the person in the seat numbered five with a confident male voice.

"Do we have to? I'm fine the way it is," the person sitting in number two commented, speaking with a lackadaisical male voice.

"Stop being a wanker would ya? Let's just rush in there and kill every bloody person we see," said number three, also a male voice.

"Yeah, I wanna see all those tasty men they have, and I want to enjoy every last one of them," said a lustful female voice, sitting in number four.

"A few soul reaper _volunteers_ for my collection won't hurt, I suppose," said number ten, a male, who wore a twisted grin.

"I think we all agree on attacking as soon as possible. In there, kill them all, and out in less than a day, that's my plan," said number thirteen, whilst licking his lips.

"And such an ugly plan it is. A plan needs to be implemented and then expanded. Such a ridiculous plan is just a useless failure," said a mature, soft female voice in the number eleven seat.

"Fight honourably, die honourably. That's all I need to say," said the male in seat number twelve.

"A proper plan needs to be formulated. Rushing in recklessly will have us all killed," said a calm and cool male voice sitting in seat nine.

There was sudden outburst of murmuring and the person that sat in seat number one stood up.

"Quiet please," said a strong commanding voice. "Now you've all had your say, well, most of you." He casted his eyes over the two that sat in seat number eight and seat number six. "So to summarise, it's a choice between striking them now or waiting longer. And seeing as the majority is in favour of now, I formally declare commencing an assault, though it's still up to your own judgement. Each of you command your own individual squads, decide when you think your best opportunity to kill is and crush them. We can't fail, we won't fail, and we will never fail, because we are: the Trece Pecados."

* * *

It was a beautiful, sunny, cloudless sky. A tree was perched on top of a luscious green hill. Terri lay peacefully in the shade enjoying the cool breeze. The soft grass felt like a fluffy mattress and the place smelled like a fresh field of flowers. The wind felt nice as it blew past, gently caressing her face. Her three swords were leaning against the trunk of the tree.

The silence was cut short as there was a sudden shout. "Captain Zakura!" came Nanao's voice from downhill. "You haven't been a captain for very long and you're already slacking off? Not good enough!"

Terri jumped up, "Hey Nanao, fancy meeting you here," she said with an awkward smile.

"You've got an emergency meeting right now if you forgot," said Nanao sternly with a serious look on her face.

"Oh crap, there was one wasn't there. I'll be off now," said Terri in a hurried voice. She grabbed her swords and instantly flash stepped away.

"Wait up!" Nanao called after her and also flash stepped away.

* * *

Terri arrived at Squad One headquarters in less than five seconds thanks to her mother's sword's ability. She placed her swords in their respective positions on herself and entered the room. Everyone turned their heads as she stepped in. No one said a word as she made her way to her position and stood perfectly still.

"Glad you could join us Terri, and didn't forget about this assembly," said Kiyomi strictly.

Terri kept a straight face and kept silent.

"Well then, let's start," said Kiyomi. "There has been some abnormal activity taking place in Hueco Mundo. I'm sure most of you will be quite aware of what I'm talking about. An enormous about of spiritual pressure has gathered together in one large _empty_ mass of sand. The suspicious thing is that someone is deliberately trying to hide such a large amount of spiritual pressure, even though it's extremely difficult and failure is likely. However, it is unlikely to be happening by chance. Something is going on and I want to find out what. I have sent many recon missions there, but none have returned."

There was silence in the room as everyone listened closely. "The spiritual pressure is most likely arrancar from what I can tell. It may not be now, but be prepared, a war could be upon us soon."

Silence fell again, with the captains merely looking around at each other.

Kiyomi went on, "On a separate note, I'm proud to introduce the new captain to squad five. Come in Hina," she gestured at the door. It opened and a woman, who looked to be in her mid-thirties in appearance, stepped in. She already wore the Squad Five haori. "Everyone, this is Captain Hina Kuronuma. She has passed the captain proficiency test witnessed by me and three other captains. Please welcome her to our ranks."

"It's a pleasure," she said and bowed.

* * *

It was night time. In a forest, Matthew stood surrounded by trees and darkness in the centre of a clearing, waiting. The chill of evil was in the air, and all of it came from him.

There was a slight rustle and Matthew turned his head to the origin of the sound. A shadowed figure appeared.

"Took you long enough," said Matthew bluntly.

"Sorry, it takes a while to get here," said the other person. It was a male voice with a tone of slyness.

"If you want any of my power I suggest you get here faster next time. So then, have you found out where it is?" asked Matthew with a hungry grin, as a malicious aura seeped out around him.

"Sure have, something like that is too easily located."

"Excellent," smirked Matthew licking his lips with his snake tongue. "Then I'll soon take action. Be prepared to move at anytime."

"Yes sir."

Matthew vanished and the other person followed. The evil chill and malicious aura were lifted, but they still left an unpleasant feeling behind.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - The Disappearance of Terri Zakura  
**

Terri yawned loudly as she strolled through the Zakura House main mansion. It was early morning and the sun had barely risen up. She crouched down next to a bush and watched the morning dew slide off the beautiful flowers petals planted in her garden. She carried on walking around and bent down to smell the overwhelming aroma from the flowers. After taking a deep breath of fresh air to fill her lungs, she breathed it out slowly.

'_What a nice day,'_ she thought, as she watched the leaves on an oak tree being gently wafted about in the breeze. "If only I didn't have so much paperwork to do. I'm sure one day off isn't going to hurt," she said mischievously.

Suddenly, she felt someone appear from behind her and a cold chill ran down her spine. "One day will hurt. Now get back to work," said Nanao sternly.

'_Oh crap,'_ Terri thought, and then quickly grabbed onto the handle of the sword on her back. The bangle on her wrist and her silver hair sparkled together in the sunlight as she pulled half of her sword out, and then whispered "Flash." Before Nanao could react, she had vanished.

"Captain!" Nanao shouted out in frustration. "How did she turn into another Captain Kyoraku? I need to straighten her out sometime," she sighed.

* * *

Some distance away from the Zakura mansion gardens, Terri appeared in front of her house with one flash step. She let out a sigh of relief and stepped in. Having made sure no-one was watching, she closed the doors and quickly changed out of her uniform and into what looked like a large rag, which she wrapped around herself.

She looked at herself in the mirror, twirled, and with a smile on her face opened the door. She checked the area to make sure there were no signs of spiritual pressure and ran out.

The new captain of Squad Five, Hina Kuronuma, who happened to be wandering around to familiarise herself with seireitei, caught a glimpse of Terri as she flash stepped away.

She saw the edge of the brown rag that Terri was wearing and straightened her glasses. She scratched her head and thought, _'I'm pretty sure that was the captain of Squad Eight. Terri Zakura, head of the Zakura House. Hmmm… I wonder why she was wearing such poor-looking rags, her parents left her a large enough fortune." _She shrugged._ "Ah well, there's nothing I need to worry about, not until there's trouble heading her way.'_ And she continued her wander around the perpetual white walls of seireitei.

* * *

Terri stopped for a split second at the eastern gate before flash stepping again. Raven, who was near the area with Izuru at the time, felt her presence.

"Captain, I'm sure I just felt Captain Zakura's spiritual pressure disappear to the outside of seireitei," said Izuru as he and Raven both stopped. Raven's eyes twitched at the name Zakura. "Didn't you sense it too?"

Raven carried on walking, "Don't know, don't care," he said coldly. "Let's go, I've still got work to do." Izuru had no choice but to follow on, and although he wore an uneasy expression on his face, he didn't utter a word.

Meanwhile, Terri was far away from seireitei and was heading for the outskirts of Rukongai.

* * *

Nanao ran around the maze of seireitei, searching frantically for her captain. "Captain! Captain where are you?" she shouted, turning her head around non-stop. "How does it always turn out like this? Was I spoiling her too much?" she asked herself but before she could answer, she saw Kenpachi and Yachiru, the latter who now stood as high as Kenpachi's waist.

"Captain Zaraki, Lieutenant Kusajishi," she called out. They simultaneously turned their heads towards her with lazy expressions.

"Something wrong?" asked Yachiru, tilting her head slightly. Although she now looked more mature, she was still a child at heart.

"Have you two seen Captain Zakura by any chance? She ran off again on me and I can't find her."

"What do you need to worry about her for? She's a tough one, let her do what she wants," said Kenpachi tiredly.

"Yeah yeah!" said Yachiru energetically, "Terri's fine. No need to worry about her."

Nanao sighed, "I'm not worried. I want her to get back to the pile of work that she needs to get done."

"Sorry then, can't help ya. Although I haven't seen her for a while, maybe we'll come round to spar sometime," said Kenpachi with a wide grin.

Nanao started to look worried, "Yeah… maybe. Thanks for your help anyway," she said and dashed off.

"Unwanted distraction. Come on, let's go Yachiru," he said. Yachiru nodded excitedly and they both continued onwards.

After a long journey of shouting, annoyance and being lost, they finally arrived at squad four. "We were able to get here? Your directions are getting better," said Kenpachi.

Yachiru nodded, "Practice makes perfect, as we have been here more regularly than anywhere else, apart from our squad."

A person came out from the building and greeted them, "Captain Zaraki, is there something we can do for you?"

"You know what I came for. Just get me there already"

"Of course Captain. But her condition hasn't changed."

"Yeah I know, and I don't care."

"Right this way then." The squad four member led them down a familiar route to the far end of the squad building. They walked down a long hallway with only one room situated at the end. He opened the door and let Kenpachi and Yachiru through. "I'll wait for you out here Captain Zaraki," he said and closed the door.

It was a small empty room with only a white bed and window to one side. A small child, Maya, lay on the bed.

Kenpachi walked over to her. Maya's eyes moved towards him.

"Hey kid, you holding up alright?" asked Kenpachi

"Maya's fine," she said, unable to move anything except her mouth and eyes, "Only because you chose not to kill Maya."

Kenpachi stood still for a moment with a confused look on his face. He sat down on the end of Maya's bed. Yachiru stood by the door and quietly waited.

The seconds ticked by and all Kenpachi could do was stare out of the window. A few thoughts went through his head. The window was closed but a few leaves were blown across the window outside

After ten minutes, which seemed like an eternity, Kenpachi stood up slowly. He walked to the door, then looked back, "Get better soon kid," he said and walked out. "Let's go Yachiru."

* * *

Nanao carried on her search and spotted a group of three soul reapers. She rushed over and shouted out, "Hey, have any of you seen Captain Zakura?" She then noticed that it wasn't just an ordinary group of soul reapers. It was Renji, Rangiku and Shuhei. "Oh it's you lot," she said with a disheartened face. "Off drinking I presume?"

"Now now, don't just judge us like that," said Rangiku with a smile.

Nanao frowned at them, "Never mind then, see you guys later," she said and left immediately, without another word.

"Anyway, we need to get Naomi and Zeo," said Renji.

"I'm pretty sure I sensed them around here somewhere," added Shuhei.

Just then a voice called out, "Sorry I'm late." It was Izuru.

"Hey, what took you so long?" asked Rangiku with a warm greeting.

"It was hard getting away from Captain Ruhodesu."

"Ha, I can imagine," said Renji, "Anyway, we're looking for Naomi and Zeo, seen those two anywhere?" he asked but before Izuru answered, Renji spotted them about a hundred metres away crossing into another path. "Over there!" he called out and dashed out. The others followed caught up with Naomi and Zeo in no time.

The four of them snuck up behind the two. Renji counted down from three with his fingers and they grabbed the two of them.

"Hey wait, we've got things to do," Zeo called out in useless protest.

"Later, drinking always comes first," said Renji.

"Yeah, come along now, it's already this late and we're not drunk yet, so we're not taking no for an answer," said Rangiku as they pulled them away.

* * *

Nanao saw a group of female soul reapers gossiping loudly and stopped to see what they were talking about.

"Oh look there he is," screamed one of the girls pointing to their left.

"He's so dreamily handsome and mature now," said another one, blushing furiously.

"I'd love to take him out on a date now that he's grown up," said the third one, then all three of them sighed in unison.

Nanao looked in that direction to see Toshiro with an annoyed look on his face. She walked up to him and asked, "Captain Hitsugaya, you haven't seen Captain Zakura anywhere have you?"

"Sorry, no I haven't. I'm looking for someone as well. You haven't seen Rangiku around have you? She was supposed to get some paperwork today but I think she's off drinking again."

"What a guess, I just saw her with Renji and Shuhei, so I presume they're going drinking somewhere."

"Damn her, thanks for that," said Toshiro and flash stepped away. Nanao heard a loud 'awwww' from the girls. She frowned and resumed her search.

* * *

Terri stood on top of a small hill, miles away from any kind of civilisation, on the far outskirts of Rukongai. She searched around her and didn't feel even the tiniest of spiritual pressures. She tapped the air in front of her and it ripped open in segmented strips, revealing a path to Hueco Mundo - a garganta. She flash stepped through it without a second thought and it quickly closed up behind her.

She arrived in the middle of nowhere and looked around. She scratched her head and sighed.

'_I really need to get the hang of this. I think I may be lost again,'_ she thought. She scanned the area again, '_Oh wait… hmm… I think it's this way.'_ She flash stepped and appeared at quite a fair distance away. "Ah, there it is."

Suddenly, a large amount of spiritual pressure appeared behind her. Several menos grande had popped out of the ground and ambushed her.

She looked lazily behind her, "Sorry, I'm in a hurry," and raised her palm out to the side of her, "Hado Ninety, Black Coffin."

A huge black box formed around all the menos and encased them. There was a small explosion, as black material spiked out from inside. The box vanished and the menos disintegrated.

Terri flash stepped again and moved further away. Soon she arrived at the edge of a meadow - the only part of Hueco Mundo not covered in sand. A single grave sat in the middle of it and Terri walked up to it with slow steps.

She stood in front of it and lay down two flowers. She bowed low putting her hands together in front of her.

"Hey Aunt Haruka, I'm back to see you again," she said, smiling sadly at the grave. "All I have is a picture of you, I want to see you Aunt Haruka. I really want to see you. When I was small my mum and dad always told me stories of how wonderful and powerful you were. I want to meet you just once. But I know that's out of the question." She sighed and knelt down in front of the grave. Then suddenly she noticed something different about it. The first part carved in was, 'Haruka Rose, the greatest soul reaper and friend' but then below it, where there was usually nothing written, someone had carved in 'The White Princess'.

'_The White Princess?'_ Terri repeated the words in her head. _'What does that mean? Who would carve such a thing in a grave that barely anyone knows about?'_ Terri thought about it for a long time until she realised that time was going by too fast, and she needed to get going.

"Sorry I can't stay any longer, but I've got work to do. I'll be back though, so see you later."

She was about to leave when she heard a sound, "Careful, he approaches again," a woman's voice said. She didn't recognise it at all. She looked around, but didn't see anyone and assumed it was her imagination. She opened up another garganta, flash stepped through it and left Hueco Mundo.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Encounter  
**

Terri emerged out of the garganta and stepped into the heart of a forest. A glimpse of the sun could be seen through the thick density of trees, high above in the sky. It was midday, but inside the forest the darkness made it seem like night.

"Maybe I _should_ practice this more. I've got nothing else to do these days," she thought. She walked around for a bit and realised that she had no idea where she was. After thirty minutes of pointless wandering and getting nowhere, she thought to herself '_Am I still in Rukongai? I have to be, it is the largest place in Soul Society, maybe I'm just in a really unfamiliar place.'_

The trees looked the same, as if she was stuck in a large maze. Just as she was about to move off again, a sudden scream diverted her attention. It sounded like a young girl's voice. She turned towards the direction it came from and rushed off.

The same voice screamed again and she quickened her pace. As she got closer, she sensed the spiritual pressures of several medium-level hollows. She followed the spiritual pressure and arrived in mere seconds.

There was a little girl and boy running for their lives, being chased by a large crowd of hollows. The boy turned around, grabbed a stick from nearby and threw it at the hollows, to no effect.

"Hurry or they'll catch us," the girl shouted desperately, with fear in her voice.

With imminent death staring at him and with his entire body shaking with fear, he still put on a brave face and smiled. "It's fine, you go on ahead, I'll be right behind you."

"NO!" the girl screamed, "I'm not leaving you behind!"

"Trust me, I'll be fine, just go!" the boy shouted back.

Terri flash stepped from where she stood and appeared next to the boy. He couldn't have been more than ten or so years old, by his childish looks.

"I think you're a little young to be saying such brave words," she said, and patted the boy on the head.

"Wh… who are you?" the boy asked.

Terri winked and smiled at him, "A friend. Now, I think you two should hurry along before this gets dangerous." A sudden small breeze whipped up around Terri as the hollows inched closer. They howled ferociously at her, snapping their hungry jaws.

"But…" the boy hesitated, but then ran for it when Terri gave him a little push, and dragged the girl along.

"Well now, I did come out to help the poor and unfortunate. So this is as good time as any to start," said Terry, as the breeze around her turned fierce and the hollows drooled at her vast spiritual pressure. "You like that huh? You're lucky I can only let loose a tiny fraction of my spiritual pressure because of those kids. Otherwise you'd all have been squashed like the bugs you are," she smirked, confidently.

The hollows, as if they understood her strength, stopped their advance.

"Too late," she said, as the wind around her erupted with a blast, and her right hand charged up with cobalt sparks. She brought her arm above her head and vanished. A second later she appeared exactly where she had been, and everything around her calmed down. The hollows, however, all disintegrated.

"Alright you two, you can come out now," said Terri, as she noticed that the boy and girl had stayed hidden behind a tree. They came out slowly, with expressions of amazement.

"Wow, that was so cool," said the boy excitedly, "What was that? Are you a soul reaper?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," said Terri with a constant warm smile, "But if you practice and train hard enough, anyone can do that." Terri then scratched his head and asked with a slightly embarrassed tone, 'Now, this may be strange for me to ask, but do you two know the way out of here? I'm slightly lost."

"Yeah, just follow us, but it's a long way though," said the boy with a happy face. He grabbed Terri's hand and pulled her along.

True to what he said, they were out of the forest after an hour or so. The two explained to Terri that they were playing around when the hollows appeared suddenly, and they were chased deeper into the forest. They appeared out of the forest and arrived in a small village on the outskirts of a small district of Rukongai.

As the children made their way home, a woman stood outside it with a worried look. She saw the two of them and immediately rushed over to embrace them, and then they both launched into an explanation of what happened.

The woman walked up to Terri and bowed, "Thank you for saving my children," she said.

Terri smiled, "It was nothing, I'm just glad that they're fine."

"Why don't you come in for dinner? I won't take no for an answer."

"Well," said Terri, although reluctant, saw the kindness in the woman and thought it would be rude to refuse. "Sure, thank you."

* * *

Zeo leaned against a cold, hard rock wall with an impatient look on his face. He sensed someone approach and then Naomi appeared in front of him. "Sorry I'm late, forgot where we were meeting," she said.

"It's about time, let's go, I want to get this over with as quickly as possible," said Zeo.

"It's just the two of us?" asked Naomi, noticing no one near them for miles.

"It's a reconnaissance mission, so a low number of people is better suited for this. I would've gone alone but you insisted on coming." Naomi smiled and nodded. Zeo sighed, and opened a garganta. They jumped through and quickly arrived on the other side, in Hueco Mundo.

"You sure we're in the right place?" asked Naomi, as all she saw was an isolated desert.

"Positive. This is the location that the huge amount of spiritual pressure is gathering." They looked around and still saw nothing apart from a few thin, dead trees and the perpetual desolate desert of Hueco Mundo. Naomi gave up her search quickly and sat down to watch Zeo. He was concentrating hard and was able to sense faint spiritual pressures from everywhere.

"Strange," he said. Naomi turned to him. "I sense many strong arrancar spiritual pressures close by, and even a familiar one, but I certainly don't see anything. And for some reason I also sensed the faint presence of Captain Zakura."

Naomi wore a puzzled look, "Captain Zakura? What could she be possibly doing here?" Zeo shrugged. "Either way, we've found nothing, so that's all we can report."

Zeo walked away from Naomi for a second, "There is definitely some familiar spiritual pressure nearby. So why can't I see them?" he asked himself. Naomi sighed and sat down again to wait.

After a while, Zeo finally decided to give up. "We should've given up ages ago," said Naomi.

"Sorry, but I just needed to make sure. Maybe it's just me then," said Zeo. He opened up another garganta, and the two left Hueco Mundo, unaware that a huge arrancar city was only a few metres away.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon as Terri sat down to dinner with the woman and her two children.

"It's not much, but please help yourself," said the woman, as she handed Terri a bowl of porridge and a plate of fried fish.

Terri, who had been sick of all the fancy food she always ate, was quite glad to see some normal food. "Thanks, it looks lovely," she said, and gladly ate it all.

After she ate, various questions started to fill her head. "It's not usual for hollows to turn up here is it?" asked Terri, with her mind still on the incident earlier.

The woman shook her head, "No, but in the past few weeks hollows have been appearing much more frequently, and it seems there is someone leading them as well. There've been rumours about someone who looks like a soul reaper but dresses differently, who's always seen talking to the hollows."

'_An arrancar?'_ thought Terri, as she looked up at the ceiling. _'So this is what they were talking about at that last meeting. Have they moved out already though? Maybe I should hurry and get back in case something's happened.'_

The other three looked at her with confused expressions. "Is something wrong?" asked the woman.

Terri snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head, "No, it's fine, just got a lot on my mind. Anyway, thanks for the lovely meal but I really should be going now."

"Are you sure? It's getting late and it's dangerous at night. I'm quite happy for you to stay here overnight."

Terri held her hands up, "Thanks, but no thanks, I'll be alright. If I don't go soon my friends may worry. So I really should be off now. I hope we meet again sometime," she said, stepped out of the door and instantly flash stepped away.

* * *

"Lady Roaetaro Matteruno, I shall be off then," said a respectable male voice.

"Excellent. We shall act as the vanguard for this beautiful assault on Soul Society. Show them that there's a new Gotei in town. Wreak as much havoc as you can, Marc, phase one of my plan will be under way shortly."

Marc raised his right fist into the air, the number 11 tattooed proudly on its back. "They won't know what hit them," he said, and disappeared using sonido.

Roaetaro smirked, "In war, sacrifices have to be made to be able to come out on top."

* * *

Nanao spotted Crystal as she was rushing around Seireitei. "Captain Kyoraku," she called and stopped in front of her. "Sorry to bother you, but have you seen Captain Zakura anywhere?"

Crystal stopped and thought, "Terri? Hmm… don't think so, though knowing her if she doesn't want to be found you won't find her, not without a lot of effort at least. Do you need her for something?"

"Oh, nothing. Just paperwork that was supposed to have been finished two days ago."

"Ha ha, she's sounding more and more like Shunsui, I think you're spoiling her too much. And speaking of Shunsui, I need to get going fast, he's coming back today for dinner and I'm already late."

"Oh, sorry to have kept you," said Nanao apologetically.

"Not at all," smiled Crystal, "Don't worry about Terri, she'll be back soon, and if you want you can come over sometime after dinner to meet Shunsui."

"Thanks for the offer but I'm not going anywhere until I find my captain."

"Good luck then, you'll need it," laughed Crystal and rushed off again.

* * *

Terri arrived in a familiar part of Rukongai, a place where her parents had once lived. She stared up at the large mansion in front of her and wondered how her parents were now. It had been a long time since she saw them last. The mansion itself now belonged to another family, everything was moved into Seireitei when the Zakura House was set up.

Terri stood there for ages, just staring at the mansion, unaware of the time flying by.

When she finally stopped, it was very dark. She looked up at the night sky and sighed.

'_I think I should be heading back now. I really don't want to meet Nanao though, I'm gonna have such a scolding,'_ she thought, with a cheerful smile on her face.

Just as she was about to leap away, she sensed a garganta being opened and a sizeable spiritual pressure emerge from it.

'_Wonder what this is about?'_ As she didn't recognise the pressure she thought it'd be best to check it out, and rushed off in its direction.

* * *

Marc stepped arrogantly out from the garganta, along with other lower-level arrancar. They arrived on the edge of the district that Terri was in. "Squad Eleven is here," his voice howled out. "Time to kill!" He gestured for everyone to move off, but stopped halfway when he saw someone running towards them. "Oh look, a civilian has presented herself as an offering. She's all yours guys," he smirked and carried on with his command.

The arrancar around him all instantly shot off towards Terri.

"Well now, looks like the war's already begun," thought Terri, as her hand lit up with blue sparks, "And the first kill's mine."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Found  
**

It was night, and Nanao's quick footsteps could be heard loud and clear as she rushed around looking for her captain. There was hardly anyone around, it was already that late. A hell butterfly flew at her, and she came to an abrupt stop.

"What's this? Numerous hollows have appeared in a district in Rukongai? I don't believe this. At least Captain Kyoraku was always here when he was needed. No choice then, I'll take care of this myself. That Captain Zakura is going to get such a telling off when I get a hold of her." She moved off the opposite direction with the hell butterfly leading the way.

* * *

A hell butterfly flew out of the barracks of Squad Three after delivering its message of assistance from them. But there were no signs of movement at all from inside.

"Captain, why aren't we leaving? There are hollows attacking Rukongai!" said Izuru urgently. He and Raven were in Raven's main office when the hell butterfly flew in.

"Are you telling me to work with Squad Eight?"

Izuru saw a tinge of hate in Raven's eyes and backed off slightly, "Er… well, this is an order."

"Me! Working with that Zakura kid? Not happening! They don't need help from me. You go if you want," said Raven and stormed out of the room.

Izuru stared with fear at the back of his captain as he left. "Then I will represent my squad for this mission," he told himself, and went to catch up with the hell butterfly.

Raven flash stepped away from his squad and met up with Zeo.

"Are you sure that was a good idea Captain? You could give Lieutenant Kira the wrong impression," said Zeo.

"It's fine, and what I said was the truth anyway. Terri can take care of herself, she doesn't need me there. She's not the weak little kid I once knew. And Kira will be fine as well. If anything happens, Terri will be there to help. So there's nothing to worry about. And besides, this is more important."

"Ready to go Captain?" asked Zeo.

"As always."

Zeo smirked, and opened a garganta. He and Raven jumped through and arrived in Hueco Mundo.

* * *

Terri watched the approaching arrancar and smirked. "Bring it on punks!" Both of her hands lit up with cobalt sparks. They jumped about her hands and soon covered both of her arms. Terri did a quick head count - six arrancar, all with fairly low spiritual pressure. As they came closer and closer, they drew their swords and raised them menacingly. Terri brought her fist back and quickened her pace with small sparks trailing behind her.

She jumped up into the air and faced the first arrancar head on. It tried to stab Terri's chest. She saw the attack, span to avoid it and elbowed him in the face, slamming him into the ground.

A second slashed at her neck. She flipped up, grabbed onto his shoulder and threw him downwards. He crashed into the ground next to the other arrancar.

Two more lunged at her recklessly, swords pointing forwards. Terri stood still and caught the swords. She grinned as the sparks around her became more violent. They jumped onto the swords and surrounded the two arrancar. Terri let go of the swords and jumped higher up, as the sparks around the two arrancar caused an explosion and they dropped, like dead flies, onto the ground next to the other two arrancar.

"Well, that wasn't so hard. Four down, two more to go," said Terri with a smile at the last two arrancar. Their faces filled with anger, they nodded at each other and went separate ways to attack Terri in a pincer movement.

One attacked with a cero from her left. She turned, and rammed the cero with her right fist, dissipating it with ease, and carried on to slam the arrancar in the abdomen. There was a crunching noise and he tried to yell out, but only blood escaped his mouth.

The last arrancar snuck up behind Terri and stabbed at her back. Before the zanpakuto could touch her, she flash stepped away. A second later, there was a loud thud as the arrancar crashed into the floor next to his comrades.

Terri dusted herself off, looking pleased with herself. But she felt another spiritual pressure appear behind her and swiftly flash stepped away.

"Well well, not a civilian then I'm presuming? Though you certainly have a poverty-stricken dress sense," laughed Marc.

Terri looked down at herself wrapped with the old rag, and shrugged. "How much wealth you have says nothing about the person."

"Do I look like I care? I came for one thing, to wreak havoc."

"Care to introduce yourself then?" asked Terri with a piercing glare.

"Well well, you seem like a strong girl. I'll play with you for a little bit. I am Marc Cabrerra, Undecimo Vice-Captain of the Trece Pecados: the new Gotei in town."

"New Gotei?" asked Terri.

"Yes, the new Gotei. We will replace this one and rule Soul Society. This soul reaper rule will not continue," Marc shouted out arrogantly. He drew out his sword. "Now, enough chit-chat. You're the first victim of this great war! Die!" He charged forwards at full speed, sword raised.

"You have no right to talk so arrogantly in front of me, weakling," smirked Terri. She reached for the sword that was usually on her back, but felt nothing. Then she remembered that she left all of her swords back home. _'Crap. How did this happen? Oh well, never mind.'_

"So? You won't draw your weapon? Don't think I won't hurt the unarmed!" Marc shouted, and aimed a slash at Terri's chest.

Terri held her out hand and blocked Marc's sword with her palm. "Are all the arrancar in this so-called Gotei this weak? Because that's not a war, it's just like adults beating up infants."

Marc's arrogance turned into irritation. "Shut up you bitch, what would a civilian know about power? You should get out of my face before I get serious."

Terri's smirk grew wider. She held tightly to the blade she blocked, pulled Marc closer, and then slammed her fist into his face. He was sent flying and crashed horribly into the ground.

Marc coughed repeatedly, his nose was broken and his face was badly bruised. "You're not a civilian? Who the hell are you?"

"I don't think you're one to ask that. Though, since you told me your name, I'll tell you mine. I'm Terri Zakura. Now I think you should take that high horse of yours and get lost before I get into a killing mood." Terri let out some of her spiritual pressure and saw Marc's face tremble.

He scrambled up and ran. "I'll be back! And you'll be sorry!" he shouted and disappeared, with the arrancar he brought, into a garganta.

"Yeah yeah, that's what they all say," Terri yawned, and looked up at the dark skies.

"Captain!" came a shout behind Terri, and her entire body froze up with fear. "So this is where you've been."

Terri turned slowly and saw Nanao and Izuru. "Hello, you wouldn't believe what's happened-"

Nanao cut in, "I'll hear your explanation later," she said, thrusting Terri's haori and swords into her arms. "Put that on, you look like a mess."

Terri threw the haori over her rags and placed each sword in their rightful places. "Sorry, but I needed to come out today."

"Didn't I say I'll hear it later?" sighed Nanao. "Well, you did save two kids and stopped an arrancar pre-emptive attack. I think I'll let this one slide." Terri stared at her, amazed. "I know everything Captain," she said adjusting her glasses. "And I also know that you let that arrancar escape. A kind act, however, we can't have it anymore. He's probably calling for reinforcements now, we need to head back quickly and report this. Let's go Captain. Don't run off now."

"Yes Nanao. Don't worry, I've done all I need to do for today," she said and followed Nanao back to Seireitei.

Izuru, who had arrived a little while ago watched the two with a thought in his head, _'Who's exactly in charge in that squad?'_ He shrugged it off and followed them back.

* * *

Marc limped back to his squad's headquarters. He entered the building and was immediately greeted by Roaetaro with a wide grin on her face.

He instantly knelt down, "I'm sorry captain. My group was ambushed by a powerful soul reaper. There was nothing we could do. Please, allow me another chance. Those soul reapers, they will pay, I-" he stopped suddenly, with fear creeping into his face.

Roaetaro had walked next to him with her sword by his neck. "I hate liars. I know that you were beaten by a mere civilian. So terribly sorry, but in my squad, there are no liars, and more importantly, there are no second chances." She slashed effortlessly and Marc's head dropped to the ground, staining it in red. His body disintegrated seconds later, and his horrified head along with it.

An arrancar appeared in front of the building and knelt down in front of Roaetaro. "Captain Matteruno, an emergency assembly is being called and all captains are requested. It seems we've been detected, a small squad has been sent to eradicate the intruder but it seems the war will begin soon."

"Yeah yeah, I got the message. Well, I was planning to move out anyway. Wonder if _he_ has any better plans," she breathed and vanished along with the messenger arrancar.

* * *

Raven looked onwards at the empty desert. He was perfectly still and didn't even blink.

"Captain, you've been standing there for ages. Have you found something?"

Raven didn't answer. His eye was moving at a fast pace, scanning everywhere. After a minute or two a smirk appeared on his face. _'Found you.'_

He flash stepped away and Zeo reacted, following. Raven appeared again but it was still the same desolate desert. He reached out his hand but a sudden red spark blasted him back. He smirked again. "Zeo, walk forwards for me would you, and don't stop until I say."

Zeo had no idea what his captain was on about but did as he was told. Everything felt normal as he walked, until when he suddenly had a feeling as though he walked through a layer of water and when he looked again the desert he saw was replaced by a huge wall right in front of him.

"Walk back now." He heard his captain shout. He turned and didn't see him. But as he walked back through that layer of water again Raven appeared. "What just happened?"

"A barrier that only allows arrancar and hollows to enter. A very strong one at that. I believe that's why the reconnaissance missions we sent never returned. As soon as they touched the barrier they would have been killed and disintegrated into nothing." Suddenly, Raven sensed incoming arrancar and drew his sword. "Sword out, we've got company."

Before Zeo could react a group of arrancar appeared above them and Cero rained down from the skies. There was a huge explosion, but Raven and Zeo jumped out unharmed.

"Delete, Kujotenshi," said Raven. His sword extended and changed into a scythe.

"Fade, Shikyotenshi," said Zeo. His sword changed into two cleavers attached by a long chain.

The arrancar fired Cero again, all aimed for Raven. Zeo flash stepped in front and slashed his cleavers down, intercepting the ceros with a wave of energy from his blades.

Raven flew up, overlooking Zeo and the arrancar. "Sorry, I'm in a hurry." He brought his scythe back and then swung it in a wide arc. A large, black, bladed kidou attack shot at the arrancar. It was so fast that they couldn't react. Another explosion rang as the attack smashed into them. A short howl of pain later and they disintegrated.

Raven landed back on the ground followed by Zeo, who immediately opened a garganta. "Let's go. Our Captain-Commander needs to hear what we've found." Zeo jumped into the garganta first. Raven looked back at the fake, deserted sand mass. _'Another war begins then.'_ He then jumped in after Zeo.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Plan  
**

In the same dark room, with the same circular table, the thirteen arrancar sat with a mixed atmosphere of impatience, calm, irritation and malevolence.

"Oi mate, what's with the bloody assembly now? I was about to go and fuck 'em all up," said the arrancar in seat three, directed at the arrancar in seat one.

"Well now God-Captain? I was also about to move out when you called us back, there had better be a good reason for this," asked the arrancar in seat seven.

"Either way, this is better anyway," said arrancar in seat two.

The person in seat one stood up, "Quiet please. It seems we need to have a change of plan. A soul reaper has infiltrated our stronghold. This wasn't part of the plan, someone found our base too quickly. So, it is likely that they'll do a pre-emptive strike, because even though some of you say you were about to move out, I doubt it's true and in actual fact, you were going to move out a few days later, in which case that would be too late."

There were a few grunts from seat number three but no one else spoke.

"So, whilst this may be slightly early, I will initiate phase two of The Great Feast!"

A sudden buzz of excitement erupted that completely pushed out everything else in the atmosphere.

The arrancar in seat number four licked her lips. "Well well, this is certainly a nice turn of events. We're finally getting somewhere."

"Are you sure you're not rushing into this? Things could go very wrong," said arrancar in seat six with a doubtful tone.

The arrancar in seat one laughed out a curt rare laugh, which made everyone silent again. "I am God. What could possibly go wrong?" Again the silence stayed as no one dared speak. "We move out tomorrow morning. Be ready to move on my signal immediately. Assembly dismissed."

There was a flurry of sonido as everyone vanished, except the person at seat number one.

"Ai Yoshida," he said out loud and Ai appeared before him. "I need you to go to Seireitei as the starting distraction, but I also want you to try and find out what they're up to and if they've caught on to our true goal." Ai nodded. "We've been together for so long now. I trust that you can do this without fail." Ai nodded again and vanished with sonido.

After Ai left, the arrancar let out an arrogant laugh. "Now I will complete what Aizen failed, for I am the true God of this world!"

* * *

Terri, with Nano closely behind her, knocked on the door of Kiyomi's office. "Come in," came Kiyomi's voice. Terri turned the door handle and stepped in. The place hadn't change since the last time she was here. It was still as empty as always, with just a desk and a chair for the Head-Captain.

Terri stopped when she saw Raven, he was stood in front of Kiyomi's desk. Terri carried on. Raven didn't turn to greet her, he acted as though she didn't even exist.

"That's all I have to report Head-Captain Seiryoku. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll start readying my squad for any emergencies," said Raven, continuing his conversation. He bowed and left just as Terri stopped at Kiyomi's desk.

Terri tried to greet him but he left too quickly. "Does he really hate me that much? I knew he had a grudge against my dad but what's he got against me? He even helped me."

Kiyomi laughed. "There are some grudges that just can't be settled so quickly. And you shouldn't worry too much, he does like you, he just doesn't want to show it." Terri sighed. "Leaving that aside, I trust you got rid of the hollow attack easily enough?"

"Ah yeah, that's what I came to tell you. It was a group of arrancar that attacked, who led a few hollows. But that's not the strange part. The main arrancar that attacked said something about a new Gotei, possibly some arrancar one."

Kiyomi smiled. "Well done Terri. Now everything fits. The hiding of spiritual pressure, but the inability to find anything. The gathering of such powerful spiritual pressure and what Captain Ruhodesu has just told us, a complex the size of Seireitei hidden in Hueco Mundo that only arrancar and hollow can enter." Terri wore a confused expression and stared at Kiyomi.

"Come, we need to call a meeting of captains immediately. Hopefully we can plan a pre-emptive strike before the arrancar figure out that we've figured them out." Terri shrugged but followed Kiyomi as she led the way out of her office and sent out hell butterflies to call the other captains.

* * *

A garganta ripped a hole in the skies of Soul Society as Ai descended silently into Seireitei. The area of Seireitei she arrived in was empty. She landed gently onto the ground and hollows and arrancar appeared next to her.

She barked the orders, "Annihilate anyone and anything you see." They rushed off in all directions, infesting Seireitei with dangerous and deadly killers. Only two arrancar remained by her side. "Well well, we meet again soul reapers. I really couldn't care less about you, but this was an order. How trivial..." She turned to the two arrancar behind her, both female. "Hanna, go scout out whatever information you can on their next movements, the Head-Captain's squad headquarters is that way," said Ai pointing at the building. "Yulna, come with me. Alright girls, let's rock'n'roll."

* * *

"I have now confirmed what I previously assumed. The massive spiritual pressure gathering is definitely indeed arrancar. I sent Squad Three to investigate further to prove this. What have they also proved is that there is a complex centred where the spiritual pressure is gathering that is the size of Seireitei. Further to my theory, I also thought that the arrancar would be organising themselves into an army with a force equal to the Gotei. This was also proved from Squad Eight's earlier encounter with a small attack by an arrancar who stated he's part of a new 'Gotei'."

There was a loud laugh from Kenpachi and everyone turned towards him. "And just when I thought things were going to start getting boring. What brilliant timing, I was looking for a good fight!"

"Please refrain from random outbursts and finish listening to what I have to say," said Kiyomi sternly. "Anyway, I want everyone to stand prepared at all times. They may soon launch another attack."

"Wouldn't it be wise to launch a pre-emptive strike before they figure out we're on to them?" Toshiro asked.

"No, it's not a good idea to strike first this time. I believe that they don't know that we know. So to act rashly would cause problems. We can take them out in one fell swoop. So, we launch a full assault in a week's time. Be ready by then. But even so I'll repeat, be ready at all times just in case. Dismissed. Would captains Kuchiki, Ruhodesu, Hitsugaya and Zakura stay behind please?"

Terri, with surprise, turned to Kiyomi with a shrug and walked towards her.

Just outside the main gates, as the other captains left, Hanna vanished immediately before she was seen and reported to Ai what she had overheard.

"What's the actual plan then Head-Captain?" asked Raven.

"I'm presuming that you all sensed it then?" asked Kiyomi.

"If you're referring to the arrancar outside listening to our assembly, then yes," said Byakuya.

Terri stood with a blank face but didn't say a word.

"You know what they say. To fool your enemies you must fool your allies. Okay, first of all, that arrancar is unlikely to be alone. Captain Hitsugaya, I want you to get rid of any other arrancar in Seireitei, but whatever you do you must let at least one escape so they can report our fake plan."

"I'm on it," said Hitsugaya and flash stepped away.

"Now for you three, I want to launch the pre-emptive strike. I trust the three of you will be more than a match for whatever comes your way. Take them by surprise and inflict as much damage as possible. I will come with reinforcements as soon as I get word to all other squads. Captain Ruhodesu, tell Zeo to keep a garganta open for our reinforcements and don't close it unless I say so." Raven nodded. "This war will be over before they can make a move. Move out!"

The three nodded and flash stepped out of the assembly hall.

"I'll get Zeo. We'll meet in five minutes at the far east of Seireitei to depart for Hueco Mundo. I'm not waiting for latecomers," said Raven and he flashed stepped away. Byakuya said nothing and also flash stepped away.

'_Ah yeah, they don't know I can open a garganta yet. Hee hee, then again it's not very accurate. But still, it'll be our little secret, Mr. Hat-and-Clogs,'_ she thought with a smile on her face before flash stepping back to her squad.

* * *

Hina arrived back at Squad Five headquarters and was greeted by Naomi.

"Captain, arrancar and hollows have appeared. Squad Ten have headed out to subdue them, what shall we do?" asked Naomi.

"Everything falls in the Head-Captain's plans then. We just need to clean up the hollows and other arrancar as Squad Ten deals with the main arrancar in charge. Shihai!" she suddenly called out a name.

A male soul reaper appeared. He had messy dark brown hair with a scruffy fringe hanging over his eyes. Numerous scars were embedded into his face and were also visible on his hands and any other skin that was showing. His uniform was ripped at the sleeves, making it effectively sleeveless, and his sword was worn the opposite way by his side, with the hilt pointing behind him.

"You called, Captain?" he asked.

"Yes, as the newly appointed Third Seat of Squad Five, this will be your first direct order from me. Take part of our squad and head to the west of Seireitei and clear all arrancar and hollows there. Naomi you take the north and I will go to the south near where the main arrancar are in case they need back up."

"Yes ma'am!" said both Shihai and Naomi, and the three of them flash stepped away.

* * *

After telling Nanao that she was in charge of the squad for the time being, Terri arrived at the east gate of Seireitei and met up with Raven and Byakuya along with Renji, Zeo and Izuru.

"You didn't bring Nanao?" asked Raven.

"Nah, someone needs to hold the fort so I left her in charge," said Terri. Raven made no reply to that and instead turned away. Terri sighed and shrugged.

"Let's head off then Zeo," said Raven in a commanding voice. Zeo nodded and walked in front of everyone. He tapped the air and backed off as a black rip appeared revealing a gateway to Hueco Mundo.

"I want this over with quickly. I don't like wasting my time," stated Byakuya as he made his way first through the garganta. Raven followed quickly with everyone else behind him.

'_Oh boy, why did I have to go with those two?' _ thought Terri shaking her head and headed in after them.

* * *

"So the idiots have no idea what's coming at them. What a bunch of utter fools," said Ai. "Go back and report this to the God-Captain then, Hanna." Hanna opened a garganta and instantly disappeared into it.

"Ai, we've got company," said Yulna, the arrancar next to her.

"Yes, and a captain at that," said Ai eyeing the oncoming soul reaper with bored eyes. Toshiro flash stepped in front of Ai and attacked instantly, but was blocked by Yulna.

"Tch, didn't give us any time to have fun. I'll give you credit that you sensed us so quickly, nothing more," said Ai. "Identify yourself!"

Toshiro jumped back. "Toshiro Hitsugaya, Squad Ten Captain of the Gotei Thirteen."

"Ai Yoshida, Primera Vice-Captain of the Trece Pecados. It's a pleasure."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Preemptive Strike  
**

"Well now, isn't that strange?" said the arrancar, sat atop of a throne of skulls, with a number one marked on the back. Hanna had finished her report of what she had heard. "My gratitude for that, you can go," he said with a melancholic voice. Hanna vanished with sonido, leaving the huge room. This vast room was home to only one item, the throne of skulls. Apart from the four pillars, encased in more skulls, that surrounded the throne in a square outline, it was just empty space.

'_They don't suspect anything? They plan to attack us and take us out in one go? They're going to wait a week? Oh, come on Kiyomi. Do you really think that? Don't play me for a fool. I know you're smarter than this. If you weren't I wouldn't bother with plans.' _Suddenly he sensed a garganta opening somewhere to the far left of him. _'What's this? Ai's not back this early is she? I know she gets bored easily but even so, this is too soon.'_

An arrancar appeared in front of his throne and knelt down. "God-Captain. A garganta has just opened inside our city to the far east. They are intruders from Soul Society. Five soul reapers accompanied by one arrancar traitor," spat the arrancar.

"It seems so. Very clever, they bypass my barrier by directly arriving inside the city. I suppose they were smarter than I thought. Now this is more like the Kiyomi I was expecting. Well done indeed. But still, not clever enough. No, you're fighting in my territory, and I call the shots here."

"What should we do sir?" asked the arrancar.

"What should we do? That's probably the easiest question I've ever heard. Alert all captains to enter the next phase of the plan."

"Yes, sir!" the arrancar stood up and vanished away.

He stood up from his throne and stepped onto the polished marble-like floor. He paused when he sensed one of the spiritual pressures amongst the group. He slightly recognised the other spiritual pressures, but this one, he knew who it was. His face cracked into a small smirk. _'Well now, I didn't think I'd get a visit from you so soon. Unfortunately, I don't have the time to play with you.'

* * *

_

Far away to the east, Terri, Raven, Byakuya, Izuru, Renji and Zeo stepped out of the garganta.

"Hmm… is it just me or do I see a nice welcoming party coming to greet us?" said Terri, as she sensed and saw fast-approaching arrancar headed straight for them.

"It seems like our entrance wasn't as quiet as we wanted. No matter," said Raven, drawing his sword.

"Hmph, weaklings I see. Worthless," muttered Byakuya drawing his sword as well. Renji, Izuru and Zeo followed their captains and readied themselves.

'_More enemies to cut down? And some strong ones as well. Alright, this time no one's escaping alive,'_ thought Terri, a fierce, violent spiritual pressure emanating from her.

* * *

Toshiro raised his sword high above his head. "Reign over the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!" he shouted. The ice dragon appeared higher up and charged forwards at Ai. She lazily drew her sword and then sliced upwards at the dragon, easily cutting it in two. It then shattered into hundreds of ice shards that showered around Ai, blocking her view. Toshiro moved swiftly forwards and attempted to strike whilst Ai's view was obscured. Ai sensed him approaching and vanished with sonido. She appeared a few feet behind where she had been and immediately raised her sword to block a powerful downward slash by Toshiro as he flash stepped above her. She stood her ground and pushed Toshiro back. He back-flipped and landed neatly.

"Hyourinmaru!" he shouted again. The ice dragon appeared once more and rushed at Ai. She stood still, waited and at the last second, vanished using sonido. She appeared in front of Toshiro spun clockwise and struck him with a strong horizontal slash. He blocked, but was knocked off-balance. Ai moved rapidly, ducked down, tripped Toshiro, then kicked him in the chest. Toshiro smashed through a wall and crashed into a second. He dropped to the ground, winded, the first wall crumbled away.

"I don't remember Soul Society having such weaklings," mocked Ai, sighing.

Yulna, who had been standing quietly behind Ai, walked up to her. "If you're bored, want me to take over?"

"No, it's fine. Besides, we'll be leaving soon. I don't see much point in staying longer if I can't have a little challenge."

Toshiro coughed and staggered back up. "I'm not done yet arrancar!"

"Well, that's good, if you were then this would've been a waste of time," said Ai, readying her sword again. She vanished and before Toshiro could find enough balance to raise his blade, she kicked him in the face and he was sent flying to the side. She turned towards him as he hit another wall and stopped. "You bore me. So you're going to die." She vanished and appeared in front of Toshiro, aiming a stab straight at his chest.

Suddenly, another sword appeared just before Ai's blade made contact and intercepted the attack. Ai turned to the newcomer. "And you are?" she asked, keeping her sword steady.

"Hina Kuronoma, Squad Five Captain of the Gotei Thirteen," said Hina with a greeting smile.

"So I see. Another captain, then I'll cut you down as well." Ai pulled back her weapon and attacked Hina instead.

Hina blocked easily and raised her hand into the air. "Incinerate, flames of hell. Dissolve, waters of the sea. Hado Sixty-Nine, Burning Sea!" she chanted.

Ai back off quickly, as a wall of burning water rose up around her and crashed down like a tsunami.

Ai sighed, "I grow weary of this silly game. Yulna, it's time we left."

"You're not escaping me!" shouted Hina as she attempted to catch up, but Yulna appeared in her way. Hina flash stepped behind her and slashed down, successfully chopping off Yulna's arm. But there was no blood, and Yulna didn't even react, apart from backing away next to Ai. Hina turned to them and charged, but before she got far, the arm she chopped off glowed and then exploded ferociously. Hina was sent crashing into the ground. Ai opened a garganta and left with Yulna.

"You're not running off that easily," said Hina with determination and jumped up. She flash stepped towards the garganta and was able to charge in after them before it closed .

"Captain Kuronoma! Wait!" Toshiro shouted as he rushed after her, but the garganta was closed before he got there. "What is she thinking? I've got the report this."

* * *

"Send for all squads apart from Squads Nine and Five, who'll stay in Soul Society. The rest will follow me, we'll storm their base in Hueco Mundo and stop them before they do anything!" said Kiyomi to Chojiro, to send out the orders.

The door to her office opened and a worn-out Toshiro stumbled in. "I apologise, but Captain Kuronoma is already in Hueco Mundo," he said.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" exclaimed Kiyomi with a surprised expression. "What you do mean? And what happened to you? Was it that arrancar?"

"Yes, it was Ai. Captain Kuronoma chased her into Hueco Mundo."

"The same Ai that was killed during the war with Kenji?"

"From what I've read in the reports, yes. One and the same."

"She survived a decapitation? Well, I'll get Mayuri to look into it later. We've got more important things to do. There'll be a slight change in plans then, since Hina's gone off alone. Toshiro, will you be able to stay behind instead and guard Soul Society? If there's any trouble or anything that's not right then you're to report to me immediately. I'll call if I know something's up."

"Yes Head-Captain," said Toshiro, taking a deep breath.

"Good, then go as I planned. Chojiro, get everyone ready. We leave in ten minutes!" Chojiro flash stepped out of the room. She then turned to Toshiro again, "If anything should happen that I don't know about, send for me immediately."

"Of course." And with that, Kiyomi flash stepped out of the room as well.

* * *

In exactly ten minutes, Kiyomi and all the captains, apart from Crystal and Toshiro, were gathered in front of the garganta that Zeo had kept open for them.

"Well well, what a lively bunch we have here. No one's stealing my fun, punks," said Kenpachi, looking around at everyone.

'_The blood-control arrancar survived a decapitation? That is most interesting. I'll remember to capture her alive next time for a little studying,' _thought Mayuri, with a chilling sneer on his face.

'It's been a while since everyone's gathered for war. Not since Kenji. Marechiyo, don't let your guard down," said Soifon, turning to Marechiyo behind her, and chilling him with a stern look.

He instantly straightened his back, "Yes ma'am!"

Jushiro coughed, holding his stomach.

"Captain, are you okay?" asked Rukia, who stood next to him.

"I'll be fine, just a little cough at the moment. I can still fight," said Jushiro, standing up straight with determination.

Someone placed a hand on Jushiro's shoulder. It was Shunsui. "Don't overdo it. Sadly though, I don't think I'll be tagging along for this one. I haven't visited Soul Society for ages." He then turned to Rukia. "But if anything's up let me know and I'll be right there."

Jushiro turned to him. "Aren't you busy with 'Squad 0'?"

"Not really. I'm still me, lounging around all day, doing nothing," laughed Shunsui. "Besides you'll need someone to guard Soul Society whilst most of you aren't here."

"Glad to know you'll be on guard Shunsui," said Kiyomi, walking past him to stand right next to the garganta in front of everyone.

"It's my pleasure," replied Shunsui with a little nod, and he flash stepped away.

"Okay! Listen up everyone!" boomed Kiyomi's voice. "As soon as we arrive I want everyone to spread out and find the arrancar leader. I'm sure he'll have the strongest spiritual pressure. Search for that if you can, or any strong arrancar. Eliminate everyone that gets in our way. We can't afford to have mercy! Let's go then, move out!" Kiyomi stepped into the garganta and everyone followed.

* * *

"That's a lot of arrancar coming," said Izuru drawing his sword.

"Yeah, and I sense some pretty strong ones too," said Renji.

"Not scared are you?" asked Zeo with a big smirk.

"Why would I be? I'm just getting hyped up."

Raven raised an arm, "Split up and take out the weaker ones, we'll go for the stronger ones."

"Tch, we never get any fun, well whatever," said Renji and placed his palm on his sword. "Howl, Zabimaru!"

Izuru flicked his sword to his side, "Raise your head, Wabisuke."

Zeo smirked slightly as he felt the oncoming spiritual pressures. "Getting all serious are we? You do that, but I hardly think a bunch of weak arrancar will cause us any problems."

As the three were readying themselves, the horde of arrancar came nearer and nearer. Byakuya and Raven both vanished.

Terri grabbed the handle of the sword on her back and pulled it out so it showed a part of the blade. "Flash," she whispered, and vanished also.

She appeared behind the horde with Byakuya and Raven. A garganta suddenly opened above them and Ai and Yulna jumped out. She was far away from it but still saw that just before the garganta closed, Hina came out as well.

"Captain Kuronoma?" said Terri out loud, which made Byakuya and Raven both look up.

"Get back here!" Hina shouted after Ai.

Ai turned around, "How irritating. Yulna, stall her for me will you? I'll call on someone who can be bothered to deal with such an annoying woman."

"As you command," said Yulna, and stepped between Ai and Hina.

Below Terri, a new arrancar appeared. "Hey hey, shouldn't you be paying more attention down here?" Terri looked down and saw him. The arrancar was a middle-aged man, he wore normal uniform, had short blonde hair, and a ring-shaped arrancar mask remnant over his right eye. "Blimey, you're a little young for the battlefield aren't ya, little miss?"

"I'll show you who's too young." Terri quickly glanced around and noticed that both Raven and Byakuya had gone ahead. "Looks like I'm against you then."

"So it seems. Robbs Benturin, Tercero Captain of the Trece Pecados. Glad to make your acquaintance."

"Terri Zakura. Squad Eight Captain of the Gotei Thirteen. Likewise."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Backed into a Corner**

"A captain?" asked Robbs. "Well, this is probably the biggest cock-up I've seen in Soul Society. Either that or they're just having a laugh. Like me now," laughed Robbs. He vanished with sonido, appeared behind Terri and slashed at her.

Terri turned and drew out Kazedoragon to block. She was knocked slightly back by the strength of the attack.

"Take a hint little girl. The battlefield's not for you. I'll even let you run back home now if you want," mocked Robbs.

"Not a chance, after all, I'm just warming up," smirked Terri drawing out Doragonsumiyaka.

"So those swords weren't for decoration then? Let's see what you've got little girl."

"I really do hate it when someone calls me little. Flash," she said and vanished. She attacked Robbs swiftly, striking at him from all angles with incredible speed. Robbs, whilst surprised at her speed at first, managed to block them with some effort.

"Fair enough, little girl. Maybe I did take you a little less seriously than I should have. But do remember that you're messing with the big boys now. You ain't seen nothing yet." He pointed his sword at her and shot out a dark blue cero.

Terri threw Kazedoragon into the air. "Fly!" she shouted and the outline of a dragon appeared above her. She gestured for it to go forwards, and it slammed into the approaching cero.

Terri raised her arms to shield her face from the explosion that occured but was blown backwards, as was Robbs. She turned as she felt the spiritual pressures of her allies. A garganta ripped a hole in the sky of Hueco Mundo and Kiyomi stepped out, followed by the rest of the reinforcements.

"Where're ya looking little girl? The fight's here!" shouted Robbs as he flew out of the explosion and slashed at Terri. Terri waved her arms down and a huge blast of wind forced Robbs back before he could get near her. Robbs found his balance and fired another cero.

Terri lowered her sword, and raised her left arm. She readied herself and stood her ground as she stopped the cero with the palm of her left hand. Robbs' eyes widened and he faltered for a second. Terri clenched her left hand into a fist shattering the cero and pointed out one finger. "Hado Four, White Lightning!" she shouted. A stream of lightning blasted out of her finger and shot straight through Robbs' shoulder.

"Oh bollocks," he cursed as blood dripped down his white arrancar clothes. "Not bad little girl. Guess I'll need to kick my game up a notch." He stretched his arms up and revealed that his wound had already healed. "The party's just getting started, little girl."

* * *

'_Looks like Kiyomi's made her appearance. I think it's time to go then,' _thought the arrancar who sat on the throne of skulls. "Ai," he said, and his voice echoed around the empty room.

Ai appeared before the throne and knelt down, "You called?"

"I did," he said and stood up. "Get everyone ready. We need to move out. For this plan to succeed, we need Kiyomi to take the bait. One little error will cause this plan to fail, do you understand?"

"Of course," said Ai, "I'll gather up everyone. We'll leave at your command God-Captain. I do have to finish up something first though."

"But of course," he said and Ai vanished. "It's time. Aizen, watch me. Keep watching me. I will show you who is truly meant to be the God of this world."

* * *

Hina relentlessly hacked away at Yulna, who could do nothing but continuously block her assault.

"Get that woman out here, I want a proper challenge," ordered Hina, who had backed off slightly.

"Sorry, but My Lady has other business, you're not worth her time," taunted Yulna, but she was clearly having a hard time keeping up with Hina.

"Don't speak such big words. They don't suit a weakling like you. Let me show you the difference in our power," said Hina proudly, and sheathed her sword.

"DON'T MOCK ME!" Yulna screamed in anger, and charged at Hina recklessly. She slashed down at her, but Hina caught the blade.

"You see here, you can't even cut me," Hina said with a wide smirk. "But I can hurt you." She pressed her palm against Yulna's stomach. "Hadou Thirty-One, Red Flame Cannon!"

There was a big explosion and Hina jumped back. The smoke of the explosion cleared quickly, as Yulna held up her palm. A blast of pressurized air shot out at Hina. Hina slashed her sword upwards and dissipated Yulna's attack effortlessly.

Yulna lowered her arm and held tightly onto her stomach, panting, with blood dripping down her white arrancar uniform.

"I'll repeat what I said. Get that woman out here NOW!" shouted Hina, with a commanding voice.

"Sorry," said Yulna, struggling to stand back up. "But let me repeat, My Lady has other business, you're not worth her time."

"Fine then, have it your way." Hina was about to draw her sword out again, when she suddenly sensed three ceros approaching her. She smirked again, "Bakudo Eighty-One, Danku." A translucent wall appeared in front of her and blocked the ceros.

Two male arrancar then appeared in front of Yulna, accompanied by a female arrancar. "Go take a rest Yulna, we'll take it from here," said the more serious-looking arrancar.

"You guys are a little late. Better late than never though, I leave her in your hands," said Yulna and she vanished with sonido.

"Is it really that hard to face one person? Well, whatever, getting through three more weaklings shouldn't take any longer than getting through one," said Hina confidently.

* * *

Shuhei arrived at the back of Kiyomi's group and shot off straight away as he spotted a powerful arrancar's spiritual energy. He was instructed by Crystal to go to Hueco Mundo to help out the rest.

Shuhei stopped in front of the arrancar. It was Yulna, who hadn't managed to get away yet.

"You soul reapers are annoying, get out of my way," she said fiercely at Shuhei.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," said Shuhei with a detached glare.

"THAT'S IT! I'm sick of all of you. You guys just don't know when to give up," shouted Yulna in rage. She held out her arm and suddenly plunged it into her abdomen. Shuhei's glare didn't change. As Yulna pulled her hand out, she was holding onto heaps of little balls. She threw them at Shuhei and jumped away. The balls exploded, filling the air with a thick black gas.

"Reap, Kazeshini," whispered Shuhei, with his eyes closed. As Yulna was about to run, Shuhei's kusarigama-like weapon shot out of the smoke and caught Yulna's left leg. Shuhei yanked at it with a fierce tug and Yulna was slammed downwards. The spikes on her spectacle-like mask remnant shattered as Yulna hit the ground face-first. She yelled out in pain. Shuhei retracted his weapon and landed a few feet in front of her.

"Even if you are injured, I can't go easy on you," said Shuhei, as Yulna struggled to get up.

Yulna laughed, "Injured? Me? Who do you think you're dealing with here? Watch and learn you bastard."

* * *

Kiyomi arrived and moved to the centre of the Hueco Mundo complex. For some reason, it felt as though there were only weak arrancar around, until she sensed a faint familiar spiritual pressure.

'_It can't be,'_ she thought, she rushed towards that spiritual pressure and everyone moved with her. _'This spiritual pressure, it makes me feel completely empty. Why does this spiritual pressure feel so familiar, it's almost as if I know it. Who is it? And why is it so empty? Wait… could it be? Him? No… that's not possible, he's long dead. Come on Kiyomi, let's get on with the task at hand,'_ she thought, whilst she and the soul reapers behind her moved swiftly and silently through Hueco Mundo's sky.

* * *

The arrancar that had stood staring up at the ceiling above the throne of skulls, finally moved his head. He closed his eyes and spread his arms out wide open. "I can feel everything that's happening, everything here in Hueco Mundo is under my control, and soon, all else will be as well. This feeling, it must be what God feels. Or actually, how I feel, because, I am God!" He vanished with sonido.

He appeared before a group of powerful arrancar. Their eyes moved towards him but he merely turned his back towards them. He opened up a garganta and stepped through, ignoring the oncoming Kiyomi and her group of soul reapers. He knew they were coming and had placed up the necessary measures. Everything was as he had planned.

Without saying anything, the other arrancar followed their leader obediently into the garganta.

* * *

As Kiyomi honed in onto the spiritual pressure, it suddenly disappeared. She stopped and looked around. Nothing else seemed to have moved, no-one seemed to have noticed anything. _'What's going on here?'_ she asked herself. _'Why did that spiritual pressure disappear?'_

Jushiro walked up to her, "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, it's fine," said Kiyomi, even though her facial expression said the opposite.

But there was no time to worry about that, as two arrancar appeared in front of them. There was one male and one female. The male drew his claymore from behind his back and pointed it at Kiyomi's group. "Come, anyone who dares face me and my partner."

Kenpachi let out a loud laugh from the middle of the group. "A two on two fight to the death? I don't think anyone does that kind of thing anymore. Or rather should I say, I should be more than enough for you two." As Kenpachi walked forward, Jushiro held out his arm and stopped him.

"I can sense a feeling of pride and honour from this arrancar. That is something very rare these days," he said. "I accept your challenge, my partner and I will fight you."

"But Captain, will you be alright?" asked Rukia with a worried look.

"I'll be fine. I can't miss a fight like this," said Jushiro with a smile.

"I like your attitude," said the male arrancar. "Let's take this to somewhere more quiet then."

"Agreed," Jushiro nodded. "Good luck Head-Captain." And the four of them vanished.

Kiyomi moved on without another word, but as she did there was a huge explosion as a cero smashed into a building behind her group. She turned to see another arrancar closing in on them at a swift pace. It was repeatedly blasting cero towards them.

Then, out of the blue, a black kido-blade accompanied by a flood of pink blade-shards came to intercept the cero.

Raven and Byakuya landed next to Kiyomi. "Renji, hold them off," said Byakuya.

"Ha, I was just about to," said Renji and turned around.

"Let's keep going Head-Captain," said Raven. Kiyomi agreed and they moved on.

"Where's Terri?" asked Kiyomi.

"Fighting an arrancar. I wouldn't worry about her if I were you," said Raven with a tint of pride.

Kiyomi smiled, "Just asking." They moved a bit more and then something clicked in Kiyomi's brain. "Get Zeo here now," she said in urgency.

"What's wrong?"

"We've fallen into a trap, they had expected us to come here. The arrancar's main force has left for Soul Society."

Raven understood and called out, "Zeo, open a garganta to Soul Society." Everyone stopped and Zeo appeared.

"Roger that," he said and opened the garganta. As Kiyomi was about to step back she sensed yet another two oncoming arrancar.

One of them was especially moving towards Kiyomi.

Sajin stepped in front of Kiyomi. "Roar, Tenken!" he shouted, breaking up the ground in front of him to halt the oncoming arrancar.

"I leave this in your hands Sajin. Everyone else, we're headed back to Soul Society," ordered Kiyomi. She jumped into the garganta and headed back to Soul Society.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – First Strike**

"Master Mayuri, why didn't we head back with the Head-Captain to Soul Society?" asked Nemu. She and Mayuri had separated from Kiyomi earlier, and now stood in a deserted street of the Hueco Mundo complex.

"Why would I want to go after getting back here after such a long time? There are much more interesting things to be examined here than in Soul Society. I see no reason to head back just yet," Mayuri replied with a sly grin. "And I've already found something interesting here." He turned to a wall to his right, which was part of a long stretch of wall that lined this street. "You know, it is most tiring to stand around all day, why not just show yourself and save us all some trouble?"

Suddenly, a leg appeared as though passing through a portal, and stepped out of the wall. It was an arrancar, his entire body was wrapped in a black cloak covering everything apart from his face. His mask remnant was that of a beetle, with two holes for eyes and two mandibles reaching over to cover his mouth. His black, mid-length hair fluttered violently behind him.

"So, this soul reaper has some good sensing ability then. No ordinary soul reaper, I see. Spiritual pressure's pretty large too, should make for an interesting experiment later," the arrancar muttered to himself.

"You're quite the fascinating arrancar aren't you? This is the first time I've met one who talks to themselves," laughed Mayuri.

"Talking with myself you say? It is merely a way of reassurance, then again what would a sub-par soul understand about geniuses?" the arrancar retorted.

"A battle of the lips is certainly rather annoying. Why don't we cut to the chase? Valuable experimenting time is ticking away," said Mayuri and drew out his sword.

"They say great minds think alike, but obviously that remark is quite badly flawed."

"Is that so? Do you also know of the remark 'it takes one to know one'? Obviously, that's flawed as well then."

The arrancar laughed, "For organising test subject purposes, tell me your name, soul reaper. I am Arruvar Aalatto, Decimo Captain of the Trece Pecados."

"My my, a captain? It seems like luck's on my side today. I am Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Captain of Squad Twelve of the Gotei Thirteen."

"With such a weak spiritual pressure I never would've guessed you were at a captain level. Just shows how imperfect some of us can be doesn't it?"

"You read my mind arrancar, it seems someone does have a brain after all."

* * *

"Careful you two, this one's pretty strong," said the female arrancar facing Hina. She had straight long black hair, and a bandana-like mask remnant on her forehead.

"Shut up Shaye, you always ruin my fun, let's tear this captain limb from limb," said another one of them. This one had no mask remnant but orange hair that was spiked up. He drew out his sword and pointed it at Hina, "You won't get past me, Fhiire Tairron, Tercera Vice-Captain of the Trece Pecados."

"Arrogant as always. I'm Marxin Crusaaw, Noveno Vice-Captain," said the last person, who seemed quite calm and relaxed in the face of a strong enemy. He looked to be quite old, although still middle-aged. He also had no mask remnant but he had a bushy white beard and messy white hair. "And that one there is Shaye Lucessen, Decimotercero Vice-Captain."

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in who you are, that bitch's gonna get what's coming to her," said Hina, and attacked without a second thought.

Fhiire stepped forwards and stopped her attack. The two behind him reacted instantly and shot cero at Hina. She backed off, but had to parry an attack from Fhiire and intercept two more ceros with her kido.

The three of them continued their onslaught, with Shaye drawing her sword as well.

'_Facing three insects sure is annoying. I really don't want to waste my energy on these brats any longer. Need to save some strength for stronger foes,' _she thought, as she expertly dodged and parried oncoming attacks. _'Gimme a break, I need some room.'_ Fhiire attacked again, and they were stuck in a deadlock.

As Hina's thoughts drifted through her head, a burst of yellow lightning came from above her. She flash stepped backwards and Fhiire moved back with sonido.

Naomi landed next to Hina. "Head-Captain Seiryoku and the others have already come and gone. It seems dragging everyone here was a trap and their main objective is Soul Society," she informed Hina. "Only a few have remained to fight here, it's best if we get this over with and hurry back, they could use your help. The garganta should be still open, but we need to hurry."

"Tch… suppose I can't go off on my own too much. Fine, I'll take these three down then we can get going."

"I like that move you just pulled woman," said Fhiire pointing his sword at Naomi. "What say we have a little match?"

Naomi looked at her captain. "Go ahead, I'll kill the other two and be with you soon," said Hina. Naomi nodded and flash stepped away, followed by Fhiire.

"Now that I don't need to reserve any strength, I think I ought to use a bit of it then." Hina raised her sword up above her with a straight arm. "Incinerate, Suisei."

Suddenly, the darkened skies of Hueco Mundo were lit up by a bright light. The two arrancar looked up and saw a fiery comet headed towards them.

"Don't worry, that thing won't crash down on us, not unless I say so. Now, I'll show you what I'm truly capable of."

* * *

"I don't think you should get all cocky little girl, you may be good but I'm better. This should be a doddle, 'cause I fancy killing someone today." Robbs brought a finger to the tip of his sword and cut it so it bled slightly. He then swung his hand in front of him and a blue orb of light gathered which then turned violent like lightning, "Gran rey cero!" he shouted, as he blasted the powerful cero at Terri at high velocity.

Terri, unprepared, was engulfed in it. She gripped her sword tightly and then slashed upwards to disperse the cero. Robbs shot forward and attacked pushing Terri back. She suddenly felt Kiyomi's spiritual pressure completely disappear, as if she left the area.

She flash stepped backwards and directed Kazedoragon at Robbs to push him back and give her time to think.

"_The Head-Captain came and went? Something's not right here. Did her plan succeed already? No, that's not possible, the plan went wrong and she had to retreat back to Soul Society, that's the only logical explanation,"_ Terri thought quickly.

"What's the matter? You seem to be daydreaming, we're in a fight here, try to pay attention, would ya!"

"_I've gotta see what's up, I need something to distract him,"_ she thought and looked around.

She suddenly felt a sudden wave of heat crash into the back of her. It seemed that Robbs felt it two. They both looked up into the sky and saw the comet that Hina had summoned.

"_Is that the Suisei I read about on Hina's reports? That's much bigger than I was expecting, so much power just in a Shikai," _thought Terri as she stared into the burning rock. She looked back at Robbs who was still staring at it, _"Thanks Hina."_

"Flipping hell, is that the doing of one of your guys? So Soul Society's got some strong ones as well then. Shame I got you to fight," said Robbs and looked back down. Terri wasn't there. "Stupid faggot, where'd you run off to?"

He could sense Terri's spiritual pressure not too far away and moved towards that direction.

Terri turned to see him catching up, _"Alright, this should give me some time to open a garganta, if it doesn't kill him."_ She suddenly stopped, causing Robbs to make a abru[t stop as well. She swiftly flash stepped behind him with some distance and aimed her palm at him. "Hado Eighty-Eight, Flying Dragon Strike, Heaven-Shaking Lightning Cannon!" A huge burst of lightning streamed out with a sound to match. As Robbs turned around, he could do nothing but be overwhelmed by the force of the attack.

Terri quickly opened a garganta and jumped through it.

Out of the choking smoke of Terri's attack, Robbs emerged, fairly wounded. "You ain't half bad. And you ain't getting away," he said and opened his own garganta to give chase.

* * *

Crystal wandered around the now-deserted roads of Soul Society, bored out of her mind. She had patrolled around the same few roads over and over again, daydreaming most of the time. She yawned loudly and had a sullen expression on her face.

"No fair, why did I get left behind to guard this place when everyone else goes out to fight?" she moaned out loud, with a childish temper. "I'm so bored, this is so unfair. I wanted to fight too. Stupid Raven, left without saying a word, bet he's enjoying himself."

She stretched her arms up and looked up at the sky, "Man, what I'd give to be a cloud – going with the flow without a care in the world." As she continued to stare up, a garganta opened, ripping open the sky, and a large group of powerful arrancar stormed out. "What, now even the clouds have problems?" She reacted quickly and vanished. She appeared up in the sky, and carried on moving towards the arrancar.

"So, Kiyomi did leave someone behind, too bad it's just one," said the first arrancar that appeared out of the garganta. He vanished with sonido and appeared in front of Crystal. She stopped abruptly, taken aback. "Cero," the arrancar whispered and slammed his palm into Crystal's chest. She was flung back and engulfed by a white cero, crashing into the ground.

She coughed up blood and struggled up to her knees.

"Still alive? Not a captain for nothing then, I guess," said the arrancar, with arrogance.

"God-Captain, you need to get moving, let us two take care of this," said a female arrancar to the left of the first arrancar. She wore a normal arrancar uniform, but had a thick white robe with flower patterns covering it. Her long hair was a matching colour to the white of her robe. Her mask remnant was a thin circular part that covered her left cheek and stretched behind her head as sharp spikes.

"She's right, Kiyomi's going to catch up soon, that may ruin your plan, get going to the real world before that happens. We'll clean this up and stall them," said a male arrancar to the right of him. This arrancar also wore a normal uniform, but it was underneath a long black overcoat that was buttoned up. He had no mask remnant and but had short, tidy black hair with a fringe.

The arrancar turned to the female one first, "Roaetaro," he then turned to the male, "Gonzen. Catch up when you're both done, I still need your strength in this fight."

"Yes God-Captain," they said simultaneously. The arrancar vanished and led the other arrancar away.

Gonzen and Roaetaro landed next to Crystal. They both drew their swords out and moved in for the kill, but before they could, Crystal turned around and drew her sword, blocking their attacks.

"Purify, Youshatenshi," she called out, and a blinding light rendered Gonzen and Roaetaro motionless for a second, giving enough time for Crystal to fall back to catch her breath.

The light faded and Gonzen and Roaetaro smiled. "Well, I expected this would take a while. Allow me to introduce myself, Unodecimo Captain of the Trece Pecados, Roaetaro Matteruno," said the female arrancar.

"I'm Noveno Captain of the Trece Pecados, Gonzen Loiiz," said the male arrancar as he unbuttoned his overcoat, letting it flutter behind him in the light breeze.

"Crystal Kyouraku, Squad Nine Captain of the Gotei Thirteen," said Crystal as she spun her halberd around with one hand and then slammed it into the ground, making a large dent.

Roaetaro laughed, "You've got some strength, but will it be enough? I highly doubt that."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - The Chase  
**

The arrancar leader carried on moving after the departure of Roaetaro and Gonzen. He still wore a blank expression even after leaving comrades behind to ensure his plan followed through perfectly. The other arrancar followed him in silence, focused on their goal.

He crossed Seireitei swiftly due to the lack of resistance and arrived at the deserted outskirts of Seireitei. He took a quick look around but saw no one and opened a senkaimon and was about to step in, but Ai, who was right behind him, asked "I never knew you could open a senkaimon. Where'd you learn something like that?"

The arrancar turned his head to Ai slightly, "Learn? Don't make me laugh. I am God, therefore I can do anything, I don't need to do anything as ridiculous as 'learn'," he said with superiority, and stepped into the Senkaimon. He then headed for his true final destination, the real world.

Even though he thought he slid away quietly, he failed to notice Toshiro who kept a quiet watch on him from afar.

* * *

Kiyomi clambered out of Zeo's garganta and looked around. Everywhere was deserted, there weren't any signs of arrancar at all.

Byakuya appeared behind Kiyomi and glanced around as well. "Seems like we've been led on a wild goose chase," he said calmly.

"Maybe, maybe not," said Kiyomi, as she surveyed the area. Everyone else appeared behind her out of the garganta and gathered together. "It's unlikely that he's gone back to Hueco Mundo, he'll do no good there. If his plan wasn't to wreck Soul Society then there's only one place he can go to do anything damaging to anything." Byakuya gave a short nod to agree with her theory.

And as if to fully confirm her thoughts, Kiyomi sensed Toshiro approach who flash stepped in front of her.

"Head-Captain, a group of arrancar has just headed to the east outskirts of Seireitei and left for the real world. Captain Kyouraku is currently engaged in battle with two of the arrancar," he reported.

"Just as I thought, they're up to something. I don't know what, but if I know arrancar then it'll be something to do with human souls. Come everyone, we need to hurry."

"What about Captain Kyouraku? We can't just leave her fighting here alone," said Toshiro.

"She'll be fine. Trust me on this one, that girl's stronger than you think. Two arrancar shouldn't pose much of a problem, even if they are strong. The other Kyouraku's here too don't forget" said Kiyomi confidently. "Well then, let's not waste anymore time, we need to get there before he can do any damage." Kiyomi opened a senkaimon and stepped through, followed by everyone else.

Kenpachi yawned loudly behind everyone, "Get to the fight already, I'm so bored I could fall asleep."

Yachiru jumped in front of him and waved a finger at him. "Come on Kenny, don't fall asleep now, you'll have your fight soon," she said and skipped ahead.

No one said anything to those two as they hurried away to the real world, thinking of the battle ahead and how it brought back memories of the last time they were in the real world during the Aizen war.

* * *

The leaves of a forest rustled slightly as a light wind blew by. Up above the sky was suddenly ripped open by the appearance of a Garganta. Terri took a step out of it but then lost her balance and fell through the brittle branches of a tree beneath her and landed backwards onto the soft ground.

She stayed still for a moment and blinked whilst staring up at the sky. _"I'm sure I wanted to arrive on land, not in the sky. Damn, really need some time to practice this thing," _she thought, and scratched her leaf-ridden head. She jumped up and flicked her hair to send the leaves flying away. _"No time to waste, let's keep moving."_

She took a powerful leap into the air and carried on forwards, running on top of the trees. She saw Seireitei up ahead, but her Garganta aim was so bad that it was quite some way away. However she pressed on. _"Strange, I don't sense the Head-Captain's spiritual pressure at all. Hmm… maybe I'm too far away, yeah, that's probably it."

* * *

_

Nanao turned her head as she sensed her captain's spiritual pressure appear in the far distance. She was originally headed to aid Crystal, but she now stopped dead.

"_Captain Zakura's back? Sorry Captain Kyouraku, I've got to inform my captain of what's going on. I'm sure you're more than capable without my assistance,"_ she thought, and immediately headed towards the way Terri had appeared from.

* * *

Even with an average sensing ability, Terri could still pick out Nanao's spiritual pressure, as they both headed towards each other. Terri picked up speed when she saw the tiny outline of Nanao far in front.

They met up in only a matter of seconds. "Nanao, what's going on? Even with my bad sensing skills I should still be able to sense the Head-Captain's spiritual pressure, yet I feel nothing."

"Everyone has headed to the real world. The arrancar's aim was never to invade Soul Society. That was just to throw us off. They aimed for the real world. I don't know what they're doing, but the Head-Captain and everyone else went there too. Captain Kyouraku is fighting against two arrancar at the moment. I was on my way to help her when I sensed you arrive."

"I see, well then, let's go get Crystal out of the fight and head to the real world together," decided Terri. A sudden garganta opened right next to her and a sword stabbed out. Terri reacted swiftly, grabbed Nanao and dived out of the way.

Robbs stepped out, still wounded, but looked as cocky as before. "You sure cocked up your Garganta, took me ages to find where you arrived. But never mind, I found you anyway."

Terri jumped up with Nanao and drew her sword. "Damn, and I thought I shook you off. You're one persistent arrancar."

"Y'know, taking a compliment from a soul reaper kinda sickens me, so I'll just assume you insulted me."

"What the hell are you on about?" said Terri, with confusion.

"Captain, let me handle this. He looks rather wounded, I'll buy you some time to get to Captain Kyouraku."

"You sure? This guy's tough."

"There's no time for arguing, just get going. You can help Captain Kyouraku more than me. GO!"

Terri made a split-second decision and rushed off towards Seireitei, "I'll be back before you know it," she shouted.

"Look lady, I ain't interested in a weakling, so I hope you don't mind if I finish you off quickly and get back to my prey."

Nanao reached into her sleeve and drew her sword. "Don't underestimate me."

* * *

Terry hurried across the green pastures that surround this side of Seireitei. She could now sense the stronger spiritual pressures fighting inside Seireitei. She recognised Crystal's and the two strong arrancar that she was facing. Terri sped up and swiftly arrived at the town next to the west gate of Seireitei. Strangely enough, it was deserted. There wasn't a soul in sight.

"_Where'd everyone go? I was hoping to say hi to Jidanbo too. Probably everyone was evacuated due to the arrancar attack then. Oh well, better get to Crystal then. Hold on a sec, I'll be right there," _she thought and approached the west gate. "I am Terri Zakura, Captain of Squad Eight. Open the gates now!" she commanded.

As if hearing her command, the gate slid upwards in separate blocks, allowing her entry into Seireitei. She took a step forward but stopped as heard light footsteps to the left. The spiritual pressure she sensed that emitted from the person approaching was familiar. Too familiar. It was warm and soft. She remembered it so well, even after fifty long years, she could still recognise it anywhere. She turned her head and faced him. The smiling face of Hiroshi Takahashi, her old friend.

* * *

It was a hot day, and the sun was relentlessly beating down the earth with its heat. A woman, holding up a parasol to block out the sun, was out walking her dog. Her orange, flaming hair sparkled in the sunlight. She suddenly stopped as she sensed something approach from above. There were others around her, but no one noticed what she noticed. She looked up at the sky as a Senkaimon parted the white clouds and a group of arrancar with strong spiritual pressures stepped out. Her dog seemed to have sensed them as well as it yanked free of her grip on the lead and scurried to hide in a bush. Other animals also seemed to have sensed the oncoming danger.

The woman took out a mobile from her pocket and called someone. It was a man who picked up. "Hey, I don't think playing golf today is a good idea," she said. "Look up in the sky, and promise me you'll stay inside the house today."

There was movement from the other end of the phone, and then the man answered, "Arrancar? Here? Now? Let me help!"

"No, stay safe, please. Promise me this. You've already lost too much of your power as a soul reaper anyway."

There was a short pause, "Fine, what are you planning to do? Don't do anything dangerous."

"I won't," said the woman, and hung up. She lowered her parasol and folded it up. She ran to a deserted area, made sure no one was there, then clicked on a button and drew out a hidden sword from inside the parasol. "Never thought after all these years I'd have to raise my sword again. Oh well, can't sit around and do nothing," she sighed and made a huge leap into the sky. "Guess my continued training didn't go to waste after all."

The arrancar seemed to sense her coming and turned towards her. Even completely outnumbered and overpowered, she didn't seem the least bit intimidated.

Suddenly, a huge spiritual pressure exploded from her and she pointed her sword forwards. "Bankai! Gosai Rozehana!" she shouted. Her sword shattered into thousands of tiny specks of metal, each speck then extended to about twenty centimetres in length, changed to a vermillion colour and flew above her. "Hanayaiba," she said softly and all the red blades above her shot towards the arrancar with such an incredible speed that none of them could dodge. They smashed into the arrancar and exploded.

Two arrancar jumped out of the explosion unharmed and attacked the woman. She made a small hand gesture and two red blades flew block the attacks. The two arrancar jumped back. The woman gestured again and retrieved all her blades so they were floating around above her again.

"You hardly seem like a human. Who are you, woman?" asked one arrancar, snidely.

"I'd keep that mouth shut if I were you. I am Hikari Uera, Former Captain of Squad Five."

* * *

Kiyomi's group travelled swiftly through the Dangai and stepped out into the human world. Kiyomi scanned the area and easily noticed a huge explosion occurring in the far distance.

She stopped as she sensed a familiar spiritual pressure. "I sense the arrancar spiritual pressures, but who's the other one? I think I know this person." Two arrancar appeared out of the explosion and attacked the woman who sent the attack. Even though it was two on one, she fended them off easily. "She doesn't seem to be doing too badly, who is she? I'm sure I know her."

"She was the Captain of Squad Five eighty years ago; Hikari Uera," said Byakuya.

"Ah, so that's why I know her," said Kiyomi, as though suddenly remembering. "Well she obviously still knows how to fight. Pretty well, by the looks of it. Come on then, let's not leave her to fight alone." Kiyomi moved quickly towards Hikari and the arrancar.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – In Cold Blood**

Terri was at a loss for words. There, stood in front of her, in front of her very own eyes, was Hiroshi Takashi, her friend. He had helped her and was always with her during the tough years in Shinou Academy, even though she was different from the rest. He was also the one to help her overcome the tragedy that befell Shinou Academy. It had been fifty years since the day when Hiroshi died at Matthew's hands. Fifty long years had passed and Terri thought she had finally gotten over his death. But now, there he was, standing in front of her as though nothing had happened, smiling idiotically, just like the first day they met.

"Hi… Hiroshi? Is… is that really you? This… isn't a dream… is it?" stammered Terri, finding it difficult to utter the words.

Hiroshi took a few steps towards Terri, until he was only about a metre away. "Hey Terri, remember me? I hope so, though it has been fifty years now."

Terri's mouth was open, but no sound came out. She slowly staggered towards him and touched his sleeves. They were real, she wasn't seeing a ghost. "It's really you?" Terri asked again, as if reassuring herself that she wasn't somehow hallucinating.

"Well, I've said it's me, so I think you're the one to decide whether you believe it's me or not."

Suddenly, Terri threw herself around his neck and burst into tears. "It's you, it's really you!" she said happily, with tears of joy flowing down her cheeks. "I don't know how, and I can't believe it, but it's really you."

"Yeah, it's me alright. I'm finally back."

Terri backed off of him and wiped away her tears. "But… how? I thought you were killed by Matthew. I saw it with my own eyes."

"Looks can be deceiving, remember that," he said with a warm smile. "I didn't die that day. I was alive, but just barely. I was so close to death that it's taken me fifty years to recover, and that's why I'm here with you today. Remember my sword? Ouja no Fushoku. He carried on living, even though I apparently died. And that's proof that I survived. A Zanpakuto can't live without its master alive, remember that? That's one of the first things we learnt at the academy all that time ago."

"I don't care how and why. I'm just glad you're back with me now. I've missed you so much," said Terri with such pure joy, something she hadn't felt since her academy days.

"I've missed you too. And look at you now, a captain of the Gotei. You've made me proud. I only wished I had seen you made into a captain. Well, I guess we have plenty of time to catch up now."

"Yeah!" Terri nodded like an energetic little girl. She ran past the gates into Seireitei and gestured for Hiroshi to follow. "Come on! I'll show you my squad headquarters," she said. Due to the excitement of seeing her old friend, it seemed she had forgotten all about the current emergency situation.

Hiroshi followed after her and waved a hand to shut the gates immediately as they got into Seireitei. Terri didn't notice, she grabbed Hiroshi's hand and led him on.

As they got to an empty street, Hiroshi suddenly stopped. He looked down at the ground and then faced Terri with confidence.

"Something wrong?" Terri asked.

"Terri. There's something I want to say to you. It's taken me fifty years to finally have the courage to say it," Hiroshi started with determination. "Terri. Ever since I met you… I've liked you! I like you Terri. I really, really like you. Do you… like me too?"

Terri's face went red and she turned away like a shy little girl. She turned back with a wide smile, walked up to Hiroshi and gave him another hug. "Of course I like you silly. I've always liked you. From that first day you asked me to be your friend."

A sudden evil smirk lit up on Hiroshi's voice changed to something much more colder and piercing, and he uttered, "Tosigo Seipt, Empalar." He grabbed Terri's shoulders and threw her off him. His ribs swung open, revealing the bloody inside of his chest. Something moved, and out shot a barbed spear-shaped length of muscle. It struck Terri straight through her chest and pinned her against a wall.

A sudden confusion swept over Terri. She didn't know what happened. The short moment of joy, shattered, just like that. Blood dripped out of her open mouth. All her strength left her as she looked down at the barbed muscle in her chest, that still wriggled about. She raised her head and looked at Hiroshi. "Why?" she was able to whisper out.

Hiroshi laughed a cold malicious laugh. "Why, you ask? Because you didn't heed my warning. Looks can be deceiving." A reptilian hand appeared out of Hiroshi's mouth and ripped him in two. Out of the ripped skin came Matthew, smirking. "There we go, much better. Ever since I put that disguise on, I haven't had a chance to change my skin. But it was worth it. You should've seen you face. You crack me up Zakura. Did you miss your best friend? I really don't think he's coming back you know, because if you recall correctly, I killed him! And now, I've killed you too. See how nice I am? You can go join Hiroshi now and be all happy. So, I guess we have to bid farewell now. Bye bye," he mocked, and burst into a fit of laughter.

Terri's eyes filled with sadness. She thought she had her friend back, but it was just a fake. And now, she could feel her life fading away. A teardrop crawled down Terri's face as she closed her eyes. _"I guess I was just too naïve,"_ she thought, before everything went blank.

"Well, that was easy enough," said Matthew. "Now onto more pressing matters. Shihai! Get out here!" he called.

Shihai flash stepped next to him, "So you're in at last then," Shihai replied, conversing familiarly with the arrancar.

* * *

Hikari glared at the two arrancar facing her. The rest of the arrancar carried on moving away from them, but Hikari knew she couldn't stop them alone. She pointed at the two arrancar and asked, "What are arrancar doing in the real world? It's been a while since I've seen one of your kind for quite a long time now. What business could you people possibly have here?"

One of the arrancar laughed, "Business? What business can we have here? Are you kidding me? We can go wherever we want. You have no right to ask what business we have, and I'm not going to tell you, anyway. There are so many possibilities though, why don't you try guessing?"

"Thought as much," Hikari replied. "Well, it never was easy trying to get answers out of you lot. I'll just have to beat you up a little first, then." She swiped her hand through the air and the blades above her shot towards the arrancar. The two of them moved out of the way, but the blades followed them and exploded on contact.

There were a few seconds of silence, but then a cero shot out of one of the explosions. Hikari flipped up to dodge it. A second cero came and Hikari directed her blade in front of her, to act as a shield. She felt someone behind her and quickly summoned a blade into her hand to block the arrancar attacking from behind. She then gestured for the blades to attack, so the arrancar backed off.

But something was wrong, as the other arrancar had gone missing. She suddenly felt him underneath her and saw a cero approach.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura," said Byakuya's voice, and his sword intercepted the cero. "You ought to be more careful, Former-Captain of Squad Five, Hikari Uera."

"Well, if it isn't Byakuya. Long time no see. How've you been?"

"I'm fine. And its Captain Kuchiki to you," said Byakuya coolly.

"No need to be mean. We're friends aren't we? Anyway, how's my goddaughter doing? Terri's not causing any trouble is she?" asked Hikari, with a cheerful smile.

"You can ask how she's doing yourself. But if you haven't noticed, we've got a job to do," said Byakuya, immediately flash stepping away, attacking one of the arrancar and pushing him away from Hikari and the other arrancar.

Hikari sighed, "Guess you haven't changed." The arrancar that Byakuya left turned towards his comrade. Hikari shot out more blades at him to attract his attention. "Hey arrancar, your fight's with me!"

"Don't get cocky, just 'cos you got a friend. I can easily beat you single-handed."

"So then arrancar, I've told you my name, why don't you tell me yours?"

"You want my name? I'll tell you, so you'll die a satisfied death when you know the power I have. Septimo Captain of the Trece Pecados, Vjhak Vyyn Vohen," said the arrancar, with an uncontrollable twitch in his eye.

"Interesting name, but that doesn't sound powerful one bit. Come at me with everything you've got then. I'll show you that I have far more power than you ever will."

* * *

Byakuya pushed the arrancar back far enough that they were out of the way of Hikari's fight.

The arrancar jumped back and scratched his short, tidy, black hair. He had no mask and had a young appearance. He stroked his clean-shaven chin with his gloved hands and eyed Byakuya with interest. "Byakuya Kuchiki I presume? I could tell by your sword. I've always admired your sword's ability, and I have to say that seeing it up close is quite the honour." Byakuya merely looked at him, disinterested.

The arrancar noticed this, and cleared his throat. "Sorry, where are my manners. I am Jose Zuumor, Quinto Captain of the Trece Pecados."

* * *

"God-Captain, it seems that the soul reapers are still close on our tail," said Ai looking back at their pursuers.

"If they weren't, then they wouldn't be doing their job properly," said the leader of the arrancar. "Nothing to worry about, I predicted as much. Marria. Jozepp. Go entertain our guests some more, we'll stop their pursuit sooner or later."

A male arrancar and a female arrancar stopped, and fell back to meet the soul reapers.

Kiyomi saw the two oncoming arrancar and was about to draw her sword but stopped as she heard a loud laugh.

"Ahahahaha! It's about time I had some fun!" shouted Kenpachi, who rushed towards the arrancar. He slammed down his sword at the male with such strength that he pushed him back quite far. He then turned to the female and rushed forwards at her. Putting strength into his attack again, he slashed at her ferociously. The arrancar surprisingly held her ground, parried the attack, then cut Kenpachi across his other arm.

Kenpachi looked at the blood seeping out of his wound and grinned. "Well now, isn't this interesting." He laughed loudly and charged again.

Toshiro appeared next to Kiyomi, "That Zaraki, what recklessness."

"Toshiro, you going to be okay?"

"I'm fine. Captain Unohana fixed me up when I came to back you up. Don't worry about me, just stop the leader and this fight'll be over. Matsumoto, let's go," said Toshiro, and moved off to attack the male arrancar that Kenpachi pushed away first, with Matsumoto following closely behind.

Kiyomi carried on moving, and Raven appeared next to her this time. "Toshiro's right, you need to get to their leader. And by the looks of things, he won't stop unless we clear all of his underlings first. I propose that we all move at once and drag them away, to clear a path for you to him."

Kiyomi turned around, to see what was left of the Gotei captains. They all nodded at her. She then nodded herself, "Fine then. Let's begin the full assault."

Raven moved, followed by everyone else.

The arrancar leader stopped, "Seems like they've finally launched the main assault. About time too. Everyone, attack now! Kiyomi is mine!"

The arrancar moved, and met the soul reapers head on, separating into their own matchups.

The way was cleared. Kiyomi moved swiftly for the leader, who had stopped moving.

As she got closer she could sense the arrancar's spiritual pressure. _"This spiritual pressure… it's so familiar,"_ she thought. The arrancar faced the other way as she stopped behind him, a few metres back. "Alright arrancar, I don't know what you're doing or what you want, but I do know that whatever it is, I'll stop you."

The arrancar let out a large amount of spiritual pressure. "Stop me? You don't even know who I am."

"_Wait, I know this spiritual pressure, it was from when we faced Kenji fifty years ago. But Kenji is dead. Wait a minute, no. This isn't Kenji's. No… there was another there at the time."_

"Of course you don't know me, but this may remind you." The arrancar drew his sword, turned, and fired a cero at Kiyomi in one swift motion.

Kiyomi reacted quickly and sliced through the cero. She turned to look at the arrancar. She didn't recognise the face, but after being near his cero, she knew who it was. She stated coolly, "So you didn't die."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Call to Arms**

Toshiro stood opposite his opponent. The arrancar looked at him with dull eyes and yawned. He had long black hair that was swept back. His mask remnant consisted of a serrated circle around his right eye. His sword, which was a nodachi, was sheathed and hung in front of his waist.

"Tell me your name, arrancar!" shouted Toshiro, and pointed his sword at him.

The arrancar merely glanced at Toshiro and yawned again. He closed his eyes and caressed his forehead. "My name? You want my name soul reaper? Tell me yours first."

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad Ten."

The arrancar sighed, "Name's Jozepp Juugol, Segunda Captain of the Trece Pecados."

"Jozepp Juugol, prepare to die!"

Jozepp shrugged, "Yeah yeah, whatever."

Toshiro shot forwards and slashed at Jozepp, but he kept dodging and moved further backwards. Toshiro then raised his sword, "Hyourinmaru!" he shouted, and summoned his ice dragon to attack.

It charged head-first into Jozepp, but was stopped by a mere hand. He clenched his other hand and smashed the dragon, shattering it into little icicles.

Jozepp stalled for a second, then flipped up as Rangiku tried to sneak up behind him. She sent up Haineko after him, but he drew his nodachi, held it with both hands and slashed through the cloud, dissipating it.

He clicked his tongue and backed off more. "Two against one? Well now isn't that a little unfair? Guess I should call for some backup then." He turned away for a second and called out, "Nesikk, a little help?"

Toshiro and Rangiku turned to look at where he called and saw another arrancar, lying down on top of a very tall building. He looked rather young, younger than Jozepp. He also had long black hair, but it was tied behind him in a ponytail. He was lying down on a large cloak which was draped around his uniform, and was smoking a tomahawk pipe.

"Yo capt'n, you called?" he asked lazily when he heard his name.

"There's a fight going on you know, a little help would be greatly appreciated," Jozepp shouted back.

"I'll be right there." Nesikk got up to his feet and stretched out his arms. He then made a huge leap and stopped next to Jozepp. "Nesikk Surelli, Segunda Vice-Captain," he said.

"Well, at least it's fairer now," said Jozepp. "Though I still don't feel up to this."

"I don't care, I'm not playing around any longer," said Toshiro, with his spiritual pressure erupting around him. "Bankai! Daiguren Hyourinmaru!"

Jozepp sighed, "Guess we don't have much of a choice. Nesikk, you take the girl, I'll play around with this captain for a bit."

"Have fun, or try to at least," said Nesikk and he disappeared with sonido and appeared opposite Rangiku. "Why don't we leave our two captains alone and go take this someplace else?"

Rangiku glanced back at Toshiro and then nodded, "Agreed." She and Nesikk vanished to fight elsewhere.

* * *

"Look who's looking high and mighty," said Jose, with a sly grin. "You really think you can beat me one on one? I can see that you're the arrogant type quite easily."

"And you dare speak of arrogance?" Byakuya retorted. "To think you can even match up to me is already pure arrogance from you."

"Arrogance? Me? Ha," laughed Jose. "Let me tell you something. Apart from our leader, I'm probably the most powerful arrancar in the entire Trece Pecados. Therefore I can be arrogant all I want, I have a right."

"The sheer idiocy of your arrogance is surely ignorance. I will teach you to know your place!"

* * *

Soifon and Marechiyo stopped moving when they saw an arrancar approach them and drew their swords. "Who goes there?" Soifon shouted cautiously, watching the arrancar approach.

It was Ai, who stopped a few metres in front of Soifon and looked at her with an unconcerned look. "Ai Yoshida, Primera Vice-Captain of the Trece Pecados. And you are?" asked Ai with disinterest.

"Soifon, Captain of Squad Two," said Soifon, and then gestured to Omaeda, "This is Omaeda, my subordinate." Suddenly, a memory sparked in Soifon's mind and she asked, "Did you use to work under an arrancar named Yukari?"

Ai seemed surprised that Yukari's name was mentioned but soon went back to her discerned state. "Yes I was, it's been a long time since I heard her name, what brings her up?"

"I killed her," said Soifon bluntly. "So could it be that you're fighting to avenge her death?"

"Avenge her death? A reason as trivial as that? No, of course not, revenge is never on my agenda. I fight for a greater purpose. Everything I do is for him. For my God."

"God? If you believe that there's a God on your side then you're truly a fool."

A sudden chilling wind blew as Ai's facial expression changed from her usual indifferent one to an irritated one. "Call me what you want. But I can't let you live after you dare look down on my God!" shouted Ai, showing hostility in her face.

"Whatever," sighed Soifon. "Let's go Omaeda."

* * *

Kenpachi slashed and hacked at the arrancar, who had managed to match his strength every time and been able to block. They took turns to attack each other but neither was able to break through the other's guard.

Kenpachi put a lot of his strength into one horizontal slash. But the arrancar placed a foothold and stopped it dead. She then pushed his blade off, twisted and slashed at him. Kenpachi raised his right arm to block which was then cut a little, but Kenpachi didn't look bothered in the slightest. In fact, he carried on with another strong slash. The arrancar blocked with no problem, and they both jumped back simultaneously to give themselves a little distance.

Kenpachi looked at both of his bleeding arms and grinned widely with satisfaction. The arrancar also had a satisfied smile on her face. She then placed her finger through a ring on the guard of her wakizashi, and began to spin it around menacingly. Kenpachi now started to look at his opponent properly. She had short black hair, wildly styled. Her mask remnant resembled a spade symbol which was under her left eye, with the tail encircling the back of her head. She wore a normal uniform with shortened sleeves that revealed her midriff, showing her hollow hole where her navel was supposed to be.

She suddenly let out a laugh and stopped spinning her wakizashi. "What power you have, I like you a lot. I'm Marria Juugol," she said and turned around, showing Kenpachi a number four tattooed in a Gotei squad number frame on her lower back. "Cuarto Captain of the Trece Pecados. Now why don't you be a good boy and tell me your name?"

Kenpachi's grin grew wider and he swiped his sword viciously through the air. "I am Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of Squad Eleven of the Gotei Thirteen, and the strongest soul reaper in Seireitei!"

"What arrogance, you're just my type of man. I'll judge for myself how strong you really are!" Both of them moved off again.

* * *

Raven, flanked by Izuru and Zeo, saw the arrancar disperse and immediately was confronted by one of them, who was also flanked by two other arrancar.

"I don't think you should go any further. You will not stop my master's plans," said the arrancar in the middle. He had spiked metallic-grey hair, which was complimented by his pale white skin. His eyes were blood red with the look of malice in them. His mask remnant was on his shoulder acting as a shoulder pad, which resembled the top half of a long beak.

Zeo turned to Raven. "I believe that guy talking is the stronger, why don't Izuru and I take the two lackeys to free up some space?"

Raven gave a nod, without taking his eyes off the arrancar who just spoke. It seemed the arrancar had the same idea, as the two flanking the main arrancar moved to meet Zeo and Izuru before disappearing off into the distance.

"Now that's muy bueno, some space to stretch your legs. To prepare for a masterpiece one must have room to use his tools," said Raven's foe.

"Why don't you just surrender before there's any needless bloodshed?" asked Raven with a threatening tone.

"Surrender? Are you mad? I would never let an opportunity like this to create a perfect masterpiece slip me by."

"I'd rather not do this," said Raven, who hadn't moved since he was stopped.

"For the grand purpose of things war is inevitable, and all those who hesitate to fight will be cut down," said the arrancar, drawing his sword. "Be proud and honoured that you are facing me, Cain Naituz, Sexto Captain of the Trece Pecados. And what is your name?"

Raven slowly drew out his sword and said "Raven Ruhodesu. Squad Three Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, and I wish you do not forgive me when you die."

* * *

Matthew didn't change his expression when he saw his accomplice arrive. He glanced at Terri, who was still stapled to the wall, motionless, and then hurried on forwards.

"Yes I am finally in. It took a while, that Jidanbo was irritating, he wouldn't open the gate even when I beat him. So I thought it'd be easier just to silence him permanently. Though, I did realise after that that I wouldn't be able to get in. Luckily I ran into my old friend Zakura and quite easily tricked her into letting me in. Such a gullible child, I wonder how I ever had trouble with that lot in the first place. Though, her parents were much more irritating than her. Whatever, we won't see much of her now. Stupid girl."

Shihai listened to Matthew's mumblings as they walked along the empty alleyways of Seireitei and was rather bewildered by his talkativeness. But he decided to just nod along so as to not upset him. "Yeah, I never liked her anyway, good thing you got rid of her. And your power is just as they say. To so easily be able to kill a captain like that. Most impressive."

"Yes yes yes, enough of that. I've got much more important affairs than some stupid Zakura. So tell me, have you found it?" asked Matthew, suddenly serious as he stopped abruptly. "You've been here long enough just to find one item, it can't be hard."

"It wasn't hard to get the whereabouts. I scouted around a little and asked a few questions here and there. It seems like no one knows for sure, not even the lieutenants. But almost all of them pointed me in the Zakura house's direction."

"The Zakura house?" Matthew thought for a moment and then nodded, "Guess that does make sense. She was one of their closest friends so I guess it makes sense to hand it to them. Still, with something that powerful I wouldn't be surprised if Central 46 sealed it. Where in the Zakura house, it is a very big place, any ideas?"

"Sorry, that much I couldn't get. There were rumours but everyone I asked said a different place."

Matthew sighed and carried on moving. "Never mind then, we'll just search the place. Thanks to the arrancar invasion we've got plenty of time before anyone comes back."

* * *

Terri's eyesight blurred. She couldn't even sense the pain she had first felt. She raised her right hand but saw three hands in front of her. With all of her remaining strength she grabbed the bit of Matthew's muscle pinning her to the wall and yanked it out. However, she toppled over as her legs went numb.

All she could feel was nothingness. She had no energy to think, move or look around. And the last thing she saw with her eyes was red.

Just as she lost consciousness, there was a sudden white flash and a Senkaimon opened next to her. Two people stepped out, a male and female, and they knelt down next to her.

"It's okay now Terri. You're going to be just fine," said a warm motherly voice.

* * *

**_Due to some technical difficulties i.e. a broken laptop, I'm going on hiatus for about two weeks. Hopefully no more. So merry christmas and a happy new year to everyone!_**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Love and War  
**

Izuru faced off against the arrancar alone. They left their masters' sides and found an empty ground large enough for a fight.

They stood off at a standstill for a moment before the arrancar spoke. "You think you can surpass my speed and power, weak soul reaper? You think you can beat me? Well I don't think so. Look at yourself, you're dull, slow and don't even look ready for battle. Are you here to get killed? Come on man, where's that bloodlust? You're here to get some killing done so at least look like you're ready for it."

The arrancar cockily brushed his black hair out of his face, smirking darkly whilst his red eyes burned with malice. He wore a simplified version of the normal uniform, with a short-sleeved jacket worn open, which showed the hollow hole on his neck. His mask consisted of two broken eyepieces which were matted in his hair.

"Well, I suppose you're lucky to face me then," he continued. "Aerro Santarta, Sexto Vice-Captain of the Trece Pecados. I'll be here to give you a fine death, so that your pain may live on forever. I want to know your name soul reaper, before I pummel you into oblivion."

"The name's Izuru Kira, Lieutenant of Squad Three of the Gotei Thirteen. And here's a lecture for you arrancar," sighed Izuru. "Battle is not a stage for empty heroics and nor is it something you should pleasure in. The battlefield is always filled with despair and suffering. It is dark and terrifying. That is the way that it is meant to be. Because it is that way, people learn to fear battle, and fear fighting, so they make the choice of not to fight wherever possible."

"Fear fighting? A place of despair? Ha ha ha," laughed Aerro. "Such nonsense, what utter rubbish. Are you an idiot? Fighting is how things are sorted out, peace can never last too long, there's always going to be unrest. And if you're like me, you'll learn to enjoy the fighting and to have some fun. No matter, you'll be dead eventually anyway."

Izuru sighed again, "Now looks who's the idiot. Why don't we stop this? Your life will be forfeited if you wish to continue, but surely you would prefer to live?"

"You're a strange one I'll give you that," said Aerro, smirking at Izuru's pleas. "Let me tell you what we of Squad Six hold dear and true. Maybe that will help you to change your tune."

"I don't think that will be necessary. It seems you don't value life at all. Very well, then I see no use for you to keep it any longer," said Izuru, and went to draw his sword out. "Come, I will show you why the battlefield is a place of despair."

Aerro shook his head. "No, no, no! You will listen to me, soul reaper! You will listen to me, unless you want to know what true despair is like!"

* * *

"Come on, come on, come on, come on!" shouted the female arrancar facing Zeo, whilst she hacked and slashed madly at him. Zeo dodged and blocked with a glare, as though he had no interest in the fight at all. "Fight like a man already! What are you, afraid?" She laughed and continued her onslaught.

Zeo, even though reluctant, kept up his defence and none of the arrancar's attacks landed. "I would like an introduction, if you don't mind," said Zeo. The arrancar didn't seem to hear him, either that or she ignored him.

But after a while it became obvious that Zeo wasn't taking an interest in the fight at all, and that greatly annoyed the arrancar.

She stopped and backed off a little. And finally Zeo was able to get a good look at her. She had orange coloured eyes and long, braided, blonde hair, tied into a ponytail, with red highlights. Her mask was a wing-shaped piece on each of her cheeks and she wore a normal arrancar uniform which revealed her midriff. "If I introduce myself, will you show some more backbone in this fight and put your soul into your art?" she asked. Zeo stared at her but didn't answer. "I am Saradii Shutte, Sexto Vice-Captain of the Trece Pecados, or at least one of them. You are?"

"Zeo Oseomartir, Third Seat of Squad Three of the Gotei Thirteen."

"You're an arrancar aren't you? Why do you side with the soul reapers? Were we not good enough for you? Or were we too good for you that you had to go side with even worse scum? I saw that captain of yours, that's the kinda scum I'm talking about."

No sooner had she said that last remark, did Zeo suddenly move for a killing blow, though Saradii dodged with relative ease.

She laughed and readied herself. "Now we're getting somewhere."

* * *

"Our captain seems to be having fun, doesn't he?" asked Yumichika, as he and Ikkaku watched Kenpachi's fight from a distance.

"He does, which is annoying, that leaves nothing for us. What are we supposed to do now if he gets all the fun? Might as well not have come," moaned Ikkaku.

But suddenly they sensed enemy spiritual pressure approach from behind. They turned and before them stood three arrancar.

"Well, well, looks like a few weaklings got left behind in the fight. Obviously they weren't good enough," said one of the arrancar. He had tan skin which was very prominent, due to him wearing no jacket. His long black hair was tied in a ponytail and waved about in the breeze behind him. The hollow hole in his left shoulder and a mask remnant of a row of teeth covering his right cheek confirmed his arrancar status, with a number four tattooed on his back.

"Yeah, I think we should do Soul Society a favour and weed out a few of these weaklings that aren't needed on the battlefield," said one of the other arrancar. He had short spiked black hair and an intimidating presence. He wore normal arrancar wear with his jacket unzipped, flapping about in the wind. This revealed his hollow hole on his sternum and a number four tattooed on the left side of his chest. He placed a hand on his sword which was strapped horizontally across his back, and under his mouth was his mask, a small fragment of lower jaw.

"Don't underestimate them. Let's crush them together," said the third arrancar. This one had a more sophisticated look than the other two. He also wore normal arrancar clothing, had neat short black hair, though most of it was covered up by his mask, which resembled a goat's skull with broken horns.

Ikkaku grinned at Yumichika, who smiled. "Seems like luck's on our side today," said Ikkaku. He stood up, "Let's have some fun."

Yumichika nodded, "Doesn't look like we'll be bored after all."

The tanned arrancar drew his sword and looked ready to attack. "Alright, they're both mine!" he said and was about to rush out, but the arrancar with the spiked hair put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

"You should let a pro handle this. Which, of course, would be me," the arrancar said.

The tanned arrancar threw the other arrancar's hand off and turned around. "A pro? Ha, don't kid yourself, I'm the real fighter here, you're nothing but my backup."

"Ha ha! Backup? Did I hear you correctly? Backup, are you kidding yourself? If anything you've been my backup for most fights."

"Backup when I've done most of the work? I don't think so. If I wasn't there to save your sorry ass every time, you'd be dead ten times over."

"I'm sorry but you've got that completely mixed up, I was the one to save your good-for-nothing life ten times, if not more."

Ikkaku and Yumichika stared on in bewilderment as the two arrancar went on.

The third arrancar, with the goat mask, sighed. "Hey guys, now is not the time to do this." He turned to Ikkaku and Yumichika. "Sorry about my hermanos, these two are good friends, they just don't always get along. Anyway, allow me to introduce myself. I am Luro Ccorra, Cuarto Vice-Captain of the Trece Pecados."

The two arguing arrancar broke apart and moved to flank Luro. The tan arrancar spoke up first. "I'm Cezza Dia Reeva, also Cuarto Vice-Captain of the Trece Pecados."

The last one with the spiked hair spoke. "I'm the third Cuarto Vice-Captain of the Trece Pecados, Felnn Savhrr."

Ikakku scratched his bald head, bemused. "Three vice-captains? How does that work?"

"Well, not exactly," explains Luro. "You see, we in Squad Four are all family. And as such, we don't really have a hierarchy of ranks. Marria is the captain, below that we're all just members of the family. But because we three are the strongest, Marria appointed us as her vice-captains."

Ikkaku scratched his head more, "Whatever, you're three of the strongest, that's all I want to hear. So come on then, you two. Cezza and Felnn was it? I'll take you both on if you're so unhappy about who gets to fight."

"Don't get cocky now, one of us will be-" started Cezza, but he was cut off by Luro.

"That's perfectly fine by us," said Luro, nodding to Cezza and Felnn.

Ikkaku grinned. "You don't mind do you?" he asked Yumichika.

"Be my guest," he replied.

Ikkaku drew his sword, "Extend, Hozukimaru," and turned it into a three-sectioned spear.

"Seems like he's rather strong," said Luro. "Fight cautiously, I'll be here to give you help if you need."

Cezza and Felnn moved in front of Luro. "More like the other way round Luro. Just make sure you call us if you're dying. We wouldn't want that to happen to our _precious_ family member now, would we?" said Cezza. He then nodded to Felnn and they both moved to attack Ikkaku.

* * *

Terri suddenly felt a little strength return to her and her sense of touch returned. She slowly opened her eyes, and although her vision was still blurred, she could easily make out the two figures that stood next to her.

"Mum? Dad?" she croaked.

"Hey Terri," she heard her dad's voice say, as cheery as ever, yet there was a hint of anxiousness. "How're ya doing? Obviously not that great at the moment, but you seem to be well apart from that." Terri tried to get up but couldn't even lift an arm. "No no no, you stay down now. Watch your mum work her magic like always. You'll be back to fighting condition in no time."

There was a sudden yell of pain from her dad as he was hit by her mum.

"Stop being patronising. She's an adult now, stop treating her like a child," said her mum.

"Yes dear, anything you say." And another yell of pain. Terri couldn't help but smile, but unfortunately her strength only lasted that long and she fell unconscious again. "Hey, she's fainted again, what did you do?"

"Put her to sleep because she needs rest. Anyway I'm done. She'll be fine now. The injury was quite a serious one, she was quite badly poisoned too. Luckily, I'd recognise that poison anywhere. So it's fine, I cured the poison, stopped the bleeding and regenerated most of the wound."

"And this is why I love you."

"Enough with the flattery, you're a man, carry her somewhere safe. I'll head back first," said her mum and she vanished.

Her dad sighed, picked her up and flash stepped back to the Zakura house. "Hmm, just as I remembered it, nothing's changed." He walked in as if it was his own house and went straight to the bedroom he used to sleep in. "Ha, even the beds are still here. I'm amazed, she probably didn't want anything moved then." He put her down gently onto the bed. "Well, our parenting work is done for now. We're both off again. Don't worry Terri. If I can finish up my work then I'm sure we'll meet up again real soon. I grant you full use of mine and your mother's swords until we come back. I hope they'll be of good use to you until that time. 'Til then my daughter." And with that he vanished too.

* * *

As Matthew approached the door to the Zakura residence he stopped dead for a second.

"Something wrong?" asked Shihai.

"For some reason I just felt an old familiar spiritual pressure in the air. One that makes my blood boil, and belongs to someone I want to rip the heart out of," replied Matthew with utter hate in his voice. "I think I must've imagined it, we are at the Zakura house. Yeah, probably imagined it," he said. He continued on and took a step to face the front door of the Zakura house. "Okay then, let's wreak some havoc," and he drew his sword.

* * *

**Sorry for the delays, technical difficulties have been resolved to the chapters will be posted everyweek like before. Hope you all had a happy new year  
**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – The Hollow Ones**

In a silent empty, but beautiful, part of Hueco Mundo, Haruka's grave stood peacefully. This usually-deserted place suddenly became alive as Terri's parents Ketu and Ratiasu appeared. They flash stepped directly into the domed barrier surrounding the grave that kept unwanted visitors out. Ratiasu went straight to Haruka's grave, whilst Ketu turned and surveyed the barrier.

Ratiasu sat down next to the grave and dusted it off to be able to read the words. "Hey Ket, come look at this," she said as she scanned through the engravings.

Ketu glanced back at Ratiasu, "Something wrong with the grave?"

"Yeah, very. It's the clue we've been looking for."

Ketu finished surveying the barrier, went over and sat down next to her. He looked at the engravings and noticed the extra added part at the bottom of the grave. The unweathered and neat cut in the stone meant it was only recently carved into.

"The White Princess?" he asked himself and thought for a moment. "Well yeah, that makes sense then. I just checked the barrier, and there's an area that's been broken down and rebuilt. I made this barrier myself, and only that one part felt a bit off. A very well done patch job it is and I would expect nothing less from her."

Ratiasu nodded at him, "So then, that can only mean one thing."

"Yes. She got here before us. We've been looking in the wrong places. That's why we couldn't find anything. Either she's already got it all or she's only missing something."

"She moved quite fast. We'll have to find and stop her then. Problem is, we have no idea where she is."

"She is still missing that final piece though. And we know where that is."

Ketu suddenly had a horrified look on his face. "We've got to hurry back. I put Terri asleep there last time we went back."

The same expression lit up on Ratiasu's face. "You're kidding me! Why did you leave Terri there? I told you somewhere safe, do you know how long ago that was? Let's get a move on then." As the two attempted to get out of the barrier, they found that they were unable to flash step or break the barrier. "What's happening?" asked Ratiasu.

"It's a trap. We've been locked in!" exclaimed Ketu as he banged his fists against the barrier. "She rewrote the barrier completely. I knew there was something wrong when I sensed her spiritual pressure. How could I let this happen? Damn it."

"Ket, tell me you have a way to break this," pleaded Ratiasu.

"I do, but knowing her, this barrier is pretty strong, and by the time I finish, everything will probably be over and either everyone's dead, or she's dead." Ratiasu sank to her knees with a hopeless expression on her face. Seeing that, Ketu patted her on the head and said, "Don't worry. Our Terri's strong. She'll hold her off until we get there. I'm sure she will. I believe in her strength, she is stronger than us, and even you know that."

Ketu rolled up his haori sleeve and flexed his fingers. _"Don't make your old man tell a lie Terri. Show them you're stronger than anyone," _he thought. "Alright then. Let's see how tough this thing really is."

* * *

Matthew and Shihai now stood before the huge gates of the Zakura house, which stretched more than double their combined height above them.

Matthew's arm twitched, and he drew out his sword as he felt a hostile spiritual pressure nearby.

"What's wrong now?" asked Shihai, sounding slightly impatient.

Matthew looked around. Nobody in sight. He sensed an arrancar spiritual pressure, but it was only for a split second that he felt it. It'd completely vanished now, as though whoever it was just disappeared into thin air. "Nothing, carry on," he instructed.

Shihai shrugged and then approached the gates. He rapped on them loudly with his knuckles, then backed off and announced, "I am Shihai Oide, Third Seat of Squad Five. More hollows have appeared from the east and we require assistance from Squad Eight."

The door swung open slowly with a loud noise and two soul reapers greeted him. But before they could do anything, their blood had already tainted Matthew's blade. With barely any sound, their two bodies slumped to the ground, dead. Matthew heard quick footsteps of other soul reapers but he was too late and the alarm was raised.

"Great, more hindrance," sighed Matthew. He stopped as soul reapers appeared from all sides and surrounded him.

"Want me to stay and take care of them? I'm sure they're nothing but small fries," suggested Shihai.

"No need. I haven't had a good soul reaper massacre in ages. This'll be good exercise.I'll need to loosen up a bit before I take what I came for."

Shihai readied his blade and said, "Whatever you say."

* * *

Nanao breathed heavily as she faced her opponent once more. She knew she was out of this arrancar's league, but she had to buy enough time for Terri to get back to Seireitei.

"Look lady, I ain't got time for messing around. You're obviously not strong enough, so just move out of the way and I won't have to kill ya."

"I can still fight," panted Nanao. She struggled onto her feet and stretched out her palm. "Hadou Thirty Three, Sokatsui." A large burst of lightning shot out of her hand, directed at Robbs.

He shook his head and smirked. "Fine then, I'll just have to show you some real power." He raised his palm too. "Cero." A violet coloured cero shot out of his hand and consumed Nanao's kidou, overwhelming her in the process.

She dropped to her knees and collapsed face down on the ground.

"There we go. Now to get that captain of yours, I only kill the strong. So I'll leave ya here for now."

Robbs carried on moving, heading for Seireitei. He only got halfway before he sensed a familiar spiritual pressure. He looked around and frowned at the emptiness surrounding him. "Ferocitas-Phassymazzy Ani-something… I think I got the first work right, didn't I? Forgot the rest of your name, it's so annoying to remember," he said, to the air around him. "Come now, would you quit hiding and show yourself already? What are you afraid of anyway, we're allies stop acting so dodgy."

A foot appeared to the left of Robbs, and then the person in question stepped out as though the air was some sort of portal.

"Ferocitas-Phasmatis Animus, that is my name Captain Benturin. Try to remember for later meetings," said a gentle female voice. It was a young girl, who looked to be in her late teens, if she was human. She wore a white one-piece dress in the arrancar style with a black waist band, and had a white rose attached to the left shoulder strap of the dress. She had long, silky white hair that came down to her waist. Her mask consisted of three rose petals spread out under her right eye, and for some reason her sword was nowhere to be seen. With one stare from her icy white eyes, even Robbs felt a chill down his spine.

Robbs stood his ground, and with a hint of superiority in his voice he asked, "Why are you here of all places? Shouldn't you be aiding Jose in his fight?"

Feorcitas let out a curt laugh. "Aiding my captain? I'm sure you know my captain better than most of the other arrancar. With arrogance like his I'm surprised he didn't try to take on Soul Society by himself. He just told me he didn't need my help before the fight even started. So I came here, hoping to offer my assistance to someone. And I came across you."

"Ha ha, Jose? He's arrogant as ever, but still gormless about everything else. He won't last long. I don't need help. But I'm easy, so come along if you want. I don't mind the backup, in fact it'd be better."

"Why thank you captain, let's be on our way then," said Ferocitas, with a hint of sarcasm.

Robbs turned his attention back to Sereitei and went on his way again, this time with Ferocitas gliding silently behind him.

* * *

Kiyomi stood before the arrancar that she recognised now. She had a good look at him, the arrancar had mask remnants forming a horn on the right side of his head, attached to a skull fragment, which went down to and followed the shape of the right side of his jaw. Fangs were also visible on that part of the fragment. He had cold blue eyes and an emotionless face.

Kiyomi felt the same empty spiritual pressure she had felt decades ago. An unforgettable experience it was. And now faced with the same person again, she summoned up all the courage she had and stood calmly and coolly, as a Head-Captain should, before any enemy.

She drew her sword and pointed it threateningly at the arrancar with a steady arm and a fierce glare. "Let me guess. Kenichi Ito?" she asked.

"Well done Head-Captain, or should I just call you Kiyomi? I'm amazed at your deduction abilities," he said monotonously, with a sarcastic clap. "I don't believe we've ever met in person, yet you can recognise me just from one cero? Tell me Kiyomi, how is this the case?"

With her eyes trained on Kenichi and not daring to even blink, she replied, "With a spiritual pressure as hollow and terrifying as yours, how could I not remember? Something like this is quite unforgettable. I felt it when I was unconscious and even now I remember it as though it was yesterday."

"I'm flattered by. But it changes nothing. It just means I can skip the introduction."

"I do wonder something though," said Kiyomi, "How is it that you are still alive? Terri killed you, I know she did."

"That's an interesting question, and I'm in no rush, so I'll explain. It's an ability I have, to turn myself into "Angel Dust" if you will, which is why it's called Angel Polvo. I turned myself to dust after Terri attacked and failed to kill me. Or rather, I faked my own death."

"Faked your own death? Quite the clever arrancar aren't you," said Kiyomi with a patronising tone. "Alright then, if you didn't die, why did everyone wake up? I thought you had their souls?"

"Unfortunately, I had to release every soul I had taken to be able to use it, but it was a sacrifice necessary for survival, and it was helpful too, as a few of those souls are now with me in the Trece Pecados."

"Well, seems like everything worked out well for you. But that's going to end right now!" announced Kiyomi.

"You plan to stop me of course. Who'd have seen that coming? Alright then, enough talk, I wonder if you're still the weakling from all those decades ago," he said with apathy. He then stepped forward and moved swiftly for the first attack. "You're dead!"

* * *

Terri opened her eyes. She jumped up and looked around, "Mum? Dad?" she asked, but no reply came. She realised where she was and rubbed her eyes. _"What the hell happened?"_ she asked herself, as she felt the aching in her bones when she moved. But even though they hurt, she felt stronger than ever before. _"Crap, isn't there a war on? Gotta get moving,"_ she thought, as she recalled a part of her memories. She threw on her haori and attached all three swords into their respective places on her. She felt something different when she touched her parents' swords. There was a warm feeling of power, one that seem to chase away the pains in her body.

As she was about to move, a soul reaper crashed through her door. "Captain Zakura," he croaked. "An arrancar is attacking! He's… just too strong." And then he collapsed. Dead. His blood stained the cream coloured carpet of Terri's room.

With that one mention of an arrancar, Terri's memory returned and she recalled the entire event. _"Thanks, mum, dad. I'll make you proud. And Matthew. You killed my academy friends, you killed Hiroshi. You're not killing me. It's high time you pay for your malevolence."_

She stepped outside and flash stepped towards Matthew's spiritual pressure.

* * *

**I sincerely apologise for not posting for the last two weeks. It's not technical difficulties this time, it was studying difficulties actually, I had two weeks of exams and so I had to stop writing for that time and couldn't get on to post anything. But I'm back to normal university now so the chapters will be uploaded around wednesday/thursday as usual. Sorry to keep you waiting.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - Honour Thy Children  
**

In the darkness of Hueco Mundo, Jushiro's white hair flashed brightly in the moonlight as it wavered about in the wind. He was in a deserted part of Hueco Mundo, where all he could see was sand and small dead trees for miles. It was a stare off between him and his opponents. Jushiro's eyes were filled with curiosity as he studied them.

The male had dark skin, was rather tall and well built, with a muscular look. His arrancar uniform was unbuttoned at the front and short sleeved. This showed both of his forearms, where a hollow hole was in his left forearm, and where a number twelve was tattooed on his right. He had messy black hair, with the front of a medieval-like helm and visor as his mask remnant.

Stood next to him was the female arrancar. She was about a head shorter, had long brown hair tied into a ponytail and emerald green eyes. She had tan skin and her hollow hole was on her throat. A number twelve was tattooed on the area of her collar bone revealed due to her uniform. A white headband, with a feather of bone protruding from it, was her mask remnant.

"Arrancar, may I have your names? Can't start a fight without proper introductions am I right?" asked Jushiro with a pleasant smile.

The male arrancar stabbed his claymore into the ground and folded his arms, confidence emanating from his stance. "I like the way you think soul reaper. Why don't I start then? I am Raul VanAourr, Duodecimo Captain of the Trece Pecados."

The female arrancar stepped in front of Raul, "And I am Hanna Meirrh, Duodecimo Vice-Captain of the Trece Pecados," she said proudly.

"A pleasure to meet you," said Jushiro, whilst Rukia just nodded at them. "I'm Jushiro Ukitake, Captain of Squad Thirteen of the Gotei Thirteen."

Rukia stared them down with scepticism, but announced, "Rukia Kuchiki, Lieutenant of Squad Thirteen."

"So we're all of equal status," Raul answered. "A fair and honourable fight, I trust. Come at me then Mr. Ukitake, I challenge you."

"Hmmm, this could be an interesting fight," said Jushiro as he stepped forward, but Rukia stopped him.

"I'll fight him captain. Don't strain yourself, I'm sure I'm more than a match for him." She flash stepped away immediately before Jushiro could object.

She moved swiftly and appeared behind Raul. He made no attempt to move away or pull his sword out of the ground, and waited there for Rukia to attack. She noticed his hesitation, but attacked anyway and aimed for his neck. As her blade was about to make contact, he moved his head forward slightly, just enough to dodge. Rukia flash stepped again, this time above him and stabbed down, aiming for his head. Again, he timed his movement to the last second and dodged with ease.

Rukia found his actions odd and stopped to face him. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted a fair fight? I'm fighting you one on one in my captain's stead, why won't you fight back?" Rukia asked.

Raul merely looked at her and said, "I'm sorry, but I cannot face you in a fight."

Rukia seemed a little irked by that comment and raised her sword again. "This is a war! You don't get to choose!" she shouted and moved to attack again, this time head on.

She flash stepped right in front of Raul and attacked. But Raul didn't dodge this time, instead Hanna came in to block for him. Rukia was taken by surprised and forced back by Hanna's strength.

"My captain is a man of honour and pride. With that honour he would never raise his sword against a woman," explained Hanna, she then moved towards Rukia, "Your opponent is me Rukia Kuchiki!"

"So be it," said Rukia, and they attacked.

Raul looked over at Jushiro, who hadn't moved since Rukia left him. "So Mr. Ukitake, will you fight me now?"

Jushiro smiled, "It would be an honour," he said and flash stepped forwards to attack. Raul finally moved from his stance, and pulled his claymore out of the ground to meet Jushiro's attack.

* * *

Sajin and Tetsuzaemon stood behind the huge mound of rubble that Sajin heaved up with Tenken, waiting for the dust to clear. They listened to the quiet whistling of the wind, as the dust was slowly blown away.

This revealed the two arrancar that they were facing. One was a middle aged woman, who had long jet-black hair held together as a queue long enough to touch the ground. Her mask remnant was a small Chinese-styled crown on top of her head with a white skeletal hair stick through it, holding her hair in place. She had brown eyes and a slightly tanned skin colour. She was rather thin, which was apparent due to her rather tight-looking arrancar uniform, which was a sleeveless top and trousers. She also wore small rectangular glasses and in her hand, ready to attack, was a large Chinese dao.

Next to her was what looked to be a little girl, who couldn't have been older than six. She had a sweet and innocent round face. She also had long black hair, but it was flowing down from the back of her head instead of tied up, and her eye colour was hazel. Her mask remnant resembled the front part of a Chinese emperor's crown, but the long protruding point that was supposed to stretch into a tip was broken halfway. She wore a normal arrancar uniform, but with dragons drawn in black, like a traditional dragon robe. She had no weapon that can be seen, but a small spear dangled from her right ear as an earring.

Sajin looked taken aback by the presence of a child arrancar facing him. "What is a child doing on the battlefield? This is no place for jokes," he said fiercely to the older woman."

"Don't you dare mock my captain like that," the woman replied. "Just because she is young means nothing when it comes to power!"

"Don't be a fool. A child that small knows nothing of the horrors of the battlefield, don't drag one into this mess. I don't believe arrancar would be so heartless to let a child do the fighting."

"Enough of this mockery, you mutt. I won't allow you to talk about my captain like this anymore. Besides, it'll be me who you will be facing. I, Yu Sao, Octavo Vice-Captain of the Trece Pecados, will be more than a match for the likes of you."

The little girl beside her gave a sweet childish smile and said, "I'm Ru Ban, Octavo Captain. Pleased to meet you Mr. Fox."

"That's Sajin Komamura, Captain of Squad Seven of the Gotei Thirteen to you, child. Learn to respect your elders."

Tetsuzaemon, who had been keeping quiet all this time, finally spoke, "Tetsuzaemon Iba, Lieutenant of Squad Seven." He let out a sigh, "An enemy's an enemy, captain. In times of war, you'll only get killed if you stall. If you can't attack a child then allow me." He flash stepped forwards, made a quick move and appeared right of Ru. He drew out his tanto dagger from inside his kimono and aimed for Ru's chest, but was stopped as Yu came in and slammed her dao into the ground, sending up a wave of rubble to halt Tetsuzaemon's attack.

"I don't think your unworthy skills can get to my captain that easily, you worm!" shouted Yu, whilst she carried Ru off to a safe distance. She placed Ru down and said to her, "Be a good girl and stay here okay? I'll be right back after I get rid of those annoying pests."

Ru nodded and smiled sweetly, "Okay Yu, I'll be waiting," she said with a cute naïve voice.

As the rubble settled, Tetsuzaemon appeared with his released falchion, looking unharmed.

Yu eyed Tetsuzaemon's blade with interest. "So is this what they call a Shikai? Well, the sword's certainly bigger. But I doubt that makes a difference in your fighting skills or power. But I'm interested in finding that out, come then. Let's duel!"

* * *

Surrounded by soul reapers, Matthew couldn't look more delighted. "Hey Shihai, how about we have a little fun first before we go in?"

Shihai smirked, "I'd be happy to." He drew out his sword and shouted, "Enslave, Goumongu." He slashed at a nearby soul reaper, and a medieval handcuff extended out of the side of the guard of his sword on a chain, attaching itself to the soul reaper's wrist. A second later, there was a blue flash and a wave of electricity travelled down the chain to stun the soul reaper. Shihai then pulled the chain back, reeled in the soul reaper, and stabbed him in the chest.

Matthew couldn't help but laugh. "I love the way you fight Shihai!" he said.

"So do I," said Shihai with a sadistic voice. He slashed his sword again at more soul reapers this time three handcuffs extended out of each side of his guard. The six soul reapers in question made a run for it, but the chains extended at a faster pace and easily caught up to cuff their hands. Another wave of electricity was sent over to stun them, and then Shihai reeled them in again for a finishing blow.

Matthew didn't even use his sword. He grabbed a hold of a soul reaper's head then dug his nails into his skull deep enough for the soul reaper to scream out in agonising pain. Two soul reapers rushed to his aid, Matthew saw them and laughed. "Tosigo Cinco – Ejecucion," he said and his nails grew at an exceeding pace, spearing through the soul reaper's head, and piercing through the other two soul reapers with deadly accuracy. He retracted his nails and held the head he had into the air for all to see. The bones crackled under the strain of Matthew's strength. A few bones broke and stabbed through the face's skin, bringing drops of blood with it. Matthew applied more force and then crushed the head. The shattered bones dropped to the ground with a quiet clatter followed by the slow splats of blood.

There was a sudden terrified silence and a thump as the dead body hit the ground, drowned in its own pool of blood.

"Look at you bunch of fools. Just because you wield a sword you think you can kill someone. How utterly useless, you start cowering in fear just because I killed one of your comrades? What happened to the bravery and teamwork that I had in my day?" said Matthew, almost preaching to them. "No matter. Soul Society will thank me for clearing out a bunch of useless goons. Tosigo Diez, Milas!" Hundreds of barbs suddenly appeared all around his body and without second warning, they shot out at high speed, piercing easily through any soul reaper that stood in their way.

The remaining soul reapers ran for it, screaming in fear and horror at how easily they were beaten.

"Pathetic idiots," Matthew muttered, "running in fear from one arrancar because of a few deaths. Is this how soul reapers are now? Soul Society has certainly gone downhill, there is no place left for them in this world."

Matthew sensed a spiritual pressure. A spiritual pressure that he'd known for too long, and one he didn't expect to see again. Quiet footsteps got louder as the person neared them. Shihai fell back in surprise, "C…captain Zakura? But how? I thought you died."

Matthew glanced at Terri, "Welcome back," he spat with an irritated tone. "So, is death not enough for you then? You want to feel more pain do you?"

Terri walked slowly towards him. "Running from certain death is not cowardice. Stalling in front of a fallen comrade is not useless. Seeing a powerful foe and retreating is not pathetic!" she announced out. "You don't understand anything Matthew. And that is why I'm back, your arrogance will stop right here." She drew the sword on her right waist and threw it into the air. "Fly!" she pulled the sword on her left waist out slightly. "Flash." And finally she drew her own sword on her back. "Ride the waves of thunder, Raikou no Ryu!'


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – Caught in the Crosshairs**

"So a foolish soul reaper captain he is too, huh? He thinks he can outwit me, but obviously he has no idea who he's dealing with," Arruvar muttered to himself some more.

"You're a weird one I'll give you that much," said Mayuri. Nemu made movements to advance but he stopped her. "No need Nemu. This one's all mine."

"Calling me a weird one, is he now? How dare he, when he is so flawed - how preposterous."

Mayuri had had enough of such perpetual mutter and flash stepped in front of Arruvar to slash down at him. Arruvar reached into his cloak and drew out his sword to block.

"Mutter mutter mutter, is that all you're capable of? Well then, I may take back what I said, you obvious have no brain at all," said Mayuri and jumped back. "I don't think this fight will last long. In fact, I'm starting to lose interest already."

"Losing interest already? Is your brain capacity that small? Huh, who'd have guessed? Oh wait, me," smirked Arruvar, and used sonido to attack Mayuri at close range.

Mayuri blocked with ease without even looking at him. "My my, and here I was thinking all you planned to do was talk to yourself." Mayuri pushed Arruvar off and slashed back, only to be blocked. "What else can you do? Swinging a sword around like a headless hollow is certainly not useful in a war."

"I can do more than that, so watch closely, soul reaper." Arruvar used sonido to put some distance between the two of them, then made a throwing action with his right arm. Suddenly a finger detached from his hand, though it was still joined by a thin extension wire. The finger's nail grew into a sharp point and shot at Mayuri at high speed, who flash stepped upwards and avoided the attack.

"What? Is that it? A finger on an extension cord? Please, I've completed much more difficult experiments than such simple endeavours."

"Don't laugh yet soul reaper, this is more than what your simple mind can conjure up," said Arruvar, who then made more movements with his right arm.

Mayuri felt something behind and he turned around, but too late, the finger sliced a wound in Mayuri's arm.

"How's that, eh? Scared yet?" asked Arruvar proudly.

"Most unimpressive, I'll show you something better," said Mayuri, with a mocking tone. Something escaped out of Mayuri's wound, but it was quite clear that it wasn't blood. For one thing, it was green and for another it was gas. At first the gas just floated about, but then as Mayuri waved a finger it all flew towards Arruvar.

"Poisonous gas?" exclaimed Arruvar as he moved out of the way. But when it followed him, he stood his ground. A red orb gathered in front of his mouth and he shot out a cero to cancel out the gas. "You jest soul reaper, a little gas cannot best my ingenious weapons."

"Weapons? All I can see that finger of yours doing usefully is scratching your back. And I know a little poisonous gas is hardly an invention but that just shows how mediocre your finger is."

"Well then, I think we've had enough to talk about for now. Why don't I show off a real invention, huh? Let's see you mock and survive this!" said Arruvar and threw off his cloak revealing the rest of his body. It was a large mechanical body, but the legs were the most modified. His legs were double jointed with machinery, and there were tension springs and other odd mechanics attached. From afar they looked like a cricket's legs, except less natural and more metallic.

"You resort to machinery to help you fight? Such idiocy, you cannot hope to defeat me with-" Before Mayuri was able to finish, Arruvar made his move and jumped towards him with great velocity, aiming a foot at Mayuri's face. He moved with such a speed that Mayuri had no time to react and was kicked into the air.

Arruvar didn't stop. He jumped again, caught up with Mayuri midflight and slammed his foot into Mayuri's stomach, bashing him into the ground. Arruvar stopped again and then shot down at the grounded Mayuri. But suddenly there was a huge explosion and Arruvar jumped out, though unharmed.

"Hmm. What a useless clone, lasted only a few seconds, only someone stupid could've made such an imperfection. Didn't even give me enough time to stretch my legs out properly," Arruvar mumbled to himself again.

Another Mayuri appeared behind Arruvar. "That habit of yours is really starting to irritate me, you know. No matter, you will be dead soon enough."

"Dead? He must be out of his mind, such nonsense is he spouting."

Mayuri sighed. "Claw out, Ashisogi Jizou." His sword lengthened into a trident with three serpentine blades and a baby's face-like hilt.

"After playing around with that stupid clone, he finally comes out and thinks he can beat me? What an arrogant person. He's seen my abilities, he should back off and surrender now." Mayuri paid no attention to Arruvar's mumbling and flash stepped to attack. "How dare you interrupt my thoughts," Arruvar snapped.

"Useless thoughts like yours will bring nothing, therefore it's better for you to be dead as a test subject."

Arruvar disappeared with sonido and gave some distance between the two of them. "Such insolence. You'll insult me no more." He slid his finger across the dull edge of his sword and muttered, "Slice and dissect, Tenaza!" As his finger reached the end of his blade, a huge amount of spiritual pressure was emitted and his body started to change. Two pairs of insect wings sprouted from his back, and his mask grew to cover his entire face, the blade-like mandibles on his mask growing so large that he had to hunch over due to the weight. He grabbed the ends of the mandibles where they were attached to his mask, broke them off and wielded them like weapons.

"Oh? Now that's most interesting. A resurreccion?" Mayuri asked. "Well, show me what you're capable of."

* * *

Renji stood his ground firmly against the oncoming arrancar. He raised his sword up, aimed and shouted, "Howl, Zabimaru!" His sword changed into a large segmented blade and extended out towards the arrancar. The arrancar changed his flight pattern but Renji waved his sword's hilt to redirect it.

Again, the arrancar moved away from Renji's sword, but this time he flew upwards and rained down a barrage of cero. Renji quickly retrieved his sword and redirected it at the cero to intercept.

Renji then sensed the arrancar speeding past him again, so he turned quickly and directed his sword at the arrancar. The arrancar definitely noticed Renji's persistence and immediately turned back to move away from his attack.

The arrancar then shot up into the air and fired more cero rays at where Renji stood. Renji retrieved his sword back instantly and also shot up into the sky. Before he could get to a comfortable stance, the arrancar was already upon him and slashed at Renji. He barely had time to raise his sword, and was sent flying back down by the force of the attack. He managed to place his feet firmly on the ground and land safely, but had to react quickly again as another barrage cero was fired. He made a swift move and jumped back with a firm stance, anticipating an attack. It indeed came, as the arrancar charged for Renji again and slashed. Renji blocked with ease and finally got a close look at the arrancar.

He was male, looking rather young. He had long, messy, dark brown hair and dark red eyes that made Renji shiver slightly. His mask was a standard reticle around his right eye, without a part of the cross in the middle for him to see through. None of that was nearly as prominent as the huge grin he had on his face. A battle-loving, bloodthirsty, demon-like grin that could only be rivalled by that of Kenpachi's.

Renji was so taken aback by his opponent that he lost his focus for a mere second and was blown into the ground.

"You dare to stand up to me? You've got some guts kid, what's your name?" asked the arrancar arrogantly, as he flicked his hair back.

Renji stood up and took a deep breath. "Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of Squad Six of the Gotei Thirteen."

"Oh? A lieutenant, huh? I was hoping for a captain, but you look strong enough to entertain me for a while," said the arrancar as he licked his lips. "The name's Karral Rainado, Decimotercero Captain of the Trece Pecados. Let's have some fun kid."

* * *

Terri made a quick move and flash stepped to strike Matthew. Matthew backed off a step and was forced to draw his sword to block. Terri's blue sword sparked and lit up brightly. Matthew noticed this and quickly backed off as Terri slashed down with a wave of lightning, raising up a torrent of dust and rubble.

As the dust cleared, even Matthew was surprised by the amount of damage that Terri's attack had done. There was now a large crater where they had stood, deep enough to bury a bus completely.

"Not bad, that's some power you have," said Matthew. "And to think you were just a scared little girl when we first met. You've certainly grown to become a great nuisance."

Terri flicked her hair behind her as some cobalt sparks flew off. She stared at Matthew with hatred in her eyes, "I'm not the scared little girl you knew Matthew. She's long gone. I am Terri Zakura, a captain of the Gotei Thirteen, and I have a duty to defeat you here and now."

"Duty? Defeat me? Ha, some bold words from such a young person. You amuse me greatly Terri. I'm interested in how much of what you said you can back up. I'm intrigued now. Let's see more of this improved power you have then. I doubt it even comes close to mine."

Terri gave him a lazy look and moved again. She appeared in the air behind Matthew, "You doubt wrong," she said frankly, and slashed down. Another wave of lightning struck down at Matthew, but he wasn't quick enough to move out of the way. However, Shihai jumped in and tried to block Terri's attack. It sent him crashing through a wall behind him.

Terri waved her hand and sent Kazedoragon to crash into Matthew. This time he span around and held off the wind dragon by parrying it away.

"Don't interfere Shihai, this is my fight!" he shouted, irritated at his wounded subordinate, who was buried under a pile of rocks.

"I don't think your little underling there can move, let alone interfere," snarled Terri, with such an uncaring voice, that it didn't sound like something she'd say.

"Watch that filthy mouth of yours, you brat. You've gotten a little too cocky for your own good." Matthew quickly fired a cero at Terri and charged at her.

Terri went straight at the cero and, with the power of Kazedoragon backing up her left fist, she smashed it and slashed with her right arm to meet Matthew in a deadlock of swords.

* * *

Robbs and Ferocitas approached the gate into Seireitei and found it unguarded. Without wondering why, they entered a rather quiet Seireitei.

Robbs sensed Terri's spiritual pressure from afar and looked to that direction, just as a huge explosion occurred.

"_It seems like there's a minor hitch in the plan," _Ferocitas thought, as she sensed the two who were fighting. She went ahead, "Shall we depart Captain? Your prey is obviously partaking in a fight. If we can use the element of surprise, I'm sure an arrancar of your calibre can easily obtain a quick kill."

"Okay…yeah alright sure," said Robbs, as though he was spoken to in a foreign language. "Let's go then, need to continue my fight where I left off. She ain't escaping this time."


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – Feel a Fear**

Yulna jumped up above Shuhei and shot rapid bala as she span her body, with her hand out in a drill-like shape. Shuhei tried to dodge, but the bala were surprisingly too fast and he was shot down. The continuous bala shots raised up a huge dust cloud, preventing Yulna to see what happened. She stopped her assault and her pink eyes darted from one place to the next, scanning the area for any signs of movement. For a while there was nothing, and she thought she'd grabbed an easy victory, but the perpetual movement of the dust cloud suddenly stopped and started to swirl around like a tornado, and in the eye stood Shuhei, panting a bit, but otherwise unharmed.

Yulna quickly retreated to gain some distance and started her bala assault once more. She closed her left eye and aimed her shots through the circular remnant of her mask around her open right eye. This time Shuhei was more than prepared, as he flash stepped expertly between the tiny time delays between each bala and worked his way towards his opponent.

Within moments, Shuhei was upon Yulna. He brought down his blade at her. Yulna snapped out of her bala attack and with a flick of her long black hair, she drew her sword and blocked Shuhei's attack.

Shuhei jumped back, pulled back his weapon by its chain and threw the other one with deadly accuracy, just as Yulna started to retreat again.

Yulna saw it approach and moved upwards. It followed her movements precisely, homing in on her.

She made a quick move and instead of running away, she shot towards Shuhei. Shuhei was taken slightly by surprise by this move, but he didn't falter and quickly pulled back his weapon in a way that would hit Yulna first.

Yulna sensed his movement and back flipped in mid-air, just as Shuhei's weapon was back to hit, so it passed below without touching her.

As soon as Shuhei caught his weapon, Yulna vanished with sonido and attacked from behind Shuhei. He flash stepped away, putting some distance between the two, and threw out his blade again. It whizzed out again at Yulna and circled around her. She watched it carefully and then blocked as it tried to stab her in the back. She didn't move away fast enough however, as Shuhei threw his second blade and it cut her left arm.

She didn't utter a sound of pain but gripped he wound, and then pulled her arm clean off. She held it high and then threw it at Shuhei. Shocked by the nature of the attack, Shuhei didn't retrieve his weapon fast enough and the arm punched him in the stomach and exploded.

Yulna panted as blood steadily flowed out from her wound. She reached into her uniform form and pulled out a small tube. Its contents was a purple liquid. She bit off the lid and then gulped it all down. As she did, a purple glow appeared from her arm wound and her arm re-grew, completely anew.

There was a cough as Shuhei appeared out of the smoke. He looked badly beaten up, but his eyes told another story.

"Looks like you won't be that easy to finish off. What's your name?" asked Shuhei.

"Yulna Onnell," she said, and showed Shuhei her right hand, which had a ten tattooed on it. "Decimo Vice-Captain of the Trece Pecados."

"I'm Shuhei Hisagi, Lieutenant of Squad Nine of the Gotei Thirteen." Shuhei lowered his blades a little and stood as if waiting for something.

Yulna eyed him with interest, "What? Given up already or something? Did that explosion knock some sense into you?"

"You don't seem to fear anything do you?" asked Shuhei.

"What are you blabbing on about now? Fear? Why should I fear anything? I'm a scientist, I play with lives including my own, what do I have to fear?"

Shuhei sighed. "I see, well, either way, this fight isn't going to end soon. Why not show me your resurreccion. And then, I can show you true fear. Fear of the verge of death when you've thrown everything you have at your opponent."

"Hmph, I have no idea what you're talking about. But you know what, I'm in the mood to turn the volume up a bit." She turned her sword around in her hand so the blade was in line with her arm pointing backwards. "Waste them! Canon!" she shouted. Her sword glowed and then grew outwards encasing her arm. It formed a cannon of bone, and a small scope appeared on top. A loud buzz was heard as two pairs of insect wings grew from her back.

"I had a feeling you were the ranged type," said Shuhei frankly, "Luckily, I am too."

"Now that you've seen my resurreccion, do you feel fear?"

"In battle there is always fear. It will make you not want to fight ever again. And for that reason, I'm going to make you feel fear as well!"

* * *

Marxin kept a little distance between him and Hina as he looked up at the huge comet lighting up the skies.

Seeing Shaye's stunned face, he said, "Relax Shaye, whilst summoning a comet is intimidating at first sight," his voice was with an utmost calm, "does it do something special? Or is it merely for decoration?"

"I'm impressed at how you keep your composure arrancar. But I doubt you'll keep it for much longer, once you see what my comet does."

"I'm rather intrigued, so let us see shall we?" said Marxin with a curious smile. "Shaye, calm down. We've still got her outnumbered."

Shaye looked at Marxin and gave him a nod. "Yeah," she said and took a deep breath. "Let's go!"

Shaye and Marxin moved in sync towards Hina. They raised their swords and made a movement to attack. Hina didn't look like she was going to dodge, or move at all for that matter. But at the last moment, before Marxin and Shaye were about to hit her, they vanished with sonido and appeared at a fair distance on either side of her. They then fired their cero in a pincer movement. Still, Hina made no attempt to dodge. She sheathed her sword and then raised both her arms, pointing a finger at each of the cero.

"Hadou Four, White Lightning," she said. Two huge streaks of lightning shot out of her fingers. They easily cancelled out the cero and carried on with high velocity at the arrancar.

Marxin quickly vanished and appeared somewhere far from Hina. Shaye didn't react fast enough and the lightning clipped her left arm, disintegrating her sleeve and leaving her with a large burn wound. She clutched her arm, clenched her teeth to fight back a scream, then moved to where Marxin was.

"Looks like I was right. This is a strong one. She used a divided kidou attack, which was still able to cancel out our ceros and attack. Not a captain for nothing then," said Shaye, seemingly impressed.

"Yes, I agree," said Marxin stroking his beard. "An interesting ability she has, I wonder if I'm right." Marxin moved again. He took a few cautious steps and waited for Hina to react first. Hina didn't know what he was trying, so she aimed a Hadou Four at him from a safe distance. Marxin easily dodged, then fired a well aimed cero at her.

Hina finally moved, and flash stepped away to dodge the quick cero. This was indeed what Marxin was hoping for, as he vanished with sonido, appeared in front of Hina and slashed at her neck. Surprised, but with a quick reaction, Hina managed to draw her sword to block.

Marxin turned and slashed again. Instead of blocking, Hina ducked to dodge and then flash stepped back to a safe distance. "Hadou Twenty-One, Arrows of Light," Hina called out. Bright white arrows appeared from all around her and then shot out at Marxin.

Marxin moved back and fired a cero. It cancelled out a few but the others continued. Shaye came to his rescue and cancelled out the rest with her cero.

"So, what did you find then?" asked Shaye.

Marxin stroked his beard again, "Nothing impressive. That comet is nothing but a decoration. The only thing that changed was her kidou strength. Her physical strength is the same."

"Just a power-up then?" asked Shaye.

There were a few claps as Hina walked towards them. "Well done. You found out what my Shikai does. It is a very powerful power-up though. Any kidou I perform now has three times the power of what I can do without my Shikai. I am Squad Five's Captain, therefore a master of the kidou arts. You can't hope to win against a Captain-level soul reaper."

"You speak as if you've already won," said Marxin, clearly not impressed with Hina's arrogance. "No matter, we can show you a fight can't be so easily won. If it's a power-up, then we can do it too." Marxin held up a finger and his sword. He scratched the flat side of his sword so fast that it produced a spark and said, "Electrify, Anguila!" His sword turned completely to lightning and encased both his arms. A huge slab of a white skeletal substance grew from his back and extended out to a long flexible tail.

Shaye stabbed her sword into the ground in front of her and said "Maul, Frio Oso." Her spiritual pressure grew, her bandana mask remnant extended around her face forming into a bear skull, making it seem as though she was inside a bear's skeleton. Her sword vanished and instead, bony skeletal armour grew on both her arms, with five long claws attached to each of her fingers.

Hina let out a laugh. "A resurreccion? That was expected. But still, your power-up is no match for mine. Let's fight!"

* * *

There was a huge explosion as Terri's power met Matthew's and their deadlock broke, sending them flying in opposite directions. A wall came up fast behind Terri, she flipped and kicked off the wall so hard that the wall crumbled away.

Matthew placed a hand into the ground and said, "Tosigo Cinco, Ejecucion." His nails grew rapidly and pinned him in that position so he didn't fly back more. He then retracted them and moved at the charging Terri.

He fired a cero, Terri quickly swerved her body around it and then flash stepped behind Matthew. She struck again and swung her sword with all her strength. Matthew quickly readied himself, span around and met Terri's attack with his own, resulting in another deadlock. He then moved his hand to Terri's head level. "Tosigo Cinco, Ejecucion," he said, and his nails again shot out at an amazing growth rate. Having caught a glimpse of the attack earlier, Terri knew what was coming and moved her head out of the way. She then brought her free hand round and punched Matthew in the stomach, with Kazedoragon around her fist.

Matthew was sent flying and tumbled across the ground until he crash into a wall. He shook his head and got back up, "Packing quite a punch there, kid." Suddenly he sensed some interesting spiritual pressures approaching them at a fast pace. He smiled to himself, "Hmph, looks like you've got other opponents kid. That's my cue to leave then." He soared up high into the sky, "Gran Rey Cero!" he shouted and threw it down.

Terri prepared to dodge, but the attack wasn't even aimed at her. She moved out of the way as it smashed into the ground bringing up with it a huge layer of dust and debris. She couldn't see a thing, so she too soared into the sky to get out of it. By that time she couldn't see Matthew anywhere. Instead, she sensed another familiar spiritual pressure approach.

Robbs came flying out of nowhere and fired a cero at Terri. She dodged and it created a huge whirlwind as it hit the ground, blowing away all the dust.

They both landed back on the ground. "All on your bill? Shame, I wanted to kill more. Oh well, guess I'll have to settle for finishing our fight then!" Robbs moved without a second thought.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 - Something Wicked This Way Comes**

Jushiro slashed up at Raul, who met him with a downward slash from his claymore. Due the shear strength of Raul's slash, Jushiro's sword was pushed into the ground. Jushiro tried to tug his sword free, but was unable to move from his position.

A cero started to charge in front of Raul's raised fist. Jushiro let go of his sword and jumped back. He then raised a hand and a yellow orb of lightning gathered in his palm, "Hadou Sixty-Three, Thunder Roar Cannon!" He made a throwing action and fired out a huge streak yellow lightning just as Raul punched the cero and fired it out.

The two attacks crashed together whipping up a large sand blanket over the two. Neither was stronger than the other. Jushiro charged in quickly and grabbed his sword. He jumped up out of the sand blanket only to be met by a slash from Raul's sword and was blasted backwards. Jushiro landed back on his feet, but just barely managed to straighten up. He let out a few coughs and stood in a stance again.

Near them, Rukia and Hanna continued their fight. Rukia flash stepped to attack as Hanna used sonido to move away.

Rukia stopped moving and waited. Seeing this Hanna stopped as well and saw this as an opportunity to charge. Rukia still didn't move. She waited for Hanna to get close enough and then span with her sword. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!" The ground below her froze, forming a white circle. Without knowing what Rukia was doing, Hanna instantly backed off just as a cylindrical shape of ice formed out of the circle and was an inch away from freezing her.

Rukia jumped up and slashed at Hanna, using her surprise to gain an advantage. Hanna blocked and then pushed against Rukia to fly backwards. She then opened her mouth as a red cero gathered. Rukia stabbed the air softly in front of her, forming four icicles, with pieces of ice drifting from them. A white circle appeared below Rukia again and she made a stance.

As the formation of the cero was complete, Hanna screamed, blasting it out. Rukia reared up her sword, "Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!" and unleashed a huge wave of ice.

The ice smashed into the cero, froze it and continued on its path. Hanna moved quickly but the huge ice wave caught her left leg and froze it. She couldn't stay airborne and crashed downwards.

Jushiro's illness was taking its toll as he coughed repeatedly. However, he showed no weakness to his opponent. He continued attacking, but due to Raul's superior strength, found himself struggling to keep up.

Jushiro jumped back after evading an attack and unable to attack back. Raul charged up another cero and then punched it out at him.

Panting slightly, Jushiro pointed his blade out and said rapidly, "All waves rise now and become my shield, lightning, strike now and become my blade, Sougyo no Kotowari!" His sword split into two tied together by a red rope with metal charms hanging off it. With one blade, he absorbed the cero and then almost immediately with the second blade, he fired it back.

Raul reacted instantaneously and escaped unscathed. "What was that?" he asked with a surprised face.

"My sword's ability. I can absorb reishi attacks and fire them back," said Jushiro with a frank tone.

Raul's face changed from surprise to anger. "Using my own attack against me? How dare you use such a dirty dishonourable trick? I'll teach you what happens to those who do not uphold honour in a fight." He made a stance and then shouted out, "Charge, Caballeria!" There was a sudden eruption of spiritual pressure from him and when he reappeared from the spiritual pressure his appearance had changed significantly. His entire lower body was now the body of a horse, and bone amour covered it and his upper torso.

He made a quick charge and was upon Jushiro within seconds. He swung his claymore at Jushiro who only managed to block in time, but again was pushed further back because of Raul's immense physical strength.

Jushiro clambered to his feet helplessly, as Raul charged for a second strike.

As Hanna hit the ground, Rukia landed as well. Hanna smashed the ice on her leg with her sword and got back up, panting. "Heh, not bad, but it doesn't look like your captain's doing too well against mine."

Rukia looked to her captain and noticed that indeed he was on the losing side. _"So, that Raul doesn't attack girls does he? Let's put that to good use,"_ thought Rukia, as she left Hanna and rushed to Jushiro.

Rukia jumped in between Raul and Jushiro, just as Raul was about to attack again. He quickly pulled back from his attack and retreated. Rukia gently stabbed her sword in front of her four times.

Hanna moved quickly and appeared in front of her captain. "Your dishonourable tactics will not work! Speak, Conocimiento!" Her spiritual pressure exploded from her back and formed bony wings and a tail. A set of bony claws also appeared on the backside of both hands.

Rukia didn't stop her attack and backed her sword up, ready to fire.

Hanna also made a stance and then rushed towards Rukia. At the same time both Hanna and Rukia shouted out, "Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!" Rukia's attack shattered and the kanji for Hakuren was burnt into Hanna's arm. Rukia stood, stunned by what had just happened. Hanna moved swiftly, appeared in front of Rukia and struck her through the chest with a swing of her sharp tail. Rukia was flung the air, her sword along with her. With a second flick of her tail, she broke the sword and Rukia landed on the ground with a thud.

* * *

"From that kidou attack you seem rather strong. How nice, I can have you all to myself," said Fhiire, with bloodlust in his eyes. Naomi frowned at him but said nothing. She kept her eyes trained on him for any sudden movements. "Come now, why so uptight? Did my blazing power strike you dumb with awe? I wouldn't be surprised, it's rare you get to face a blaze such as myself. I don't think I've introduced myself. The name's Fhiire Tairron, Tercera Vice-Captain of the Trece Pecados. So what's your name?"

There was a pause and then Naomi spoke, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you finished, I thought your little speech would never end. I've never met someone quite as self-centred and arrogant as yourself, so that's surely an achievement," said Naomi. "I'm Naomi Ruhodesu, Lieutenant of Squad Five of the Gotei Thirteen."

"Just a Lieutenant? You had such power I thought I might've been up against a captain. What a shame that my fire is to be wasted on a low rank such as yourself. Though you do have power, this won't be boring at least."

"That overconfidence and arrogance will be the end of you Fhiire," said Naomi, as she drew her sword.

Fhiire let out a booming laugh, "Maybe it's true that I can come off as pretty arrogant. But it's because I know I'm right and I'll prove it right now." He lifted a finger and pointed it upwards. A cero gathered on it "Cero Lumbre," he muttered and then flicked out a cero at Naomi. She moved out of its way, but then a wave of fire blasted out from the cero at all angles. Surprised by the nature of the attack, Naomi wasn't able to move away fast enough and her right sleeve caught fire. She stopped and ripped it off.

"What was that?" asked Naomi, although her expression seemed to be that of curiosity rather than surprise or fear.

Fhiire couldn't help but laugh at the successfulness of his attack. "That is my very own cero, Cero Lumbre. A cero that on the outer case looks like a normal cero, but it is packed with fire, as that's what produces its energy, and I can disperse the flames from the cero like how I did just then."

Naomi nodded, "So I see," she said with a smile. And then she attacked. With a quick flash step she appeared behind an unprepared Fhiire and slashed. Fhiire quickly moved away with sonido but Naomi's attack still caught him and cut him on the back of his waist. "Overconfidence and arrogance will be your downfall, didn't I say?"

Fhiire didn't look like he was listening, instead he was charging up another Cero Lumbre. Naomi moved off just as the cero was fired and moved out of range of any fire that could shoot out. But this time, the flames didn't come out at all angles from the cero, instead they came out as a concentrated flaming pillar and shot towards Naomi.

Without much time to dodge, she straightened up and shouted, "Shimmer, Seireitenshi!" Her sword extended out and turned into a staff mounted bardiche. She swung down at the flame, stopping it in its tracks and after a few seconds the flames vanished. She then span her bardiche and aimed a slash at Fhiire, which sent out the wave of fire at him.

Fhiire, who was too immersed in the success of his attack, failed to notice Naomi's counterattack until it was impossible to dodge. He quickly held up his sword to block but was still badly burnt.

He panted after the attack, but had a smirk on his face. "That actually hurt. And it was my flame you used as well. Like I thought, you're gonna make a good fight. But there's no-one that can stand up to me." He threw his sword into the air and then let it drop straight into his mouth, swallowing it whole. "Singe, Quetzalcoatl!" His body erupted in a blaze of orange and red spiritual pressure.

* * *

Matthew looked back at the battle he had left and gave a wide smirk. "Thanks for the backup, maybe you're more useful than previously thought," he said, though there was no-one anywhere around him. But then, a translucent white figure rose out of the ground as if a ghost rising from a grave. It was Ferocitas.

"Useful you say? Why, if I wasn't useful, there'd be no need for me to be here, would there? You would never have gotten this far without me. Don't forget that it was I who found the spell, you are merely casting it. The power it brings will be shared by us. Will it not?"

"You need to speak properly, yeah whatever, you got us this far, so what? If you didn't have my power, this plan wouldn't even be going ahead. Instead you'd just be there twiddling your thumbs all day. But frankly I don't care. Let's go already, from what I can tell, that Robbs guy won't last too long against Terri if she decides to go all out. She won't, so we have some time. We can talk about everything else afterwards."

"I believe you should take the lead. Do remember I hardly know this area. I am here only to bring out the sword once we are there. You are to guard me and lead me there. Do not forget our agreement Matthew Richardson."

Matthew glared at Ferocitas, annoyed. He didn't answer back, but continued on instead with her drifting not far behind.

"_Tch, who does that woman think she is?" _thought Matthew, with a clear dislike for Ferocitas._ I'm clearly the more powerful arrancar yet she dares talk back to me. Well, it doesn't matter, as soon as she brings out the sword I'll get rid of her and the power will be all mine. Then that'll be that, and I will finally have my revenge and no one can stop me!"_

A certain tension could be sensed between the two arrancar as they stood next to each other. A different evil resided in each person's aura. With their own motives in mind, they continued on towards the Zakura house's main mansion.

* * *

_Sorry for last week, I was busy with essay planning and had no time. I should be alright now, I can write an essay easily once I've got it planned. I hope anyway..._


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 - Chivalry is Dead  
**

"Karral Rainado is it?" Renji asked, curious. "So you're a Captain-ranked arrancar of this Trece Pecados, you say? The Trece Pedacos, huh? Is this the arrancar idea of a Gotei? Quite organised for arrancar, ever since Aizen, you guys have been a mess. What makes you think this time will be any different? Just because your leader this time is an arrancar, you think that he won't backstab you? Give it up, your teamwork is false and that's why you'll always lose against us."

Karral looked at Renji with interest and let out a devilish laugh. "You speak as if we need teamwork to beat you. Let me tell you something. Arrancar don't like teamwork for a reason, because we each have our own strengths and are too selfish to help others out. If we ever seem to be together it's because the person who gathered us is so much stronger that we have no choice. So just keep barking kid, no-one can beat our leader. You will all perish! But frankly, I couldn't care less about our leader. As I said, we arrancar work alone. Even if we follow someone, it's just to obtain more power under someone more powerful."

"Power is it? Is that all anyone cares about?"

"Without power you are nothing. That is why I follow who I follow, someone who isn't the Trece Pecados' leader. No, that guy is strong, but he is a weakling in front of my master. And since I have some time to kill until I receive my next orders, I've decided to stay here and look for some prey. So I'm glad you came alone to kill some time. I respect your courage to face a captain alone! However, I'm not going to spare anyone who gets in my, or my master's, way! Now since you stopped me earlier, I hope you can provide a challenge that'll keep me interested for long enough."

Karral moved swiftly towards Renji using his sonido with amazing skill. Renji moved back to gain some distance and then swung his blade, extending it out at Karral. Karral merely glanced at Renji's attack and then held out his palm to stop it in its tracks.

"You're being naïve kid. Did you really think your pitiful blade would do any harm to a Captain-level arrancar? I was going easy on you kid, seems like you're really not worth my time." Karral wrapped his hand around Renji's blade and pulled it towards him, with a powerful tug that sent Renji flying forwards. Using his expert skills in sonido again, Karral appeared in front of Renji and kneed him in the stomach. In the blink of an eye, Renji was on the ground, coughing blood. Karral stood a fair distance away, looking rather disappointed. He looked at Renji's blade which he held in his hand, threw it up into the air, and then broke it into its separate segments with a barrage of cero.

"Pitiful, truly pitiful. Worthless scum, just as I thought," said Karral and turned to leave. But then suddenly Renji's broken sword pieces flew up all around him. Karral turned around to see Renji who, although worn out, was back up on his feet.

"Higa Zekkou!" shouted Renji, and his floating sword shards shot at Karral. But a second after Renji shouted for the attack to commence, Karral had appeared in front of him and his attack missed.

"So you have life left in you. But maybe you should've just stayed down. If you stayed down you would've lived longer, you may have even survived this war if no-one thought that you were still alive. However, it's a different story now." He grabbed a hold of Renji by his uniform. "This time, I'll make sure you're dead," and he rammed his fist into Renji's stomach.

Renji flew back and tumbled away in the still sands of Hueco Mundo. He came to a stop quite a distance from Karral and coughed continuously.

"Still not staying down then?" asked Karral with amusement.

Renji struggled to his feet, and even through all his pain he had a smirk on his face. "No, I'm not going down. I've lost too many important battles in the past. I always had help to win. I know I'm not strong enough, but there's one thing I can't do. And that is give up." Renji's spiritual pressure surrounded him in a red circle. "Bankai!" His segmented blade grew out into a long skeletal snake that encircled itself around him. "Hihio Zabimaru."

Karral snarled. "Finally pulled out all the stops then? Very well. Maybe now you can provide a bit more entertainment."

* * *

Terri slashed down at the charging Robbs, sending a wave of lightning that exploded when it touched Robbs' blade. She took this chance to look around. There was no sign of Matthew anywhere, she couldn't even sense his spiritual pressure anymore. Either he was already far away, or someone was hiding his spiritual pressure, he couldn't have accomplished such a feat on his own. The latter seemed more likely, as Matthew couldn't have gone that far that his presence was unknown.

Sweat trickled down Terri's forehead as she thought up the reason for Matthew's disappearance. _"So, he's got company. What for? What did he come here for in the first place? I thought it was a grudge match against me? Why else would he come to my house? Damn it! What other motive can he have?"_ she thought to herself.

She didn't have any longer to think, as Robbs stepped out of the dust cloud with a rather provocative smirk on his face. "Blimey, that was some attack. Still, I didn't sense a glimpse of killing intent behind it. It was the same in Hueco Mundo when you fired that powerful kidou attack at me. I'll tell ya, it was bloody powerful. But even then, there was no killing intent. You can't kill someone without it. You see, I probably would've taken severe damage if you actually put some more effort into it. You've lost the chance to kill me, so now it's my turn." He pointed his palm at Terri and instantly fired a cero at her.

Terri flash stepped upwards to dodge it and slashed out another wave of lightning at Robbs. "Sorry, I don't have the time to deal with you. We'll fight later," said Terri and then turned, only to stare into Robbs' face.

He shook his head, "No, you cheeky girl. We fight now!" Terri jumped back immediately as Robbs fired another cero at her. "You seriously cheese me off, you know that? I come here wanting a fight yet all you do is run. If you're scared then just die, if you're not, then come and kill me!"

"_What an annoyance! Why do I get such an irritating arrancar to face?"_ she thought as she deflected the cero with a wave of her hand. "Fine, I'll fight you. I'll stomp you into the ground so hard that you'll never want to get up. I'll make you regret ever challenging me to a fight!"

"Now that's more like it!" shouted Robbs, smirking triumphantly.

He made a quick move and repeatedly slashed at Terri. She blocked one, parried another, then dodged a third then grabbed Robbs by his uniform and threw him into the ground with such a force that he couldn't do anything except crash into the earth.

Terri raised her hand. "The crest of turbidity, seeping out. An insolent vessel of madness. Boiling up, denying, numbness, blinking, obstructing slumber. The steel princess who creeps. The mud doll, ever disintegrating. Unite! Oppose! Filling the earth, know your own impotence! Hadou Ninety, Black Coffin!" she chanted. A huge black box formed around where Robbs landed and dark spears pierced through it at all angles.

Terri dropped down and landed as the box shattered. Through the thin debris cloud she could just make out Robbs' motionless body on the ground. There was blood seeping out from underneath him, forming a small pool. Thinking the fight was over Terri started to move away, but then she heard Robbs' body move.

She turned back, surprised to see that Robbs was already back on his feet. He was panting continuously and his body was full of stab wounds, dripping with blood, yet he still stood with the same provocative smile.

"Some arrogance you have little kid. You think you can pull of a level ninety kidou just like that? I don't think so. You underestimate me and you overestimate your own abilities. Now, it's my turn to show you some real power." His spiritual pressure skyrocketed and he pointed his sword at Terri. "Rush and Kill, Rey Tirano!"

There was a huge explosion strong enough that even Terri had to shield herself from it and back off. _"Such persistence. He really irks me."_

* * *

"Rukia!" screamed Jushiro, but he couldn't get to her, as Raul attacked and slashed at him. He blocked but was pushed back.

"You're still fighting me, remember that," said Raul. "This is a battlefield, you can't tend to your fallen comrades until you've won the battle."

Jushiro breathed heavily as he recovered from yet another strong attack. He straightened up again and heard a light galloping noise just as Raul struck again. Due to Raul's speed and strength, Jushiro couldn't do anything except block the attacks.

Raul vanished and Jushiro heard another light galloping noise before Raul appeared behind him and slashed again. Jushiro turned to block but was knocked off-balance as Raul struck again, sending him flying backwards.

He then raised his sword, slashed it at Jushiro and yelled, "Resonar Rojo!" A red sword made of pure energy shot at Jushiro in mid-air. Jushiro tried to block but the power of the attack knocked him out of the sky and crashing into the ground.

Raul fired his attack again, just as Jushiro was struggling to get up. Jushiro didn't have any time to block and the attack hit him squarely in the stomach. He opened his mouth to scream, but only blood came out. He steadied himself as he coughed out more blood, drenching the white sands of Hueco Mundo with a bright crimson.

"You were a worthy captain, dear captain of the Gotei Thirteen. You put up a valiant fight, but this ends now!" Raul raised his sword once more and charged up some power before unleashing a third Resonar Rojo. This one was twice as big, and anyone could sense the huge amount of power in it as it shot towards Jushiro.

Jushiro took a deep breath and even after sustaining such heavy damage, he managed to straighten himself up. "Sorry, but I don't go down that easily." He pointed his sword out and fired back Raul's attack.

Surprise rooted Raul in his place as he couldn't believe that, even with a direct hit from his attack, Jushiro was standing. He stared at the attack that was approaching him and did nothing.

"Captain, move out of the way!" came a shout as Hanna quickly jumped in and knocked her captain away from the danger. But she came in line of fire and was sent flying by the attack.

Raul snapped back to his senses, "Hanna!" he screamed, but he dared not avert his eyes from Jushiro. "You'll pay for such insolence soul reaper!" he shouted, and with another light galloping noise he appeared in front of Jushiro and hacked down at him.

The injuries, having taken their toll on Jushiro, meant he couldn't hold on against Raul's attack, and sank to the ground on one knee. Raul swung again and sent Jushiro crashing into a dead tree.

Another galloping echo sounded, and Raul stood in front of a half-dead Jushiro. "For using such a dishonourable tactic to injure my comrade I shall kill you here and now! Prepare to die!"

As Raul raised his sword he suddenly felt a chilling sensation in his chest. He looked down to see a white sword straight through it. There no blood, though, there was just ice. He felt his entire body turn numb and his reaction speed decreased. He turned around slowly and saw Rukia. Her black kimono was soaked in her own blood and her face looked empty, as if she was moving solely through the force of her will.

"This can't be! How can you still be standing!" asked Raul, astonished by Rukia's appearance.

She didn't answer. Her lips only spoke the words. "San no Mai, Shirafune."

Raul didn't speak. He couldn't speak. Rukia's sword formed back to its original state straight through his chest. The ice spread from there and soon encased his body.

Rukia pulled her sword out. "I'm sorry that you had to be killed by me, but that's how a war is. No rules, no honour, whoever dies loses, whoever kills wins." The ice shattered, and Rukia fainted.

* * *

_Yes I know, I'm late again, for the past 2 weeks the work just suddenly piled on me. I'm still relatively busy so I'm not sure about the next chapter. But I'll do my best, if it's not here it'll only be a week late. No longer, I can promise that. Also, has been buggy lately and I couldn't submit this chapter for a week, which is why it's even later.  
_


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – The Dark Side of War**

"Captain Ukitake? Are you alright?" asked a shy male voice. Jushiro opened his eyes slowly and peered into the smiling face of a timid male soul reaper. "I'm Hanataro Yamada from Squad Four. It's an honour to meet you again, sir."

Jushiro stood up and stumbled a bit but managed to keep on his feet. He rubbed his head and looked around. He eyes immediately saw Rukia lying on the floor and rushed towards her. "Rukia? Are you okay? Rukia?"

Hanataro sat down next to him. "She's fine sir. Luckily the attack missed her heart and lungs so she's not in any life-threatening danger."

Jushiro let out a relieved sigh and sat back on the ground again, "Thank god for that, I feared the worst."

"More importantly, you should be worrying about your health Captain. From what I can see you took quite a beating in the fight," said Hanataro urgently.

Jushiro shook a hand at him, "I'm fine. Just some minor injuries, nothing to be worrying about, a bit of rest and I'll be back to normal."

"What do we do about her?" asked Hanataro, pointing at the unconscious Hanna lying not far from them. "I saw her unconscious, so I carried her a bit closer here if you want to do anything."

Jushiro thought for a while, "Well, it wouldn't be nice to leave her alone, but I don't have the heart to kill her either."

But then suddenly Hanna moved. She raised her head and opened her eyes. "Captain?" she asked looking around. "Captain? Where are you?" Concern suddenly crossed her face. "No… captain..." she looked over and saw Jushiro. "Where's my captain!" she shouted at him. With a sad shake of his head, he turned and looked away from her. A tear formed in the corner of her eye and then slowly crawled down her bleak face. "Dammit!" she screamed out in vain and slammed her fist into the ground.

It was a hard scene to watch as Hanna repeatedly hit the ground in frustration and anger. Jushiro didn't look back at her, he averted his gaze and waited.

"Kill me then!" Hanna cried. "That's what you came here to do isn't it? So kill me! Without my captain… I have nothing to live for anymore. I don't want to live anymore. End my life, soul reaper!" she screamed out at Jushiro with deep grief and sorrow in her eyes.

Jushiro still didn't look at her, he didn't want to see the sorrow that only war can bring.

"Captain… my captain… was our fate this cruel that it would've been better to have never met? No… we were a good team…"

"_What a weakling! You thought you could beat me? What are you, stupid?" laughed a male arrancar as he stared down at a beaten Hanna. "Don't you get how this desolate world works? You devour those who are weaker to become stronger. You've just broken the rules, and so now you're dead!"The male arrancar raised his sword for the finishing blow. _

_She couldn't do anything, so she turned away and closed her eyes._

_Suddenly, she heard a faint galloping sound approach and the arrancar's scream followed. She opened her eyes, looked up and saw her guardian angel._

_It was Raul. He sheathed his sword as the arrancar disappeared. "Such dishonour to harm a woman. That is no way to treat a lady."Raul stretched out his hand to Hanna. "Take my hand friend, you won't be harmed anymore. I promise."_

_Hanna stared into the profound bottomless black eyes of her saviour and took his hand. "My guardian angel…" her thoughts drifted off into the dark night of Hueco Mundo as she walked with her new partner in this barren world._

* * *

_One day, an unlikely visitor visited Raul and Hanna in their cave hoping to enlist Raul for a new arrancar team he was assembling._

"_So will you join me in my quest? I need all the capable arms I can get," the arrancar asked, with Ai standing next to him._

_Raul thought for a moment, "Your proposal seems interesting. But I will not join you unless Hanna comes with me. I promised to protect her from harm and I don't plan to break my promise."_

"_She is a mere weakling, nothing good will come from shielding someone like her, I only need your power, not anyone else's," said the arrancar, although he showed no expression._

"_I think we should let her," said Ai, finally talking after staying quiet since entering the cave. "They seem to have a good connection, it'd be a shame to break it."_

_The arrancar stood silently for a minute then said, "Fine, I don't care either way. Report to me in two weeks time. There'll be a signal, you'll know where to go," he said and left the cave. _

_Ai turned to leave too, but as she did Hanna said, "Thank you, for putting a word in for me." Ai stopped, turned back, smiled at her and followed the other arrancar out of the cave._

Hanna reverted back to her arrancar state as her tears dripped onto the harsh sandy ground. "Kill me soul reaper!" she screamed again.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that," Jushiro apologised with a most sincere voice.

"Fine then," said Hanna and picked up her sword. "If you can't kill me, then I'll avenge my captain!" She stood up and charged.

Hanataro instantly moved behind Jushiro and hid away. Jushiro stepped forward with both of his swords out. Hanna vanished and Jushiro was ready to block an attack, but it didn't come. Hanna didn't attack, she had no intention of revenge. All she wanted was to leave this world and be reunited again with her guardian angel.

She had ran into Jushiro's sword. He stared into the blank eyes of Hanna and looked upon her smiling face. A depressing scene it was.

He laid her on the ground and closed her eyes. "This is war huh?" he sighed and shook his head disappointedly.

* * *

Yu made a swift dash and tried to trip Tetsuzaemon from below, but he reacted fast and jumped clear of her legs. He struck down hard with his falchion. Yu made a quick jump back to dodge as it slammed into the ground, heaving up a huge torrent of sand. Yu slashed through it, aiming for Tetsuzaemon's neck. He saw the blade appear behind the wall of sand and moved back as well.

As he looked carefully through the falling sand, he noticed something red lit up and instantly jumped out of the way as a cero shot through it, barely missing him. The sand fell and Tetsuzaemon saw Yu swinging her sword to send a second cero at him.

He ducked down to dodge but then raised his falchion immediately, as Yu came up close with a wide slash that knocked him back. She fired another cero and caught him off-guard. It slammed in his stomach, sending him back even further until he hit the ground and rolled away in the sand.

"Had enough yet? Or are you still planning to talk tough?" Yu shouted at him, as she slowly walked towards him with a satisfied look.

Tetsuzaemon sat up and coughed out a mouthful of sand, with a bit of blood mixed in. "Not a chance. My rationality doesn't let me, you see, if you're gonna fight someone, then win, even if it kills you. That is what I call being rational." He jumped up and flash stepped. He appeared behind Yu and slashed. She turned and blocked. He ducked and kicked at her legs. She jumped, flipped over him and sent out another cero.

Tetsuzaemon flash stepped out of the way and there was finally some room between the two.

"This fight's getting on my nerves," Yu sighed. "I don't want to waste too long with you, so I'll show you something nice." She placed her dao in front of her with the blade facing away from her and placed a hand on it. "Fuse, Arder Agua!" she shouted. Her spiritual pressure suddenly skyrocketed, sending the sand around her into a tornado.

Tetsuzaemon shielded his face with his arms and waited for the sands to calm down. Once he looked again, Yu was in her resurreccion form. Her legs were now padded with white skeletal shin pads, she had more skeletal armour wrapping around her back with a long tail. Her dao had disappeared and instead, two blade-lined skeletal arm pads wrapped around both her lower arms.

She bent low and then launched herself with incredible speed at Tetsuzaemon. He reacted swiftly and jumped into the air as she passed underneath. She turned her body upwards and fired out two ceros at him, one blue and one red. Tetsuzaemon slashed the blue one, which turned into a splash of water and fell down. He slashed again splitting the red one in two, but it turned into two balls of fire, scorched both his sides, forcing him out of the air.

Yu launched herself off again at where Tetsuzaemon fell but there was a shout of, "Roar, Tenken," as a huge fist slammed in front of her, forcing her to make an abrupt stop.

"Enough!" shouted Komamura and stepped in front of the injured Tetsuzaemon. "I shall be your opponent arrancar! And I won't go easy on you. Bankai!"

* * *

Robbs appeared out of the explosion. His face was now encased in a large lizard-like skull with teeth stretching down from either side of his face. His sword was replaced with large sharp claws on both hands, and even his feet had large claws with skeletal reinforced legs.

He shot off at Terri with the speed of a jet and clawed at her. Terri stood her ground and blocked the attack. He slashed at her with his free hand, forcing Terri to jump back to a safe distance.

"C'mon kid. You're still holding back aren't ya? Don't think I can't tell. I have no idea why you're doing this, but I'll tell ya one thing. If you continue, then you'll just die at my claws!" He moved again with the same speed as before and slashed at her.

She dodged, jumped back further and fired out a wave of lightning. Robbs moved out of the way, allowing the lightning to smash into the ground, demolishing it into nothing but rubble. He then cut his right hand with a claw and charged up a huge amount of blue lightning in his palm. "Gran rey cero!" he shouted, and fired out the powerful cero.

Terri slashed at the cero but was surprised by its power and was pushed back instead. She forcefully parried the cero away from her, then blocked a swift attack from Robbs from above and was sent crashing down into the pile of rubble she created.

"What's the matter kid? Done already? Where'd all your power go, eh? Or are you still faffing around."

Terri coughed and sat up in the rough dusty pile of stones. _"This guy is getting on my nerves, I need to save my strength to fight Matthew. I can't waste it on this idiot,"_ she thought as she got to her feet. _"Argh! Why is this guy so annoying?"_ She jumped back into the air with such force that the wind brushed the dust clean off of her.

"So, you won't leave me until I kill you, is that right?" asked Terri.

Robbs paused at the obscurity of the question and then laughed. "If you can kill me, that is. Then obviously I can't get in your way."

Terri gave a curt nod, "Fine then. If that's how you want it, then that's how it's gonna go!" She raised her right arm high and Kazedoragon roared above her. _"Greatly appreciate the help dad,"_ she thought with a smile and then shouted, "I am the daughter of Ketu Zakura, lend me your power. Bankai! Kazetatsujin!"

* * *

_Again I find myself late with a posting. Even though it's the holidays I still have so much work to do. It's doing my head in a little. So I will now say this, the chapters will now come out either weekly or fortnightly. So if it doesn't appear in one week then it will appear the next. Gives me some leeway to work with. So I apologise and hopefully there'll be no more problems in the future._


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 ****– Burned Out**  


Fhiire stepped out of his own spiritual pressure, making it vanish, now in his released state. He had grown a set of bony wings which were encased in a light tinge of his orange spiritual pressure, making it seem as though they were on fire. His spiked hair stayed intact but his lower jaw was now encased in the bottom half of a lizard-like skull.

He then opened his mouth and charged up a cero. Naomi anticipated the attack, jumped back and readied her bardiche.

But the cero was different. Fhiire released it and instead of a beam, it was a huge burst of flaming energy. Not expecting such a different attack, Naomi was singed slightly before flash stepping out of range.

Fhiire laughed loudly, "What's the matter? Can't handle a little heat? I do admit the second form of my Cero Lumbre is simply brilliant, don't you agree? It was too hot for you to handle wasn't it, eh? Admit it!" he laughed again.

Naomi said nothing. She moved towards him with a flash step, then came within striking distance. Fhiire predicted her movements easily and flicked both his wings, sending out two blades of fiery energy. Again surprised by the attack, Naomi could only raise her blade to block, but managed to stay airborne.

Fhiire then charged at her and hacked down at her, pushing her back. Naomi felt Fhiire's increased power and was struggling to keep up. No matter how much she fell back to gain some space between them both, Fhiire would always catch up in less than a second and strike.

"Come on, come on, come on! Seems like you do nothing but hide and block. What's wrong? Lost the will to fight after seeing my awesomeness?" laughed out Fhiire, with arrogance so clear that you could tell just by the tone of his voice.

"_This guy's stuck in his own world. It's about time I teach him a lesson, the hard way!"_ thought Naomi, as she blocked another relentless assault.

Naomi jumped and then flash stepped back so far that it was impossible for either side to attack the other. "Enough Fhiire," she shouted, "I think I've seen enough of your strength, and guess what, you're far too early to be arrogant. You've got a long way to go Fhiire, so watch closely as I humiliate you and show you how weak you truly are!" She got herself in a running stance then moved at Fhiire. "Bankai! Kozumikkukouken Seireitenshi" she shouted, there was a surge of her spiritual pressure as her bardiche extended into a double-bladed staff-mounted one. Two wings, one black and one white, sprouted from her back. She raised her weapon up and attacked Fhiire head on.

He laughed an arrogant mocking laugh. "Such predictability, did you think that attack could hit me?" He opened his mouth once more and fired out a huge flaming cero.

But as soon as he opened his mouth to attack, Naomi appeared behind him and slashed him in the back. He stopped his attack and yelled out in pain. He span around and hastily slashed Naomi in two. "That was pathetic!" he shouted out in triumph, but he sensed an attack and turned. Too late. Naomi had appeared behind him and had returned his cero. There was a yell of pain it overwhelmed him, knocking him to the ground.

His complete outer-body was singed, and whilst his internal damage wasn't visible, one look and anyone could tell it was fatal. He coughed out some blood and then looked up at multiple Naomis.

"If you didn't guess, these are clones. But of course, your arrogance stood in the way of you actually analyzing the opponent. And that is why you lost. You were so caught up in yourself that you failed to see who was superior."

"Superior? I am superior!" he shouted with a tone of denial. He coughed again and more blood splattered onto the ground. "I am not weak! My powers will reign supreme!" He forced himself to his feet and then jumped up at Naomi. "I'll kill you to prove it!" He slashed through Naomi and realised it was a clone.

Naomi appeared from behind him. "You're too blind to see anything but yourself. And now you pay the price." She showed no mercy as her blade tore clean through his waist, bifurcating him.

An ear-piercing shriek of pain sounded, and the fight was over.

* * *

As Arruvar held the two huge skeletal jaws in his hands, he made a quick flick with both. Then there was a sudden resonation from them, which sent a large shockwave at Mayuri. Mayuri's ears could hear the resonation and knew exactly what frequency it was at.

"Most interesting," he said to himself and moved up to a safe distance away from the shockwave. It continued its course and sliced through the walls it came in contact with like a knife through butter. "Fusing your own Reishi into those 'weapons' of yours and making them resonate at a specific frequency to cut through solid material. Am I right?" Mayuri said, with a content smile on his face.

"Just because he made one lucky guess he thinks he's so amazing? Who does the no-brainer think he is? Once I cut him down, I will personally see how small of a brain he has," Arruvar said under his breath, and without giving Mayuri a reply he continued attacking.

"What a fool! Do you really believe such predictable and insolent attacks can even come within an inch of touching me?" said Mayuri as he flash stepped around, easily dodging Arruvar's attacks. But the high buildings around weren't so lucky, as each attack sliced through another building, with more rubble piling up on the ground. "Enough of this impudence." Mayuri flash stepped at Arruvar and, aiming low, he swiped at his legs hoping to paralyse them. Arruvar was too fast, and due to his reinforced legs, he swiftly evaded the attack and leapt into the air. Mayuri gave chase and flash stepped to Arruvar again, but still, his flash- tep wasn't fast enough to match Arruvar speed with his powered-up legs. "What an annoyance." Mayuri stopped for a moment and landed back on the ground.

Arruvar stopped in the air, paused and then with a sudden burst of speed shot straight down at Mayuri with his weapons out in front. Mayuri looked up and noticed the oncoming Arruvar, who was travelling at the speed of a bullet. Mayuri had no time to dodge. Arruvar crashed down, crumbling the ground beneath and sending a shockwave throughout, making the ground shake like an earthquake.

Mayuri jumped out of the debris cloud with a few scratches but otherwise no injuries. Arruvar jumped out too, with a skewered Nemu on his weapon. Blood trickled down her mouth, and her expression was an empty one. Arruvar swiped his weapon and sent Nemu flying away, crashing into another pile of debris.

"What a weakling, letting his own subordinate take the damage for him. I have never seen such insensitivity from one person," muttered Arruvar.

Mayuri wasn't listening, he simply looked the other way as though purposely trying to annoy Arruvar. There was a short silence, then Mayuri finally turned around to him. "Oh I'm sorry, did you say something? All I heard was an insect's incessant buzzing coming from where you are. Oh wait, maybe that could be you talking, it's hard to tell the difference between insects, you see."

"It seems like he thinks he's smart, making some idiotic jokes that require no cerebral function to imagine. No matter, I'll shut him up eventually."

"Eventually, you say? You don't sound too sure of yourself then. I can tell you that I'll shut you up within the next ten minutes." Arruvar didn't reply, but his facial expression of sheer annoyance was more than enough for Mayuri. "Well come on then! Let's see you try to shut me up."

Arruvar launched himself at Mayuri with the speed of a jet, but Mayuri was more than prepared this time and he stood his ground firmly to block his attack. Mayuri put some strength in his slash and pushed Arruvar back. He then made a weird gesture and quickly flash stepped away.

Arruvar frowned at his weird movement but got ready to give chase. Suddenly, he felt a weight on his right leg that stopped him from moving. He turned and saw a bloodstained Nemu holding tightly onto to his leg. "You!" he exclaimed, but a huge explosion cut off anything else he could say, as Nemu blew up.

A huge area was now covered in black smoke and there were no movement for a while. Mayuri waited patiently, eyes darting from one side of the smoke to another. A minute later he noticed and heard a small movement, and locked his eyes towards it. As soon as a part of Arruvar had appeared out of the smoke, Mayuri made his move. He flash stepped quickly and appeared in front of Arruvar. Arruvar tried to back away, but the explosion had damaged his legs too much, and he was immobilised. Mayuri took advantage and stabbed Arruvar in his right shoulder.

His entire arm went numb, he couldn't hold on to his weapon and dropped it. "What did you do?" he shouted at Mayuri, with a shocked face.

"Oh? So you do talk to others when you need to? Well, what I did was paralyze your arm. You see, anything my sword cuts will be paralyzed. But I don't want to go into details to a dying man. So I'll just go ahead and end your misery."

"You're not ending anything!" screamed Arruvar and made a final charge at Mayuri.

"My my, I can't have disobeying subjects." Mayuri flash stepped out of Arruvar's way and then stabbed him through the back. Arruvar fell to the ground, his entire body paralyzed. "Satisfied now? Are you going to be an obedient, good test subject? Or do you really want to die?"

Arruvar moved the only arm he could and pushed himself up with his left arm. "I won't lie down like this!" Even with his body paralyzed and his legs damaged, he still managed to support himself with them. "I won't go down easily soul reaper!" His face showed no pain, even though it was clear that he was in a lot of it.

"I see, so you refuse to yield? That's fine by me. Dead or alive, it makes no difference," said Mayuri with a wide smirk. "Bankai, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo." Mayuri's sword turned back to normal, and the huge caterpillar-like monster with a baby's head rose from behind him. "Kill him," said Mayuri, with the least bit of care in his voice. Blades appeared out under the giant baby's head, and it charged at Arruvar.

He tried to move, but the injuries finally took their toll on him and he couldn't move. "No! You won't win here! I am by far the superior being! You are nothing! Nothing!" Arruvar screamed, but a painful scream followed, and he went silent.

"Nemu," said Mayuri, and the real Nemu appeared out in front of him. "Get a shovel or something to gather up his remnants. We've got some experimenting to do."

* * *

Kazedoragon's power shot up, and anyone around could feel a significant increase in its spiritual pressure. The former dragon's head above Terri was now a full dragon, comprised completely of air. The shape of the dragon was made clear by the fine dust particles that it whipped up around it from the ground.

Terri reverted her sword back to its normal form and then sheathed it away. "It's not that I don't want to go all out on you. It's more to the fact that I can't, there's another enemy more powerful than you and I need to kill him. He will take most, if not all, of my energy, so I can't waste any on you. I won't go all out, but I'll do the next best thing. Beat you down with help from my parents!"

Robbs wasn't listening, he was staring curiously at Terri's Bankai. "That's the first time I've seen a soul reaper's Bankai. And I'm rather surprised, you say the word and bob's your uncle, huh? Interesting, guess we are all alike in some ways." He then noticed Terri's stare at him, "Oh sorry, you were talking to me? Sorry, I was admiring you're Bankai. You don't have to look that cheesed off with me, do ya?"

Terri shook her head with annoyance, "Nevermind!" she shouted and the moved at Robbs, gliding quickly with a strong wind backing her.

"Not up for a chin wag anymore, huh? Oh well," said Robbs, who didn't seem bothered at all by her haste. "That's fine by me." He jumped up and moved out of the way of the approaching Terri. Even though he was far away from Terri, who passed underneath him, he still felt the huge air pressure and the force of wind pass through him. "Cor, that's some power kid. And that's still not your full strength? You're scary kid," he smirked as he watched Terri stop, then change direction at him again. "Alright then kid, let's see what you're made of."

Robbs use his claws from both hands to cut a small wound in the opposite hand. He then moved both his arms back behind him as two large amounts of lightning gathered in his palms.

Terri shot up at him with one arm outstretched, with Kazetatsujin roaring all the way with her.

Robbs shot down at her with the two Gran Rey Cero gathered in both palms, stretched out in front of him.

They collided with such a huge force that it shook the ground, with an explosion that could be heard throughout Soul Society.

* * *

_In hardcore revision time now so chapters may be a bit late... again... more than 2 weeks... I'll do my best!_


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**** – Written In The Stars**

Shuhei and Yulna stood opposite each other on different buildings, with a large distance between them.

Yulna made the first move and raised the bone cannon that was her arm, aiming at Shuhei. "Let me show you my cero, it's called Cero Instante," she said with a loud voice and shot out a Cero-like ball. Shuhei, unsurprised by the attack, jumped up to dodge and it exploded under him. He looked up and saw another one approach, so he flash stepped back as it exploded in front of him. But then more came through the smoke of the explosion, and he had to quickly evade by flash stepping up.

The assault suddenly stopped and he found his balance again, landing in the same place he was at before.

"Do you know why it's called 'instante'? Because it's instant, I can fire an infinite amount in no time at all. I'll demonstrate," said Yulna and she aimed again.

Shuhei moved off immediately as Cero pounded his way and exploded with a large flare radius when they hit. As Shuhei moved more and more back, he realised that because of the huge amount of explosions a giant cloud of smoke had built up in front of him. He could see the next few Cero and was unlucky when one was fired straight at him. He moved to dodge but the explosion caught his left leg, and he dropped back down on the roof of the building. Under the cover of the smoke, he was safe for a bit as he heard the explosions still above him.

He noticed something odd. He expected to hear a continuation of explosions from the ceros. But they weren't continuous, there were short intervals between each explosion. Very short, but still intervals.

Shuhei jumped out of the smoke and quickly became the centre of the exploding attention. After figuring out the firing interval time, Shuhei was easily able to manoeuvre in between the short interval time and dodge the so-called Instant Cero.

Using the interval time, he made steady advances on Yulna, and with one quick movement he moved behind her. "Now you'll fear death," he said into her ear, and slashed down his Kazeshini. She moved away quickly with Sonido and escaped any injuries.

"How did you get through my instant cero?" she asked, shocked.

"Easily, because they aren't truly instant. When each cero fired you didn't, or rather couldn't, fire the next until a tenth of a second had elapsed. And that's more than enough time to use my flash step to get close."

Yulna looked infuriated by that remark, "Tenth of a second? Not instant? What crap are you spewing out soul reaper?" she shouted at him, as an insult rather than a question. "What would someone like you know about my ability? You know nothing!" She aimed her cannon again and fired.

Shuhei knew that he was right and moved off into the air. He timed himself with deadly accuracy and threw his Kazeshini out during the short Cero interval. Yulna saw the attack coming and knew the timing was too perfect for her to fire before it got to her, so she moved out of its way, but when she prepared to fire again she felt Kazeshini creeping up behind her and quickly moved off again. As soon as she was able to find a steady footing, she would hear Shuhei's weapon sneaking up. She moved off once more but then wasn't able to sense the second blade of Kazeshini as it struck her on the right shoulder.

She moved far back after that attack and gritted her teeth. She then quickly noticed the large arm movements with the chain in Shuehi's hands as he directed his weapon. With a smile to herself she moved back into range.

Yulna quickly fired a cero then looked for Shuhei's arm movements as he swung his chain. She knew an attack was coming and moved then fired again. Shuhei moved as well and moved his other arm. Yulna sensed the other blade, and moved then fired. The fight went on like this in a stalemate, as neither side could make a proper attack when their own attacking flaw was known by the opponent.

"This fight's getting nowhere!" announced Yulna as she stopped her assault, and Shuhei followed suit.

"And what do you want to do? It seems we're equal in just about everything," said Shuhei blankly. "Got something up your sleeve? This'll become a fight of stamina otherwise."

"It just so happens that I have." Yulna aimed her cannon again. But this time, instead of a ball-shaped cero gathering, it was a needle-shape that gathered. "Cero Aguja," breathed Yulna, as the needle shot out at a surprising speed at Shuhei. He flash stepped far away from it as it stuck into the ground. He shielded himself preparing for something to happen, but nothing did. He looked back. Yulna fired another. It was too fast and he couldn't dodge in time. It easily pierced through his right shoulder, and then an explosion occurred where he was pierced.

He plummeted into the ground clutching his bleeding shoulder. He looked back up and saw Yulna aiming again. He prepared himself for a second shot, but it didn't come. Something seemed to have distracted Yulna.

Shuhei quickly moved and flash stepped behind Yulna. She still didn't move. Shuhei raised Kazeshini. There was a whisper of sadness from Yulna, "Captain… no…" But Shuhei heard nothing, and he thrust Kazeshini through the back of Yulna head.

They both then crashed into the sandy ground. Shuhei rolled away still in pain but relatively unharmed from the fall. He turned to look at Yulna. She was lying face down in the sand. Motionless.

Shuhei breathed a sigh of relief, but quickly became alert again as Yulna started to move. She struggled up with her entire body shaking. Her eyes were blank, as though she was in a dream.

"Captain…" she breathed again. It was hard to see how she was still alive. One of Kazeshini's blades was stuck straight through her forehead with blood continuously seeping out from tiny gaps between the blade and her skin. "No… you can't be dead captain… I'm coming… so please… wait there…" She placed one leg forward and slowly took a step forward. "I'm coming… captain…" she repeated.

Shuhei flash stepped behind Yulna as she stumbled on. "I'm sorry. I don't like killing but this was necessary. Maybe now, as you move on, you'll know what true fear is, whether it's a friend dying, or yourself." He wrenched Kazeshini from her head, splitting it in half. She stopped her movement and collapsed on the ground. Blood now flooded out from her broken skull. She didn't get back up this time. This time she lay still. Dead.

* * *

Marxin was the first to move as he punched out twice, sending out electrical ceros at Hina. She dodged with ease and flash stepped forwards to slash at Marxin. Shaye came in quickly and sliced at Hina, who turned back and blocked. She then quickly flash stepped away, as she noticed Marxin's tail coming at her. They paused for barely a few seconds, as Marxin stroked his beard.

Shaye then moved in front of Marxin as ten small red balls gathered on top of each of her claws. She raised them then slashed at Hina, sending out ten waves of cero at her.

Hina instinctively moved back. "Hadou Fifty-Eight, Orchid Sky!" she shouted holding her sword forwards and producing a large circular gust of wind which blew away all the waves of cero.

She noticed Marxin moving quickly towards her and stopped her attack to flash step away. Marxin carried on moving and slashed his hand, sending out a stream of electricity at her.

Hina pointed her sword out as a lightning rod and gathered Marxin's attack. She span swiftly and fired his attack back.

Shaye moved in front of Marxin and slashed the attack away. This made way for Marxin to move forwards more with Sonido and appear in front of Hina. He slammed down his electrically encased arm like a hammer at Hina. She raised her sword to block and was surprised by the force of the attack, but she held her ground. The deadlock continued for a mere few seconds before Marxin suddenly gave way and retreated. This surprised Hina again, as she lost her footing and stumbled a little. Just as she recovered, she saw ten waves of cero coming at her without time to dodge.

They slammed into her causing a large explosion that extended to a ten metre radius around her.

Marxin stepped next to Shaye and stroked his beard again.

"Did we get her?" Shaye asked, unsure. Marxin didn't answer her. He kept his eyes on the smoke that had settled and was slowly parting ways. There was a curt laugh and the two arrancar tensed up.

Hina stepped out of the smoke, relatively unharmed, a few cuts here and there and blood dripping down her face from a small cut on her forehead. As a blood drop crawled near her lips, she stuck out her tongue and licked it.

She then gave a short clap, "Well done arrancar. You scratched me," she said with an irritated tone and all the while her spiritual pressure was on a continuous rise. "You remember when you said my Shikai was just a power up? Well, I'll tell you now, it's much more than just that. Time for you annoying pests to die! Kowasu."

As soon as she said the word there was a rumble from above. Everyone looked up and saw that the comet that Hina had summoned started to crack.

"What is this?" exclaimed Marxin.

"Find out for yourself," said Hina and charged at the two arrancar.

With a surprising boost to her speed and power she slashed at Shaye first who blocked with her claws but was pushed far back. She gained her footing and stood back up. She then noticed that she was under a large shadow and looked up. A large flaming rock, about the same size as Shaye suddenly crashed into her, and knocked her flat into the ground.

"Shaye!" exclaimed Marxin and turned to watch Shaye plummet. He didn't notice as a similar-sized flaming rock crashed into him and knocked him into the ground as well.

"This is my Shikai's attack. I break the comet and it will come raining down at my command, whilst not being affected by any atmosphere."

The two arrancar, although rather singed, still got back up. They suddenly sensed something and stopped moving completely.

"Fhirre's fallen," said Shaye.

Marxin shook his head angrily. "That idiot. But, it doesn't look like we'll last much longer either." He then looked at Shaye and nodded. He placed both hands together and aimed at Hina. A large stream of blue electricity was fired out. Shaye jumped onto the stream and rode the speed of it, arriving at a surprised Hina almost instantly.

Shaye slashed down so Hina moved back, but the speed at which Shaye attacked was too quick, and the front of Hina's haori was ripped.

Marxin made his move and appeared in front of Hina just as she backed off, but she was expecting it this time and she smirked. Marxin knew something was wrong, but was unable to move away as another flaming rock smashed into his head and knocked him aside. Shaye turned to look, which gave Hina the opening to rush in and kick her into the ground with Marxin.

"Sorry, but I win. Hadou Ninety, Black Coffin!" she said. The two injured arrancar couldn't get up and were encased in a black box. Hina raised her arm causing more rocks to fall, crushing the box and anyone or anything inside it. There weren't even screams, but Hina felt no more spiritual pressure. She sheathed her sword, causing the comet and its fragments to vanish.

The two arrancar lay dead, and then disintegrated into nothing.

She walked away from them and looked around. _"Hmmm…"_ she thought and walked off in one direction.

* * *

Both Robbs and Terri came rocketing out of the explosion and smashed through several buildings and walls on their respective sides. But they both managed to quickly stand back up and meet each other in another deadlock of attacks. The broke off and stood facing each other.

"You really ain't half bad kid, I never thought that you'd be this strong," said Robbs panting heavily. "I'd say you were at least one of the strongest people I've ever faced. And trust me, I've faced a lot. You're probably stronger than all of the arrancar bar me and our God-Captain," he laughed. "But you know what. I don't think I've seen everything, have I? I know you've got more than triple what you have now, so why don't you show it to me?"

Terri, who was breathing heavily as well, took a deep breath and stood upright with a prideful look. "I could say the exact same about you."

Robbs laughed. "You could indeed. Fine then. I'll show you my full power, my final evolution if you will. Only because I want to see yours as well and I think that I may die otherwise." His spiritual pressure skyrocketed as he talked and it surrounded him like a wall. "Resurreccion, Segunda Etapa."

* * *

_Yes I know, I'm late again, I'm getting ever so close to the exams that it's hard for me to write. I think I may go on hiatus for a few weeks after the next chapter, if I have enough time to write it up... next chapter will be irregularly posted, so I have no idea when it's going to be... just look out for it._


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**** – War Child**

Renji swung the bone piece he held that controlled the huge skeletal snake, and it moved off swiftly, charging at Karral. The speed was pretty fast but Karral shook his head in disappointment.

"Oh please, and here I was hoping for something more entertaining. You've given me nothing but annoyance. Your weapon is way too large, and you use it rather poorly as well. Look at how sluggish it moves," he said mockingly. Before the snake's head could ram into Karral, he had vanished with sonido and appeared on top of it.

Annoyed, Renji moved the handle, shaking the huge snake trying to throw Karral off. It was as though Karral's feet were glued to the head, as he didn't budge and stayed on with the least effort. The snake continued to writhe around continuously even though it looked impossible for Karral to get off. Karral yawned and shrugged to himself. He then vanished and appeared in front of Renji, again with his masterful skills at sonido. He aimed a fist at Renji's face, but Renji sensed his attack this time and blocked with a smaller segment of the skeletal snake. Even with Bankai released, Karral still had enough strength to knock Renji back, sliding along the rough sand.

"Weak!" Karral declared as he jumped back after his attack. He stood still for a moment waiting for Renji to recover, and when he did, he smirked.

Karral's eyes widened as he knew why Renji smirked. He turned and saw the huge head of the snake slam into him. During Karral's attack, Renji had his weapon sneak up behind Karral. The impact raised up a cloud of sand and everything stood still.

The sand slowly faded and revealed an unharmed Karral. He had easily held off Renji's attack, holding the snake's head back with one hand. Now it was Karral's time to smirk. He raised an arm and fired a cero. Renji jumped, but when he straightened up, Karral was in front of him again. Karral's fist slammed into Renji's face, there was a sickening crunch and Renji was sent flying.

"Come now, I certainly hope you have more than this." Karral walked slowly towards the injured Renji arrogantly.

Renji spat out a mouthful of blood and got up with non-fading determination. He gathered back his weapon and curled it around him again. With one swing he sent it at Karral again. Karral held out a hand and stopped it. With the other, he forced the mouth of the snake open and blasted a powerful cero inside. He quickly moved back as Renji's weapon exploded into its separate segments.

"Utterly pathetic," he said to himself and moved to Renji.

He aimed for a finish blow. But before he could reach, the broken segments of Renji's sword rose up around Karral. Karral stopped and at that moment, the segments pointed their sharp protrusions at him and slammed into him. He jumped swiftly, but as he landed, four segments surrounded him, and before he could do anything he was caught in a box-like structure made of red ropes of spirit energy linked by the segments.

"So you did have something. But it's not enough." He tried to break free with his bare hands but found it near impossible to do anything to the spirit energy ropes.

All the while, Renji had gathered the rest of the segments together and was readying an attack. "I told you arrancar. I'm not going down!" he swung Hihio Zabimaru out, aimed at Karral. The segments separated from each other with a burst of energy, which gathered in the mouth.

"You told me nothing, soul reaper," said Karral, and finally drew his sword. He effortlessly slashed out of his imprisonment and pointed it towards Renji.

"Hikotsu Taihou!" Renji shouted, releasing his attack, and sent out a huge mass of condensed energy at Karral.

Karral jumped, and charged into Renji's attack. With his sword out in front, he tore through the attack and came out unharmed. He vanished and appeared behind Renji. Blood burst out of Renji's left shoulder and he collapsed on the ground. His Bankai reverted back to a normal sword.

Karral shook his head again. "If you talk so big in front of a stronger opponent, then you're just digging your own grave."

* * *

A huge giant appeared behind Komamura, towering over everyone head high in the sky.

"I'm so scared," said Yu sarcastically, staring up at the giant as though it was nothing.

"You should be," said Komamura and raised his blade, the giant followed. Yu's eyes narrowed at the site of Komamaura's movement and readied herself. Komamura swung his blade down slamming the giant's blade as well. Yu was more than prepared and jumped back to dodge.

She jumped up and slashed the air twice with her arm blades sending out a blue and red blade of cero. Komamura saw the ceros and lowered the giant's blade in front of him as a shield to block.

When he raised the blade, Yu appeared in front of him attacked. Komamura blocked with his own sword as Yu slashed her right arm blade at him.

Yu attacked with her other arm blade, but Komamura jumped away and swung down the giant's blade at Yu. She leaped into the air, joined her arms together in an X shape and slashed out sending a beam of purple cross-shaped cero at him.

Komamura shielded himself with both arms, but was pushed back through the air. As Yu charged, Komamura swung the giant's blade swiftly. Yu was knocked to the side by the attack and hit the ground.

Ru was nearby and quickly ran to Yu. "Yu! Are you okay?" she asked, in the same innocent voice as before.

Yu let out a cough and spat out a bit of blood. "I'm fine Ru, you just stay safe," she said with a gentle voice. She grabbed Ru and jumped just as the giant's blade slammed down. The force of the blade sent out a huge blast of air and drove Yu far away. She held on tightly to Ru and rolled away in the sand.

When they stopped, Yu jumped up but then stumbled as she had injured her leg. There was no time to worry, as the giant's blade came plunging down again. Yu jumped off on her other leg to meet the attack and blocked it, but was pushed back into the ground. She landed badly on her injured leg, but still held the blade back.

"Get out of here!" she shouted to Ru.

"It's okay. You didn't have to do this for me, I'm your friend, if there's something you can't do, then let me help you," said Ru with a solemn face

Ru stepped towards the giant and Komamura. "Wait! Ru, you know what'll happen if you use your powers, don't do anything rash!" shouted Yu. "I said I'd protect you. So let me protect you!"

"No Yu. It's time I returned the favour. But I may have to burden you again. If not, then go enjoy your life."

"Stop this now!" Yu shouted, but Ru didn't listen, she was already out of ear shot. Komamura retracted the giant's blade. The damage to Yu's leg was too great and she couldn't get up.

"Get out of this battlefield child. You don't belong here!" Komamura warned at Ru.

"Maybe, maybe not, but you're in my way."

Komamura hesitated for a moment and suddenly a burst of spiritual pressure exploded from Ru. It was so strong that it pushed Komamura's back.

"I apologise," said Ru, in an almost mature voice. Her spiritual pressure rose from huge to tremendous and still soaring. The spear that she wore as an earring detached itself and floated in front of her. She grabbed it and released it, as though releasing a bird. "Annihilate, Alabarda!" she whispered out.

The tiny spear straightened and pointed at the giant. There was a brilliant flash and the spear extended out in the blink of an eye. It was now huge, in length it was longer than Komamura's Bankai's height and the thickness was about the same as the giant's arm.

Komamura stared at the spear, awestruck.

Ru turned to Yu and whispered, "I will see you in two hundred years, good friend. Don't leave me, please." Although Yu couldn't hear what Ru was saying, she knew perfectly what she wanted to say. But there was nothing she could do.

Ru raised her small arm and pointed at the giant. As if understanding what she meant, the spear started to move. Slow at first, but after a few seconds it accelerated at an incredible speed and slammed into the giant. Komamura swung down the giant's blade just in time to block.

For a moment it seemed they were equal in strength, but then a crack appeared in the giant's blade. It then spread throughout the blade in a matter of seconds and shattered it. The spear continued and smashed the giant's armour to pieces drilling straight through it. After that, it vanished. Komamura clutched his stomach in pain, with blood flowing out. He coughed and choked and collapsed.

Ru smiled, and also collapsed on the ground.

_A lone arrancar walked __aimlessly around in the real world. Her name was Yu Sao. She had seen hollows eating each other, eat humans and killed by soul reapers. None of that bothered her._

_There was always an empty feeling inside her. Something was missing, like a purpose.__ Apart from that, everything was the same. Nothing mattered._

_One night, she sat alone watching the clouds go by she sensed soul reapers nearby. She didn't care, but __then there were shouts._

"_What! She's only a child!__"_

"_Don't underestimate any arrancar, this one's strong."_

_With that, Yu was intrigued. She got up and walked to where she sensed the soul reapers. She watched and saw a small girl running from a horde of soul reapers. "Damn soul reapers, have they no shame?" she thought, but felt no motivation to move. The little girl tripped and was then surrounded._

"_Give it up," said one soul reaper._

_Yu sighed and turned away. She lost interest and preferred not to get involved. Suddenly, there was a flash. Yu turned and saw the soul reapers being incinerated._

_T__he child now stood alone. She looked four or so years old. And as soon as the light faded, she fainted. At first Yu felt like leaving again, but something tugged at her. An uncontrollable feeling grew inside her. The urge was so powerful that she gave up fighting it and walked to the child._

_The child was like a sweet innocent toddler sleeping. If Yu hadn't seen the soul reapers killed, she would never have believed that such power came from this child._

_Yu wasn't sure what to do so she prodded the child on the cheek. "You alive?"__ she asked. But the child did nothing. Yu bent down and heard the breathing. She was tempted to leave again, but that feeling returned and she couldn't. So she picked her up and carried her away._

* * *

_Ever since picking up the little girl, Yu wasn't able to run and hide __like she used to. After being chased repeatedly by soul reapers, she decided it was best to go to Hueco Mundo._

_Even __still, soul reapers chased her and hollows seemed to steer clear of her way. She never knew why._

_One hundred years passed by__, and she lived on still wondering why she was caring for this sleeping child, but after this long she felt attached to her even though she just slept._

_One hundred and fifty years went by__, and Yu's life went on as normal, pursued by soul reapers, killing them, running away, then hiding. It was all the same. _

_Two hundred years gone. And as Yu was wondering why she still cared for this child, she finally opened her eyes._

_Yu was __speechless. After two hundred years with a sleeping child, she finally woke up. The girl got up and looked at Yu with a curious face. "Who are you?" she asked with a charming voice._

_Yu stood up nervously and gave a formal introduction. "I'm an adjuchas arrancar. Yu Sao. Pleasure to meet you," she said with a slight stutter._

"_I'm Ru Ban, it's a pleasure to meet you too. Have you been looking after me for the past two hundred years?" she asked back, as though knowing what had happened. Yu nodded still unsure of what to say. "I knew I wasn't wrong about you," said Ru happily with an innocent smile. "I sensed a kind and friendly arrancar nearby when those soul reapers attacked. I was right. Thank you Yu!"_

"_It's my pleasure," said Yu back with a rather confused expression. But deep down she was happy, to have finally seen the smile of the one she's cared for for so long._

"_Let's be friends. I don't like being alone," said Ru._

_Yu nodded again and finally smiled, "We're already friends Ru, you won't be alone any longer and you won't have to face anything on your own. I promise to protect you."_

* * *

_As they wondered around Hueco Mundo together, Yu finally knew why hollows avoided them and soul reapers swarmed around. As soon as Ru had woken up, her spiritual pressure was much more obvious__ to Yu, who hadn't realised how huge it was because she was always with her. But now Yu felt it properly. It was many times larger than an average Vasto Lorde arrancar, which drove hollows away and easily attracted the attention of soul reapers._

_That didn't bother Yu at all. She was glad that she had finally found a purpose, and a friend. Even if they frequently had to fend off soul reapers, that just became a norm._

* * *

_One day, a powerful arrancar came to the two as they walked the sands of Hueco Mundo. He was enlisting a powerful army to face against the soul reapers._

"_Will you two powerful arrancar join me to create a paradise for us all? One where you are safe from soul reapers. One where you can live without distraction. I can offer that to you. Together with my army, we will crush the soul reapers."_

_Always thinking about Ru's welfare, Yu agreed to his offer and enlisted in the Trece Pecados._

Yu picked up the sleeping Ru and walked away from the battlefield. "I will keep my promise next time, Ru. I will protect you, so we can be happy together. Good night. The next time you see me, I will be stronger than ever. So strong that not even the soul reapers will bother us."

Sorry again for another very late post, I'm was deep in exam time so was very busy. But I'm coming to the end now, just one more next Wednesday and I'm done, which means these chapters should hopefully resume as normal the following Wednesday. Thank you for your patience.

* * *

_Sorry for the lack of posts… I've only recently finished all of my exams and had a few days of fun. But I'm back home now and need to get back down to other work, this includes this, so new chapters should be back every week on the usual Wednesday. Sorry again._


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**** - Evolution**

A huge pillar of spiritual pressure erupted around Robbs, who was completely immersed in it. Terri stood with a strange smirk on her face, her Kenpachi training was showing slightly, but still she kept a cool head. The immense amount of spiritual pressure from Robbs sent out huge shockwaves strong enough to crumble walls, but Terri felt no effect and stood firmly.

There was a flash and all the spiritual pressure stopped spreading out and concentrated into one spot, Robbs. He now looked completely different to any arrancar, in fact, he looked more like a soul reaper. He now wore a dark blue kimono and had nothing skeletal at all anywhere on his body. His weapons were twin katanas, one hung from each side of his waist.

He flexed his fingers and stretched out his legs and arms. "It's been donkey's years since I've been in his form," he said. "It feels nice to have nothing constraining on your body once in a while."

"A second resurreccion?" asked Terri.

"Yeah, a more powerful resurreccion, my final evolution," explained Robbs. "You may wonder why I've actually lost armour and such rather than gained. I'll tell you why, because an evolution in power is not to add more unnecessary things. It's simplicity. That is the reason of evolution. My final evolution merely removes all unnecessary equipment and leaves me flexible, even with such great power. I truly bridge the border of hollow and soul reaper. Why don't I demonstrate?"

He vanished. Terri noticed the attack but wasn't fast enough and was cut slightly on her left arm. He appeared again behind her in less than a second.

"I wasn't taking the mickey, was I now?" sneered Robbs.

Although the cut wasn't deep, Terri knew that if she had moved a fraction of a second later she would've been seriously injured. His speed was incredible, it wasn't something the naked eye could see. She hadn't seen a speed like this since her mother's Bankai.

Terri nodded to herself and turned to Robbs. "I see," she said and vanished. Robbs vanished too. A second later both appeared in opposite places, but Terri had a cut on her right arm now.

"Don't whinge now," laughed Robbs, "I just want you to show me your power!"

Terri span around and send a quick blade of air at Robbs. He vanished to dodge. Terri sensed him again, approaching her. She flicked out Doragonsumiyaka into the air and jumped to dodge. She wrapped her right hand around the sword "Bankai." As soon as the word was uttered, Terri and Robbs vanished together.

There was a flash as both appeared, but then vanished again. Waves of air and power spread out each time the two made contact, sending out shockwaves that felt like mini-earthquakes.

The two suddenly appeared on the ground with a long distance between them, facing away from each other.

"I wasn't wrong. You are quite powerful, probably more powerful than me. But I don't give a rat's arse. You're my opponent and only one will live to see the next day!" shouted Robbs.

Terri sighed, but then smirked, "You don't give me much of a choice."

* * *

There was a light, continuous breeze blowing through the air as Crystal stared down her opponents Gonzen and Roaetaro. Crystal readied herself for the two arrancar as Gonzen made one step forward. The wind picked up slightly blowing his long overcoat around furiously.

He made another step and vanished. He made a swift swipe with his sword as he appeared in front of Crystal aiming, for her neck. Crystal made a quick flip backwards to dodge, and then turned to block a strike from Roaetaro, who had appeared behind her.

Crystal stepped back one step and swiped with her halberd at Roaetaro. She used Sonido to dodge but Crystal continued her swing, which prompted a charging Gonzen to block.

Gonzen suddenly vanished and Crystal had to react fast as a cero was fired her way. She then held up her halberd with both hands and blocked Gonzen, who attacked from above.

Crystal flash stepped downwards to dodge a second cero, and then flash stepped again to dodge a third and moved towards Roaetaro. Crystal appeared to the side of her and slammed her halberd at her. Even though Roaetaro knew the attack was coming and blocked, she was still shaken by the strength of Crystal's attack. Roaetaro then jumped up into the air and regrouped with Gonzen.

There was a second's pause before the two vanished simultaneously. Crystal blocked a strong attack from Gonzen, as he struck from her left, and still stood her ground. She then ducked down to dodge a second attack from Roaetaro who struck from her right. She then swiped at Gonzen, who flipped over her. He and Roaetaro attacked together with a downward hack. Crystal blocked but the arrancar's combined strength was too great and she plummeted into the ground. The two arrancar pointed both their swords out, "Combinar Cero," they said, and fired out a single huge beam of cero from both their swords.

Crystal saw the cero approach and flipped upright. She landed firmly on the ground and held her halberd in front of her. The jewel in the middle of her bladed made a small flash and a large, transparent, yellow shield formed in front of her. The cero hit but was completely contained by the shield, and nothing got through. As the cero faded Crystal jumped immediately to dodge as Roaetaro and Gonzen appeared on both sides of her and attacked again. But she wasn't fast enough and Gonzen managed to cut her left waist lightly.

This was the opening needed, as Crystal's movements slowed down slightly. The two arrancar charged and swung their blades at the same time. Crystal blocked, but with the pain bothering her, was blasted back and smashed into a wall.

There was a trickle of blood from her mouth but she got back up straight away. "No more playing nice then. Bankai!"

* * *

Hina stood quietly where she defeated the two arrancar. She waited and watched their bodies disintegrate into the darkness of Hueco Mundo. Knowing that the arrancar she was chasing was no longer in Hueco Mundo, she sheathed her sword. She stared up at the half-circular moon shining a white ray at her and sighed to herself.

"Still as beautiful as you are since all those years ago. You were my only light back then. Even though I still have nightmares about this place, I could always remember your light guiding me. And guide me you did, to the two who got me to where I am today. If it wasn't for them or your beautiful light, I would've been long dead."

As she spoke to herself a natural silence surrounded her. She looked around but couldn't sense any more enemies.

"So everyone's over here, are they?" she asked herself. There was no answer, just silence, but that's all she was looking for. "Alright, I'm done here then. I should keep my word to my saviours at least."

After making sure no one was looking her way, she tapped the air gently with her right hand and a Garganta opened up. With one more quick look around, she jumped into it.

* * *

"Isane," said Retsu with a commanding voice. Isane instantly appeared next to her captain. "We're responsible for casting and maintaining a protection spell over the battlefield to protect any civilians and buildings from damage. I can keep this part of the barrier up myself, but I have a distinct feeling that Captain Zaraki will go over the top in some way. So I want you to reinforce that area and make sure nothing can get through."

"Yes captain," said Isane, who then bowed and left her captain in peace.

Retsu let out a long sigh as she sat cross legged, in the air. She was alone with no one anywhere near her. "The view's quite nice here at least," she said to herself and sighed again.

* * *

Cezza and Felnn struck at Ikkaku together. Ikkaku raised his spear and blocked both attacks with ease. It seemed that Ikkaku was quite a bit stronger than both of them put together. He pushed both of them off then slashed back, causing the two arrancar to back off.

Behind them Luro shouted out, "Stop attacking recklessly! I told you to be cautious!"

"Ah shut up Luro, we're doing fine here. We don't need you and that smug attitude of yours," Cezza shouted back.

"Entretenido," said Felnn, amused. "Don't try to be a know-it-all Luro."

"I'm not!" Luro shouted at them, "You can't beat someone who's stronger than you by going head-on in a fight. Attack from other sides."

Felnn and Cezza weren't listening. They nodded to each other again and shot forwards.

Luro shook his head and muttered to himself, irritated, "Lastimoso, lastimoso!"

Ikkaku didn't wait for the attack this time and charged at the two arrancar himself. He made a slash at Cezza who blocked. Cezza then vanished using Sonido to make way for Felnn, who came from behind Cezza and hacked away at Ikkaku. Ikkaku was not only blocking and parrying every blow with ease, but he also had a grin on his face as he fought.

"Enjoying yourself are you?" asked Cezza, "Well let's see if you enjoy this." He made a strong slash and was surprisingly able to push Ikkaku back a little. He then jumped out of the way, as he and Felnn stood next to each other and fired two normal ceros at Ikkaku.

They seemed to hit, but it was way too early for Felnn and Cezza to cheer as Ikkaku appeared out of it unharmed. His grin grew wider, "I am really enjoying this now," he said with ecstasy. He then shot at the two arrancar and made a wide slash knocking both of them back.

"Fine, get beat up. Don't listen to me," said Luro, annoyed.

"We're not listening Luro," Cezza shouted, and jumped back into the fight with Ikkaku.

Ikkaku struck him at the side where he blocked, but then Ikkaku let the three-sectioned spear section off, so the blade end bent around Cezza's sword and slashed him across the arm, before he backed off quickly.

Felnn filled his place as Cezza fell back to nurse his wound, which happened to be rather deep.

Ikkaku, who had his three-sectioned spear hanging from his neck, grinned even more and flash stepped forwards to meet Felnn. Felnn made a simple left slash, but it was too easy of a move. Ikkaku parried Felnn's sword up with a flick of the blade section of his spear, and then rammed the other end forwards into Felnn's stomach. A splash of blood flew out of Felnn's mouth, as he retreated to where Cezza was and wiped his mouth clean.

"Come on, come on, come on! You guys can't be dead yet!" taunted Ikkaku spinning his spear around in front of him playfully.

"Dammit," cursed Cezza, as he got back up. The two arrancar looked like they were about to move off again, but Luro came between them and hit both of them on their heads with his sheathed sword.

"What was that for?" shouted Felnn.

"For being reckless, stupid and not listening to me. Now you're all beat up," replied Luro frankly.

"You're talking nonsense," interjected Cezza. "We were just about to go beat that guy up, but you had to show up."

"Shut up! You two are in no shape to complain! Now just be quiet and listen already, or do you want me to hit you again?" shouted Luro raising his voice, with a certain menace behind it.

Ikkaku and Yumichika could only look on with amusement and confusion. But it seemed the drama was over as Cezza and Felnn, although looking reluctant, got up next to Luro.

"Much better," said Luro. "Now we can show you what power we actually possess, so get ready!"


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**** – Just Like Old Times**

Ikkaku let out a loud laugh from his stomach. "What power you actually possess? Didn't I just see the power you actually possess? Or was that just a little warm up?" smirked Ikkaku. "If that was a warm up then good, bring your best, I'm always ready. But if that wasn't, then you better run far away and hope I don't catch you."

Both Felnn and Cezza looked affected by Ikkaku's taunt, but a shake of Luro's head stopped them from doing anything.

"Don't fall for such an obvious taunt," said Luro, as he slowly drew out his sword and pointed it towards Ikkaku. "Follow my orders and this fight will be ours with ease." Felnn let out an irritated sigh whilst Cezza rolled his eyes, but neither complained. "Let's go then," ordered Luro, and the three moved forwards.

"Coming head-on again? Let's see this full power of yours then!" Ikkaku readied his spear, and then jumped up to meet the three arrancar.

"As we planned, move out," ordered Luro. Felnn and Cezza moved to the left and right, whilst Luro himself stopped and jumped back. Ikkaku just smirked and continued his frontal charge at Luro not veering off course. Luro opened his palm and fired a cero at him.

Ikkaku still didn't stop and with his spear pointing forward, charged straight into the cero, easily slicing through it. But as he appeared out of the cero, Luro had disappeared. From Ikkaku's right, Felnn flew in and slashed. Ikkaku blocked and pushed him back. "Still as weak as before, what kind of power do you call this?" he laughed with vigour. However, as he was fighting Felnn, he didn't notice Cezza sneaking up behind him. Cezza grabbed both of his arms and held them in place against his back in an arm hold. "What's this?" exclaimed a surprised Ikkaku.

Felnn didn't need an invitation to attack, he rushed at Ikkaku and delivered a few swift kicks into his abdomen. Cezza let go and he, Felnn and Luro regrouped at a fair distance away from Ikkaku.

Ikkaku coughed some blood and dropped to his knees. Yumichika looked on with a smile on his face.

"And that is our teamwork, the power we truly possess," said Luro, with a prideful tone, as if solidifying that fact.

Ikkaku looked back up and wiped the blood around his lips. The three arrancar were surprised by Ikkaku's expression. It was an expression of satisfaction. "Finally, things are getting somewhere, I was afraid that your powers were really that weak. But now that you've shown me your stronger side, I'm more ready than ever. It's been a while since I've had this much fun, show me more!" shouted Ikkaku, with a wide grin on his face.

"This guy's insane," said Felnn, with a surprised look on his face.

Luro frowned at Ikkaku's grin and let out a curt laugh, "No," he said and shook his head. "He's not insane. An insane person wouldn't be having fun and enjoying himself. No, this guy's just fearless."

Cezza looked at Luro with an odd look, "Fearless? Now I'm starting to wonder if you're insane. But whatever, if he's fearless, then we'll just have to beat fear into him. Luro, let's go!"

Cezza moved off downwards at Ikkaku with a huge burst of speed, and charged head-on. Even though he knew this was probably a set up, Ikkaku moved to meet Cezza head-on with no fear. Cezza's initial burst of speed meant he was able to match Ikkaku as an equal in a weapon deadlock. Ikkaku still wore a wide grin as he attempted to overpower Cezza but couldn't get him to budge as Cezza held his ground.

Whilst focusing solely on repelling Cezza's attack, Ikkaku failed to notice that Felnn had jumped high above his head. "Up here baldy!" taunted Felnn. The insult easily diverted Ikkaku's attention, and he loosened his attack on Cezza as he looked up.

Cezza took this opening and kicked Ikkaku back, separating the two and distracted him long enough for Felnn to slam Ikkaku into the ground with a kick to the back of his head.

Ikkaku got back up quickly, but wasn't fast enough to dodge Cezza as he followed up Felnn's attack with a fast punch to Ikkaku's stomach. Ikkaku doubled over and nothing but blood came out of his mouth. Cezza didn't stop his onslaught, as he then kneed Ikkaku in the face and slammed his fists into the back of Ikkaku's head, ramming him into the ground.

Cezza and Felnn then fell back again and regrouped with Luro.

"I think he feels the fear by now," laughed Cezza. However Luro wasn't listening. He, like Yumichika, watched Ikkaku as he struggled up, but still wore that same grin on his face.

"Getting a little better now aren't we?" laughed Ikkaku. "That's good, but it seems like I won't be able to survive with just my Shikai at this rate. Oh well, you three will be dead after this, so no worries." A huge amount of spiritual pressure burst out from him giving Cezza and Felnn a big surprise. However, Luro seemed as though he expected this. "I think this will level the playing field. Bankai!"

* * *

Jose and Byakuya stared at each other with intense glares. Jose had unnerving, glassy, iris-less eyes, and all Byakuya could see in them was a white mist. However, Byakuya seemed like he barely noticed it.

Jose wore a white shirt under a long, unbuttoned, formal coat, all in the generic arrancar uniform style. He also wore matching formal trousers, with both of his hands in his pockets and his sword attached to the trousers' left side, at his waist. His mask remnant was a large mirror-like pendant accessory around his neck.

After their short exchange of words, it seemed like both sides were ready to kill. However, all the noise around them seemed to have quietened down as well.

But then, Jose's glare turned into a smirk. There was a fraction of a second's delay, and a cero fired out from in front of Jose's chest. Even at the speed the cero travelled at, it was nowhere near fast enough to outmatch Byakuya's reaction speed as he drew his sword immediately and sliced the cero in half.

Jose paused after the first cero, but then fired out more. Byakuya effortlessly sliced through all of them, and when they stopped he pointed out his finger and fired a Hado Four back. Jose had expected an attack back and deflected the lightning with his sword.

"Just as I thought. Such low-level attacks will cause no problem for either of us. So why not step our game up?" asked Jose, although he said it in a way that didn't want an answer. Byakuya merely continued his lackadaisical glare. "No answer? Shall I just take that as a yes?"

Still, Byakuya didn't answer or give an answer. Jose made an arrogant shrug and shook his head. "Whatever." He made a swift movement and cut his left index finger with his right. A tiny splash of blood floated up in front of him. "Try this for a step-up then. Gran rey cero." With only a movement of his hands, Jose initiated a more powerful cero. It blasted at Byakuya in a violet beam full of power.

Byakuya calmly raised his sword in front of him and whispered, "Scatter, Senbonzakura." His sword dispersed off into hundreds of pink petal-like blades. Before the cero hit him, the petals quickly formed a wall in front of him and deflected the cero. Once it had finished, Byakuya raised an arm and directed it in Jose's direction. The petals moved at his command and swarmed to Jose.

But even at the sight of a large attack, Jose stood his ground and smirked. Right before the petals could engulf him, he said out loud, "Reves." The blades diverted their movement and travelled around him, shooting it back at Byakuya.

The ever-so calm Byakuya raised an eyebrow, but seemed somehow unsurprised. He held out the hilt of his sword and took back all the petals to form his sword again. He took a step forward and span before vanishing.

Jose blocked with ease as Byakuya appeared behind him. Without turning around, Jose said, "Well, I'm amazed that you weren't surprised by my Reves. That's some nerve you have, I dare say you intrigue me."

"I don't fall for any tricks twice in a row," said Byakuya frankly.

"Oh? Is that so?" said Jose with a slight disgust in his tone. "So I assume you've met my, master of sorts. Carmesi Vampiro." Jose turned and flicked his sword, which forced Byakuya to flash step and gave some space between the two.

Jose then continued on. "He was my clan's leader, the only remaining clan that could use the arrancar ability known as Reves. He then left one day and no one knew why. However, I had to pursue him. The clan had dispersed and no one had learned Reves, but I had to learn it. No one apart from me could learn it."

Jose paused and stared at Byakuya, who merely looked at him, as if to say continue. "Anyway, I hunted down Carmesi and found that he left because he knew that there was no one in the clan who could truly master Reves, and he wanted the skill to end there. I refused, because I knew I could learn the technique. He gave in and taught me, but of course he was right. What you saw was an imperfect Reves. I never mastered it properly because Carmesi left me."

Jose's expression turned sour as he relayed the rest of the story. "He lost a fight to another arrancar – some Endriago woman - and decided to serve under her instead, though in my opinion, he was merely enamoured with her for some reason. I have no idea why he was that bothered, but he was pathetic to fall for an enemy. I didn't care either way. But what I do care about is that he was killed by a soul reaper. That's why I'm here, to prove that I'm better than my master! I will kill all soul reapers, and show him that I could've easily mastered Reves! Unfortunately for you, you're first on my list."

Byakuya straightened himself up, "Are you done? I think I've heard enough of your nonsense. You talk as if you can best every soul reaper, yet I find it pitiful how you don't even realise the difference in power between you and I."

"Now look who's talking nonsense. I have surpassed everyone who has ever challenged me, and you're going to be no different."

"I see. Then I'll just have to show you that I am at a level someone like you can only dream to achieve." Byakuya pointed his sword downwards and then released his grip. "Bankai."

* * *

Matthew looked back down the steep mountain that they just climbed to arrive at the front wall with an irritating glare. These walls housed the Zakura house's main mansion. It was a long climb and the steepness of the stairs that led up to the top was almost completely vertical.

"Why the hell is the main mansion somewhere that is virtually inaccessible for the majority of people?" asked Matthew, taking a short breather.

"Why, you ask? Simple. It is because they do not want anyone to enter the mansion. After all, this is the main mansion, the mansion that only the current head of house is allowed to enter. Do you honestly think they would construct it somewhere anyone can reach?" said Ferocitas with an unmistakable snide tone insulting Matthew.

Matthew's eyes twitched and he turned away from Ferocitas to hide the irritation in his face. _"I really want to kill her right now."_ Luckily, a huge explosion, one that could be heard from miles away, interrupted his thoughts.

They both looked back and could feel the battle between Robbs and Terri rage on to greater limits.

"Whatever, let's get this done already. We don't have too much time before Terri wins. And before you ask, yes Terri will win. She's still holding back, but when she realises she's wasted too much time she will finish it. If she doesn't do that, then all the better for me. The next time we meet will be her last!" laughed Matthew and walked on.

Ferocitas kept her eyes on Matthew, but didn't say another word and followed him through the huge gates that stood between them and the mansion.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**** – Down To A Fine Art**

Saradii launched herself at Zeo with a panther-like pounce and slashed with her sword. Zeo sidestepped away from the attack and then made a quick stab aimed at Saradii's head. Saradii jumped away to her left to dodge, with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Another good strike. Second time you could've killed me and it's only been a few minutes. Well done, I like that. That's the kind of fighting I enjoy. It is what I deem art at its finest!"

Zeo turned completely to face her and he gave her an intense glare. "You insult my captain and now you talk about art? I have no idea what's wrong with your head, but I wonder if you're even sane."

"Sane? What kind of good artist is sane? If you're sane you can't see the beauty of art. You see, that's what our squad stands for. We recognise war as a certain art form that needs to be expressed properly. By 'expressed properly', we mean it should be fast and furious. You see, a sudden massacre would leave such an impressionable scene behind, rather than seeing the look of despair and grief permanently engraved on their dead faces, don't you agree?"

"I see your point, you are very insane," said Zeo, completely baffled by what he heard.

Saradii burst into laughter, "You agree then, that's good. So don't you think my partner, Aerro's, idea that pain and suffering etched into the faces of millions is an idiotic form of art?"

Zeo looked at her, confused, but said nothing. "No answer? Then you must agree. In that case, let's not waste more time." Saradii shot towards Zeo, quicker than before, and slashed at Zeo's neck. Zeo ducked and backed away.

"What's the matter now? And I thought the fight was heating up." There were a few seconds of silence before Saradii's spiritual pressure suddenly shot up. "Then let me be the one to heat it up. Burn Down, Fenix!"

* * *

Izuru slashed at Aerro who blocked and held Izuru in mid-air. "Do you even know what true despair is?" Izuru asked, clearly irritated by Aerro. "True despair is knowing you can't do anything whilst you watch your friends killed. That is the battlefield, that is true despair! Why don't you understand what horrors await on the battlefield?"

Aerro pushed Izuru off and then let out another laugh. "Oh, I do understand. I understand perfectly well what the battlefield is like, what it's capable of, what it does to people. And all of that is what I deem art!"

Izuru charged out again with an angered face. "You're insane!" he shouted. Aerro ducked and flipped back with a fluid movement that almost emanated elegance.

"Am I insane? I don't know. But I do know art! War has always been an art, ever since the very beginning when things started to kill each other. That's what it means to live. The thrill, the beauty! Whether it's the gashes or craters in the ground or the pain and anguish imprinted on the faces of loved ones. Art can only exist if these exist. Do you not see the beauty of such terror and pain?"

Izuru shook his head in denial and irritation. "How can war be art? Why are you so blind? Why don't you see that war is nothing but death? I've repeated myself many times - fighting will only lead to despair. This can't be art. War is not a laughing matter, it kills people, it drives people insane, and it will kill you! Can't you get that through your stubborn brain?"

Aerro laughed harder this time, with a tone of provocation. "Oh I know everything you just told me. And what I want to know is why you can't accept that this is all but a form of art. A beautiful, yet dying, form of art. Why do people fear death and suffering? Why do people avoid such beautiful things? There needs to be more pain in this world!"

"I see, so that's what you really think war is. That's fine," said Izuru and swiped his sword through the air, threateningly. "Then there's nothing for it. We'll settle this the only way possible, with our swords." Izuru moved quickly and slashed at Aerro who moved back smoothly, almost like a dance.

"What's the rush?" Aerro replied. "I've barely begun my lecture of what true beauty is. Even you will agree with me after you hear this."

Izuru attacked again, "Save it. I don't have time to hear an arrancar speak, especially when he doesn't make sense."

"I see. If that's how you see it, then you leave me no choice. I'll just have to show you this beautiful world of art."

Izuru charged swiftly, "Enough of this nonsense!" He slashed again, and hit nothing but air.

Aerro appeared behind him and laughed. "Too slow," he said and slashed Izuru's shoulder.

* * *

As soon as Rangiku and Nesikk appeared in a deserted part of the sky, Rangiku attacked. She swiped at Nesikk, but he drifted away and dodged her attacks. She followed up her attacks and repeatedly slashed at him. But somehow, his seemingly sluggish movements were able to evade her attacks perfectly.

"Chill out my friend, why don't we just relax for a bit?" Nesikk said calmly. "The other fights are far from finishing. How's about we just relax and chill for a bit?"

Rangiku paused for a moment, "Usually I would join you, but I don't think I can this time. It's a shame, but I don't have time to relax." She attacked again.

She flash stepped in front of Nesikk and made a quick swipe at his neck. Nesikk yawned and tilted his head backwards just enough to dodge Rangiku's attack. She pulled back her blade and stabbed. Nesikk straightened up and dodged. She then moved her blade up and slashed horizontally again, but Nesikk bent down for another close dodge. She followed again with a downward slash and Nesikk sluggishly span away, with Rangiku's blade barely missing him.

Nesikk let out a fake yawn and said "Come now, if you can't even hit me why don't you just stop and chill out like I said?" Rangiku let out a sigh of frustration and backed off. Nesikk moved himself into a comfortable position and started to smoke his tomahawk pipe. "Ah, nothing like smoking a pipe on such a lovely day, right?"

Rangiku lowed her sword a bit, "Are you always this annoying?"

Nesikk inhaled quickly a few times and blew out a wisp of smoke. "What are you talking about? I'm not here to annoy people, I just want to relax and enjoy my time. Doesn't everyone?"

"We're in the middle of a war! Enjoy yourself when you're dead!" shouted Rangiku and flash stepped in front of him to attack again. This time, Nesikk waited for a millisecond before Rangiku's blade touched him, and vanished with sonido. He appeared a few metres back, in the same position.

He took another puff off his pipe and sighed. "Close one that was, wasn't it? Can't get any closer than that," he said lazily.

"Stop messing around!" Rangiku snapped.

"Loosen up, you're getting too excited," said Nesikk, with a tired smile.

Rangiku's expression became more irritated. "Would it annoy you if I did the exact opposite of what you said? Because I've had enough of your lazy attitude, I hate it." She held her sword out in front of her horizontally. "Growl, Haineko." Her sword turned to dust, which flew at Nesikk with great speed.

Nesikk let out a sigh after a long yawn, and vanished with sonido.

He appeared to the left, still lying down so Rangiku redirected the dust at him. He stretched out his arms and made a lazy twirl to let the dust pass him. But Rangiku smirked, as the dust exploded, and sent a shower of it at him.

He quickly disappeared, but couldn't react as quickly when Rangiku appeared before him and slashed. He avoided injury, but Rangiku managed to shred his clothes slightly.

Nesikk stopped suddenly and looked at his ripped clothes. For the first time, he seemed to be annoyed, the relaxed Nesikk had suddenly changed. His eyes became bloodshot red and he glared at Rangiku.

"You did not just rip my clothes!" he screamed out. He then exhaled sharply, and emptied out his pipe as he calmed down. "If you really insist, then fine, I'll play with you." His spiritual pressure shot up and Rangiku readied herself. "Choke, Fumaras." He started to twirl his tomahawk pipe around as his spiritual pressure flowed out around him. Smoke started to stream out of the pipe, enveloping him. The smoke then settled around his and Rangiku's feet, and his tomahawk pipe had now extended into a long poleaxe.

He let out a chuckle and held out his poleaxe in a threatening way, "Smoking keeps me calm, you see."

* * *

Hikari moved her left arm around, as though she was a conductor of an orchestra, and directed her blades at Vhjak.

Vhjak tried to get close to her by dodging and parrying her blades, but was overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of them. With no other way to go, he turned back and kept his distance.

"You're an odd one aren't you? Showing all of your power off already? You're just telling me what I need to beat you," said Vhjak confidently, with his eyes twitching at the end of every sentence he spoke.

Hikari ignored his remark, but frowned at his odd facial features. He had a scar that was in the shape of a cross on his left cheek, and a relative amount of uneven stubble that looked as though he couldn't use a razor properly. His hair was medium length and very messy and his clothes looked as though he'd been through many hardships in them, as they were torn in many places.

She then shouted, "Should you really be that far away from me? I was formerly Captain of Squad Five, who specialise in Kidou. In other words, long range attacks." Hikari moved her right arm in an arc, "Hadou Fifty-Four, Abolishing Flames." A blast of purple spiritual energy shot out at Vjhak.

Hikari didn't hesitate and attacked again in quick succession, "Hadou Fifty-Eight, Orchid Sky." A huge gust of wind whipped up, directed at Vjhak. He just had enough time to direct her first Kidou away, but was blown away by the second attack.

Vjhak span around in the air and steadied himself in the air. His eyes twitched again, "That's nothing!" he shouted.

Hikari didn't hear him as she was already casting a third Kidou, "Hadou Eighty-Nine, Burning Darkness." A ring of black fire appeared below Vjhak, and before he could react he was completely engulfed in it. "Let's wrap this up. Hadou Ninety, Black Coffin!" A black box formed around the flames, Hikari directed her blades towards it and they struck through the box.

Hikari waited, and when there was no sign of movement or sound, she released her attacks.

Surprisingly, Vjhak was still up on one knee. Blood was pouring out of the many stab wounds and cuts, and he looked completely and utterly messed up.

"Well, that hurt," he said with a smirk and slowly stood up, ignoring the pain of the many swords still stuck in him. "I can see you're quite serious. Then I guess I really shouldn't be pulling any punches." He raised his sword up to the sky and a tornado stirred up around him, engulfing him. "Wipe Out, Tormenta!"

Hikari was overwhelmed as a huge, powerful storm sent her blades flying. The blades that were in him were forced out and blown away. Hikari shielded herself from the storm and could barely stand her ground. She sensed something move amidst the gales but before she could do anything, pain filled her body and blood gushed out from a huge gash in her stomach.

Unable to stay airborne, she plummeted out of the sky.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 ****- Of Mice And Men**

Ikkaku's huge spiritual pressure suddenly surrounded him in a whirlwind of mist. Only a few seconds later, it expanded outwards and upwards into a huge tornado.

Yumichika stood, still watching as Ikkaku's Bankai formed. "Well, I had feeling you'd have to show it sooner or later," he said to himself with a smile.

"What the hell is with this guy?" shouted Felnn over the sound of the winds whilst shielding his face from the sheer force of Ikkaku's spiritual pressure.

"Such raw power, where did this come from?" asked Cezza who with Felnn and Luro, backed off from Ikkaku.

There was a roar like that of a dragon coming from where Ikkaku was, before the tornado of mist around him finally died down. Ikkaku was now holding two huge monk spades attached together with the blade of a guan dao, which hovered behind him emanating power.

"Big deal, so he's got a larger weapon, makes no difference. Come on Felnn, we can take him," said Cezza arrogantly and nodded to Felnn.

Felnn looked at Luro for confirmation, who also gave a nod. "Alright, let's go, high and low," said Felnn.

Ikkaku's grin grew even wider as he saw the two approach. Cezza rushed in first with a slash at Ikkaku's neck. Ikkaku anticipated the attack perfectly, dodged, and struck Cezza by a swing from the blade in his right hand. Cezza moved before it hit him, but with the sheer power behind Ikkaku's swing he was blown back. Ikkaku span around and swung his other blade at the oncoming Felnn, who tried to attack from behind, but just like Cezza, he was blown away before he could reach.

Ikkaku laughed, "Come on already. I said this should level the playing field, not make me so much more superior. Or have you all already reached your limits?"

"Damn, he's strong, I'll give him that," said Felnn.

"I hate to admit it, but we won't beat him like this," said Cezza.

"I guess we all agree on something," commented Luro. "I think it's our turn to level the playing field. Ready guys?" The other two nodded at him. "Then let's get started."

Ikkaku raised an eyebrow and watched.

Felnn swung his sword about menacingly at Ikkaku, "Finally, about time. Here I go, Pounce, Guepardo." Felnn's spiritual pressure enveloped him for a few seconds, and once he came into view again his appearance had changed. On his forearms he gained large bony claws. He also had grown a tail which whipped about behind him, and there were now fangs distinctively growing out of his mouth.

"My turn then," said Cezza. "Laugh, Hiena!" There was a high pitched laugh, and a second later Cezza's resurreccion was complete. His upper body grew broader and more muscular. His fingers now had claws and fur had grown on his upper body, but leaving his stomach bare. Like Felnn, he also had fangs in his mouth.

"All part of the plan. Collide, Carnero!" said Luro. There was a small flash of light, which engulfed him for a few seconds as his outer appearance changed. There was another flash as the light disappeared, and he appeared with protective bone armour around his head shaped like a goat's skull. His horns had extended out, but were now shaped more like an antelope's rather than a goat's. His arms had also changed, they've grown broader and covered with bone armour. "And now we're ready to move onto the next plan."

All the while, Ikkaku watched with pleasure as his opponents gained strength. "The stronger they are, the more fun they are to kill," said Ikkaku, and he moved towards the three. "Plans, huh? Well, I'm just here to have some fun!"

Ikkaku reared up his huge blades and swung with incredible power at the three arrancar. Luro jumped back before Ikkaku had a chance to attack, and Cezza moved out of the way just enough to escape, but Felnn had froze completely. With the utter power of Ikkaku's strike, he sliced through Felnn's body like a cleaver through tofu.

"Well, one down already. Too easy," he laughed. But during that second when his guard was down, Cezza came up behind him and grabbed both his of arms. "This again?" Ikkaku asked, "It won't work twice." Ikkaku tried to break free of Cezza's grip, but for some reason he couldn't. Cezza's strength had increased too much, so Ikkaku couldn't writhe free from him. However, Ikkaku turned his attention back to the Felnn he had attacked which had vanished like a ghost. But another Felnn suddenly appeared in front of him.

"What's the matter? Did you see a ghost? Or should I say an afterimage?" smirked Felnn, and launched into a barrage of kicks into Ikkaku's stomach and face. Cezza let go and slammed his fists down on Ikkaku's head, sending him smashing into the ground.

"I think it did work," said Cezza arrogantly, "Twice!"

Ikkaku slowly got back onto his feet. "You just took me by surprise, that's all." He jumped back up and attacked swiftly. He swung one of his blades down at Cezza, who held out an arm and grabbed Ikkaku's blade with his bare hand. Ikkaku swung down his other one but Cezza raised his other arm and blocked that too, holding it steady. "Pretty strong Hierro you got there," said Ikkaku, impressed.

"Why thanks," said Cezza, trying to sneer, but couldn't as he struggled to hold off against Ikkaku's strength. Cezza arms started to bend slightly due to Ikkaku's continued pressure but just when Ikkaku thought he'd won, Cezza opened his mouth wide and screamed out "Reir!" Sudden waves of energy blasted out from Cezza's jaw and slammed directly into Ikkaku's chest.

"What the hell is this?" screamed Ikkaku, as he felt pain in his chest and his arms weakening. Cezza didn't answer him, he pushed Ikkaku's arms away whilst continuing his attack and then kicked him in the chest sending him flying back. Cezza closed his mouth to stop his attack but then opened them again to fire a cero which hit Ikkaku with deadly accuracy.

Ikkaku hung loosely in midair for a split second, before Felnn launched himself out of nowhere and stepped on him, ramming him straight into the ground.

"My turn!" shouted Luro and Felnn and Cezza jumped out of the way as a Cero charged up between Luro's horns. Ikkaku tried to get out of the way, but couldn't make in time as he felt the full power of another Cero hit him.

Luro then shot towards Ikkaku with a clenched fist, aiming for a killing blow. But just as he was within striking distance, he sensed that Yumichika had finally moved. As if in response, Yumichika forced him out of the way and slashed. Luro blocked Yumichika's blade with his broad arms but was pushed back.

"Luro!" shouted Cezza, and was about to go after him, but Luro shouted back "Finish him! I'll deal with this guy."

Yumichika smiled at him, "You'll deal with me, will you? I'm glad you see this my way, so let's take this somewhere quieter."

Luro smiled back, "Fine," and he and Yumichika vanished straight away.

"Oh great, I thought that other soul reaper wouldn't butt in," said Cezza.

"No matter, we don't need Luro. This guy's nearly dead anyway, let's finish him already."

There was loud laugh and Ikkaku jumped up. The dragon crest on the big blade behind him was fully lit up in red, and his spiritual pressure had risen again. "Finish who, might I ask?" he laughed.

Felnn and Cezza instinctively backed away and readied themselves. "We can take him, he's still weakened," said Felnn.

"No, I'm not weakened. I'm finally awake!" shouted Ikkaku and charged. He swung his right blade with tremendous strength and aimed for Felnn, who moved quickly out of the way and retreated.

As soon as Felnn had moved Cezza fired a cero which scored a direct hit on Ikkaku. For a moment, there was no sign of movement inside the smoke cloud from the explosion. But then Ikkaku shot out of the smoke, relatively unharmed apart and seemed to be enjoying it. He charged straight for Cezza at the speed of a bullet and, still with a ridiculous amount of strength, slashed at him. Cezza held up his left arm to block, but Ikkaku sliced straight through. Cezza screamed in pain and fell back even further.

Felnn froze up in fear and Ikkaku moved to him next. He hacked down straight away and Felnn snapped out of his fear just in time to avoid a fatal blow but was still cut on his arm. He clenched his teeth and used sonido to appear behind Ikkaku. He slashed down with his claws against Ikkaku's back and dug into the flesh.

Ikkaku barely flinched. "Was that it? Then you're finished." Ikkaku span around so fast that Felnn couldn't react, and was sliced in two.

"Felnn! No!" shouted Cezza, who was still clasping his wound. Ikkaku turned back around to face Cezza with a maniacal grin. "You… you're insane!" Cezza screamed and ran for it.

* * *

Luro moved swiftly and engaged Yumichika in a hand-to-sword combat match. Yumichika watched Luro's every move and was able to easily block or dodge every one of his attacks.

"_This guy's__ slower than I expected," _he thought as he parried a punch and attacked back, but Luro moved back out of Yumichika's reach before attacking again. _"I can keep up with him, so this should be a glorious victory."_

Yumichika made a swift move and flash stepped back to leave some distance between the two. He waited, and just as Luro was about to attack him, Yumichika flash stepped again and appeared behind him. "I've got you now," he said victoriously and slashed. But his blade connected with only air.

Yumichika heard a whisper in his ear, "It's the other way around." He turned around, but was too late, and was punched to the ground. He jumped back up immediately to avoid a second hit.

"How repulsive do you look? I can't believe I let those hideous hands touch me," sighed Yumichika.

Luro jumped up and struck Yumichika, who instinctively blocked but was forced back. "Looks have nothing to do with the battlefield. The one who will win a fight is not the one who dresses the best. It's the one with the best strategy." Luro punched with his other arm and sent Yumichika flying upwards.

"_How did he get so fast? He was slower than this before__, I am sure of it,"_ thought Yumichika as he desperately tried to regain his balance. Luro caught up and struck Yumichika in the face. "Causing your enemy confusion, and therefore leaving them off-balance, is one of many strategies that can be used to weaken the enemy," he said.

Yumichika crashed into the ground again and jumped back up. He found his balance and then flash stepped at Luro. He appeared behind Luro, but before he was able to attack, Luro turned and smashed Yumichika's sides. Yumichika was then rammed into the ground yet again.

"You have no chance in this fight. Once the enemy is wounded, widening the wound is only a matter of time, and then the battle is won." Luro landed gently on the ground in front of the fallen Yumichika and stopped. "You're more than wounded, this fight is over. I'd rather not kill, if you can surrender peacefully."

"This fight is over?" laughed Yumichika, "Who do you think you're talking to?" he carried on as he struggled up on his feet. "You don't understand what it's like to be in a strong squad like mine do you? I'm nowhere near lost. For me, to lose is to die. And I'm not ready to die yet." Suddenly, a different spiritual pressure started to emit from Yumichika, as his eyes turned green and his sword started to glow.

"What's this?" asked Luro, as he prepared himself.

"You were stupid to stop your assault. You only gave me time to recover and now I'll show you true beauty, beyond anything you've ever seen before. Split and Deviate, Ruri'iro Kujaku." The glow of his sword changed and took a rope like form. There was a flash, bright enough to make Luro shield his eyes, and Yumichika's sword was able to wrap itself around Luro.

"What the hell is this?" Luro asked again.

Yumichika smirked. "If you were more beautiful I might've let you live. But you're too dangerous to do so. This is my Shikai, and your end."

There was a scream, and then silence.

* * *

Ikkaku's face turned from a grin to anger. "You dare to turn your back on the enemy!" he streamed out. "You coward! I will crush you!" Ikkaku rushed at Cezza and grabbed him by his collar. "So, you dare to run from a fight? You piss me off!" Cezza was shaking with fear but he couldn't escape Ikkaku's firm grip. "You coward! There is no place for the fainthearted on the battlefield! Begone!" Ikkaku yelled out. He threw the helpless Cezza into the air and sliced him in half. "I show no respect to cowardice," he spat, and walked away.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 – Two Sides Of The Same Coin**

Soifon launched herself at Ai with a swift punch aimed at her face. Ai had her hand grasped around her sword, but saw that Soifon drew no weapon, so let go and blocked with her left hand. She then clasped onto Soifon's hand, pulled her close and tried to punch Soifon's stomach. Soifon turned her body to the side, dodged the attack and freed her hand.

Marechiyo next moved in with his Shikai released and slammed it at Ai. But not only did his Shikai do nothing, Ai used his Shikai to launch him into the ground.

Soifon only looked at Marechiyo with disappointment, "Stay back Omaeda! Looks like this one's out of your league!" she shouted, and charged at Ai again. She moved in low and tried to take out Ai's legs with a sweeping kick. Ai jumped, so Soifon turned and jumped also, continuing her kick. Ai ducked out of the way and tried to punch Soifon in the stomach again. Soifon reacted quickly, held onto Ai's hand and kicked her in the face, sending her backwards.

Ai quickly regained her balance and stood arrogantly. She rubbed her face and frowned. "Not bad, I can see why you would prefer to fight hand to hand rather than draw your sword."

"Guess I forgot to say, I'm also head of the Stealth Forces. It's part of the job description that I have to be an expert fighter in close combat." Ai glared at Soifon's arrogance but an unaffected Soifon continued, "Since we've stopped for a while, let me ask you something. I recall you died during that last war. How is it that you're standing before me now?"

Ai sighed. "And there it is," she moaned, "another idiot who doesn't understand the endless potential of my powers. Let me explain it to you in a way you'll understand. I control blood. I, therefore, can control people. When I 'died', my blood was spilled across the desert of Hueco Mundo, and that is where it stayed until a young arrancar girl chanced upon it. My blood entered her bloodstream, and I hijacked her body for myself."

Soifon looked shocked at Ai's apathy towards the one she had possessed. Ai continued, seemingly enjoying telling her tale. "I look the same as I do before because my blood completely overpowered her. And don't think that I'll be the same weakling that I was back then, either. Last time, when I attacked the Soul Society with my brother, I had to possess a soul reaper, and my blood didn't quite gel with her. That's the only reason I was so weak." She raised her arms, basking in her own ego. "I am eternal. I am immortal. There is no chance for you to win, as you are in the presence of a God."

"Immortal, you say?" Soifon mused. "Well then, it seems your God truly doesn't like you. It's unfortunate that you have to face me, as I may be one of the only ones who can kill you completely."

Ai looked puzzled, but charged anyway. "I am immortal. Your words mean nothing."

Soifon drew out her sword, "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi," she whispered, and it transformed into the gauntlet with a sting-like blade.

Ai drew out her sword as well, but before she could even get close to her, Soifon had disappeared. There was a sharp pain on Ai's shoulder, and when she looked, a butterfly shaped mark had appeared. "What is this?" Ai asked, glaring again at the now-visible Soifon.

"Oh that? Well, you don't need to know the finer details. Let's just say, if I hit the same spot twice, your eternity ends."

* * *

Kenpachi slashed from left to right, and Marria slashed from right to left. Their blades clashed again at equal strength, with neither side looking like they could outmuscle the other. Their eyes met in a menacing stare off, but almost instantly the two jumped back simultaneously.

There was a short pause and they moved off once more. Kenpachi slashed downwards whilst Marria slashed upwards, and the two clashed again. For some reason, it looked as though neither side were pushing themselves to overpower their opponent anymore, and the two stood rather relaxed in their deadlock.

Kenpachi gave an exaggerated yawn and pulled back. Marria smirked and jumped back too.

"This bores me," Kenpachi dully stated. "Even though we're probably equal in strength, it is still a fight. How can you be so boring? At least wake me up, would ya?"

"If you have time to chat, then you certainly have time to get a little more serious. But it seems like neither of us are in the mood just yet," Marria answered. "Why don't we have a short 'chat' to liven things up? I've got a question for you."

Kenpachi laughed, "A chat to liven things up? That's the opposite of what it'll do, but whatever, go on. If this makes you more serious, then sure."

"You say you're the strongest soul reaper? How do you back that up? Arrogance is one thing, but tell me more."

"That's easy, because my squad is the toughest squad in Soul Society. I'm captain, making me the strongest. Quite simple logic."

Marria nodded with a sneer, "I had a feeling you'd say that. My squad is also the toughest in the Trece Pecadoes, the best at any fight. I think your underlings may have trouble dealing with my squad."

Kenpachi laughed again, "That just won't happen. You don't understand my squad. You see, if they don't win, then they don't live. That's simple too isn't it? In other words, they have to win."

It was Marria's turn to laugh. "What idiocy! To die if you lose? Fool."

Kenpachi grinned, "So, you mock my squad do you? Well, it seems that this chat did liven things up a bit," he said, as his spiritual pressure grew. "No one mocks my squad and gets away with it. You're fighting the strongest soul reaper alive and I'll make you remember that fact!" Kenpachi charged.

He slashed down with such increased vigour that even Marria could sense it. "Were you holding back before?" asked Marria, as she blocked his slash.

"No, I was merely having some fun with my opponent before I kill them!" shouted Kenpachi, with his spiritual pressure soaring.

Marria cursed under her breath and backed off to a safe distance. "Unfortunately for you, brute strength seems like the only thing you can do. It's a different story for me though." She then held her blade out at arm's length, with a finger through the ring attached to the guard, and began to spin it around. There was a flash and then a barrage of bala erupted out of the spinning blade, raining upon Kenpachi.

Kenpachi laughed, "You think a weak attack like this can hurt me? It can't even slow me down!" He leapt straight into the bala with a huge burst of spiritual pressure, and blitzed through them as if they were drops of water. He stopped in front of Marria with a huge grin, towering over her, and hacked down. Marria had no choice but to stop her attack and quickly block. However, she didn't react fast enough and before she could block, Kenpachi had already cut her shoulder. She didn't make a noise, but fell back immediately.

She looked at Kenpachi with a malicious glare and spat, "I was going to toy around with you a bit more, but now that you've made me bleed, I think it's time I fought more seriously."

"You weren't serious then? That's brilliant! And here I thought I was going to crush you like an ant. Maybe I underestimated you, let's have some fun then!" Kenpachi raised his blade and then slashed down again. Marria rushed forwards and met his blade with her fist. There was an explosion as the two jumped back unharmed.

A glow emanated from Marria's fist, accompanied by a few sparks. "Yes, let's indeed have some fun. Sting, Mantarraya."

* * *

Toshiro lashed out with a fury of strikes, but Jozepp lazily glided away from Toshiro, easily faster than him. Toshiro was obviously irritated, but he hid it from Jozepp and flash stepped in front of him. His sword shone a bright blue and then slashed down, sending out a huge wave of ice at Jozepp. Jozepp saw the attack well before Toshiro could strike, and lackadaisically sidestepped out of its way. He appeared next to Toshiro, who saw Jozepp's quick movements and backed off to a safe distance.

Jozepp yawned and said, "If I was being serious you would've died already. You're lucky I'm having second thoughts about killing someone as young as yourself."

Toshiro found it harder to keep his irritation in check. Instead, he let it out with more attacking. He jumped and slashed at Jozepp's neck, who instinctively ducked, but acted as though he was picking something he saw off the floor. Toshiro then slashed diagonally down, but Jozepp leaned backwards and dodged it inch perfect. Toshiro didn't stop there, he followed up with another horizontal slash. This time Jozepp blocked with his sword and then made a swift slash up to cut Toshiro's face. Toshiro quickly flash stepped back again. He felt blood trickle down from the cut, but ignored it and the stinging pain it brought.

"_He's fast. But he can't kill me without making an effort,'_ thought Toshiro. He pointed his sword out at Jozepp, who merely wore a tired expression. "Your lazy attitude shall be your downfall. All this time and you've barely made a move. You've given me too much time, and now I'll show you why that will kill you." As Toshiro talked, huge pillars of ice rose up around Jozepp, surrounding him in all directions with no room for escape. "Sennen Hyorou," said Toshiro, and turned his sword 90 degrees anti-clockwise. The ice pillars suddenly moved in and crushed Jozepp between them.

There was silence, but then small cracks started forming across on the ice. Toshiro frowned, knowing it hadn't worked.

"At first I thought you were merely an icy exterior, but it seems you're not even that cold..." said Jozepp from inside the ice before an explosion shattered the pillars. He stepped out unharmed, only with a few droplets of water on him. "I'm getting really tired of that sword of yours," said Jozepp.

Toshiro wasn't listening, as soon as Jozepp appeared, he had attacked. Jozepp moved out of the way to dodge, and he threw the chain attached to his sword and wrapped it around Toshiro's sword. He yanked it and it left a surprised Toshiro's hands. "This'll stop you for a while, won't it?"

But it didn't. Toshiro flash stepped immediately next to Jozepp, whose guard was lowered as soon as he had Toshiro's sword. "Hadou 33, Blue Fire Crash Down!" A stream of blue energy smashed into Jozepp at point blank range, and he dropped Toshiro's sword who swiftly scooped it up and flash stepped back, ready to attack again.

Jozepp appeared out of the kido, still unharmed, clenching his teeth in irritation. He sighed, "You're quite persistent. I don't like that."

"That works better for me. You're not supposed to like your enemy in war," said Toshiro and moved for another attack.

Jozepp shook his head and sighed again.

* * *

Ferocitas and Matthew moved swiftly and stood before a large set of double doors. The building they belonged to was surrounded by a large wall. It was a huge mansion built on top of a large piece of land, on the highest peak of a nearby mountain.

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" said Matthew and walked straight for the doors.

"Halt, you imbecile!" said Ferocitas curtly, but it was too late, and as soon as Matthew came within an inch of the door, he was blasted back by an invisible force and crashed into the ground.

"Tch, what a bastard of a door," cursed Matthew, as he got back onto his feet.

"Did you really assume it would be this simple?" asked Ferocitas, in a belittling tone.

Matthew looked at her with a glare, "Well, if you're so great, you get us through it then."

Ferocitas didn't answer and took up position in front of the door. She held out her palms and a green cylindrical shape appeared. "Kukanten'i," she whispered, and a green light enveloped her and Matthew.

As they reappeared, Matthew realised that they were inside the building. "What did you do?"

"It is impossible to get through the door, so I teleported us inside."

Shocked at first, Matthew now wore a sly grin. "I see, brilliant. Alright then, where is it?" Ferocitas pointed forwards at a large altar-like table in front of them. Matthew let out a deep, joyous laugh. "Finally, this world will crumble!" he shouted and rushed forwards.

Meanwhile, Feroticas hung back, and smirked _"That's right you ignorant buffoon, jump recklessly in again, play your part until the end."_

* * *

_Just a quick note that there will be no chapter next week as I'm on a one week work experience, but it'll resume as normal the week after.  
_


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 - ****Art Is Long And Life Is Short**

Crystal's halberd brightened up and separated into two separate axes, which she gripped tightly in both hands. From her back sprouted a pair of white wings that glistened as they first appeared, as though an angel had descended from heaven.

Roaetaro laughed out loud, "Are you trying to intimidate us or are you just making sure you look nice and pretty for your deathbed?" Crystal readied her weapons and didn't answer. "Either way, this is going to be a bloody end for you. You with me Gonzen?"

Gonzen frowned at Crystal's new look and nodded. "This girl doesn't seem to take things seriously. She won't last."

"So true, Gonzen. If she won't take things seriously, I think it's about time we do."

Crystal edged forward slowly, "Are you two done yet? It seems like you're the ones not taking this seriously." Crystal moved swiftly and attacked.

"Rushing to your death? Fine by me," said Roaetaro and struck back. Expecting to edge over her opponents in power, Crystal was surprised when Roaetaro's strike matched hers. Roaetaro smirked at Crystal surprise, "What's the matter? Didn't I say that we're going to take this seriously now?" She let out a short battle cry and Crystal was blasted back, smashing through several walls.

Roaetaro laughed again. "I don't think I'll need any help with this one Gonzen. From the looks of things I don't think she'll last another second."

Crystal stumbled up and coughed, as the dust around her was clogging her airway. _"How? Nothing's changed, so why are they so much stronger?"_ she thought as she panted and readied herself again.

"Valiant, aren't we? That's good to know, at least it won't be over too quick. After all, I would like to stretch my muscles a bit, because soon my master will call and then the real fun can begin," said Roaetaro, as she stretched her arms and swung them around threateningly.

Crystal made a quick step forward and leapt into the air. With one huge flap of her wings and she shot at Roaetaro win immense speed. She held her axes out in front of her, they glowed and then flashed brightly enveloping everything within a few metres in light. Using this light as a cover, Crystal attacked Roaetaro.

Roaetaro didn't move an inch and easily stood her ground, blocking the attack. She gave a smug grin and shook her head, "Didn't I say it's serious now? You obviously don't know the meaning of the word." Crystal had to react fast and move back as Roaetaro's sword came slashing up. "Close one there," laughed Roaetaro and she darted at Crystal with a much quicker speed than Crystal.

She made a quick slash, which luckily only cut Crystal's arm a little, as she desperately moved back to gain some distance between them. But Roaetaro's attacks continued, getting faster, and Crystal found it hard to keep up, resulting in several cuts on her body within several seconds.

Roaetaro saw Crystal's exhaustion and stopped. "That was barely a few seconds, I was hoping for more," said Roaetaro.

Blood was tricking from all over Crystal's body and her clothes were ripped everywhere. "It's not over," she wheezed. But anyone could tell that her body just wanted to stop and rest.

"Tut tut, you're no fun. Finish her Gonzen, we still need to catch up with those guys, can't blow our cover just yet," said Roaetaro, and turned away just as Gonzen used sonido to appear before Crystal. Suddenly, a huge blast of wind whipped up and there was an explosion beneath Gonzen's feet, as a sharp blade of wind smashed into the ground. Gonzen reacted before anything hit and was unharmed. Roaetaro turned around, with Gonzen now next to her, and saw a new person appear on the scene.

"Hey, lil' cous, thought you could use a hand here," said Shunsui, standing in front of Crystal with his Shikai already released.

"Shunsui," Crystal breathed out, but then her body gave up and she lost consciousness.

Roaetaro smirked, "Knight in shining armour, huh? So clichéd."

* * *

As Saradii shouted out her ressurrecion, she was suddenly enveloped in a blaze of fire. Two pairs of spikes sprouted out slowly from her back, and then lit up with jets of fire, taking the shape of wings. The flames burned her clothes to cinders, leaving her with lines of bone armour covering her chest and her waist down.

Zeo stood, unimpressed by the fiery display. "All show, no substance," mocked Zeo. "Fade, Shikyotenshi!" Zeo's sword split into two cleavers that were connected by a long steel chain. He too sprouted two large spikes from his back, forming into bony wings, but they looked decayed in comparison to Saradii's. Zeo rushed in for a quick finish and struck Saradii. She made no attempt to dodge and the attack ripped through her stomach, scattering bits of flesh and blood around her.

Zeo felt something was wrong, and moved back. Saradii, even with blood gushing out from her butchered stomach, stood still with a smirk on her face. Suddenly, the same fire from before erupted around her and her wound instantly healed up. "That tickled," she said and rushed at him.

Zeo cursed under his breath and stood ready. Saradii made a swift hand gesture and blasted out two fireballs. Zeo slashed through them and moved to attack. A random cord of flame burst out from Saradii's right shoulder. She grabbed onto it and swung it at Zeo like a whip, which caught onto Zeo's leg. She then slammed him into the ground repeatedly and threw him into the distance. She followed up with two more fireballs, but Zeo managed to jump back up in time to dodge, however she sped up and slammed a flaming fist into Zeo's stomach, sending him soaring again.

Zeo crashed into a nearby rock and stayed still. He was badly damaged, wounds from all over his body were bleeding and he was finding it hard to catch his breath. But he knew the fight was far from over. He watched Saradii approach and jumped back up on his feet. "Okay," he breathed out, and took in a deep breath. "I don't go down that easily."

Saradii shot towards Zeo and smashed into him with a second flaming first, sending up a wall of sand and rubble. But Zeo was no longer there, only rock greeted Saradii's fist. She tried to follow him through the sand veil with Pesquisa, but for some reason she sensed nothing. Before she could move off, Zeo struck fast, aimed for a weak point in Saradii's hierro and sliced through Saradii's waist with his cleaver. She moved off instantly and luckily avoided a fatal wound.

"_How did he hit my weak spot? Coincidence?" _Saradii asked herself, but didn't have time to answer as Zeo was already upon her. She fired out a swift cero in desperation but Zeo sliced through it, and then slashed at Saradii with a perfect aim that pierced through Saradii's hierro again, and wounded her shoulder.

Saradii immediately backed off and clasped her shoulder._ "How does he have this much energy left after my strikes?"_ Again she was cut off from her thoughts, this time it was because of a huge amount of spiritual pressure released from Zeo.

"Writhe, Tenencia!" Zeo called out and after the huge amount of spiritual pressure exploded, he appeared again with bone claws and a bony tail to match his bony wings. Needle-like protrusions hid inside the tips of his claws and tail. He flicked his hands in Saradii's direction, which fired out dozens of needles. But a wave of Saradii's arms, and a huge wall of fire incinerated the needles into nothing.

"Let's end this already. Crematorio!" she screamed out, and suddenly her spiritual pressure shot up to unbelievable levels. Her body started to glow and after a red flash there was an explosion originating from her, as wave after wave of scorching flames erupted out. Zeo had nowhere to run. All he could do was stand there and shield himself as the inferno engulfed him completely.

Saradii finished her attack and stood panting. Zeo was lying on the ground, his body was badly burnt, and his skin was a scorched red, with dead skin dotted around. Bits of his face crumbled away revealing fleshy insides as blood seeped out of him from everywhere. He knew it was over, he had lost. Even so, he put what was left of him into his legs and very slowly got himself back onto his unsteady feet.

Saradii still breathed heavily, but wore a victorious grin. She took a few steps towards Zeo and then started to sprint, ready to deliver the final blow. Something was wrong. As she started to run, parts of her body caught fire and soon her entire body was a flaming ball. She noticed the flames burning her, but she kept going. "I won't die yet! I'll kill you first! I won't die now, I can't die now!" she screamed as she neared Zeo.

Zeo's vision was blurred, he could barely make out Saradii as she turned into a ball of fire. Everything slowed down for Zeo and just as Saradii was about to reach him she stopped.

"I won't die!" she screamed for her life. For a second her body froze. Zeo could hear crackling noises as fractures appeared all over her body. Another second of silence and then a sudden explosion as Saradii's body exploded.

Zeo was blown off his feet and sent flying. He crashed into the ground in the distance and stayed there.

* * *

Izuru instantly backed off and clutched onto his new wound. Luckily, he had moved in time and the damage wasn't that bad.

"How's that then? So now, allow me to educate you on the beauty of art! Rush, Vencejo!" Aerro shouted. His arms and legs suddenly started to grow and reached double their original length in a matter of seconds, but the new grown parts were all bone, with large claws at the end. More bone crept out from underneath his skin and covered him in an exoskeleton, including his head which was now surrounded by a bony skull-like helmet. Two pairs of bone wings sprouted from his back, each with large holes linearly on their backs.

As soon as Aerro moved, Izuru was ready. But he felt a sudden pain and found himself on the ground with a huge gash in his chest. "What was that?" he asked out loud, clenching his teeth to hide his pain. He sat up slightly and saw blood on Aerro's claws, but he hadn't moved from his original position.

Aerro gently flapped his wings and glided to Izuru with a mocking grin. "Now you have witnessed art, my friend. Look at your blood flow, look at it spread out, isn't it beautiful?" he laughed. "To die slow and alone, this is my art!"

Izuru knew he was losing blood fast, but he couldn't find enough strength to get up. "Your way of thinking is wrong," he panted. "This won't end like this. You will not win!" Mustering up everything he had, Izuru jumped up and to Aerro's surprise, slashed him in his shoulder armour.

"How dare you touch me!" screamed Aerro. "That dirty blade has no right to cut me, you'll pay dearly!" His long arms started to swing about, air blasted out of the holes in his wings and then he vanished. Izuru was expecting an attack but he felt nothing. There were sounds of movement but Izuru couldn't see his opponent. Izuru heard something and looked to that direction, only to see a long claw mark appear on the ground. Another sound and a large rock crumbled to dust.

Izuru felt a slight tingle as his uniform ripped a little from a blind attack. _"This guy's insane,"_ thought Izuru. _"He's moving at a speed so fast he can't even control himself." _Izuru tried to back off but he felt claws dig into his left leg, as a blind attack from Aerro finally caught him. He dropped down on his knee, unable to sustain his weight. _"I need to end this somehow, and soon,"_ he thought desperately. "Raise your head, Wabisuke," he said, releasing his sword. Aerro didn't stop at the sound of Izuru's release and carried on his blind attack. Izuru ignored the pain in his chest and leg and stayed perfectly still, to sense Aerro's movements.

Even though Aerro was moving at insane speeds, Izuru still could sense a shred of his spiritual pressure moving in a random pattern. Izuru sensed Aerro come near and he raised his sword. There was a clang as his sword hit Aerro's claw and nothing more. Izuru stopped and tracked Aerro's movements again, he was much slower this time and was easier to track. Another well aimed move and another clang.

This time Aerro slowed right down and became visible again. "What did you do?" he screamed, as a trickle of sweat travelled down his face. He arms sagged under him, burdening him with their now multiplied weight.

"What did I do, you ask? I slowed you down," said Izuru standing up again, and he flash stepped. He appeared again behind Aerro having slashed his shoulder and blood spurting out.

Aerro screamed and collapsed in a heap on the floor. "Leave me then. You've already won. I'll die like I've always wanted. Slowly and alone. So leave me be!" he shouted and then coughed out gouts of blood.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that. Your reasons for war are pitiful, I won't let you have the pleasure of deciding how to die. You have your own ways and I have mine." Izuru finished his words and sliced through Aerro's neck. His head rolled on the ground and stopped by Izuru's feet. Knowing it was over, Izuru sheathed his sword. As all the tension left his body, his wounds finally took their toll and he fell unconscious.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 - With Friends Like These, Who Needs Enemies?**

"Was that meant to be funny?" asked Rangiku, staring at Nesikk cautiously.

Nesikk merely shrugged as the smile on his face disappeared. "I was just trying to lighten the mood a little. Your death would seem a little less tragic that way."

Rangiku's face turned sour. "Death? Yours will be sooner than mine." She raised her right arm up in an arc and her Shikai followed that direction, moving towards Nesikk. He didn't move, instead his entire body became blurred slightly and her attack went through him, doing nothing.

"If that's all you have then you should probably take back those tough words."

Rangiku's irritation increased and she waved her arm about frantically sending her Shikai to repeatedly attack Nesikk. But still, nothing touched him. It was as if he was a ghost.

Rangiku stopped and pulled her Shikai back into normal its sword form. "Is that it? Given up?" asked Nesikk arrogantly.

"_If my sword won't work I'll try something else,"_ Rangiku thought and sheathed her sword. "Hado 31, Red Flame Cannon!" She fired a flaming ball at Nesikk who raised his tomahawk and sliced through the attack. "Bakudo 4, Crawling Rope!" Rangiku threw out a yellow rope of energy. Nesikk was caught by surprise and the rope wrapped around his body, binding his arms.

"You're starting to irritate and bore me," sighed Nesikk. "Though I have no idea how that works, but who cares!" Nesikk blurred again and the rope binding him fell through him.

He brought his weapon's mouthpiece to his mouth, then inhaled and exhaled repeatedly at regular intervals. Smoke started rising out from the pipe end of his weapon. Rangiku jumped back, cautious of Nesikk's attack. But she didn't jump back far enough. As soon as the smoke started to rise out of his pipe, it spread out like wildfire and within seconds a radius of over 100 metres was covered with a thick black cloud of smoke.

Rangiku immediately held her breath, but it was already far too late, she had inhaled a small about of the smoke and it felt like acid burning away her windpipe. She dropped to her knees choking, gasping for air but only found poisonous smoke.

Nesikk attacked swiftly and aimed for a quick kill, but Rangiku surprisingly found the strength to hold her weapon up to block. She got back on her feet but her face was pale and sweat was pouring down her forehead. She didn't have long.

Nesikk moved again, he made a horizontal slash, aiming for her neck once more. Rangiku could barely raise her sword to block and because of her weak grip, her sword was knocked out of her hand. Nesikk followed on and kicked her in the stomach. The wind was knocked out of her and she collapsed.

Toshiro sensed Rangiku's fading spiritual pressure and turned to see nothing but black smoke. "Rangiku!" he shouted towards it, but got no reply. "Dammit," he cursed, but when he turned back to Jozepp, he had moved away from him as if inviting him to leave the fight. Toshiro didn't have much time to think so he moved swiftly for the smoke cloud.

He slashed his sword down ferociously whipping up a huge hail storm and blew the entire smoke cloud away. He saw Rangiku lying there and picked her up.

"Sorry… captain…" she whispered and fainted. Anger filled Toshiro and he turned to Nesikk. He flash stepped away and set her down somewhere safe before appearing back at the fight.

"One down, one more to go," said Nesikk with a twisted smile.

Toshiro said nothing. He flapped his ice wings once and took off at Nesikk with incredible speed and slashed through him. However he wasn't surprised by his failed attack. Then Nesikk knew why. He froze in shock as every part of his body was starting to turn to ice from where Toshiro had slashed.

"What's this? What did you do?" he shouted, turning to Toshiro pointing a blaming finger.

"I froze you. I knew your power from the instant I slashed you. You turn your body into smoke meaning nothing can touch you. But if I stop you from turning to smoke, then you're dead."

"You! I won't forgive you!" he managed to scream out before his entire body froze. Toshiro walked away and the icicle shattered.

Jozepp walked slowly and yawned as he arrived near Toshiro. "I heard some noise, anything big happening?" he asked, as though he just woke up.

"Your comrade is dead. Yet you walked off and watch. Don't you care what happens to those who risk their lives with you?" Toshiro asked.

"Comrade you say? Risks his life? It is a time of war, child. If you don't risk your life then you don't belong here. Yes, he was a comrade, but so are all the other hollows and arrancar here. Do you think I have time to care for everyone that dies? He is but another person. When another person dies in war, nothing changes. But if you want to continue our fight then I will oblige."

"Your views are wrong, and you'll never win a war this way. All lives are precious. Since I can't talk you into changing your mind, I will force you to!" Toshiro shouted and moved to attack Jozepp again.

* * *

Ai looked slightly worried after hearing that a second attack could kill her, but her posture stayed the same. "If you hit me again in the same spot you can kill me? Is that meant to scare me?"

"No, I was educating you on my ability. You've been warned," Soifon stated.

"What a useless ability. You won't ever reach me again. The first time was a fluke."

"Say what you want now, I won't have to hear you again in a few minutes," said Soifon confidently, and moved for Ai again.

"It is you who won't be heard soon," said Ai and pointed her sword at her heart. "Breathe, Renacimiento." She plunged her sword into her chest, which exploded with a huge mass of spiritual pressure. The pressure, and Soifon's shock at Ai's stab, stopped her for a moment. But after the pressure it had passed Soifon resumed her advance. When she was within a few metres of her, Soifon jumped and aimed for the butterfly mark.

Ai removed her blade at that time which now looked like it was made of blood. Her skull necklace lengthened out and drew blood from her chest and back. Blood also dripped onto the ground from her skull earrings.

Suddenly, hands reached out from the ground and two bodies jumped out to block Soifon's attack. Taken off guard, Soifon retreated to a safe distance. She didn't recognise the two new people who had arrived as Ai's reinforcements, but she did notice that they both had blank eyes and blood red hair.

"What's this?" Soifon asked.

"My resurreccion. My blood continues to flow during my resurreccion, and it will seek out genetic signatures. It will then absorb that genetic code and bring the being that it belongs to back to life under my total control. And the two you see before you are my good friends, who have already perished in this war. Let me introduce Yulna Onnell and Hanna Meirrh," said Ai, indicating the respective persons.

Soifon frowned, "Quite a sick ability. Do you not care for the dead? They were your comrades in battle and yet you use them like any pawn."

"Comrades you say? What are comrades? All I see are empty carcasses waiting to serve me," said Ai. "Because my power is my God. Everyone else is merely a tool for me to use. Even my captain, if he dies all he will do is serve me. Everyone will serve me. I only joined this group to have more servants, if I ever needed them."

Soifon's face changed to disgust, "You're a sick person, and you don't belong in this world," she said angrily. "The sooner you're gone, the better for everyone."

"You can't beat me, I have the power of God in my hands." Soifon ignored her and moved to attack. Ai waved her sword and commanded the reanimated Yulna and Hanna to attack.

Soifon met Yulna head on in a deadlock of weapons. Hanna snuck up behind Soifon and slashed, but she was long gone. Soifon flash stepped back, then launched herself forward and delivered a quick kick to Hanna's back, knocking her down.

Yulna's eyes widened slightly, and she brought her sword up, ready to release her resurreccion. Soifon reacted quickly, flash stepping forward and stabbing her blade into Yulna's chest and back. The butterfly mark appeared on both wounds, and Yulna quickly turned back into blood, splashing on the ground.

Hanna finally got up, and she started to nervously back away. Ai saw this and gestured, and Hanna's body fell limp for a second, before her face wore a determined look. Soifon didn't care and attacked, feigning left before moving right and delivering a sharp kick to Hanna's side. Soifon then aimed her blade at Hanna's abdomen, stabbing her in the same spot twice. The butterfly mark appeared on Hanna, who then quickly burst into blood again, and Soifon turned back to Ai.

"Were these two originally this weak? Or is it because your 'God' ability is far from perfection?"

Ai wasn't provoked by the taunt and kept her composure. "Say what you will. The result will be the same." She then gestured, and another hand shot out of the ground.

"Of course it will, and you'll be no more." A white mist suddenly appeared around Soifon coating her like armour. She threw her Haori off and shouted, "Shunko!" The ground around her cracked and turned to dust. She smirked at Ai. A sudden burst of energy from Soifon's back drove her forwards faster than a jet, giving Ai no time to react. Soifon stabbed her where she stabbed before and quickly fell back to where she was.

Ai fell to her knees. She could feel Soifon's poison working. Her insides were dissolving and her outside was rotting away.

"You won't live after this," stated Soifon. "Everything will be gone. Nothing of you will remain. That means you're never coming back."

Ai strained to stand up again. "I am still a God, soul reaper," she started. "My powers still dwarf even a captain-level soul reaper's. My powers determine the outcomes of life and death. I have lived thousands of lives. You haven't even lived your single life to its fullest." She smirked slightly. "Even in death, I will transcend both the soul reapers and the arrancar. I am the true God!" She then disintegrated. A huge butterfly mark appeared in her place and then vanished along with her.

* * *

Two rows of blade like pillars rose up in front of Byakuya, as though unveiling a path for him to walk. He slowly strolled between the two rows and stopped when he was in front of them. "This is the difference between you and I," he stated and the blade-like pillars all shattered into tiny pink pieces.

Jose let out a curt laugh and smirked. "And it's that difference that will make you my first kill!" He then also held his sword out in front of him and let go. The sword vanished into the ground just like Byakuya's. "Reflect, Espejo!" Byakuya, although taken aback, as he saw his Bankai rise out of the ground from someone else's sword, remained calm.

Behind both Jose and Byakuya were two huge clouds of pink blades. "I don't care what trickery you use, but the end result will remain unchanged," said Byakuya.

Jose laughed again, "This is no trick I can assure you. This is my resurreccion." He raised his arm and directed his cloud of blades at Byakuya, who reacted and directed his own Bankai to match Jose.

The two attacks met in stalemate. But after only a few seconds the stronger one was made clear as Jose's attack overwhelmed Byakuya and crashed down at him. Byakuya flash stepped upwards but Jose's attack followed. He then moved his cloud of blades to meet Jose's attack again, but like before, Jose's attack overpowered his. It then continued on and overwhelmed Byakuya and sent him crashing into the ground.

"The difference between you and I?" laughed Jose. "I'll tell you what difference that is. It's that I'm always stronger. I am one of the strongest arrancar that ever lived. It's because of my resurreccion. It has no shape of its own, but it can copy any other sword and give me full use of it and a power boost on top. So do you now see? No matter who faces me, they'll just have their abilities and power thrown back at them with increased force. So no matter who I'm up against, I will always be more powerful!"

Byakuya listened with confidence in his stance and asked, "Is that so? Are you so naïve as to think power is everything? If you do, then you have been sorely misguided." His blades stopped following him and instead spread out in a circle around the two. "Senkei," he said and the blades rose up forming a whirlwind and shone out a blinding pink light. When everything cleared the two now stood in a cylindrical space bordered off by a large black curtain. Seconds later pink swords started to form around the two, following the cylindrical shape of the area and lined up neatly in four rows on top of each other. The swords span around perpetually as if waiting for Byakuya's orders.

"So this is another one of your abilities?" Jose smirked. "Nothing I can't copy." But before he could say anything else Byakuya was in front of him.

A sword fell from the row and fell neatly into Byakuya's hand, who then, in one fluid motion, stabbed him in the stomach. "Do you know your weakness? You may be more powerful than the original user but that's all. We captains have spent hundreds of years honing out skills to use our swords to the best of their abilities, and we know them better than anyone. Do you really think you can win just by overpowering us?"

Blood dripped out from Jose mouth and a slight expression of worry crept into his face. "You're wrong. All my opponents lose their nerve when they see their own attacks thrown back at them. No one can fight themselves, especially when my power is greater!" screamed Jose and rammed down his blades into Byakuya in front of him.

Byakuya swiftly flash stepped behind him and stabbed through his back. "When you don't use your hand to direct the blades then its speed is cut in half," he stated and flash stepped to a distance. "Do you get it now? You might've been able to win fights in the past, most likely because those you face aren't very skilled with their weapons. But you can't hope to win against someone who has mastered their sword to perfection."

Byakuya now held his sword in front of him. The swords around the walls vanished, gathered behind him and exploded in a huge burst of spiritual pressure to form white wings on his back. "Shuukei, Hakuteiken. This is the final form of my sword. But what would you know?"

Jose's facial expression turned into anger. As he turned to face Byakuya, the two swords had vanished and now blood was pouring out his wounds. "Power is absolute. Nothing can beat power! You will die now!" he shouted, directing all his blades at Byakuya. "Taste the power of your own sword!"

Byakuya charged straight into the blades. He sliced upwards and cleared them with one stroke. The shock froze Jose to the spot. Byakuya flash stepped forwards and before Jose could ever move again, sliced him in half.

"Pitiful misguided fool."


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 - Name Of The Game  
**

Raven charged first, taking the first strike. He shot at Cain at full speed and slashed horizontally aiming for a clean slice through his stomach. Cain dodged with Sonido and waved a disapproving finger at Raven.

"No no, a swift death would only degrade this prestigious battle," he said, as though he was saying this to impress an audience of thousands.

Raven ignored Cain's words and span round to attack again. He made a quick dash forwards and then flash stepped behind Cain hoping to sever his head, but Cain saw through Raven's move and swung his sword over his head to block.

"You still wish to end this quickly? Don't you see that's impossible?" Cain continued. "And why would you want to anyway? A battle as great as this should take a long time to complete, otherwise it's just plain dull. After all, where's the art if you're not in continuous unbearable pain?" said Cain, making a minimal effort to keep Raven at bay.

Raven took a swift step back and flash stepped to attack from above, but Cain moved and swung his sword above his head instinctively, stopping Raven dead in midair. "Your movement are too slow, do you expect someone like me not to be able read such actions? Everything you do is just the movement of a brush on a piece of canvas. I can read your every move; I can even tell that you seem to be on the defensive even though you want to appear on the offensive."

Cain smirked as Raven's eyes twitched as though acknowledging what he said. "I'm right, aren't I?" he asked, almost mockingly.

Raven pushed against Cain's blade and flipped back to a safe distance. "I'm impressed you figured out your opponents fighting style with only a matter of swings," Raven admitted. "I suppose surrendering is out of the question. But even if you are powerful, I'll still cut you down. However I would like to know, it's not usual for someone to pick up on my swordsmanship so easily, so how did you realise?"

"How did I know?" Cain laughed haughtily. "How many times do I have to tell you before you understand? A battle is a work of art! We are simply the tools that are needed to create the finished product. And as tools each of us will do certain actions or motions to make themselves unique in this artwork. What use is art if everything is the same? Every action you take is original to yourself, and each swing of your blade is just as different to everyone else's. If we artists can't realise the subtle originalities then what good is a piece of art? My attention to detail is second to none and that's how I realised your slight defensive swing."

"I applaud your abilities," said Raven sarcastically. "But you should know that it takes more than the ability to gauge others to win. Sure, that is one vital part of a good fighter, but from what I've seen you don't have the rest."

"The rest? Ha, foolish talk. What is the rest? Each person fights differently and wins differently. You can't say who has what in any instance. Nothing is ever the same. Why do you think this is artistic?" laughed Cain. "You say I don't have the rest? Well maybe you're missing some information on how I conduct my battles. You see, what I like to do is take things a bit far. When I'm done with you, there'll only be a grotesque mess of what you are now. And there it will remain a spectacle for all the ages!"

Raven had heard enough, he gripped his sword with two hands and whispered, 'Delete, Kujotenshi.' The handle of sword extended in his grip whilst the blade curved off at the end turning into a scythe.

"So you've changed your brush?" Cain smirked. "Then let's continue!"

Cain made a charge this time and got in close to attack. Raven had no choice but to block and retreat. He flash stepped away, hiding his spiritual pressure and slashed out razor sharp kidou attacks from his scythe.

"You may be able to hide your spiritual pressure, but you can't hide your physical body," said Cain loudly and slashed the kidou attacks away. "You forget my attention to detail. I see all and sense all."

Raven continued with his long ranged attacks without making much progress, so he made a quick flash step and dived in for a closer attack.

Cain blocked it and stood his ground. "Impatient are we?" he said, holding back Raven without much effort. But then there was a sudden change in the spiritual pressures around them and Cain's guard broke for a split second. Raven parried Cain's sword and then slashed upwards. Cain managed to react but his forehead was caught in the attack and suffered a slight cut.

"It seems the hue of this war has changed slightly. My seats have fallen to yours, how disappointing," said Cain. Raven had to back off as he sensed Cain's spiritual pressure rising exponentially. "But maybe it's a sign," he glanced at Raven with a sadistic smile, "that I should create a masterpiece with me as a lone survivor." Cain let out a laugh and shouted "And I'm not holding back!"

* * *

"Careful Shunsui, they're strong," panted Crystal, as she struggled to stay conscious. "Don't take them lightly."

"Don't worry cous', you're safe now. Get some rest and I'll be done soon," said Shunsui reassuringly.

"Don't die on me," breathed Crystal, as she finally let her body win and closed her eyes to rest.

Shunsui beamed at her, "I won't, no worries there."

Gonzen pointed his sword at Shunsui menacingly, "So you think you're good then? Enough to match both of us?"

Shunsui smiled at his arrancar opponents, "Would I be here if I didn't? Still, it's not my nature to fight, but I can't let my precious cousin die here."

"You talk big, let's see what you're made of," said Roaetaro, arrogantly.

Shunsui acted fast and flash stepped above the two of them. "Bushogoma," he called and sliced the air, sending a whirlwind at them. Gonzen and Roaetaro jumped opposite ways and dodged. Shunsui repositioned his blades to either side of him and fired out his wind attack again, one at each of the two arrancar.

Gonzen slashed through the attack coming at him and Roaetaro fired a cero through the it at Shunsui, who brought his swords together and slashed the cero away.

"My my, you two aren't bad," said Shunsui lazily, as though it was nothing. "How do you two feel about playing some games with me?"

Gonzen and Roaetaro moved back together again. "Games you say? I don't think we have time for games now," said Roaetaro.

"That's too bad for you, my zanpakuto here wants to play and I can only oblige," sighed Shunsui. The two arrancar looked at Shunsui with confusion. "The name of the game is: Kageoni!" He vanished and appeared behind the arrancar. They turned around to face him as he stabbed his sword into their shadows. Sensing danger the arrancar jumped just in time as the blades appeared underneath them, but still were both cut slightly on their feet.

Shunsui jumped after them and soared higher, "Takaoni," he declared and shot down at them with a tremendous speed that neither arrancar could dodge and were both slashed across their arms.

Gonzen and Roaetaro shrugged it off and turned to shoot two cero at Shunsui. "Bushoguma," he called, and sent wind blades to meet the ceros. They collided with an explosion resulting in a huge mass of smoke.

The two arrancar jumped down from the air and landed in front of the smoke waiting, watching. There was a sudden stir in the smoke and they both fired another shot of cero into it. Nothing happened, but suddenly they sensed their opponent behind them. They turned just in time to see Shunsui jump out of their shadows, "Kageoni," he said and landed a slash on each of their shoulders. Gonzen slashed back but Shunsui had vanished into the shadows again.

Gonzen and Roaetaro finally figured out Shunsui's trick, gestured to each other and took off into the skies where there were no shadows.

Shunsui took off after them. "Irooni," he said this time and threw off his haori, revealing his black kimono underneath. He flash stepped next to Gonzen and slashed down, calling out "Black". Gonzen blocked but Shunsui's swords curved slightly and although they only cut Gonzen's shoulders slightly, it actually dealt a huge wound to the arrancar, and he gritted his teeth in pain.

But suddenly, Shunsui started to yell and only blood came out. Roaetaro had snuck up behind Shunsui and slashed him in the back. Gonzen recovered quickly and threw off his overcoat. What was underneath was what seemed like a normal white arrancar uniform, but this one had a triangular emblem on his chest with a number 2 on it.

"White," called Gonzen. He dealt a finishing blow to Shunsui and sent him crashing into the ground.

He and Roaetaro landed next to the fallen Shunsui and pointed their swords at him. Roaetaro had also taken off her flowery robe, revealing a similar arrancar uniform with the same triangular emblem, but she had the number 3.

"Your games were fun, but I think you've played your last," said Gonzen. Suddenly their triangular emblems lit up and flashed brightly. "Well, it's about time she's done."

"This ought to spice things up a bit. You got lucky soul reaper, our leader calls," said Roaetaro, with a tinge of satisfaction.

Their emblems stopped flashing for a moment and then huge triangular-based pyramidal shaped energies expanded out from them and enveloped both of them.

"Farewell soul reaper, we won't meet again because this world will be recreated and you're not needed!" laughed Gonzen. The pyramids flashed and contracted into nothing, taking the two arrancar with them.

A bloodstained Shunsui stirred and slowly sat up. He shook his head and signed, "Looks like there are some very powerful opponents still left."

* * *

Terri and Robbs relentlessly hacked away at each other and with each impact, a new crater was created underneath them, and a huge shockwave was sent out. The ground shook with excitement as the battle reached a new high.

"_I'm impressed, his speed matches even Doragonsumiyaka's Bankai, no one has ever matched my mum's speed," _thought Terri, with a hint of eagerness as the two continued to exchange blows.

"_I've got jack all left up my sleeve and this kid__ can still keep up? Bollocks, I think I've started to admire her," _thought Robbs with a smirk. _"And I don't believe this is all she's got either."_

Terri and Robbs' blades met again and Terri forced them down, but Robbs didn't give up as he mustered up more strength and forced Terri back. She flipped back by stabbing Doragonsumiyaka into the ground, and then propelled herself into the air. Robbs jumped after her and slashed at her neck. Terri ducked and slashed at Robbs' leg but he lowered the other sword to block and stabbed at Terri's face. She parried it with her own sword and backed off.

Terri started a quick chant, "Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired." Ten pink bolts of energy appeared around her and readied themselves.

Meanwhile, Robbs was also preparing his attack. First a small ball of white energy gathered between Robbs' hands. As Terri's incantation neared its end, Robbs' cero had grown to the same size as a small mansion and he lifted it above his head.

As though they both understood each other, they released their attacks at the same time.

"Hado 91, Thousand-Hand Bright Heaven Culling-Sear!" shouted Terri, and the pink bolts of energy shot towards Robbs.

Robbs moved his ball of cero back and then with an almighty roar he threw it at Terri, "Cero Meteoro!" he bellowed.

The bolts of energy quickly encircled the cero and smashed into it. For a moment there was only silence, but then a huge explosion of light expanded out from attacks and soon everything within a few miles radius was completely engulfed in it.

Both Terri and Robbs shielded themselves from it, but couldn't stand their ground and were sent flying in opposite directions.


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 - The Ascendant**

Cain blasted a powerful cero at Raven, who managed to dodge in time. Cain moved both of his hands out and fired a barrage of cero at Raven, who expertly flash stepped forwards dodging them all. He appeared in front of Cain and slashed down. Cain stepped forwards enough to block the staff of Raven's scythe, without the blade touching him, and then blasted a cero into Raven's stomach at point blank range.

Raven flew back and fell to the ground. He sat up and saw that Cain had started another attack. Raven felt a light wind picking up. Cain was gathering up energy in his hand forming what looked like a small tornado. He quickly got back on his feet and charged to halt Cain.

Raven slashed horizontally with his scythe, but with his free hand Cain was able to block the attack. "Nice try, but you're too late!" declared Cain, as the wind had grown to gale force proportions.

Knowing that he couldn't let Cain finish his attack, Raven made a desperate attempt to attack again. However, the powerful winds slowed Raven, allowing Cain to predict Raven's movements. Cain raised his free hand and blasted Raven back with a cero.

Cain's other attack had finished charging, forming a swirling tornado of energy, and he threw it over himself, "This is my cero, Cero Turbulencia!" he shouted and the attack started to work. Raven felt a huge tug and he was dragged towards the Cero. A sword appeared out of the tornado, ready to attack. Raven could barely move because of the suction force, but he managed to move just enough and dodged a vital slash.

Raven forced himself back and fired a bladed kidou at Cain, but it was absorbed into the tornado. Again Raven felt the sucking power of the tornado and was pulled into it. He tried to move again but Cain predicted this movement and landed a stab straight through Raven's stomach. Cain released his Cero and rammed it into Raven, sending him crashing into the ground.

Raven struggled up, coughing blood. _"Hmph, this one's strong. I don't have the power to kill him at this level. In that case." _Raven jumped up and shouted "Bankai!"

Cain realised the command and slashed his own sword uttering, "Scavenge, Buitre." His sword instantly fractured into millions of pieces. The pieces moved around him and began to swirl. Inside the tornado of shrapnel, his clothes turned black and the coattails on his jacket lengthened out, resembling the plumage of a bird's tail feathers. His beak-like mask grew, covering his entire face. The pieces of his blade then stopped and gathered on his back forming a pair of wings.

He moved quickly as Raven's scythe lengthened and slashed at his side before Raven could attack. Surprised by Cain's speed, Raven fell to the ground from the wound. Fortunately, the wound wasn't deep and Raven jumped back up, Bankai ready.

"La Melancolia!" Cain shouted, as his wings of metal clashed together. The shattered blade pieces shot at Raven in an X shape. Raven was more than ready and dodged. He carried on his movement and charged at Cain, but Cain smirked. "El Desalmado," Cain commanded, and his blades stopped in midair, changing into a V shaped blade. It shot at the oncoming Raven who flash stepped out of the way. But just as he reappeared, another X shaped attack headed his way and he was forced to retreat.

Raven suddenly lost sight of Cain and heard a whisper behind him, "La Cigarra." He turned and saw that Cain had charged up another Cero Turbulencia. Raven tried to run, but was held in place by the power of the Cero.

Cain smirked slightly. "La Quebradura," he said calmly, his wings shattering to form another pair. "This is death – la muerte," Cain said, forming his now-doubled number of blade pieces into a spear. "You won't be dodging this! El Bravio!" he shouted and fired the spear. It slammed into Raven's abdomen and forced him into the ground.

"Die!" Cain shouted, and aimed a V shaped blade at Raven for the kill. "El Desalmado!"

Raven mustered all his strength and broke free from the power of Turbulencia. He moved, but was too late as the blade sliced through him.

Cain sneered. "Well done, I missed your torso," he said, with a sarcastic clap.

Raven fell forwards and his body hit the ground again. Blood poured out from his severed left arm.

* * *

"I've fought many battles in my time and have defeated many tough opponents. I have to say this is one of my easier ones," laughed Vjhak as he glided down from the sky to where Hikari lay. A sudden storm had broken out, and the wind was especially strong around Vjhak. "I haven't even exercised my muscles, it's been a while since I needed to release." Vjhak looked no different from his normal self, apart from his hair had grown longer and his weapon was now a large war-hammer. "I mean come on, it wasn't even me who cut you. That was the wind, I haven't even used my weapon yet."

Vjhak stood a fair distance away from Hikari, watching her in pain. He made no move and didn't look like he had any intentions to kill her. The twitch in his eyes was still ever-so unnerving.

Hikari sat up gritting her teeth, "Don't count me out yet," she panted, standing up again. Blood dripped down from her clothes but she ignored it and raised her hand again readying her blades.

"You're a former captain aren't you?" asked Vjhak, but Hikari didn't answer. "Well if you are, I hope you kept up training because otherwise this will be a bore!" He moved with exceeding speed and swung his hammer.

Hikari gestured with her hands and formed a wall of blades in front of her.

"Don't tell me that's all you've got!" shouted Vjhak, as he smashed through the blades sending Hikari flying with the huge gale that followed the attack. "Come on, come on, come on!" he yelled out fiercely and followed his attack with another swing. Without much time to react, Hikari just managed to dodge the attack, but again was sent flying by the wind and crashed into the ground.

Vjhak pounced and slammed down onto Hikari. She had no time to dodge and the hammer hit with such a huge force that the ground underneath her cracked and broke away, sending up a huge cloud of debris.

"It's over, you fool! You were nothing but a waste of my time!" he laughed victoriously. But suddenly he felt his hammer being pushed back. "What the?" he uttered, but a sudden blast of energy erupted from underneath his hammer and forced him to retreat to a distance.

The force of the energy had also cleared away the debris and a huge wall of blades lay on top of Hikari protecting her from harm. The blades separated to reveal Hikari, who stood up again. This time she was surrounded with spiritual energy

"I trained too hard to die here. I was useless to my friends back when we faced stronger opponents. I won't be done in by the likes of you!" she shouted, with a voice of vigour and determination.

"It is always exciting to meet a worthy adversary in battle. You may be worth my time after all," said Vjhak, eyes twitching again. Though this time, they seemed to show his face in a more eager state.

"I didn't keep up my training for nothing. Now let me show you what has taken me more than 50 years to perfect." She raised her hand into the air and shouted, "Gosai Rozehana, Second Form: Atsumeru!" As she uttered the last word, all her blades gathered together in one point above her hand and formed one single sword. She grasped it tightly and swung it down sending a huge shockwave through the air that was on par with the most dangerous hurricane-class wind. "In this form I abandon the wide area my Bankai can reach and compress it into one sword. There was a sword in the past that was also the power of Bankai condensed into a single sword and it was truly powerful. I've taken a leaf out of that person's Bankai and decided to try something similar. Let me show you the power of my Bankai!"

With a quickened speed, Hikari shot at Vjhak, sword raised. Vjhak quickly smashed down with his hammer but Hikari blocked it and pushed it out of the way.

Taken by surprise, Vjhak was defenceless as his weapon flew out of his hands. Hikari aimed her sword and struck straight through Vjhak's chest.

"Huh, that's some fine training you did," Vjhak laughed and again his eyes twitched uncontrollably. Hikari pulled the sword back out and flicked off the blood. "Well done, you win. It was a pleasure fighting you," breathed Vjhak, before he collapsed and disintegrated into nothing.

Hikari let out a sigh of relief and sheathed her sword. "Never again will I be a burden to anyone," she declared proudly.

* * *

In a small corner of Hueco Mundo, Ketu and Ratiasu were still trapped inside a strong barrier.

"I think I've nearly got this," said Ketu, as he continually applied his spiritual energy into the barrier. But he then sensed a familiar spiritual pressure coming towards them at high speed. He withdrew his attack and backed off. "I think we need to duck for a moment," he said calmly and then jumped back, shielding himself and Ratiasu just as the spiritual presence he sensed appeared.

"Hado Ninety-Four, White Howl!" There was a deafening screech as the attack hit into the barrier and within seconds, it shattered into nothing.

Ketu and Ratiasu both jumped to their feet and straightened themselves. "Hey old friend, what took you so long?" laughed Ketu, as he walked over to greet a familiar face he hadn't seen for over 30 years.

* * *

Back in Soul Society, in Zakura Mansion, Feorcitas felt something was amiss. But she grinned instead, _"Slight miscalculation on my part it seems. No matter, I am ahead of schedule," _she thought to herself as she watched Matthew continue to act out his part.

He stood in front of the altar-like table at the end of the room. His face was tense with concentration as he muttered a long incantation. The room was now still, as though waiting for something to happen. For whatever reason, there was a slight draught circling about the room but it felt strangely fitting, like a piece of the furniture.

As the seconds went by, Matthew's muttering grew louder and louder and as his voice increased, so did the wind current, until it grew so big that it turned into a small tornado inside the room, hurling anything it could across the room. But the louder the noise increased, the happier Ferocitas and Matthew seemed.

Suddenly, everything stopped and then Matthew shouted, "Turn to darkness and return now!" He took out his sword and slashed across his arm, splashing the altar with blood.

Everything went quiet and Matthew looked around, confused. Suddenly he felt his spiritual pressure drop rapidly as it was sucked out from him. He stumbled about but managed to keep standing. "What happened? What did you do?" He shouted and turned back to Ferocitas. But she was gone.

Matthew's eyes widened as a sharp pain rippled throughout his body from his chest. He looked down, only to see a bloodied blade having pierced through his back.

"Your part is done. I appreciate your cooperation." Ferocitas ripped her sword out and watched Matthew fall to the ground. "Karral, Roaetaro, Gonzen. Prepare yourselves, the enemy approaches."

As soon as their names were mentioned, the three arrancar appeared in front of her inside pyramidal shaped energies. "Yes master," they said together, and all vanished again in the same teleportation device they arrived in.

Ferocitas stepped forwards and reached out towards the altar. "Return to your rightful master! Hidoragon!"


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**** – Half The Battle**

Cain laughed triumphantly towards the sky and turned away from Raven. "You should be happy. You have now joined the gallery that is my defeated opponents, but I must admit, being a captain level you will undeniably be my most prized piece of art." He turned away and started to walk, "And now I will leave you here, to be witnessed for all the ages!" But he sensed stirring and turned back. Raven was on his feet, he was panting heavily and his entire body was shaking. Even so he still stood with a sense of firmness. Cain smirked with a tinge of excitement. "Well, I'm gonna enjoy this," he said and shot towards Raven with another attack.

With only one arm holding his scythe, Raven still blocked the full brunt of Cain's attack. "I'm not dead yet," said Raven calmly and pushed Cain off with incredible strength.

"You are a strong captain, but I will stomp you like an ant!" Cain boasted, and charged again.

"My Bankai is finally awake, you won't beat me," declared Raven, as he flash stepped away to dodge Cain. He appeared behind Cain and with one swift motion stabbed a kunai into his spine, screwing it in. Cain slashed behind him but Raven had flash stepped away.

"What did you do?" asked Cain, trying not to let the pain bother him.

"What I did is basically my Bankai's ability. On each kunai I've attached a feather formed from my own reiryoku. And with each feather that's on you, you come closer and closer to permanent extinction. Quite simply, if five of the feathers are latched onto you, they'll create a focus point for reishi which will erase you from existence." Cain looked mildly surprised and worried. "Sure, you can remove the kunai, but in the places I've placed them, do you really want to?"

Cain now looked unnerved and turned his head slightly as though wanting to look behind him. He could feel the cutting blade of the kunai dangerously close to his spine. "I don't need your advice. I'll leave it in there of my own choosing, after all, what is fighting without pain and blood?" Without any more hesitation, Cain charged once more and continued to attack. Raven moved back and continued to dodge every attack, but just barely. He sneaked in a few flash steps and stabbed more kunai into Cain's body. Cain grunted slightly as each kunai pierced his skin.

"You're starting to annoy me!" Cain shouted and blasted a cero at Raven. But as soon as the cero faded, Cain noticed that Raven was nowhere to be seen. He had suppressed his spiritual pressure and hid. Cain smirked as he saw a trail of blood. All of his wings moved and he propelled himself forwards at an incredible speed, faster than his sonido, and appeared behind Raven where he hid.

The wings he used gathered up in front of him into a spear shape again. "I'll kill you here and now. El Bravio!" he shouted and was about to attack, but suddenly everything became dark.

"Bakudo 93, Dark Corridor," he heard Raven mutter.

Cain turned everywhere and saw nothing but darkness. "What have you done?" he asked, trying to mask his fear.

"It's just a Bakudo spell," Raven answered. "My personal Bakudo spell that erases light completely from a small corridor of space I create. You can't see me, and you can't sense me, so I will finish this, since I can sense you." He span his scythe releasing dozens of kunai, "Disappear from this world! Kurotsuki Shinkuuyaiba!" he shouted and sent all his kunai at Cain with a kido blade.

Cain had listened intently to Raven's voice until he pinpointed his location. "I'm not going down alone! I'll take you with me! El Bravio!" he released the spear in front of him and blasted it towards Raven. Raven sensed it coming and quickly moved, but it was too fast and ripped out a chunk of his abdomen. Just at that moment, the kunai hit and stabbed themselves deep into Cain's body. Both their screams filled the corridor as it slowly dissolved away.

Cain stared at his hands in fear as they also started to dissolve. "What's happening!" he shouted in desperation. "Reverse this now!" he screamed.

Raven sat himself down and spat out gouts of blood. His body was tired and blood was still flowing out from his wounds. "Sorry, it's not reversible. Though, I think it is more poetic you face me, whose ability never 'kills' anything. You fought well, arrancar, but this is goodbye."

"This can't be happening! My art will not end here! I don't want to die! Stop this soul reaper, stop this now!" Cain screamed again and again as his limbs vanished.

Raven smiled to himself, "And this is my art. Despair."

"Impossible!" the last word Cain spoke echoed about until his entire existence had been erased from this world.

* * *

Marria's sword vanished and a black cloak wrapped itself around her head and shoulders. The cloak's spine ran down her back and along her right arm. It wrapped around her arm like a snake and spiked out at the wrist so that it almost resembled a sword. Her skin became paler and the rest of her clothes turned black.

With an increased speed, Maria dashed at Kenpachi and launched a barrage of attacks with her 'sword'. Kenpachi frowned with a bored expression as he blocked some and let others through, which barely scratched him. Marria jumped back and then launched herself into one powerful attack, but was blocked by Kenpachi who then pushed her off.

"Oh come on! I thought this resurreccion thing was supposed to make you stronger? I've sensed no difference, are you just playing around? Cos if you are I'm gonna end this soon, you're getting boring," Kenpachi moaned.

Marria's face turned sour, "Stop looking down on me! You want power? I'll show you power!' she shouted out and reared up for another powerful attack.

Kenpachi sighed disappointedly. Marria grit her teeth in anger and shot at Kenpachi. Kenpachi didn't make an effort to block and her attack landed a direct hit on his abdomen. "How's that then?" she laughed in triumph. But that triumph quickly faded as she sensed Kenpachi's spiritual pressure.

"Disappointing," he said and emerged from the attack unharmed. "I warned you about playing around, but then again, maybe you're just too weak."

"Shut up!" she screamed and charged again. Kenpachi blocked her attack without much effort, sliced half her left arm off and kicked her into the ground.

She got back up with blood pouring out of her severed limb. "Stop taking me lightly! You'll regret ever crossing me!" She ignored the pain with the sheer anger and charged again.

"Just stop it will ya? There's no point. You don't come close to my power."

"I refuse to be looked down upon! I will kill you!" screamed Marria and slashed at Kenpachi's chest. Her sword made contact as, but nothing happened. It was as though her sword hit rock and couldn't cut through.

"Face it, you can't cut me," Kenpachi repeated. Marria was stunned into silence and was rooted to the spot. "It's over!" Kenpachi reared up his blade stabbed straight through the petrified Marria's chest. "And here I thought you were going to make for some good exercise, but it looks like arrancar are always too weak." He pulled the blade out slowly and flicked off the blood onto a nearby rock. Marria's expression stayed the same as her knees buckled and she collapsed onto the ground, dying.

Kanpchi let out a big sigh and walked away. "Wonder what other arrancar are free? Come on, there must be some fun for me somewhere?" he muttered to himself, as his footsteps became further and further away from Marria's body.

Elsewhere, as Toshiro attacked Jozepp again, his expression changed from calm to anxious. He had sensed Marria's spiritual pressure plummet. "You're too persistent," he snarled. With fear fuelling him, he shoved Toshiro off and blasted a cero into his face. Toshiro was blown away but quickly recovered. However Jozepp had ran.

"You're not getting away!" he shouted and gave chase.

Jozepp used sonido and instantly appeared next to Marria. She now lay in a pool of blood and didn't move. Jozepp was too late, he arrived just as Marria's last ounce of spiritual pressure faded away. Shock and anger filled his face. With a shaking hand he picked up Marria's sword, as it had now reverted back to normal, and attached it to the chain on his sword's pommel.

Toshiro landed in front of Jozepp and was ready to attack again. "You can't hide from me."

Jozepp turned to Toshiro with such animosity and spiritual pressure that made Toshiro waver. "Hide? Don't make me laugh! I will crush you! You soul reapers will all die!" he bellowed. Both swords and the chain suddenly started to be absorbed into his hands and he yelled out "Feed, Lamprea!" The meat in the palms of his hands started to bubble, and soon large circular mouths appeared, lined with rows of sharp teeth. The chain he absorbed appeared out of his back and had now multiplied into several long chains that waved about behind him.

Toshiro hesitated for a moment but then attacked. One of the chains behind Jozepp stopped moving and then shot at Toshiro, tying him down. Jozepp rushed up and smashed his fist into Toshiro's stomach. Reishi flowed away from Toshiro and was absorbed into Jozepp's palm. He then flung Toshiro into the air and hammered a cero into his spine.

Toshiro screamed in pain and was then thrown into the ground. Blood was pouring out of his mouth as he threw up into the ground. Jozepp approached him with a raised fist. "Now you die!"

* * *

As the smoke and debris settled and cleared from the battlefield, a huge crater was soon visible, created from the impact of Terri and Robbs' attacks. They lay on the ground on opposite sides of the crater with worn out faces.

For a moment, neither of them moved as they lay watching the serene sky. But then they jumped back up and although both were exhausted, they were poised for action again.

In the blink of an eye, a huge shockwave echoed out around the crater as both had met in the middle, swords clashing.

"Well well, quite a good fight this turned out to be," said Robbs as he kept the pressure on a deadlock.

Terri nodded with a smile on her face. "If that means it's been fun, then I have to agree. But all good things must come to an end. We are enemies still."

"That's unfortunate, shall we end this?" Robbs asked. Terri nodded again. "Then hit me with all ya got!"

The two broke off from each other and lengthened out the distance between them. "I'm not holding back then. Bankai! Tsuki to Raikou no Ryuu!" Terri shouted, releasing her own sword's Bankai. The double bladed Bankai shone brightly above her as she gathered Kazedoragon's power inside it and readied herself for one final strike.

Robbs had started to gather up his cero again, but as he felt his hands shake slightly under the strain, he sighed to himself. "Looks like this is my limit. Let's make it a big one." This time instead of gathering the cero into a ball like last time, all the power was absorbed into his swords.

With Terri's and Robbs' weapons glowing brightly, they glanced at each other and rushed for the final blow.

They vanished for a split second, and then a huge explosion followed at the centre of the crater again blowing away the surrounding ground and digging deeper into the ground. Even the clouds cleared away in fear, leaving clear blue skies.

As the seconds ticked away, the explosion subsided. The two warriors were both standing and staring at each other.

Robbs coughed and a splatter of blood hit the floor. He gave a chuckle and smiled at Terri. She understood and smiled back.

They lowered their weapons and walked towards each other. Robbs held out a hand and Terri shook it. "Cheers mate, it's been a right laugh. But looks like I lose," he laughed. "You're heading off somewhere aren't ya? Get going. We'll have a rematch soon. But, I'll see ya later for now."

Terri walked past Robbs and patted him on the shoulder. "Yes. We will meet again," she said and shot off.

Robbs dropped to his knees, throwing up huge amounts blood. _"That was one hell of a fight,"_ he thought. He struggled to his feet and wiped the blood from his lips._ "Looks like this place ain't full of lazy sods, at least. I'll definitely be back."_

* * *

_Sorry for the late chapter, had a few job interviews lately so haven't had much time. Hopefully back to normal now, but I have no idea when interviews wil pop up... so I can't promise anything, but the story will finish soon.  
_


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 - Three Of A Kind**

There was a quiet flash step and Raven appeared next to Soifon, the wound where his arm was severed now bandaged up. "You sensed it too, I presume?" he asked Soifon.

"I have," replied Soifon.

"This one's strong. I know you don't want to, but we need your Bankai ready. I have a plan to finish him."

Soifon smirked at Raven, "You're one arm short and you're telling me you have a plan? You've got some nerve. If this fails, I'll beat you until you can never plan again."

Raven kept a straight face and replied back, "Ha, that won't be necessary. Fire when I draw his attention." He shot off towards the direction where Jozepp's spiritual pressure was emanating from.

"Tch, giving me orders. This better not fail," said Soifon. "Omaeda! Get your ass ready, we got another fight!"

Peering over another building's roof, Omaeda quickly jumped to Soifon's side. "Yes ma'am!"

* * *

Holding his arm still, the teeth inside Jozepp's hand started to rotate perpetually, speeding up like a chainsaw. Toshiro's body suddenly started to shiver as a steady stream of reishi flowed out of him and into Jozepp's hand.

Seconds later, Toshiro's eyes went blank and his Bankai faded away.

"What an imbecile!" laughed Jozepp triumphantly. He grabbed the front of Toshiro's kimono and lifted him up above himself with ease, "Do you understand your place now child? You're nothing but a bug that I can stomp out with ease," he spat. "All you soul reapers are the same, nothing but vermin. Now get out of my sight." He smashed Toshiro into the ground and kicked him like away a rugby ball, sending him soaring into the distance where he crashed into the ground hard.

"Here comes another bug," he said, as Raven appeared next to him and slashed at him with his scythe. Jozepp reached out his hand and grabbed the scythe's blade. "Weaklings like you are just a nuisance in front of us, the superior kind." He tugged hard on the scythe and swung Raven over him bashing him into the ground. He pulled at it again threw Raven into a nearby rock.

Still covered in blood and barely holding onto his scythe with one hand, Raven slowly got back up wiping the small stream of blood flowing out of his mouth.

"You still stand? You lack a limb and the strength to fight at full power, yet you still think you have a chance to beat me? Ha, what did I tell you? All you soul reapers are nothing but fools."

Just as Raven was able to steady himself, Jozepp appeared next to him and slammed his legs into Raven's abdomen, blasting him into the air. Jozepp used Sonido to follow and then punched Raven back into the ground. He floated down next to Raven and looked at his arm, noticing a kunai stuck in it. He tugged it out, ignoring the pain, and dropped it on the ground next to Raven.

"Is that the best you can do? Because if it is, then I don't see how you will ever beat me." He held up his hand over a panting, tired Raven and blasted a cero at point blank range. Finding his remaining strength, Raven kicked off from the ground and jumped out of the way. But Jozepp was too quick and appeared in front of him to deliver another kick, ramming Raven into the ground so hard that the ground itself cracked under the force of it.

"I'll finish you now soul reaper!" shouted Jozepp and sent the chains growing out of his back at Raven. Raven saw them coming and rolled out of the way. He was somehow able to get back to his feet, but he was almost struggling to breath, and blood was still seeping out from all over his body.

The chains followed him and he backed off, but Jozepp moved behind him with Sonido. "Your demise is now." He whispered chillingly into Raven's ear and punched several holes through Raven's back with his chains. More blood dripped out of Raven's wounds and even more flowed out of his mouth. A large amount of reishi enveloped Raven but was slowly absorbed into Jozepp's hands. Raven's grip on his weapon loosened and his scythe dropped on the ground. Seconds later, the scythe faded away and Raven's Bankai reverted back to a normal sword.

With his remaining strength, Raven held onto Jozepp's chains. "You don't know when to give up do you?" Jozepp asked arrogantly.

Raven let out a short laugh, "No, but I know when a plan comes together."

Jozepp looked confused for a moment before he sensed the incoming attack. He tried to move but Raven's grip was surprisingly firm. "You're getting irritating!" he shouted and kicked Raven into the distance. He didn't react fast enough, however, as Soifon's Bankai reached its target and exploded with the force of a powerful bomb.

Raven watched on from where he landed, and finally lost conscious when he saw his plan succeed as the force of the explosion sent him flying away once more.

But what he didn't see were the flames of the explosion suddenly blown away. Jozepp jumped out, unharmed.

"_Tch, one's not enough huh?__" _thought Soifon, panting heavily as she stood atop a building with a steel sash tying her down to it. "Omaeda! Hold him off, I need to reload!" she ordered. With terror in his eyes, Omaeda turned to Soifon as if to say 'why me?' Soifon looked irritated, and shouted, "If you don't get going I'm shooting you down with him."

Without much of a choice, Omaeda charged at the incoming Jozepp. "I am the Lieutenant of Squad 2! You shall not-" He was cut short as Jozepp appeared behind him, grabbed him and launched him into the ground.

"Nothing but a fly," he laughed and moved again.

"_Well that was useless," _thought Soifon but her Bankai was ready again. She was ready and took aim as Jozepp approached. As Jozepp neared to a certain distance, Soifon fired her Bankai for the second time.

The timing was perfect and another explosion occurred as the attack hit. The force was so strong that Soifon was blown off her feet. The steel sash tying her to the building could only withstand the strain for so long before a tear appeared and it ripped, sending Soifon high into the air.

Soifon thought she had won, but a moment later that thought was shattered as Jozepp appeared next to her, keeping up with her as she went higher into the air.

"I thought soul reapers were smart. Didn't you take a hint that your attack can't do anything when your first one did nothing? You're nothing but a fool!" Jozepp's chains moved again, but Soifon forcefully broke out of her ascent and dodged as they tried to attack her.

Jozepp moved with unprecedented speed and even Soifon had no time to react as he grabbed her by the remnants of her sash. "Your doom is inevitable. Now die!"

Soifon's couldn't break free as her reishi flowed into Jozepp's hands, just as Jozepp's chains surrounded Soifon and punctured her body in several places. Soifon's mouth opened but only blood came out, and a delighted Jozepp let go of her, dropping her on the ground.

Jozepp then suddenly sensed Kenpachi in the distance. "Vengeance will be mine!" he shouted, and shot in that direction.

* * *

As soon as Ferocitas reached out her hand, a bright light peered out from underneath the altar and the floor started to shake. Seconds later, the altar exploded sending wood, rock and other debris across the room. The light came into view, revealing itself as Haruka's old sword, Hidoragon.

Ferocitas stepped forward and Hidoragon flashed even brighter with a light that matched even the sun. She shielded her eyes and continued forward. Huge waves of light were emitted from Hidoragon, slicing through anything it touched, but Ferocitas leapt forward and grasped the handle with her right hand.

For a second Hidoragon's light faded, but as soon as it had faded, another light filled the room from the sword. A brighter, purer and more powerful light.

As it faded, it became apparent that Ferocitas had now changed. Her arrancar mask had been shattered and the remnants were slowly sliding off her face. Half of her white, one-piece dress had turned completely black and half her white hair was also included in the transformation, and had turned black. The black waistband was now white, and also one of her eyes had also turned completely black. She held Hidoragon with one hand and had also drawn out her own sword with the other hand.

"What did you do?" came a hoarse hiss from the corner, as Matthew tried to slither his way to Ferocitas.

"I did nothing. It was you who was foolish enough to believe the words of another."

"You told me that my spell would give me control of that sword, not you!" he wheezed out slowly and painfully.

"And you were idiotic to believe me. What you did was simply break the barrier, and that allowed me to take the sword for myself. The spell you cast required a huge amount of energy and will almost certainly kill the user, but because of your huge spiritual pressure you survived. Well done," she said patronisingly.

"You bitch! I won't let you get away with this!" cursed Matthew, who managed to stand again.

"I have already told you, your job is done." She pointed her own sword at Matthew and shot a powerful black cero at him, blasting him out of the building and into the sky.

She stabbed the two swords she held into the ground and then grasped the air in front of her as another sword materialised into existence. It was Jigen Shukun, Usaitar's zanpakuto! As soon as it had appeared, she stabbed it into the ground in front of the other two, forming an equilateral triangle.

She bit into her right hand's index finger, causing it to ooze out a tiny amount of blood. She dripped one drop onto Hidoragon and it glowed with a white light. She then dripped a second drop onto her own sword, and the blackness of the blade began to swirl, causing the light around it to be overwhelmed in darkness. She walked over and dripped a third drop of blood onto Jigen Shukun. A bright white flame suddenly shot out of it linking it to the other swords and connected the triangle as Ferocitas stood in the middle.

"Hidoragon of the Light, Fantasma of Darkness and Jigen Shukun of the Universe, I am Ferocitas-Phasmatis Animus. The White Princess is dead. I am The Dark Princess, successor of the power to create. Hear my command and realise your duty. Rebirth! Souzousha!" As she chanted the words, the flames outlining the triangle grew more intense and suddenly erupted upwards in a perfect line. The flames' light was blinding, and soon the inside of the triangle filled with that light. Moments later, the flames shattered as though they were glass and the light vanished. But Ferocitas was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Karral, Roaetaro and Gonzen appeared at the foot of the stairs leading up to the Zakura Mansion, and saw a black cero shoot out of it.

"So she has begun," said Roaetaro with a hungry smile.

Gonzen nodded. "This world will soon be no more."

Karral laughed, "But will be replaced by our world."

"Careful, our work isn't done yet," said Gonzen cautiously, as he felt an approaching spiritual pressure.

"She is but one person, no matter how powerful she is, she can't stop us," said Karral confidently.

"There is no room for complacency in this battle. Do not underestimate our opponent." Gonzen answered.

"Whatever, here we go then," said Karral as he led the charge.

Terri, still with her Bankai released, sensed the three oncoming arrancar and prepared herself.

"_Matthew's spiritual pressure has disappeared, something's not right,"_ she thought. _"I'll deal with these three first then. Like lambs to the slaughter."_


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 – Pride Before A Fall**

Kenpachi stopped as a huge spiritual pressure, one that even he could sense, moved towards him at a lightning speed.

Jozepp slammed into the ground in front of him with such a force that it created a huge crater surrounding himself and Kenpachi. Kenpachi didn't flinch, but rather grinned, "Well well, what do we have here, a morning wakeup call?"

With his hands in his pockets Jozepp glared at Kenpachi and asked, "Tell me soul reaper, do you know the name of that arrancar you just killed?"

"The name?" Kenpachi asked back, and rested his sword on his shoulder as he looked up into the sky thoughtfully. "I got no clue. She wasn't much of a challenge, didn't have time to ask. And what do I care, no one will miss such a weakling."

As the last words left Kenpachi's mouth, Jozepp's spiritual pressure shot up and his face twisted into rage.

"You kill without care for anything, you're just a monster waiting to be slayed. I will show no mercy!" he bellowed, and with his huge spiritual pressure swirling around him as a weapon and shield, he launched himself into an attack.

"Oh? This could be interesting. Come at me then!" said Kenpachi, as he stretched out his arms and readied himself.

Jozepp made a fast lunge and aimed a kick at Kenpachi's side. Kenpachi didn't make a move and allowed Jozepp kick to land. "Come on, is that all you got?" laughed Kenpachi. He reached out and grabbed Jozepp's leg then punched him into the ground.

But before Kenpachi could smile, a blood-red cero ripped through the dust and rammed into his chest, sending him crashing into the ground as well.

Kenpachi jumped back up with only a few scratches and cut on his clothes and face, but no major damage even with a direct hit from the cero.

"Hey that wasn't bad, come at me more!" shouted Kenpachi, releasing more of his spiritual pressure as though daring Jozepp to attack. At that moment, another blood-red cero flew out of the dissipating dust clouds but Kenpachi swung down his sword and sliced it in two. As soon as that passed Jozepp held his hand up like it was a gun and aimed at Kenpachi. Unimpressed, Kenpachi started moving towards Jozepp. A ball of energy gathered at the tip of Jozepp's fingers and a rapid fire of bala shots erupted at Kenpachi.

"It's not time to be playing around!" laughed Kenpachi, as his spiritual pressure shot higher and he charged through the bala with it as a shield.

However, when he looked again, Jozepp had disappeared and was right behind him. He turned in time to block a barrage of chain attack but was pushed far back.

Before Kenpachi could launch a counter attack, a third Cero was sent his way, and again he managed to slice through it. As soon as the Cero vanished, Jozepp was upon Kenpachi and he speared through Kenpachi's right shoulder with one of his chains.

Without a shred of pain shown in his face, Kenpachi sneered at Jozepp. "I commend you for actually hurting me, not many get this far. At least you're better than the last person I faced. But this is it for you!" shouted Kenpachi as his spiritual pressure increased once more. He grabbed onto Jozepp's chain and slashed down with his sword, slicing diagonally across from Jozepp's left shoulder to his abdomen. Kenpachi jumped back and kicked Jozepp out of the way.

Jozepp merely stood back up again as though nothing had happened, even though blood was spurting out of his sliced body. But the hole between the two separated body parts started to stitch back together, and within seconds his body was whole again, although his ripped clothes were a different matter.

"My regeneration abilities are second to none. You can't possibly give me such a minor blow and expect to win," said Jozepp. "But I will now show you my real power. A power that allows me to use the reishi of my defeated victims. Allow me to demonstrate." He held up his palm and the teeth in the lamprey-like mouth in his hand started to rotate, charging up a black cero which he fired it out.

Kenpachi sliced through it like always and laughed. "So you can use some of your opponents power, big deal, nothing can beat me."

Jozepp ignored Kenpachi's words and charged up a second cero. This one was also dark, but sparks of electricity jumped out of it. He fired it and a stream of lightning surrounded the darkness cero this time. Kenpachi looked mildly surprised but still held his ground.

Jozepp's third cero followed, a darkness cero encircled by streaks of lightning and a stream of water. "Pulling out all the stops huh? This won't trouble me." Kenpachi raised his sword and stopped the cero, but the water slowly started to freeze up Kenpachi's sword. The cero's power showed through as it slowly pushed Kenpachi back, and his shoes dug deep into the soil. "Now things are getting fun!" he shouted, as he grabbed the lower part of the handle of his sword with his other hand, and finally slashed through the cero with the power of both arms.

"If you're showing me full power, then I should do the same." Kenpachi reached for his eye-patch, but Jozepp was already upon him and a chain pierced through his chest.

"I don't need to see, all I need is to take," said Jozepp, as reishi started to flow from the chain to Jozepp.

Kenpachi roared out in laughter. "Take mine? Don't get ahead of yourself just because you beaten a few of our captains. I am nothing like the likes of what you have beaten. If you want my power then fine. Try and take it!" shouted Kenpachi, as he tore off his eye-patch and his spiritual pressure exploded in a shockwave.

The chain that had pierced Kenpachi dissolved away, as his reishi was far too great for it to take. Jozepp jumped back far enough to avoid the shockwave of Kenpachi's power.

"No matter how strong you really are, I am always more powerful. That is fact," stated Jozepp, as Kenpachi's spiritual pressure wave died away.

"Oh? Let's put that to the test." With a huge burst of speed Kenpachi shot towards Jozepp and slashed across. Jozepp dodged the attack, flipped over Kenpachi and fired a cero at his back. Kenpachi turned and slashed through the cero. He then reached out his hand to try and grab Jozepp, but in a swift move Jozepp parried Kenpachi's hand and landed a punch on Kenpachi's chest.

Kenpachi slid along the ground but jumped back to his feet with a grin. "Interesting," he said, and shot at Jozepp again. He slashed down but only hit the ground, as Jozepp had moved further back. He held out his palm and fired a darkness-ice cero.

Kenpachi stood ready, and with both hands clasped around his weapon, he shattered the cero with one swing. But suddenly Kenpachi felt something cold slither around his arms and legs, and before he could do anything he was hung crucifix-style by Jozepp's chains, as he had used Sonido to get behind him.

He pressed his palm into Kenpachi's back, and Kenpachi felt energy burn through his flesh as Jozepp charged up another cero at point blank range.

Suddenly, all of Kenpachi's spiritual pressure redirected itself and poured into his sword. "You think this'll be enough to hold me? Don't make me laugh!" shouted Kenpachi, as his spiritual pressure soared through the roof and he shattered the chains.

He turned around to Jozepp, with a grin no different to that of a demon, and grabbed Jozepp. "Guess you were just a fly after all," he said, as he raised his sword, which was glowing white with yellow mist surrounding it, and he slashed it down with no mercy.

* * *

An excited spark jumped from one of the two blades on Terri's sword to another as she raced through the sky.

She saw one arrancar - Karral - coming to meet her and she sped up even more. There was a clang of metal as the two crossed blades once, between shooting past each other.

The two then jumped to a stop and rushed back. Their swords met again in a deadlock, but Terri's power was far superior and she pushed him off, slashed again sending a wave of lightning at him. Karral tried to hold the attack off but was sent crashing into the ground.

Terri swiftly turned and slashed down two ceros from two other arrancar.

Gonzen and Roaetaro moved in sync with each other towards Terri to attack. Terri stepped back and held her sword horizontally, blocking a downward slash by both of them.

One half of her sword lit up in blue, and she pushed the two of them off whilst sending a huge tsunami at them. But a powerful cero ripped through the waters as though knife through paper. Terri sent Kazedoragon to meet the cero and the two attacks collided in mid-air, sending a huge shockwave of through the sky.

Terri fell back, but immediately engaged in a short spar against Karral as he reappeared. Still reserving her energy, Terri didn't want to go all out again so she made do with her lesser powers.

As she was stuck in a deadlock with Karral, Gonzen appeared behind her and slashed down. With her free hand, Terri called Kazedoragon up to block, but a cero from Roataro was too much and Terri was shot out of the air.

The three arrancar shot after her instantly. Terri broke out of her fall, landed on the ground and shot back up. Karral was first to accelerate and meet Terri in another deadlock, before getting pushed back again.

A double cero from Gonzen and Roaetaro flew Terri's way, and she fired a blade of water encased in lightning to meet it. The impact created another huge shockwave and sent Terri crashing into the ground. Gonzen and Roaetaro tore through the shockwave like jets, and with their fists raised they sent a bombardment of bala shots, followed by another double cero, heading Terri's way.

The aftershock of the blast forced Terri to stay down and the attacks charged down at her.

The attacks exploded on contact, whipping up a large cloud of dust covering the area, giving enough time for the three arrancar to regroup and land on the ground together, at a fair distance from Terri.

When the dust cleared it was clear that none of the attacks went through, as a huge dome-like barrier covered the area.

"What can you do without me?" laughed Ketu arrogantly.

Ratiasu let out a long sigh, "You never change."

"Heads up you two, our company doesn't look happy," said Hina.

Terri reverted Kazedoragon and Doragonsumiyaka back and passed them back to their original owners.

"Okay, those two seem to be good at cooperation, let's go Terri, the older one," said Ketu, and he received a kick from Ratiasu. "Well… I've got nothing else to say, let's move."

"Annoying as always. Terri, get to the mansion as soon as you can, we'll take care of things here", said Ratiasu before flash stepping away with Ketu to confront Roaetaro and Gonzen.

"Fine, we don't mind seeing who the best tag team fighters are," said Gonzen and he and Roaetaro, along with Ketu and Ratiasu, all vanished.

"How annoying, leaving me alone to deal with the two of you," said Karral snidely, as he strode over to Hina and Terri.

"Get going, we'll catch up," said Hina.

Terri wondered what was going on, but her trust in her parents was greater than her curiosity, so without another word she got up and ran straight for the stairs to the Zakura Mansion.

Karral attempted to go after her, but a barrage of kidou attacks diverted his attention to Hina instead. Karral shrugged at her and said, "Fine then, I'll kill you first." He then jumped up and dived at Hina.

Hina sighed, took off her glasses and pocketed them. "Let's see how long you can last against me." Darkness gathered in front of Hina's face and she swiped her hand down from her forehead to her chin. "Die."

"You're a-" started a shocked Karral, but he was blasted through the sky by a fiery cero before he could utter another word.

* * *

_Sorry for the lateness of the chapter, was very busy with work. I'm not sure I can keep up a weekly update. I'll do what I can, but don't be surprised if I miss another week or two. But this will be finished._


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 – Kings Of The Wilderness**

'_I__'__ve__ always__ been __too__ powerful,__'_ thought Jozepp as the pain faded away and everything started to become blurred.

_I remember those times when my power used to draw in countless number of hollows. I'd kill every hollow whilst protecting my weak sister._

_Maybe __it __was __my __fault __that __she __was __weak, __I__ was __too __strong, __I __must__'__ve __drained __her __of __everything. __Even __with __the __food __I __gave __her,__ she__ never __grew __any __stronger._

"_The food must be weak." I always thought to myself. With no other choice I had, I gave up finding powerful hollows and told her to eat my mask. She was forcefully against the idea, but after a long time of insisting and more and more attacks, we both knew it would be safer if she could protect herself, so she finally accepted._

_A few years later down the line, we both finally became arrancar. After she had eaten part of my mask she looked stronger than ever. She finally had the energy to protect herself and was probably more battle hungry than I ever was. I was glad and happy that she was finally happy and enjoying herself._

_Since she took my power, I believe that had stopped any life-draining abilities I had. I was relieved._

_I enjoyed watching her fight and kill. It was always joyful to see my once weak sister hunt and eat for herself. I thought there's no need for me to fight anymore, the days of protecting my sister were finally over. I could rest for the rest of my life, Marria had finally found superiority over her fellow arrancar and hollows, and exploited it very well._

_As long as Marria was alive, I felt complete. As long as Marria was alive, I felt we were unbeatable._

A content Jozepp smiled as he fell to the ground. "But I was wrong. Sorry Marria. But this is the end of our story."

Kenpachi turned away as Jozepp disintegrated into nothing.

* * *

"It seems that our master was correct," said Gonzen as the two pairs of people faced each other. "The barrier wasn't strong enough to hold them for that long."

"No matter, she was fully prepared for this. Everything is within our calculations. You cannot hope to win against the true God, the maker of this world. You will just be erased," added Roaetaro. "The White Princess was a fool to suppress her powers, and now look where it got her, dead and out of our way, for her dark side will now rule."

"It's not over yet. Souzousha needs time to activate, a power as great as God should never have been allowed to go on existing. Haruka was right to hide it and take everything to the grave with her. But you understand nothing, this power will bring you nothing, it will only drive you to insanity, all you who believe in a God will just die an empty death, it's nothing but a false hope," said Ketu, with power in his voice.

"We may have failed as the Keepers, but we won't fail to stop yours plans," added Ratiasu.

Gonzen laughed. "We are not just believers, don't mix us in with those deluded fools. We know the power that our master possesses, and it will bring us a new world. You think you know us do you? You don't, because you've never tasted such power. Power is an addiction, have you never felt its high? Truly pitiful, those who hide their power and choose not use it are the ones that understand nothing."

"I think we've talked enough Gonzen. I don't think a couple of people under the influence of idealism will ever understand reality," said Roaetaro. "We think our way and you think yours. You will be no more soon enough, this is only wasting time for both of us."

"It is those who are responsible with power that deserve it, not those who abuse it. But you're right, enough talk, neither of us will agree. We'll talk with our swords," agreed Ketu. He and Ratiasu suddenly became shrouded in their spiritual pressure.

"Hmph, not wasting anytime then?"

Ratiasu shook her head, "There's no time to waste."

"Bankai!" The two shouted to the skies together. Roaetaro saw a flash of red and the flap of powerful wings in front of her, and was instantly attacked by Ratiasu. She successfully blocked the attack but was pushed back. At the same time Gonzen matched a cero with the advance of Ketu's Kazetatsujin.

"So you're as strong as they say," said Gonzen comfortably holding Ketu's attack, until he appeared next to him.

"Oh no, I'm far stronger than any rumours you've heard," Ketu said and slashed his hand across, cutting a deep wound in Gonzen's right arm with highly concentrated pressurised air..

Gonzen turned and fired a cero at Ketu, who raised his arm above his head followed by a fast stream of wind deflecting the attack. Ketu pushed his hands forwards and blasted Gonzen back with a sharp blast of air, cutting Gonzen in his left arm.

A few metres away, a fierce battle of speed took place as fast blurs of two swords flashed between Ratiasu and Roaetaro.

"So you can keep up? Impressive," taunted Ratiasu, as she seemed to be in control of the fight.

"Don't get cocky, you've got nothing on me," said Roaetaro, although her confidence was wavering.

Ratiasu carried on attacking with one arm and raised her free arm, "Rain from the skies, pillars of the heavens. Hado Twenty-Two, Arrows Of Light." Roaetaro had no choice but to retreat as arrows rained down on her. With great speed, Ratiasu caught up to her and placed her hand gently on a surprised Roaetaro's stomach. "Hado 85, Black Shot of Heaven." Roaetaro didn't even get time to scream as she was blasted back by a deathly darkness.

Gonzen sensed Roaetaro's spiritual pressure drop and his defence wavered ever so slightly, creating the perfect chance for Ketu to attack. He jumped and with his fist imbued with his Bankai, he slammed a direct hit at Gonzen's face, sending him in the same direction as Ratiasu had sent Roaetaro.

Ketu stepped back just as Ratiasu landed next to him. They raised their left arms in sync with each other and chanted simultaneously, "The red moon will stir once more; the island will see no more daylight. Night will fall and all will be dark. Red eyes will be witnessed and the black dragon will awaken. Wave Of Destruction, Number Two: Blaze Hellfire Blast." Fiery wires appeared above their hands and shot towards the falling arrancar. They quickly encircled them, bound the two together and exploded.

For a moment there was nothing but smoke, however a sudden cero tore through the smoke and met Ketu's wind defense head on.

"Tch, they're stronger than they look," said Ketu.

Ratiasu nodded, "What did you expect?"

Tired, slightly bruised, but otherwise okay, the two arrancar emerged from the smoke. Gonzen laughed loudly and gave a curt clap. "Impressive, you two are certainly strong. But not impressive enough, we are more than prepared. We've already gathered all the information on your strengths and weaknesses. You don't stand a chance." He then turned to Roaetaro and nodded to her. He held his sword upright in front of him and called out, "Repel, Piedra Iman!"

Roaetaro twirled her sword above her head and called, "Howl, Viento Tigre!"

Ketu erected a wall of dense air in front of him and Ratiasu to shield themselves as a surge of spiritual pressure rushed towards them.

As the spiritual pressure passed, Gonzen and Roaetaro's true forms were revealed. Gonzen had no weapon, but his entire body was now covered in full greyish-brown body armour, that resembled the troops from the Terracotta Army. Roaetaro's face was now covered by a skeletal tiger skull as a helmet and sharp skeletal claws grew from her nails.

"In ancient times, it is said that only one animal could match the dragon," said Roaetaro raising her hands, "That was the tiger." She slashed through the air with her claws and sent multiple waves of sharp condensed air at Ketu. Ketu raised his wind wall again but several of Roaetaro's attacks got through and cut him in various places.

Ratiasu quickly moved to attack but suddenly she felt a strong pull on her and veered off course. She sensed an attack and just managed to move out of its way but it did catch her right arm, burning off the skin.

Again, she felt the powerful tug of an invisible force and whilst fighting it, was forced to stay still. Gonzen appeared in front of her and fired a point blank cero into her chest. She couldn't move and was shot out of the air.

"Damn you," cursed Ketu and rushed after the falling Ratiasu. Roaetaro quickly used sonido to get in front of Ketu and fired a powerful heated cero at him. He dodged easily and tried to counterattack, but suddenly he found that the wind around him wasn't listening to him. In that moment of hesitation, Roaetaro rushed forwards and grabbed Ketu.

"You've reached your end!" she shouted, as she slashed through him with her claws at close range and kicked him to where Ratiasu was falling.

The two arrancar positioned themselves side by side and pointed their arms out. They called out, "Combinar Cero," and fired a single powerful white beam of cero from their hands.

The falling Ketu and Ratiasu could do nothing to avoid the attack and were shot out of the sky by an almighty explosion.

* * *

Karral found his balance in midair and landed on his feet. He used sonido to get within striking distance of Hina and stopped. "So, a visored eh? In the ranks of soul reapers? Despicable, so truly despicable. But I can understand though, soul reapers are weak, you can't help but steal our power," he laughed.

Hina shook her head slowly and smirked under the mask. "Oh no, I didn't steal or gain any hollow powers. If I stole anything, it would be soul reaper powers. You see arrancar, I was a normal human soul who happened to wander into Hueco Mundo, and was lucky enough to be cared for and raised by hollows. But that's a long story, so I'll save it." She cleared and throat and declared, "I am Hina Kuronoma, Captain of Squad 5. All intruders will be killed."

"You're an interesting person. But fine, formalities first: Karral Rainad, Captain of Squad 13. Hollow or not, you won't defeat me."

Karral heard the quiet sound of a sonido and Hina appeared next to him. "Oh really?" she asked, and kicked Karral's abdomen with such force that the ground around them shook ever so slightly. Karral was blasted away but somehow found his balance again and landed upright.

But no sooner had he got to his feet again, Hina was behind him. She grabbed his shoulder and threw him into the air. Before he could regain balance, she was upon him again and booted him into the ground, creating a small crater where he crashed.

Hina stayed airborne and watched as Karral sat up and yawned, as if waking up from a good sleep. He got up and stretched his arms. "Well, that was interesting. At least now I've confirmed that you're a despicable weakling."

Hina laughed, "You sound as though you were gauging your opponent's abilities, but did you even consider that I was doing the same? I have to admit your hierro is strong, but if that's all you've got then this won't take long."

"Oh no, my hierro's is only a tiny percentage of my defensive powers. I have the strongest defence of any hollow, I was known as the Tortoise, who are known for their impenetrable defences and still powerful attacks."

"Is that so? Allow me to test this defence of yours out then Karral. Get ready." Hina raised her sword up above her with a straight arm. "Incinerate, Suisei." The bright skies of Soul Society suddenly became brighter than ever as a fiery comet appeared overhead. "Don't worry, that comet isn't going to hit anything, at least for now."

"You think I'm worried? Not at all." Karral sheathed his sword and stabbed the sheath into the ground. "Shield, Tierra Tortuga." The earth around him started to shake and suddenly large sheets of earth surrounded him and started to rotate into a dome shape. The spiritual pressure inside the dome rose and exploded, shattering it and revealing a released Karral.

His dark brown hair had shortened and became neater. The reticle in his right eye stayed but now looked as though it was floating in front of his eye. His clothes had changed slightly, the usual arrancar uniform had grown in size, making it much looser, and a large brown overcoat covered everything.

"Alright then, try this! Hado Eighty-Eight, Flying Dragon Strike Heaven-Shaking Lightning Cannon!" A burst of lightning streamed out of Hina's palm with a deafening roar.


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 – Blind Faith**

Kenichi launched himself at Kiyomi. With a swift slash he aimed for Kiyomi's throat, but she ducked and stabbed back aiming for his chest. He quickly pulled back his sword and blocked with the flat side. He flicked out his sword, pushed Kiyomi back and slashed at her side. She jumped up to dodge and lunged down. Kenichi parried the attack and fired a cero. Kiyomi flash stepped out of the way and appeared behind Kenichi. She slashed but Kenichi brought his sword to his side and blocked, without turning around, and fired a second cero forcing Kiyomi back.

He vanished as soon as Kiyomi found her footing and appeared behind her. He slashed down at her. Kiyomi just found the time to block, but with such a strong force Kenichi managed to knock her sword from her hand. She quickly flash stepped away and grabbed her sword, only to be pushed back further by another attack.

Kiyomi jumped back far and held out her palm, "Hado 33, Blue Fire Crash Down!" Streams of blue lightning homed in on Kenichi and exploded on contact. Kenichi walked out of the cloud of smoke unscathed.

'_Need to stay on guard. Something small like this won't even make a scratch,'_ thought Kiyomi, as Kenichi jumped back up to attack again.

Kiyomi blocked the head on attack and then jumped back to gain some distance, but she felt a hand on her shoulder. "God says no," whispered Kenichi and blasted her into the ground with a point blank white cero.

Kiyomi wasted no time in blowing away the dust cloud that was generated. She was relatively unscathed with only odd scratches on her haori.

Kenichi slowly descended from the sky and landed in front of Kiyomi, who instinctively jumped back.

"I think it's about time I explained my plan," said Kenichi.

"Why would you do that?" Kiyomi asked, suspicious.

"Because it would be a shame for you to die here, unable to witness my ingenious plan. So I shall tell you my brilliance before I kill you."

"You'll regret this," said Kiyomi slightly relaxing the grip on her sword.

Ignoring Kiyomi's comment, Kenichi started his explanation. "Did you know that Karakura has, on average, people with the highest spiritual energies in comparison with any other city, town or village in the world? As hollows, we feast upon this energy, and if I can feast upon all of this power, my own power will increase with no bounds, transcending above all and breaking the barrier between Hollow, Soul Reaper and Human. I will attain a new level of power. The power of God."

"Power of God?" breathed Kiyomi.

"That's right. God. It's where I belong, among the immortals. I admit that my abilities are, although close to that of a God, unfortunately not truly at that level. This is my plan, to fully ascend to where I belong." He took a moment to breathe, then stared into Kiyomi eyes. "I don't want to kill you or your precious Gotei. I only wish to be a peaceful forgiving God. But if you get in my way, then I can't be blamed for the consequences." He suddenly clapped his hands together and called out, "Utsuroshikyo!"

Kiyomi felt a huge wind whip up around them both, blowing towards Kenichi. A huge shockwave then erupted from him, and Kiyomi could only watch as the spiritual energy of every soul reaper in the real world was absorbed into Kenichi's chest.

Everyone's spiritual pressure dropped to zero as though they had died, and a cold sweat dripped down Kiyomi's forehead.

Kenichi pointed his sword at Kiyomi. "Let's fight Kiyomi. Just you and me."

* * *

Gonzen and Roaetaro sensed nothing as Ratiasu and Ketu were plunged into a thick cloud of black smoke.

"Have we won?" asked Roaetaro, peering into the smoke.

"Far from it," said Gonzen. "Get ready."

There was suddenly mumbling from inside the smoke cloud followed by a loud shout. "Let dragons roar! Dorakai!" The smoke was swept aside as a huge spiritual pressure roared from inside.

Two huge locks appeared in front of Ratiasu and Ketu. They stabbed their swords in and twisted them ninety degrees clockwise shouting, "Unlock!"

Ketu rocketed off and charged for Gonzen. Roaetaro tried to intercept Ketu but a gash suddenly appeared on her shoulder, showering the ground with blood and Ratiasu appeared behind her, fan out. Roaetaro tried to strike back but Ratiasu vanished before she could reach. Suddenly, she felt a tug on her back collar and was launched up into the air. Ratiasu appeared above Roaetaro and she felt another stinging pain as a second gash appeared on her other shoulder. She gritted her teeth and forced an arm out to fire a cero. Ratiasu quickly moved back and brushed it aside with a flick of her fan. She then raised a hand and shouted, "Hado 90, Black Coffin." Roaetaro could do nothing as she was boxed in and slashed to pieces. Her eyes closed and she fell to the ground.

Ketu raised his fist and punched at Gonzen. He raised his sword, blocked it and managed to hold his ground even though everything around him crumbled into dust.

"Your measly attacks will not harm me!" shouted Gonzen and let out a huge force to deflect Ketu's attack. Ketu let himself glide back and landed softly on the ground, before kicking off with the force of a small earthquake and launched himself at Gonzen again.

As Ketu was about to reach Gonzen, he felt an invisible force holding him back. "This is my ability, to turn anything I wish magnetic and assign a pole." Gonzen explained. "We're both North, so if you remember your physics, we will never touch! You and your friend cannot harm me."

Ketu smirked. "True, under normal circumstances two magnetic polar Norths will not touch. But what if the right force is applied?" Ratiasu suddenly appeared behind Gonzen and a huge gash appeared from his chest spurting out gallons of blood.

Ketu felt the force holding him weaken and raised his fist. He swiftly gathered up a huge amount of energy and slammed it down at Gonzen, filling the area with an explosion that was louder than any thunder and as bright as the Sun.

Ketu and Ratiasu flash stepped out of the explosion to a safe distance and watched as the blinding light slowly faded away.

But they still sensed the lingering spiritual pressures of their opponents. "They are strong. That was one of my best attacks, yet they survived. We must be careful," said Ketu, and Ratiasu nodded at him.

The two of them moved in slowly and saw the two arrancar, lying on the ground motionless. But as they stopped moving, the arrancar stirred.

Roaetaro struggled up to her feet first and stumbled about as though drunk. "Strong… too strong…" she mumbled and found her footing.

Gonzen stood up steadily next to her. "Well done. This victory is yours. But we were prepared for death, because we will be reborn in the new world. We bid you farewell. We will never meet again, for this will be our deathbed." Suddenly a huge wind came out of nowhere and Roaetaro dispersed into the air.

"But we won't leave without a parting gift," said Roaetaro's voice, emanating from everywhere around them.

Gonzen opened his mouth wide and started to suck in all the air around them.

"This isn't good," said Ketu, as he instantly sensed the danger. He grabbed onto Ratiasu's shoulder and dragged her back immediately. But it was too late.

Gonzen's body glowed red and he released a huge cero from his mouth. As it left his body it came into contact with his flesh, which melted away instantly and the rest of his body soon followed. The flesh coloured liquid dripped onto the ground sliding off his crackling bones. They broke apart and disintegrated into the wind.

"Tch, I won't let this hurt me! Hado 98, Draco Lance." Ketu fired a concentrated beam straight into the cero and another devastating explosion followed.

* * *

Karral watched as the powerful hado approached and smirked to himself. "The hand which strikes, also blocks." He took a stance with both hands outstretched in front of him one in front of the other. As the attack was about to hit, he moved the hand closer to him up in a swift motion, erecting a huge wall earth in front of him which blocked the attack. With his other hand, he flicked it back and the wall parted from the ground, forming a lance shaped object above him. "Try this on for size," he shouted, and threw it at Hina.

"You plan to attack me with clumps of mud? You underestimate me." Hina raised a palm and blasted the rock lance with a blast of cero.

But the shattered pieces of rock stayed in mid air, lengthened out and sharpened. "A tortoise's bite is ferocious and deadly, if you don't watch yourself you'll die in seconds. There's a reason why I have a reticle in my eye, so don't underestimate me." He closed one eye and looked through the reticle.

Hina sensed Karral's power and jumped away quickly. It was too late. The rock pieces shot after her with a burst of speed. She fired a cero again, but only managed to knock down a few and the rest pierced through her body like needles through paper.

She plummeted out of the sky and landed with a thud. Karral tread warily forwards as he felt no decrease in Hina's spiritual pressure. Suddenly, Hina floated up right like a ghost and stretched her arms. "Super regeneration is a trait of us hollow, is it not?"

"I expected as much. This wouldn't be much of a fight if you died from just that. And I'm surprised you've kept your mask on for such a long time. Maybe you are one of us, I can definitely feel more hollow powers."

"What does it matter what I am? I am on the side of good that's all. And good will always triumph."

"Naïve, utterly naïve. What use is good and bad when the world itself will be destroyed and recreated? There'll only be what's left and we will be the rulers. What are we then? Good? Bad? No, we will be Gods."

"Gods? And you call me naïve. The power of God is not to be taken lightly. Do you think you can handle being a God? I don't think you can comprehend the power of a God. My powers are nothing in front of a God, but I doubt you stand a chance. This is a power I can only use when my mask is on. A true power that breaks the wall of soul reapers and hollow. If you want to feel a tiny fraction of God's power, then this is it."

"You sound like you know something, I hope this isn't all talk."

Hina sneered at him, "This is way more than talk. Bankai!" The comet above them cracked and parts exploded, showering the earth with large chunks of debris. "This is your countdown to death. In exactly 3 minutes that comet will hit and wipe out all life it comes in contact with. This isn't something you can escape."

"Three minutes? But if I can kill the caster in that time, then that will be that."

Hina laughed, "I like the way you think, and I'd like to see you try."

Karral spat on the ground, flexed his arms and stepped forwards into a stance again. "I've been looking for a challenge. You'll be perfect."

Hina made her move. She quickly rushed forwards and fired off a Hado 4. Karral stamped down, shattering the ground around him and erecting a huge rock wall in front of him. He moved his right arm in an arc and the wall detached from the ground, his left arm followed with a forward motion as he sent it straight at Hina.

Hina stopped moving and blasted the wall apart with a cero. Karral raised both hands slowly, feeling the small tremor in the earth, before clapping them together. A huge shockwave as strong as a fierce earthquake shook the ground and forced Hina to jump.

Karral moved his right arm again and sliced diagonally up sending pillars of earth at Hina. She span in mid air to dodge them and fired a Hado 33 back. Karral swiped his left arm in front of him, summoning up a wall of rock to block the attack, and he punched forwards with his right arm to send the wall at Hina.

A cero blasted through the wall and Hina landed on the ground, as Karral made a dash forwards. Hina fired a cero at him and Karral closed one eye to aim through his reticle. He waited for the last second and span in a large arc to dodge, before landing again and slamming his fist into ground. An unprepared Hina was sent flying as the ground underneath her shot up and threw her off. He punched out with his other hand and fired huge boulders at Hina. She reacted in time and dived straight down at Karral to dodge them.

She flash stepped behind Karral and slashed at his neck. Karral ducked almost naturally, jumped away and slashed upwards blasting three pillars of earth into Hina's side. Droplets of blood came out of her mouth when she crashed into the ground.

Karral quickly followed up and the ground underneath Hina shot up, sending her into the air. Karral jumped up and appeared next to Hina. "You are indeed far away from God. Too far." He fired a point blank range cero and she flew further up into the air.

A crack formed on the edge of Hina's mask, but she still managed to sneer at Karral. "Your time's up." As Karral suddenly sensed the heat, he instinctively turned to the comet and Hina struck during that opening. "Bakudo 63, Locking Bondage Stripes." A long golden chain snaked out of Hina's hand and wrapped itself tightly around Karral's body.

"What's this?" he shouted, but couldn't break free.

"Your deathbed!" shouted Hina, as she soared away into the distance.

Karral could only watch and scream as the heated rock from the comet rammed into his tiny body. He felt it tear at his flesh and soon enough, he felt nothing. The force of the comet pushed Hina further away until she crashed into the ground far away.

Her mask shattered and dissolved away. She found the strength to smirk and sighed "The power of a God, huh?" before closing her eyes.

* * *

_This has indeed been too long. I sincerely apologise for the extremely long delay of the finale of the fanfic. I have been extremely busy the past few months with many things such as job hunting, university project work, revision, exams etc, last year at university isn't something to laugh at I'll tell you that now. However you'll be pleased to know that I have finally returned to fanfic writing and am on my way to finishing this long fanfic of mine. I'm not sure when the next chapter will arrive, but you definitely won't have to wait as long as you did for this one. Apologies again and thank you for waiting._


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 – The Holy Trinity**

Knowing that she needed to act fast, Kiyomi launched herself into an attack. Kenichi stared blankly into her eyes as she approached and stepped back just in time to dodge a fatal slash to his neck. He turned around and slashed at Kiyomi with the speed of his spin, but only found the flat side of Kiyomi's blade. He took a step back, reared up his sword and slammed down with force. Kiyomi expertly parried the attack without getting knocked back and followed with a several stabs. Kenichi weaved away from the attacks and jumped back.

Kiyomi rushed after him and stabbed at his head. Kenichi bent back his head to dodge and then grabbed Kiyomi's arm. Without a second wasted, he threw her into the ground. Kiyomi recovered quickly and within a second she had flipped back up, just in time to dodge a cero attack.

She then vanished and attacked Kenichi from behind. He lazily ducked down to dodge and then vanished as well. Kiyomi followed, and flashes of the sun reflecting off their blades were seen, scattered around the area as their battle of speed ensued.

A quick stab from Kenichi broke Kiyomi's balance as she made a desperate attempt to dodge, giving Kenichi time to attack. He appeared behind her, with good timing, and fired a point blank cero into her back.

Kenichi watched Kiyomi fall to the ground, but suddenly she disappeared and, in one swift motion, appeared in front of Kenichi and slashed across his chest, taking him completely by surprise. With blood spurting out, he fell to the ground.

Kiyomi landed and stayed still, waiting. Kenichi stirred and jumped to his feet with no sign of an injury. "Perhaps I've underestimated your unreleased power," Kenichi spoke. "I think I want to end this now, I'm on a tight schedule. Reign Over This World, Solodios!" He slashed both his wrists and then placed his blade on his chest before slashing out a crucifix. He then brought his sword to his mouth and licked the blood off his blade.

His wounds glowed and the blood became as clear as water. His skin turned a pale white, along with his hair and eyes. His sword dissolved and skeletal angelic wings grew from his back. His hollow hole expanded outwards nearly taking up his entire upper torso. But after all this, his mask stayed the same.

He moved quickly and appeared in front of Kiyomi, gently placing a hand on her temple. But he touched nothing as his hands grabbed only an afterimage.

Kiyomi appeared behind him and shouted, "Constrict, Tsutasenjo!" wrapping her whip around Kenichi's neck. "You can't kill me that easily. I am well informed about your abilities and I know exactly how to counter them."

She pulled the whip tight and tugged forcefully until she heard a crack, before releasing Kenichi and letting him fall to the ground. But Kiyomi was immediately taken aback as Kenichi stood up, and then realigned his neck back into place.

She didn't waver and attacked again. Kenichi moved back a few steps and span out of the way to dodge effortlessly, and then he jumped up at Kiyomi.

Kiyomi moved back instinctively and drew out a yellow triangle. "Bakudo 30, Beak-Piercing Triple Beam." A beak like protrusion emerged from the corners of the triangle and stabbed themselves into Kenichi, halting his charge and pinning him against the ground. "Bakudo 79, Nine Sunlight Traps!" Eight dark balls of energy surrounded Kenichi with a last one appearing on his chest completely immobilising him. "Hado 63, Thunder Roar Sear!" she shouted repeatedly, firing numerous huge yellow bolts of light into Kenichi.

She stopped and waited, as the clouds of smoke were brushed aside by a light breeze. Kenichi looked no different, the attacks barely made a scratch. He let out a sigh and broke through the Bakudo as if he was walking through paper.

"I guess this was expected," Kiyomi admitted. "But still, I'm impressed you can take so much and yet have no visible sign of injury."

"You still doubt God?" Kenichi retorted. "Then you're nothing but a heathen, and thus I shall treat you as such in this battle. I am disappointed in you, Kiyomi."

Suddenly, he moved his hand out in front of him and plunged it into his chest with a sick squelch. There was a crack of bone and he pulled out a bloody rib from his body. "El Libro de Genesis!" he announced and dropped the rib. It hit the ground and broke into hundreds of bone shards, before erupting into a bright light. As the light faded away he whispered, "Creacion," and suddenly, standing next to him was a woman. Her long ponytailed hair, smooth skin and cold eyes were pale white, and she showed exactly the same wounds on her wrists and chest as Kenichi did from his release. She essentially looked like a female version of Kenichi.

Kiyomi stared at her, speechless. The woman then spoke instead. "My name is Kamiko Ito-" she started, but Kenichi put a hand across and stopped her. Her voice was soft, yet it still had an air of arrogance.

"Introductions won't be necessary. The person who stands before us is a heathen and a harlot. You have no business being polite to her."

Kamiko gave a slight nod, "I understand," she said, and launched herself at Kiyomi with such speed that Kiyomi just barely managed to dodge her bladed wings.

Kenichi followed up, but this time Kiyomi prepared herself and, before he could reach her, she threw out her whip and wrapped it around Kenichi's arm. She let the thorns dig into his flesh before she threw him into the ground and ripped away the skin on his arm. Kenichi flipped back up and merely glanced at his arm before regrouping with Kamiko.

Kamiko launched herself off again, using her wings as weapons, the blades growing sharper as she attacked. She extended them out, and they reached from behind her like arms, aiming a slash at Kiyomi's chest. Kiyomi raised the long thin handle of her whip and expertly blocked it. She then stepped back and lashed out, but Kamiko had already moved back and a cero from Kenichi was headed her way. Kiyomi placed one palm out in front of her and called out, "Bakudo 39, Round Lock Fan." A yellow circular spinning disc expanded outwards from her hand and the cero crashed into it, pushing Kiyomi back, but the attack was deflected. Kenichi appeared in front of her and smashed the kido to pieces. His wings extended out swiftly and slashed a deep wound into Kiyomi's stomach. With the pain rushing through her body, she plummeted out of the sky.

Kiyomi got onto her knees and whispered to her weapon, "Synthesise, Tsutasenjo." A natural green aura enveloped her and the deep cut on her stomach closed up slowly. She stood up, panting steadily.

"So the harlot knows how to stand? I applaud you," said Kenichi, clapping sarcastically. He soared higher into the sky and declared, "If you can regenerate small wounds like that, then all I need to do is hit you with a wound you'll never recover from." He cleared his throat and announced, as though speaking to the world, "El Libro de la Revelacion!" A large white throne manifested behind him and he comfortably sat down into it, like it was tailored for him.

He raised an arm and twenty-four smaller thrones appeared, spread evenly on either side of him. Faded ghostly forms sat on each throne, chillingly glaring at Kiyomi. "Los Seres Vivos," he said, and four separate garganta appeared behind him, also spread out evenly on either side. Four hollow stepped out: one with a lion mask, one with a bull mask, one with a demon-like mask and one with a bird-like mask.

A scroll appeared out of nowhere and rested softly on Kenichi's hand. He beckoned for Kamiko, who knelt down in front of him and took the scroll gently with both hands. She then stood up and turned around to face Kiyomi. Slowly unravelling the scroll, she said, "Conquista," and the lion-masked hollow bowed, before turning white and morphing into a horse-like form, as a stream of spiritual energy shot out of the scroll. It then neighed darkly, before it rushed at Kiyomi.

Kiyomi timed herself and flash stepped out of the horse's way the second before it hit her, and without turning around she raised her hand. "Hado 90, Black Coffin." The horse stopped and was crushed as a black box of energy enclosed it.

Kamiko continued to unravel the scroll and then said "Guerra." The bull hollow bowed and was hit by another stream of energy. It changed into a red horse-like form, and galloped towards Kiyomi. Before it could reach Kiyomi, she swung out her whip and wrapped it neatly around the horse's neck. She tugged it hard slicing the head clean off with the sharp thorns. The horse let out a horrific screech and dissolved away.

Kamiko unravelled the rest of the scroll and said, "Hambre, Muerte." The remaining two hollow bowed as they were hit with streams of energy. The demon-masked hollow transformed into a black horse whilst the bird-masked hollow morphed into a pale horse. They jumped and made a dash for Kiyomi.

Kiyomi held out her hand and gripped the handle of her whip tightly. Several balls of pink energy appeared around Kiyomi, vibrating perpetually and itching to attack. "Hado 91, Thousand-Hand Bright Heaven Culling-Sear!" she shouted, and the balls of energy homed into the two horses, destroying them on contact.

Kenichi's fingers gently tapped on the armrest of his throne, and he frowned as his hollows died. He raised his hand again and said, "La Bestia." A giant garganta appeared behind his throne as a huge serpentine seven-headed hollow appeared. It looked down at Kamiko and Kenichi, hissing loudly and bearing its fangs.

Kenichi sat up straight from his slouched position and relaxed himself, as two of the hollow's heads opened up their huge mouths and swallowed Kamiko and Kenichi, along with his throne.

Kiyomi's face lit up in surprise, but soon readied herself as the monster turned its beady eyes towards her. "You won't get me. Bankai! Nenshou Tsutasenjo!" Her whip burst into flames, which then started to encircle her. As the flames started to die down, her bankai was fully formed.

Her whip had grown thicker and longer, and was now lined with a stream of flames. A pair of flaming butterfly wings had sprouted from her back, matching her new wild hairstyle, with fiery sparks dancing around it. Her uniform had been incinerated, and what was left was a red backless uniform, much like Soifon's.

The serpentine hollow attacked. With its mouths wide open and dripping saliva everywhere, one of the heads shot at Kiyomi. She flash stepped out of its way and jumped on it. With a huge swing she wrapped her whip around the hollow's neck. The flames grew fierce and with one tug on the whip, the meat where the whip touched melted away, slicing the head off.

Kiyomi jumped off it and watched as the long scaly neck writhed around madly. It then suddenly stopped and retreated alongside the other heads as a new head grew out. "Fast regeneration," breathed Kiyomi. She moved quickly as two more heads attacked. She jumped as the first one smashed into the ground and ran up its neck, before flash stepping away as the second one crushed the first head's neck.

She moved further up, getting closer to the hollow's body. More of its heads moved and Kiyomi dived down to dodge another, but was taken by surprise as a head suddenly attacked her head-on. She held on by stepping on the bottom of the head's mouth and blocking the upper fangs with the handle of her whip. She looked behind and saw another head approach. With split-second timing, she flash stepped out of the way as the two heads crashed into each other.

Two more heads appeared in front of her with drops of saliva flying around. She reached forwards with her whip, grabbed one of the heads and rammed it into the other one, clearing the way forwards.

She moved in quickly but found out it was a trap, as she was surrounded by all seven heads within moments. They opened their mouths gleefully, looking down at the trapped Kiyomi. She didn't move at all and thinking they'd won, all seven heads attacked. But the Kiyomi they hit was never there in the first place, another afterimage.

The real Kiyomi had appeared right next to the hollow's body and with a large swing, she speared through the hollow's chest with her flaming spear. The fire from the whip burned brightly inside the hollow's body and slowly, the hollow was eaten away from the inside.

As the hollow dissolved away, Kamiko and Kenichi appeared from the glowing light left by the dissolving monster, still looking fresh, as though nothing had happened. Kiyomi, on the other hand, was starting to look tired and her breathing was getting heavier.

"Is this really the extent of your power? You are willing to let all these hollow die for your own selfish reason? Or are you a coward that's too weak to fight me yourself?" asked Kiyomi spitefully.

Kenichi let out a dry monotonous laugh. "You and your idealistic ways are too naïve. Why do you think we have survived until now? It's because we don't follow the way of heathens. But I think the time for games have passed. You are the last stepping stone on my way to divinity and whilst it's a shame, you must die."

Kenichi gathered a cero in his left hand and Kamiko gathered on in her right. As the balls of energy formed they pressed their hands together. The cero combined to form a white ball, and there was a bright flash as a body grew out of the ball.

Kiyomi's tired body sensed the cold frightening spiritual pressure from the new form, and she froze.

"Capitulo Final: El Hijo," said Kenichi, as the new body stood up. His long white hair rested softly on his feathered majestic wings. He had no hollow hole and no mask, the only thing slightly covering his face was a blood red fringe.

He glared at Kiyomi, and spoke with a voice of hate and disgust. "I am the Son, the pure form of God: Ichirou Ito."

* * *

_**Note:** Everything written is a work of complete fiction. We apologise if it offends any religion, it is not what we intended._

* * *

_I also would like to apologise for the lateness of this chapter. I had been taking my final year university exams for the majority of last month and stopped with everything. But after my exams ended 2 weeks ago I realised that work from other areas that isn't academic had piled up. So I only recently caught up with everything and had the time to write this. Again, I can't promise when the next chapter will be up. But it will be soon hopefully. All I can do is my best, I apologise again._


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 – You Are (Not) God**

The new arrancar reached for a large iron mace strapped to his back, and before Kiyomi had time to snap out of her fear, he struck fast. Kiyomi tried to move but felt a piercing pain in her chest as the mace smashed into her, cracking some ribs. She crashed into the ground and barely managed to get onto her knees, coughing blood.

She had little time to recuperate as Ichirou followed up his attack quickly, spinning downward with his raised iron mace. As he made contact with the back of Kiyomi's body, she was forced to the ground again, and she cursed in pain.

Ichirou moved back, looking in disgust at what was crouched before him. He then looked at his wrist, then back at Kiyomi with the same disgusted look. "Your hair tainted my skin, you whore!" he spat, sincere hate in his eyes. "I don't care if it was accidental or not, you'll pay for tainting my purity!"

He then rushed at Kiyomi again, swinging his mace up just as Kiyomi got back to her knees. He connected with her stomach, vaulting her into the air. He followed, using sonido to get higher than Kiyomi, and readied his mace again, swinging down this time. He connected with her spine, rocketing Kiyomi down back into the dirt, where she coughed more blood up.

There was dead silence for a minute, before Kiyomi wiped the blood from her face and stood up shakily with a grin. "If it's taken you 3 versions of yourself just to get me on the ground then I don't think I have much to fear. You don't stand a chance," she declared, panting heavily.

Ichirou ignored her statement and held his mace out, tracing a cross into the air. A white energy was left behind as he drew, which started charging. "Cero Crucifijo!" he yelled, the cero growing in size as it charged.

Kiyomi quickly raised her Bankai and swung it out, knocking a surprised Ichirou back and dissipating his cero. The thick vine stretched further back, reaching Kamiko and Kenichi. Kamiko jumped and glided backwards at a faster pace than the outstretching vine, whilst Kenichi vanished and charged forwards for Kiyomi.

Kiyomi moved back and held her hand in front of her mouth. "Hado 92, Explosive Blast Seed." She inhaled, feigning swallowing something, and then spat out a small compact ball of red energy that whizzed towards Kenichi like a bullet. He tried to swerve out of its way, but it exploded about a metre away from him, knocking him into the ground. The hand he shielded himself with was badly burnt, with red and black scorch marks scattered in odd shapes around it. The part of his face that was exposed to the blast had lost its skin, and only the dark red rawness of what was underneath remained, covered only by the dark remnants of carbon.

Kiyomi swiftly tucked the handle of her whip away and raised her hands. "Bakudo 96, Life Prolonging Treatment: Tree Of Heaven!" There was a rumbling from the ground behind her, where large tentacle-like shoots forced their way out of the ground and entrenched themselves deeply around the area they came out from. As if watching a sped-up video, a small tree grew out from the centre of the shoots and continued to grow larger and larger, until it was as tall as skyscraper. As it grew, the battlefield was slowly covered by a blanket of green fog.

Kiyomi took in a deep breath of the green gas, and the visible wounds on her body started the close.

As her opponents watched with surprise, she said, "This is a Bakudou spell that I, and only I alone, can use to perfection," as if hearing and answering their mental questionings. "This gaseous substance you see around you heals the user. But that's not all, it poisons everyone else in its radius, regardless of friend or foe. This mist dries up the air around it and also allows any fire to burn indefinitely."

Kenichi made no emotions, but instead rushed out at Kiyomi as soon as he was back on his feet. Ichirou followed whilst Kamiko stayed back.

Kiyomi held her hands out, one on top of the other with her palm facing outwards, and shouted, "Bakudou 96, Life-Prolonging Treatment: Burning Tree Of Heaven."

There was a spark from the tree behind her, before it suddenly burst into flames. Without any wind, the flames fanned out at incredible speed using the mist, and they rushed towards Kiyomi's enemies.

"You were never going to win Kenichi!" Kiyomi shouted with one palm out, gathering a large amount of crimson energy. "Your arrogance is where you failed. Your attacks may have been flashy and impressive, but you fail to notice the strength in others. If you live through this, then I suggest you fix that attitude of yours. You are as far away from a God as I am to perfection. Now taste the fires of Hell and perish! Hadou 97: Inexhuastible Burning Hell: Sorrowful Torment!"

A stream of black flames caught up with the tree's flames and shot past straight for the three arrancar. Ichirou turned to run, but the flames were too fast and he was completely engulfed before he could take another step. "No!" he screamed in agony. "How could I be defeated by _you_! No!" The rest of his screams were drowned out as more flames roared past him, intended for Kenichi and Kamiko.

Kenichi stepped in and held his hands together, slowly bringing them apart as a ball of darkness grew larger and larger between his palms. "I won't go down like this" he shouted and rammed the ball of darkness into the flames. At first it seemed like he was able to hold off them off. But as the flames from the tree caught up, he was no match for their combined might.

'_Was I a fool to challenge the Gotei?" _He asked himself as he saw his end approach. _'No, I don't think I was. But perhaps I was a fool to think that I could win with this new Kiyomi in charge."_ He spread out his arms and released his attacks. "Fine, I lose! This is your win Kiyomi," he called out and laughed loudly, allowing the flames to incinerate him.

Seeing Kenichi surrender, Kamiko yelled out, "Angel Polvo!" Just as she was swallowed up by the roaring flames, she dissipated into dust. An explosion occurred where she had been, and white lights zoomed away like comets. They were the souls Kenichi had originally absorbed, returning to their bodies.

Kiyomi had no time to watch this however, as the flames started to spread backwards and the entirety of her hands and forearms were burnt. But she didn't stop her attack until she made sure her enemies were all dead.

She tried to move her darkened, shrivelled fingers but couldn't. So, she shakily turned her wrinkled hands towards her and smiled before collapsing on the ground. Her Bankai faded away and she breathed out with relief, "It's over..."

* * *

Terri felt the fluctuating faint spiritual pressures of her family at her back, as though pulling her to return. But she ignored that urge and pressed on, as she climbed further and further up the familiar stairs to her clan's secret house.

She'd only been there twice, once when she was smaller to give respects to Haruka, and to show her where the Zakura clan's most secretive item was. However, that was so long ago she didn't remember much that happened. The second time was before her parents left. They told her to always protect the item no matter what the cost. And ever since then, she'd never returned. It was in a place where not many people would want to go to, and it was sealed off by a barrier that could hold off all but the most powerful of invaders.

As she glided up the stairs with flash step, she wondered why anyone would want anything to do with the sword in the first place, but she could tell that she'd know soon enough.

The climb seemed to last forever, Terri wondered to herself what could have happened. Matthew was up here, but either he managed to hide away his spiritual pressure completely, or he was defeated completely. But both of them seemed equally unlikely, to be able to hide your spiritual pressure so well in such an instant is too difficult even for Matthew, but then who could have defeated him so easily in just a single moment? Whatever was the case, Terri knew she needed to be prepared.

Although she sensed no-one present in the vicinity of the mansion, there was an eerie feeling lingering about. A cold isolated feeling that seemed to surround her and drag her away to an empty desolate land. However, as the atmosphere settled, it was sad and lonely like it had been felt over a long period of time.

As Terri neared the top of the mountain, the distant battles and faint spiritual pressures she sensed seemed miles away. The air around the top of the mountain felt different, as if suppressing spiritual pressure in the area and reflecting any from outside it.

She couldn't see the tall mansion she remembered and when she finally arrived at the summit she knew why. The entire mansion had been destroyed, what lay before her was nothing more than a pile of wood and concrete.

But for someone who had only visited the place twice, the destruction of it wasn't much of a worry. What was a worry was that if the item it was hiding had been taken. For what purpose, Terri had no idea.

There was still no trace of Matthew anywhere, it seemed that Matthew was likely taken out by someone, as the remnants of the building were enough indication of a battle.

Terri walked around the debris on high alert, but sensed nothing at all. It wasn't a pleasant nothing though; it was a chilling one. In the end, she found nothing of interest. Strangely disappointed, she turned her back to the mansion and was about to leave before a bolt of lightning came crashing down.

She moved with a speed as fast as the lightning and managed to dodge. She drew her sword swiftly but as more lightning struck down, it had no chance of reaching her.

The skies above quickly darkened as thick clouds gathered, shrouding Seireitei in a blanket of darkness.

The ground started to shake slightly and the pile of rubble around Terri started to disintegrate. The reishi particles detached themselves from each other and dispersed into the air, like the scattering of dandelion seeds from a strong wind. Minutes later, there was nothing there apart from an empty plot of land.

A sudden thick ray of light shone straight through the clouds, clearing the way as it hit the ground in front of Terri. As suddenly as it appeared, it had disappeared just as quickly and darkness filled the world again.

But now, standing before Terri, was a girl. She looked around the same age as Terri and wore completely black clothes, with jet black hair to match. She was looking up at the sky at first, before turning her face towards Terri.

Terri couldn't help but stare into the girl's white distant eyes, and she felt a sudden chill down her spine that made her shiver.

"This darkness is lovely," the girl said. It was a dull cold voice, with enough animosity that it froze Terri on the spot. "If only it could last forever, do you not agree, Terri?"

The question took Terri by surprise, she didn't know what to say. She moved her mouth to speak but no words came out.

The girl let out a sigh, "It is the saddest of times when we creators realise that what we have created has failed. A sad time indeed." She hadn't moved from her spot and her arms rested gently by her sides, with no intention of moving. She only gave off an ominous feeling, yet it was unclear what she wanted to do.

Terri took a deep breath and finally found her voice. "Who are you?" she asked, although her voice was no more than a mere whimper.

"Who am I?" said the girl back to Terri, as though questioning herself. She let out another sigh and looked down at the ground. "Who am I indeed. I suppose it is only natural for the created to forget their creator. How painful it is to hear those words. Oh, I despise you all so much. But all will be over soon, when I rid this world of such nuisances. Perfection is truly impossible it seems."

Terri listened to the girl's words carefully and even through the girl's monotonous voice, Terri could still feel the sadness and anger that she spoke with. "I don't understand," Terri replied, confused. "What are you talking about?"

The girl turned her head back up so violently that Terri jumped back, fully alert as though anticipating an attack.

The girl was unaffected by this and continued, "You asked who I was, did you not?" she asked, and Terri gave a slow nod. "I am Ferocitas-Phasmatis Animus, and I am the one who created this wretched world. Therefore, I am the God of this world."


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38 - The World Ends With You  
**

At the moment of Ferocitas' declaration, Terri felt a sudden icy rush of air wash over her. It was as though a bucket of cold water was thrown over her, freezing her insides, so that she found it difficult to breathe.

"What?!" she managed to choke out. Stunned by this declaration, Terri, without realising it, started to back away to the edge of the summit. Her foot slid off the edge of the stairs for a moment but she stumbled back up. With that slip, the pounding in her chest became heavier but the tension that had paralyzed her finally lifted and she stood upright, tightening the grip she had on her sword.

She took a deep breath in and asked with faux confidence. "What are you talking about?"

The white misty eyes that looked at Terri were filled with sorrow, enough sorrow to fill the world with misery. It was like staring down a never-ending tunnel of darkness. But this time Terri didn't falter.

Ferocitas spoke again, "I was part of the Trinity that created everything in this world. The humans, the soul reapers, the hollow, the land, the sky: everything. Am I not the god of this world then?" she asked, as though she had lost something precious and pleading to get it back.

"I watched this world as it deteriorated to today. I watched as the three races fell apart. I watched as they fought each other for power, as the greed of soul reapers devoured what dignity you had. Why do the powerful bully the powerless? Why do the strong team up against the weak? Has this world become survival of the fittest?" Each sentence she spoke carried so much sadness that upon hearing it, only despair awaited you. Terri stayed strong, but even she could tell how much pain Ferocitas had been through.

Thunder roared above and the thick clouds lit up for mere seconds in short intervals. A powerful wind started to blow. It howled loudly, moving the clouds steadily with its commanding voice. With a sudden bolt of lightning, droplets of rain started to fall. First it started to shower but soon turned into a thunderstorm, a storm so fierce that it could easily signal the end of the world.

"What's happening?" asked Terri, as she watched the lightning split trees like scissors through paper. But there was no rain where she stood. The clouds above swirled in one direction, with Ferocitas' position as the centre. As Terri voiced her question, she saw that a tear crept out of both Ferocitas' eyes and crawled down her face. "Why are you crying?" Terri asked, reacting to Ferocitas' tears.

"I cry for those who have died in this world. And I cry for those who will die once I rid this world of everything." Ferocitas explained. "Even though their insolence has caused me such grief, as their creator I still do not wish to harm them. But it is too late. The sins that have been committed are too great. This world must end."

"Why do you do this?" Terri asked. "What has the world done to you?"

Ferocitas closed her eyes and allowed another tear to drip away. "You're young and ignorant. You don't know the pain of watching your creations kill each other. How could you? You have never had children."

"No, I don't have children, I lost the only one that I've ever loved a long time ago. I don't know what pain you're feeling, but isn't it always better to share your worries? You say you're the God of this world? Then tell me, what has this world done to upset the Gods? I know I am nothing compared to a God, but let me share some of that pain of yours."

"Child, you are too naïve. However, I suppose I should educate you on the history of this world, so at least then you will die fulfilled." She let out a sigh, as though finally letting go of some of the shield that separated her and this world and was ready to share a bit of her pain.

"This world was started by the Divine Trinity: The Light Bringer, The Darkness Ruler and The Land Creator. I am the Darkness Ruler. We gave life to this world and created the human race millions of years ago. We felt that those who are evil should be punished and those who are good should be rewarded. Thus, we created Hueco Mundo and Soul Society, as what you would call hell and heaven. Everything was as is, heaven and hell ruled over the dead separately and we happily watched our creations as they developed the world into villages, towns, cities and countries. Until, the King of Hueco Mundo sought power over the humans and did something he should never have done: entering the human world. The humans were helpless; hell's underlings ran free and killed many. They grew more powerful as they consumed the living. They became too alike to humans and became what are now known as arrancar. The Soul Society King took this as his chance to rule over the living _and_ the dead. Thus, he trained everyone in his heaven and attacked Hueco Mundo. This was the first war between Hollow and Soul Reaper. It ended in a draw and the two sides, seeking reinforcement, ransacked the human world, inventing ways like Konsai and breaking the Chain of Fate to recruit them into the Soul Reaper and Hollow armies."

She took a break, and the short seconds of silence were filled with thunderous roars from above, as the heavy storm around them continued.

"This was when the Divine Trinity broke apart. The second Hollow and Soul Reaper war had started, and we were divided on what to do. It is truly painful to see what you have created fall in ruins. I wanted to kill them all for their insolence and to end the nightmare that we were all in. But the Light Bringer wanted no interference. It was then that a battle of divinity broke out. The Land Creator was caught between the Light Bringer and I, and perished in our fight. The Hueco Mundo King had also perished whilst we were fighting, and so the Light Bringer descended upon the world as the 'White Princess', devastating both armies into retreat. She then disappeared from the world, having used all of her powers."

Although the storm raged around them, the noises sounded like a distant memory as Terri listened intently to Ferocitas' story.

"With the Trinity split, I was alone and I was sad. Who caused this misery? The answer was simple: my children." Breaking from her emotionless voice, Terri could now hear a hint of hatred.

"They needed to be punished. The King of Soul Society caused a war with his opportunism, he needed to die. It was too risky for me to descend without knowing the Light Bringer's whereabouts, therefore I cursed a talented young Soul Reaper's heart with darkness and had him do my bidding. His name was Sousuke Aizen."

Terri recognised the name, during classes at Shinou Academy they were taught recent conflicts between Soul Reaper and Hollow, and Aizen was a huge topic. But she refrained from interrupting.

"But his ambitions exceeded my predictions and in the end, he was useless and failed. So I had to plan again. After the many thousands of years, the time to reincarnate the Land Creator had come. I planted him in an unsuspecting mother and gave him a mission to annihilate the world. But at that moment, the Light Bringer had regained her strength and became the one you know as Haruka."

This time Terri couldn't hold back, and gasped, "What?!"

"That's right, your parent's friend was none other than a God herself. She saw through my plan and shattered the Land Creator's sword into a thousand pieces before I could get to it. She stayed close by the mother I chose but, fortunately for me, that mother gave birth to two. One was Ratiasu, your mother, and the other was Usaitar, your uncle. She kept a low profile by staying unranked in the Gotei 13 and chose to guard Ratiasu, as she assumed I'd create a female like myself. However, she was wrong and she sacrificed her life for her mistake. I had failed yet again. However, this time I was prepared. Another talented Soul Reaper had caught my eye at the same time as Aizen, and his name was Kenji Ito. His sword had mutated into a hollow and, as such, he was an especially interesting Soul Reaper. Because Usaitar had failed me, Haruka had shattered his sword again. I needed to recollect the pieces and therefore Kenji was the obvious choice as a distraction for Soul Society, as I finally made my descent. After that, all I needed was Hidoragon to combine the Trinity's power into one. Kenji was defeated too quickly, but what intrigued me was how the arrancar Kenichi Ito was born. I already had Kenji under my control, commanding Kenichi to do my bidding was a simple task. I ordered him to start this current war - and believe me when I say it will be the last war. I tricked that fool Matthew to acquire Hidoragon, and also managed to gather some followers along the way. It's unfortunate they died, but they died for a valiant cause."

She paused for a moment and looked at Terri with eyes as though already bidding farewell. "My plan is complete. I have the full power of the Trinity. You are a lowly Soul Reaper, it is time for you to vanish from this wretched world."

Suddenly, two warmer spiritual pressures fell upon Terri and she turned around to see her parents walk up the stairs. "No Darkness Ruler, your plan has failed," said Ketu. His and Ratiasu' clothes were covered in dirt and their exhaustion was obvious from their faces. "Haruka saw through every part of your plan, she only made one mistake but she knew exactly what you wanted to do. She was always one step ahead. You've lost."

"The Light Bringer may be a God, but you speak too highly of her." She raised her sword above her, as lightning struck down onto the summit of this mountain for the first time. "You trust in her too much. You have placed your faith in the wrong God. I will now wipe you from existence." She brought down her sword swiftly like a gavel and with a powerful roar, a burst of lightning came down at Ketu. He moved his hand above him and along with an attack from Ratiasu, countered the lightning.

Ferocitas' face showed the very slightest expression of surprise, and she slowly asked "How?"

"Because Haruka left all of her powers with us," Ketu answered. "None of it was in her sword. Don't you get it yet? You fell for her trap. Her sword was a decoy; her powers had long became the powers of the Zakura family. She knew you'd come here, and she gave us the powers to rid you from this world. The next generation of the Trinity won't need you."

"You soul reapers would cause me more misery?"

"No, we will fulfil Haruka's wish and set you free. You will finally rest."

"This world will die by my hands. My powers are still superior to you mere soul reapers. Set me free? Do you believe you stand on the same level as a God? Then I'll show you the difference."

Ferocitas moved swiftly before anyone could react and Ratiasu was sent flying back off the summit, her sword soared out of her hand and into the air. Terri didn't even see Ferocitas move and the next thing she knew, Ketu had moved in front of her to block a second attack.

"You'll know what to do," said Ketu as he was pushed back effortlessly by Ferocitas. He made a quick move, stepped back, jumped away from the attack and plucked Ratiasu's sword out of mid air. Ferocitas reacted fast and vanished. There was a flash of blue in front of Ketu and he was sent crashing down. He flipped upright in midair and stabbed both swords into the ground on landing. Ferocitas vanished again and an explosion from where Ketu stood flung him off the summit.

"You can do this!" he shouted, before soaring further and further out of view.

"No pressure huh," Terri tried to laugh it off, as she started to feel fear.

Ferocitas turned to her and moved. Terri heard an almost ghostly voice whisper "The world will end with you," and even though she blocked, was flung back by the sheer force of the attack.

Terri sensed something from her parents' swords and made a move, but Ferocitas moved faster and Terri found herself in another deadlock that she had no chance of winning.

Suddenly, a loud laugh enveloped them with a coldness that even forced Ferocitas to take notice. "No one gets away after fooling me! Tosigo Tres, Flecha." They looked up and saw Matthew rapidly descending upon them, headfirst. Terri saw the tip of a large arrowhead appear out of his mouth. Ferocitas broke the deadlock and jumped back, just as the arrow struck down like a bullet to where the two were standing. Tied to the end of the arrow was a long bloodied barb, that wriggled about excitedly like a dog wagging its tail.

Matthew landed behind Ferocitas and a barb shot out of both hands. Ferocitas dodged them and stabbed through Matthew's stomach with one movement.

"Insolent wretch!" Even with blood flowing out of his mouth, Matthew forced a smirk. The barb from the arrow he shot previously and the arrows that were still attached to his bloodied hands both moved for Ferocitas.

Terri read the signal and made her move. Before Ferocitas could react, Matthew had a hold of her shoulder and the barbed organs wrapped around them both immediately.

Ferocitas looked at the bloody maniacal smirk of Matthew's. "This is the consequence for defying me." With a burst of power, Ferocitas burnt away Matthew's weapons. She wrenched her sword out of Matthew's stomach and blasted him into the air. She pointed her sword at him, "You will be the first to vanish," and a huge bolt of lightning enveloped Matthew's body.

Matthew laughed and shouted "You better not fail kid, or I will be back to haunt you!" before the lightning vaporised his body, separating him into millions and millions of particles of reishi that were blown away by the wind.

Ferocitas finally turned her attention to Terri, but a blinding light was enough to tell her that she was too late.

"Change everything into light! Akari!" shouted Terri. The light grew brighter and brighter until it overwhelmed everything in its path.

* * *

_The finale is almost here, next chapter will be the final fight. I will get it up as soon as possible, not saying much I know, but I can only do my best. Been very busy this summer with a lot of job applying as I've graduated from university, but I do my best to get this next chapter will be within a month. One more and then epilogue to finally finish this fic off._


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39 - Iconoclast**

As the blinding light finally faded away, Ferocitas lowered her arms and stared into an eternity of white. "Where are we? Where did you take us?" she asked. As she turned around to look, she saw nothing but white. No one was here, nothing was here, just a complete void of white. She took a few steps forwards and felt no ground beneath her. She raised her arm but also felt nothing. It was a void of nothingness. She gripped her weapon tightly and tried to fire off an attack but nothing happened. She then realised that she felt no power.

"What did you do?" she asked with a loud voice. "Tell me now! Where are we!?" she demanded, with a menace that only a God could utter.

A familiar voice echoed throughout the void, as though coming from every direction. "Don't you remember Annie? This is our home," it said.

Hearing this soft friendly voice, Ferocitas' grip loosened, "Haruka?! Is that you?" she called out, showing the first signs of emotion in her voice. "Is that really you? Are you still alive? Answer me! I want you back Haruka!" she shouted.

Ferocitas sensed a new presence and turned, only to be disappointed as Terri appeared.

"I'm sorry," Terri said, "My aunt is long deceased. What you heard was only a tiny fragment of her soul that was left with her powers." Ferocitas stayed quiet while her demeanour went back to emotionless. "Haruka knew you would eventually descend upon the world yourself to seek revenge. So she bestowed all her powers onto my parents' swords and their powers, combined with mine, formed Akira. This sword has no powers: apart from complete negation of all other zanpakuto abilities within a radius of 1000 miles. But with its activation it had another skill especially for you: to transport the user and you to the Void of Gods. I may not be the best person to say this, but welcome home."

"Home? I have not set foot here for many, many years. It has been too long."

"Your vengeance campaigns have only led you to more pain. Haruka sacrificed herself to stop you, wasn't that enough to tell you enough was enough?" asked Terri. She waited for a reply but received nothing, so Terri continued. "You caused yourself to be drawn into revenge and headed down a route of misery. Why didn't you stop? Did you forget the tranquillity of home?"

"I did what was necessary. Could I let something so unforgivable slip? How could I be satisfied living a peaceful life here whilst the world I created descended into chaos? Must I be restrained to do nothing whilst the world I created destroys itself? What irresponsible parent would allow such a deed to happen?"

"I'm not saying that," stated Terri. "Yes you can come down, yes it is right for you to care. But why can't you trust us to keep the peace that we have? The only chaos that has occurred recently was all caused by you. Did you ever think that if you didn't do anything there'd be peace? Haruka gave all her strength to stop the fighting and there was finally peace. Why does your hatred burn so deep that you must destroy everything to be satisfied? Is hurting your children something a parent would do?!"

"Quiet, little girl!" Ferocitas raised her voice with such ferocity that Terri was taken aback slightly. "I did what had to be done. Even if I left the world alone, someone else would have broken the peace sooner or later. What I did was right. Once this world is gone I will create a better world. This world was imperfect, I will right my wrongs."

"You're naïve. I may be young, but even I know that you can't expect peace by just creating a new world. You can't force peace onto anyone. Every world will have someone vying for power and destruction. That will never change. I'm sure you know this better than anyone: where there is light there will be darkness. Creating a new world won't solve anything."

"You know nothing. The wars were started by power-hungry kings. But in this new world, I will rule. I will not allow anyone to disturb the peace. I am a God, who dares not listen to me?"

"You're an idiot!" Terri suddenly shouted. "Are you so naïve to think that power will be enough? How do you think the wars started? Because people wanted more power. If you sit at the top then there will always be someone who wants to dethrone you. Power is a drug, there will always be people who become addicted. You can't stop that. You may be able to crush all opposition, but what's the difference in that to us soul reapers keeping the hollow world in check? The Soul Society King realised his wrongdoings and retreated into his own domain to oversee that the peace is kept and to atone for his sins. Thanks to that, the only disturbances we get are small ones from the hollow world. Can you guarantee that the next world will be better? I don't think you can!"

"The Soul Society King is nothing but a coward who hid behind everyone else. He is merely too scared to show his face. Nothing you say will change my mind. This world has deteriorated into chaos, the next world will be perfection."

Terri let out a long sigh. She held up her sword in front of her and stared at her reflection on the flat side of the blade. "Everyone always says you can understand each other once you cross blades. So perhaps this is the only way that my words will get through to you." She pulled her sword back and took a stance. "A powerless God is just another person. You are not above me. I will show you the hope and resolve that I hold in my generation. I won't lose to someone who has no faith."

"Your words are nothing before the creator of the world. You will be annihilated for opposing the Gods."

Terri moved forwards but instantly stepped back and blocked two attacks, as Ferocitas moved faster. Even without the powers of her sword, The Darkness Ruler's speed was phenomenal. But Terri could see her attacks clearly and was able to defend against them. The strength Ferocitas possessed was scarily strong, but without the power of her sword it was a mere fraction of her original powers.

Terri stood still for a moment and traced the flow of Ferocitas movements. Once her mind's eye locked onto them, she moved. There was a clash in midair as their two swords met. Knowing she couldn't break through Ferocitas' guard head-on, Terri backed off and landed. Ferocitas moved to follow and attacked.

Ferocitas slashed three times, which were all blocked, and then she back flipped away. Terri made a swift lunge at Ferocitas but hit nothing, as she had vanished and appeared behind her. Terri turned, parried two slashes then stepped back. With a turn, Terri slashed low and aimed for Ferocitas' legs. Ferocitas flipped upwards and Terri jumped after her. The two met in midair again with two strikes, before Terri backed off and flashed stepped above Ferocitas.

Ferocitas blocked the attack from above but was taken by surprise enough that Terri managed to push her down. With superior strength, Ferocitas broke out of the fall and repositioned herself opposite Terri. She vanished and appeared in front of Terri with a fierce barrage of attacks that was almost a blur. Terri concentrated and blocked a total of four well-timed attacks, dodging the rest, and backed off to gain some space.

Terri moved, feigned to the left, and spun to the right to attack with a wide slash. Ferocitas saw through the feign and blocked right. She then pushed off the attack and stabbed forwards. Terri kicked off, back flipped over Ferocitas and slashed down. Ferocitas ducked down and swept low. Terri bent her body back just enough to dodge it and then straightened up with another downward slash. Ferocitas followed through with her spin and arrived at a deadlock with Terri.

Terri stared into the distant, hurt eyes of Ferocitas and hoped that her words would reach her through their fight. The emotionless expression on her face was still as painful as it was when they first met.

"I know your pain. The burden of being a God is indeed great, but you've got to trust me that we will make a world worth living in!" Terri said.

"If you think you understand a God, then you are extremely conceited," replied Ferocitas and pushed Terri off, separating the two with a huge distance.

"You're lonely aren't you?" Terri said with a soft smile. Ferocitas stared into Terri's eyes but didn't reply. "You feel that you're to blame for many things. Am I right?" she shouted. "The fight you started with The Light Bringer caused The Land Creator's death. You didn't want to admit it was your fault, so you pushed the blame onto your creations and tried to eliminate them. That, in the end, caused The Light Bringer's death." Terri saw Ferocitas' grip tighten on her sword, but she still uttered no sound. "I understand this. Your eyes are hollow, your sword is empty and your soul is lonely. You're always looking for something or someone to blame because you don't want to face facts. You caused the death of the two closest to you. Admit it now!"

Ferocitas' hands were shaking and her face broke into rage. "Shut up!" she screamed and shot towards Terri. Terri merely smiled at her and stood her ground as Ferocitas' blade pierced through her chest.

She coughed repeatedly and a small stream of blood trickled out of her mouth. But still she smiled. She grabbed onto Ferocitas' hand with a surprisingly strong grip and held on tight. "Share your pain with me," she said softly to Ferocitas, who now stared at her with anger in her eyes. "So you can take my trust with you!" she shouted, and thrust her sword straight through Ferocitas' chest.

Ferocitas uttered no sound but her eyes widened with surprise. She felt fluid drip out of her mouth and saw her own blood for the first time. A faint feeling washed over her and her grip loosened, but before she could fall Terri grabbed her hand. She looked up and saw Terri's ever-persistent smile.

"Let me be your friend," she said, "So you can trust me to change the world in your stead, for the better."

Ferocitas laughed and her face finally broke into a smile. Then a voice echoed. "It's nice to finally see your smile again." She thought she heard Haruka, but when she looked back it was just Terri, however she felt that faint presence of Haruka again.

"Fine. Change the world my friend, do what a God failed to do. When I reincarnate, I expect a better world," said Ferocitas with a grin on her face.

"That's a promise," said Terri, shaking Ferocitas' hand before letting her go.

As Ferocitas fell further and further her body started to dissipate and vanish. She took one last look at the peaceful white eternity and closed her eyes. "I'm coming, my friends," she whispered to herself, and with a lasting smile she said, "Home sweet home."

The sword in Terri's chest vanished along with Ferocitas and a splash of blood sprayed out, causing Terri to drop to her knees. It was all she could do to stay airborne as she clutched her chest in pain. "Change the world, huh? How fun. I may not even stay alive." The blood flowed out continuously and no matter what she did she couldn't stop it.

She felt faint and felt her conscious slipping away. With a blurred vision, she saw a bright light above her and reached out her hand. "Help… me…" she whispered, but couldn't keep her eyes open for any longer and fell away into the light.

* * *

_Not the very last chapter yet, still epilogue to go, will be here soon I promise. Been quite busy as usual with many things but at last the end is in sight. Enjoy this chapter and I hope you enjoy the epilogue too._


	41. Chapter 40

**Epilogue**

2 Years Later

"Change the world huh?" Terri asked herself as she stared up at the blue skies, watching the clouds go by. "Maybe I overdid it back then," she sighed. She had found a nice patch of shade, under a large tree, on a meadow out of reach from Soul Society, to relax.

She sat up abruptly, "No!" she said, "I promised to give her a world she wanted, how hard can it be?" She listened to her surroundings, wondering whether there'd be a reply, but as expected, there was nothing apart from the wind gently caressing the blades of grass.

She smiled and laid back down again, "Can't hurt to relax now and then though."

"Yes it can," came Nanao's voice. As Terri opened her eyes again, she saw a pair of stern eyes staring down at her. "There's a pile of paperwork that needs doing, you better get back now."

Terri jumped up quickly and smiled mischievously, "Think I forgot to do something, bye," she said and quickly flash stepped away.

Irritation filled Nanao's face and her hands tightened into fists, "You're not getting away!" she shouted and chased after her.

* * *

In a remote, tranquil part of Hueco Mundo, Ratiasu and Ketu bid their farewells to Hina.

"Soul Society could use more powerful soul reapers like yourself," sighed Hina.

"Nah, they're plenty strong without us around messing around. Terri's got this sudden crazy idea to change the world and has been working hard the last two years, I think it's time we moved out of the way. I'd be too tempted to do something for her, you may think it's not a bad thing, but when she's at that age, it's best to let her be. I should know, I tried to help plenty of times before. It was very clear that she doesn't want our help," smiled Ketu.

"Keep an eye on her though, will you Hina? I know she's strong enough to take care of herself, but a mother's worries can never be laid to rest," said Ratiasu.

"Don't you worry, I'll do what I can. I owe you two my life after all," said Hina with a wide grin. There was a short silence as Hina looked around the barren lands and let out a sigh. "Nothing's changed around here, just as lonely as it ever was. Where are you two headed to then? Picking up more lonesome hollows?"

Ketu let out a laugh, "Maybe, maybe not. I think we'll wander around the vast lands of Hueco Mundo for a bit and then head to the real world. Haven't seen our old friend Hikari in a while, wonder how she's doing. If we find more like you, I'm sure we'll lend a hand."

"Thank you," said Hina and embraced both of them.

"Must be off then," said Ketu, "We'll see you later."

"Stay well, good friend," said Ratiasu and she and Ketu flash stepped away in an instant.

Hina sighed again and looked up at the dark skies. "I haven't visited my home properly in a long while. I think I'll stay here for a bit. Who doesn't love a bit of nostalgia?" Hina said to herself and disappeared with sonido.

* * *

As Yu looked out of a window from her vast room, she let out a long sigh. "My hope for peace looks like it's delayed again," she said to herself. She had one hand on the sleeping Ru, who lay silently in a huge bed on one side of the room. The bed was majestically decorated and laid out so that it was fit for a king.

Suddenly, there were hurried footsteps outside the room and random shouting that Yu couldn't make out. Annoyed by the sudden noise, she stepped out of the room, quietly closed the door and locked it.

Two arrancar passing by noticed her and knelt down in front of her. "Commander General, we apologise to have disturbed you," they said, heads facing down.

"What's all the commotion about? I thought the meeting wasn't for another hour."

"The King is nowhere to be found. All guards inside the castle have been ordered to keep a lookout but it seems he's not here. We've sent out several search parties to look around the vicinity, but no luck so far."

Yu put her hand on her forehead and shook her head. "What is that idiot thinking?" she signed. "You two, gather up squadrons 4 and 5 and meet me outside the castle gates."

"Yes ma'am," they said, stood up straight, bowed and vanished with sonido.

Yu let out a long sigh again, but also smiled, "Oh well, at least life isn't as boring now. If only you can wake up sooner Ru, I miss you. But I'm doing what you told me to, I'm enjoying myself right now. I hope to enjoy it with you someday."

* * *

Two guards stood at the entrance of Squad 1. They heard a sonido but looked around and saw nothing.

As two others patrolled the corridors of the squad, they heard footsteps and turned around. They then heard a sonido and saw a glimpse of someone, but when they turned again, there was nothing. They ran up and down the corridors and searched the rooms but found nothing. Dismissing it as seeing things, the two shrugged it off and continued their patrol.

Kiyomi stopped her pen as she sensed a familiar spiritual pressure approach her room. She slowly placed her pen onto the piece of paper she was writing on, gripped her sword with her left hand and stood up. She stepped in front of her desk, at the ready.

The door flung open as Kamiko burst in. Kiyomi drew her sword and stood ready, but Kamiko swiftly moved in front of Kiyomi and knelt down on one knee.

"I realise that opposing you now would be foolish. So, I will demand your forgiveness," she said, her voice forceful and blunt, but her words insincere.

With the sudden declaration, Kiyomi's grip weakened for a moment but then tightened again. "Forgive you? After all that has happened you believe you can just barge into my office and ask for forgiveness like that?"

Kamiko stayed knelt down and lowered her head, "I do not ask for anything. I only demand it. And now, I demand your forgiveness. You _will_ forgive me Kiyomi. This conflict will end, for the one who started it has passed. I am not Kenichi, even though I am a part of him. Hueco Mundo has a new king, who is doing good things. And he seems to be a good acquaintance with one of your captains already."

Kiyomi sheathed her sword, "I know the exploits of Captain Zakura very well, though I don't think she knows that I know. You're a different story though. I've never deemed you a cooperative person, or a person who'd lose their pride so easily."

Kamiko's face wore a displeased look as Kiyomi spoke. "Do you think I'm here because I want to?" Kamiko retorted, startling Kiyomi. "I am here because I am _still_ a royal of Hueco Mundo, and I know you would never accept peace with us as long as you and I have not made peace." Her eyes were full of arrogance as she repeated "Thus, I demand your forgiveness."

Kiyomi glared at Kamiko, but then smirked slightly. "You've disgraced yourself for peace, I admire that." She walked back around the table, and sat down. "For the sake of peace, I'll forgive you this once. But the next time you dare to oppose Soul Society, I won't be as lenient. Now get out of my sight!"

Kamiko raised her head with a snide grin. She turned to walk away and disappeared with sonido.

* * *

Crystal's head was lying on her desk snoozing away in broad daylight, with a pile of documents as her pillow. Shuhei, on the other hand, sat only a few metres away, hard at work. He was frantically sorting out and going through several documents at the same time.

The door of the office creaked open and Raven stepped in. Shuhei instantly stood up, "Capt-" he started, but Raven waved a hand to silence him. He walked slowly over to Crystal's desk, careful not to make much noise.

"Sleeping on the job? How disgraceful to our family," he said, although the words carried no ill intent. He turned around and walked away, "I'll let it slide once, you _are_ carrying my child after all. Shuhei, I never visited."

"Yes sir," said Shuhei, and smirked at Raven as he exited the room.

* * *

"She's escaped!" came a shout from Squad 4 headquarters, and there was a sudden frenzy in the squad. Kenpachi passed by and even with his minimal sensing abilities, he was still able to sense the power of Maya, as strong as ever.

Kenpachi smirked to himself, "So she finally made her move."

Yachiru popped her head over Kenpachi's shoulder, "Let's go after her!" she said excitedly, "Can't just let her go without saying goodbye. Go, go, Kenny!"

"Alright, don't need to shout so much," smiled Kenpachi and ran after his senses at top speed.

Just outside the boundaries of Seireitei, a little girl in gothic Lolita-style clothing hopped out of dark portal.

"You didn't think you could go without a farewell did you?"

Maya turned around, "Who said that?" she asked, only to stare directly into Kenpachi's maniacal face.

"Boo," Yachiru shouted as she jumped between the two of them and Maya jumped back.

"Are you here to stop Maya?" Maya asked.

"Nah, we wanted to say see you later," said Yachiru, happily waving her arms.

"She did, I couldn't care less where you're going. You better be back soon though, it's getting boring here lately, I need a good fight," said Kenpachi.

Maya smiled happily at them both. "Maya will be back, once Maya find Maya's footing again, Maya will see both of you very soon." Another dark portal opened up and she jumped through, disappearing from sight.

* * *

In a remote part of Hueco Mundo, Robbs could be seen walking around in circles, waiting for someone. He'd walk for a bit, stop, look around then continue walking. Suddenly, a garganta appeared and Terri walked through, but tripped and fell on the sandy ground.

Robbs stopped again, sighed and shook his head. "You know, you really piss me off sometimes."

Terri stood up, dusted herself off and smiled at him. "Oh, it's fine. You got plenty of time, you call the shots after all. I'm sure you can do whatever you want."

"Put a sock in it, you're late and in the wrong here, so I don't need any wise comments from you. And for your information, I'm extremely busy, but I can't be arsed with all that crap. I'm only here to get some exercise. Been a while since I stretched my arms and legs," said Robbs, stretching out his arms.

"I'm sure you're just saying that, you enjoy your new authority, don't deny that. Feels good doesn't it?"

"Screw you, it's just work after work, they all come to me to sort out problems and I'm telling you, it's a complete piss-take a lot of times. Complete power over everything is not a good enough incentive to do this."

Terri waved him off and laughed, "It's all good, you get used to it surely." Robbs just looked at her with annoyance and shook his head again. Terri sighed herself and asked, "Hey Robbs, will you help me change the world?"

Robbs gave a disgusted look, "This again? How many times do I have to tell you 'I'm behind you all the way' for you to believe me? I'll give what help I can, but you better be prepared to do most of the work, I'm up to my neck here."

Terri smiled again, satisfied with his response, "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." She drew her sword and Robbs drew his. "Now let's begin what we're here for. Come at me Robbs, let's make it a good one, King of Hueco Mundo!"

* * *

_And finally my bleach fanfic trilogy is complete. It's been a long time, I started this more than 5 years ago mainly to escape the boredom of high school, but then really got into creative writing, and later writing generally. I've witten a few novels along the way in the past 5 years whilst working on this as well and two and a half years ago started an anime blog. Why I haven't mentioned my blog earlier I don't know, but it's .com if you wanna come see. Five years is quite a long time, now that my fanfic is finished I'm retiring from fanfic writing. Mainly because I've now graduated from university and looking for a job so am very busy a lot of the time as you might've noticed, but also partly because I want to concentrate on writing novels for now. Don't get me wrong though, this fanfic has been a lot of fun._

_If anyone had the patience to read the entire fanfic then I would like to thank you on behalf of myself and Elemental Hero Raeven and we hope you enjoyed it as much as we did writing it. I believe he will be starting a new bleach fanfic sometime in the near future, but for me this will be my last. Though who knows, I could be back._

_But for now, thank you all again and I bid you farewell._


End file.
